Ab in den Urlaub
by Tybman
Summary: Was passiert, wenn einen Schulleiter in den Sommerferien die unsägliche Langeweile überkommt? Richtig, er reist zu jemandem, der noch nie richtig Urlaub gemacht hat und lädt obendrein seine besten Freunde mitsamt Familie ein, alles auf seine Rechnung...
1. Laaaaaangweilig!

**Disclaimer: **Alles aus dem HP- Universum ist Eigentum der guten JKR. Nix is meine,außer diese FF, die von mir selbst ausgedachten Personen und die Rechtschreibfehler(nagut wer welche findet, darf sie behalten, bin ja nich geizig;-)

**Inhaltsangabe:** Was passiert, wenn einem Schulleiter in den Sommerferien die unsägliche Langeweile überkommt? Richtig, er reist zu jemandem, der noch nie richtig Urlaub gemacht hat und lädt obendrein seine besten Freunde mitsamt Familie ein, alles auf seine Rechnung. Die FF spielt kurz vorm 6. Jahr, Dumbledore lebt und der Ausgang des 6.Bandes wird auch außer Acht gelassen. Harry ist über den Tod von Sirius hinweggekommen, macht Gartenarbeit für die Dursleys und er vermisst Hogwarts. Für Harry und seine Freunde werden diese Sommerferien ein unvergessliches Erlebnis. Jede Menge Spaß, Unterhaltung und die Liebe warten... Inklusive Wasserski ;-)

Lässt sich alles nicht so gut erklären und zusammenfassen. Am Besten einfach mal lesen!:-)

Ich hoffe es gefällt, es ist/war meine 1. FanFiction

**Also: R-) Büdde!  
**_Überarbeitete Version vom 10.Juni 2007 (Rechtschreibfehler usw.)_**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 1. Laaaaaangweilig!**

Die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Auch über die Ferien herrscht hier die pure Idylle. Die Vögel auf den Baumkronen des Verbotenen Waldes zwitschern um die Wette, der Riesenkrake im See paddelt unbeschwert im kühlen Nass, und selbst der Wildhüter Hagrid genießt in einem, zugegeben nicht kleinen, Liegestuhl die wohltuenden, schon morgens sehr warmen Sonnenstrahlen.

Aber diese Idylle kann einfach nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass es einfach eine ziemlich langweilige Zeit im Jahr ist.

Keine Schüler verteilt am See, die ihre Füße zum kühlen ins Wasser halten, niemand der sich auf den grünen Wiesen herumfläzt (abegesehen von Hagrid) und durch das Schloss kann man allerhöchstens einen mürrischen Snape schleichen sehn, dessen Laune auch nicht besser zu werden scheint, als er einen sehr glücklich aussehenden Filch Arm in Arm mit seiner Katze den Gang entlang tanzen sieht.

(„Keine Schüler!... Keine Schüler!... Ist es nicht wunderbar meine Liebe?" „Miauuuu")

Und umso typischer ist es dann auch, dass genau zu dieser Zeit auch noch das schönste Wetter herrscht.

Genau an so einem wunderschönen, sonnigen Morgen sitzt der Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore, in seinem Büro, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt, an seinem Schreibtisch und weiß vor lauter Langeweile nichts mit sich anzufangen.

„_Wie halten das bloß die anderen Kollegen aus..." _

„_Mir ist sooooo langeweilig!.."_

„_Jedes Jahr hab ich was zutun, nur dieses Jahr..."_

„_Und die olle Minerva ist auch keine Unterstützung. Von wegen ich hab zutun..."_

Seit der Schulleiter sich aus seinem Bett gequält hatte (selbst in den Ferien kann er nicht ausschlafen-was wohl auch am Alter liegt, da liegt man halt schon um sechs Uhr morgens hellwach da und starrt die Decke an) gingen ihm immer wieder dieselben Sätze durch den klugen Kopf.

Doch diesem klugen Kopf wollte einfach nichts einfallen, wie man die Langeweile wieder vertreiben könnte. Auch der wohl zweitklügste Kopf Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, wusste wie schon von Albus´ Gedanken angedeutet haben, keine Ferienbeschäftigung für ihren Kollegen, zumal ihr dieser eh schon auf die Nerven ging.

Denn Minerva hatte genug Beschäftigung, wobei wir jetzt hier mal nichts von ihrem neuen Brieffreund aus Italien erzählen wollen...

So verging die Zeit und kroch langsam aber sicher auf Mittag zu.

Und so war es auch dann Zeit zum Mittagessen. Der Schulleiter war allerdings so deprimiert, dass er sich von einem der vielen Hauselfen eine Kleinigkeit in sein Büro bringen ließ, statt in der Großen Halle bei allen anderen, nicht gelangweilten, Kollegen zu sitzen.

Da die einzigen Gesprächspartner, sowohl Fawkes der Phoenix als auch die Vorgänger Dumbledores in ihren Bilderrahmen schliefen, fragte Albus den armen kleinen Hauselfen bis auf´s kleinste Detail aus, was es denn neues in der Küche gebe, wie der Speiseplan bis zum ersten Schultag am 1.September aussehe, bis hin zu einem Angebot für eine Partie Zaubererschach.

Der kleine Haushelf, Diki, nahm dieses Angebot dann schließlich auch an. Und so verlor Dumbledore ein Spiel nach dem anderen („Das Essen hat mich abgelenkt, Diki!") bis der Hauself einfach den Vorschlag machte, das sich „Sir" vielleicht einen anderen Spielpartner suchen sollte, der ihn auch zu besserer Laune verhelfen könnte.

Der Hauself verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp wieder in die Küche.

Und so kam dem Schulleiter endlich die passende Idee, seine bis dato öden Ferien in puren Spaß umzuwandeln...

* * *

Drückt doch bitte das Knöpfchen da unten und teilt mir mit ob´s euch gefällt ;-) 


	2. Unverhofft kommt oft!

So hier Kapitel 2. Viel Spaß!**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 2. Unverhofft kommt oft!**

Zur selben Zeit mühte sich ein fast sechzehnjähriger Junge, mit verstrubbelten schwarzen Haaren, schweißgebadet im Garten des Ligusterweges Nummer 4 bis auf die Knochen mit Unkraut jähten ab. Und das bei praller Sonne und 30 Grad Celsius.

Harry Potter allerdings dachte garnicht daran sich zu beschweren, die Arbeit tat ihm gut, so konnte er sich ablenken und musste sich nicht mit seinem faulen Cousin herumplagen, welcher ihm pausenlos Gründe gab, die Selbstbeherrschung nicht den Zauberstab zu ziehen, zu trainieren.

Seit knapp zwei Stunden hockte er nun im Garten der Dursleys, zupfte das Unkraut und dachte, leider allzuoft, an den Fuchsbau und seine besten Freunde Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger.

Sein Magen knurrte in diesem Moment allerdings so laut, dass er diesen Gedanken sofort wieder vergaß, sich aufsetzte und in Richtung Küche schleppte. Dort stand auf dem Tisch ein Teller mit einem klitzekleinen Schnitzel, einem Löffelchen Gemüse und einem Klecks Soße – alles schon kalt.

Trotzdem aber froh darüber überhaupt etwas zu haben, verschlang er seine Mahlzeit innerhalb von zehn Minuten. Die ein Liter Kolaflasche war inzwischen auch leer und ein Harry Potter wenigstens nicht mehr durstig, trotz des vielen Zuckers.

Den letzten Bissen gerade kauend, klingelte es an der Haustür und mit einem lauten „Freak, mach auf!" ging er mit genervtem Gesicht der, durch die Glasscheibe der Tür, verzerrten Gestalt entgegen.

Die Türe öffnend, blickte er seinem Gegenüber mit ungläubigem Gesicht entgegen.

„Professor!"

„Guten Tag, Harry. Schön dich zu sehen. Darf ich reinkommen?"

„ Gu- Guten Tag. Na-Natürlich."

Schmunzelnd folgte Albus Dumbledore dem mehr als überraschten Harry über die Türschwelle in die angenehm kühle Küche. Von dort kam sofort ein „Und wer war es, Freak?" von seiner Tante Petunia, welche aber sofort nach diesem Satz ein unbehagliches „Oh!" ausstieß.

Immer noch schmunzelnd begrüßte Dumbledore Petunia mit einer leichten Verbeugung und einem angedeuteten Handkuss. Diese war so perplex über das Erscheinen, dass sie sogar vergaß einen abfälligen Gesichtsausdruck aufzulegen, sondern einfach nur mit leicht rosa Wangen ihren Neffen ansah und ihm damit bedeuten wollte „mach was!".

Dumbledore, den dieses Verhalten sehr amüsierte fragte frei heraus: „Harry könntest du mir ein Glas Wasser bringen?"

„Ja klar!"

„Mit viel Eis bitte"

Harry ging grinsend zum Kühlschrank, nahm ein paar Eiswürfel aus dem Gefrierfach und ließ diese klirrend ins Glas mit Mineralwasser springen. Dann gab er das Glas seinem Schulleiter, welcher es mit einem zufriedenen Blick entgegenahm.  
Tante Petunia hatte währenddessen die Küche wieder verlassen, aber nicht ohne den Kopf zu schütteln und „Freak! vor sich hinzumurmeln."

Nach einer Minute des Schweigens und lauten Schluckgeräuschen brach Harry schließlich das Schweigen.

„Ähm... Professor, ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, warum sie mich... ähm... besuchen? Es sind doch erst zwei Wochen der Ferien vorbei-"

„Tja, Harry... Es gibt tatsächlich einen bestimmten Grund, warum ich dich besuche."

Dumbledore legte eine Kunstpause ein, trank einen weiteren Schluck und setzte sich, es Harry gleichbedeutend, an den Küchentisch.

Harry sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Also um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich es in Hogwarts alleine nicht mehr ausgehalten. Mir war so schrecklich langweilig, dass ich mir dachte (zugegeben nach langem Rätselraten was ich machen könnte)", seine blauen Augen funkelten, „das du sicherlich auch jemand bist, der ein bisschen Gesellschaft gebrauchen könnte."

Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Der größte Zauberer allerzeiten, nach Merlin, langweilte sich und kam deswegen zu ihm. Dumbledore fuhr indessen weiter fort.

„So, Harry, und nun bin ich also hier und warte auf einen Vorschlag deinerseits, was man hier so anfangen kann."

„Ähm... Naja ... Also Unkraut zupfen fällt weg, oder?" Dumbledore nickte grinsend.

„Hmm...-" setzte Harry weiter an wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Eigentlich war das ein Scherz, Harry, ich habe schon eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, was wir diesen Sommer unternehmen könnten."

„Diesen Sommer, Sie meinen den _ganzen _Sommer?" Harry konnte seine Glücksgefühle garnicht zurückhalten. Nach dem trostlosen bisherigen Dasein im Ligusterweg sollte er einen ganzen Sommer zusammen mit dem _Schulleiter _verbringen?

„Ja, Harry, den _ganzen_ Sommer, allerdings müssen wir noch eine Woche hier verbringen, du weißt ja, der Schutzzauber."

„Oh. Ja natürlich..." Aber das Glücksgefühl von Harry wollte deswegen nicht gleich wieder verschwinden.

„Und Sir, darf ich ihr Geheimnis teilen, zu wissen, was Sie geplant haben?", fragte Harry wissbegierig. Dumbledore gluckste.

„Hmm... Ja, ich denke schon. Warst du schon mal auf den Kanaren, Harry? Mein Bruder Aberforth meinte, es wäre ein schönes Fleckchen Erde zum Urlaub machen..."

„Kanaren? Nein... Ich war noch nie im Urlaub", antwortete Harry und das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht fiel ein bisschen ein.

„Na dann würde ich mal meinen, wäre es Zeit, das nachzuholen!"

„Sie meinen... Sie wollen mit mir auf den Kanaren Urlaub machen?" Diese Frage strotzte nur so von Ungläubigkeit.

„Nein Harry", Harrys Gesicht hatte nun kein Lächeln mehr, aber Dumbledore fuhr grinsend fort, „Nein Harry, wir zwei allein wäre doch ziemlich öde. Ich denke da an eine Familie mit ziemlich vielen Rotschöpfen und an eine Zahnarztfamilie."

„Die Weasleys und die Grangers?" sofort war Harrys Grinsen wieder da.

„Ja, tatsächlich an die beiden Familien hatte ich gedacht Harry!", kam die fröhliche Antwort Dumbledores.

„Aber wer soll das bezahlen, wie kommen wir da hin und wissen die Weasleys und die Grangers schon davon?", fragte Harry ohne Luft zu holen. Dumbledore´s Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Du bist der erste, dem ich diesen Vorschlag gemacht habe und um das Bezahlen, da kümmer´ ich mich schon drum. Du glaubst garnicht wie viel Spaß das Lottospielen der Muggel macht... Und hinkommen... Da dachte ich wäre es doch bestimmt nicht nur für Arthur Weasley ein Spaß mit dem Flugzeug zu fliegen!"

Harry war baff. Dumbledore aber genoss den Anblick des völlig überraschten Harrys sichtlich.

„Und was denkst du, hast du Lust mit einem alten Mann wie mir, den Weasleys und Grangers in den Urlaub zu fliegen?"

„JA!" war alles was Harry dazu sagen konnte. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, zwickte sich selber („autsch!") und kam dann zu dem Entschluss, dass es kein Traum sein könnte.

„Sehr gut! Dann werd ich mich jetzt mal auf die Socken machen, die Weasleys fragen und danach mal bei den Grangers vorbeischauen. Ich werde dir per Eule dann mitteilen wo wir dich abholen und vorallem wann. Ich denke die eine Woche wirst du schon allein ganz gut verbringen."

„Achso, bevor ich es vergesse, ich war für dich bei Gringotts und hab dir ein wenig Geld in Pfund wechseln lassen, so kannst du dich schon mal auf den Urlaub vorbereiten, du weißt schon, Sonnencremé, eine Badehose und so weiter. Hier dein Geld." Dumbledore schmiss Harry ein kleines Säckchen mit Pfundnoten und Münzen entgegen. Harry fing es geschickt auf und war schon in Gedanken dabei, sich auszumahlen, wie der kommende, sein erster Urlaub, mit allen Menschen die ihm etwas bedeuten, wohl werden würde.

Dumbledore streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, nachdem ihn Harry zur Haustür begleitet hatte, und Harry schüttelte sie.

„Also bis in einer Woche, Harry. Und tue nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde." Mit funkelnen blauen Augen und grinsendem Gesicht verabschiedete sich der Schulleiter von Harry.

Dieser bracht noch ein „Genau bis dann und danke... Für den Urlaub... Also die Einladung mein ich" zustande, dann war Dumbledore mit einem lautlosen Umhangflattern schon verschwunden und ließ einen völlig glücklichen Harry im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 zurück.

* * *

So das war Kapitel 2! Und jetzt noch das kleine GO Knöpfchen drücken dann kommt ihr in den Himmel;-) 


	3. Darf ich nun!

Hier Kapitel Nummer Drei... Hoffe es gefällt!;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 3. Darf ich nun?!**

Harry schloss die Tür von einem bis zum anderen Ohr grinsend und ging die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer. Als er am Badezimmer "vorbeihüpfte" fuhr ihn seine Tante wieder in gewohnter Manier an: „Was wollte _der _denn hier? Und warum grinst du so blöd?"

„Ihm war langweilig und da hat er mich eingeladen, mit ihm und meinen Freunden in den Urlaub zu fliegen", erzählte Harry immer noch strahlend.

„WAS! Wie 'in Urlaub fliegen'? Heißt das, du verschwindest bald? Heute noch?", ereiferte sich seine Tante sofort; bei der letzten Frage voller Hoffnung.

„Ja 'in Urlaub fliegen', auf die Kanaren. Nein, nicht mehr heute, aber in einer Woche, ich darf doch!?", antwortete Harry ihr gelassen.

„Frag Vernon!" und damit knallte seine Tante die Badtür zu und ließ einen kurz verdutzten aber dennoch weiterhin glücklichen Harry zurück. Dieser setzte seinen Weg zu seinem Zimmer fort und ließ sich dann zufrieden auf sein Bett fallen.

Dort schloss er die Augen und freute sich schon auf das Gesicht seines Onkels. Kurz dachte er an Sirius, wie schön es gewesen wäre, wenn er auch dabei sein könnte. Aber dann dachte er sich, das Sirius es nicht wollen würde, wenn er nur wegen ihm traurig wäre und sich nicht auf den Urlaub freuen würde.

„Hach Sirius...Warum war´s nicht Malfoy!?"

Mit diesem Gedanken driftete er in einen sanften, ruhigen Schlaf. Allerdings hielt dieser nicht lang an, denn durch ein Poltern, was dem Stampfen eines Nilpferdes gleichkam, wurde er wieder geweckt.

„_Entweder Dudley oder Vernon" _schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Kurz darauf ging seine Zimmertür auf und Dudley verkündete, dass es Abendbrot gebe.

„Bin gleich unten", sagte Harry, sprach allerdings mehr zur Tür als zu Dudley, denn dieser war schon wieder auf dem Weg nach unten – Fütterungszeit!

Unten angekommen setzte sich Harry stillschweigend an den Tisch. Seine Tante warf ihm einen Blick zu, der deutlich sagte: „Frag ihn nach dem Essen!"

Sein Onkel Vernon beachtete ihn garnicht und Dudley war schon vollauf beschäftigt eine Pizza in sich zu schlingen. Dabei sah es so aus, dass Dudley das Kauen für reine Zeitverschwendung hielt, bis er anfing zu würgen und ein kaum zerkautes Stück Salami auf seinem Teller landete.

Harry musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Als Dudley dann das Stück Salami wieder in den Mund steckte, prustete Harry in sein Glas und fing sich einen angewiderten Blick seines Onkels ein.

Der Rest des Abendessens verlief mehr oder weniger ereignislos.

Schließlich wurde Harry dazu aufgefordert, den Tisch abzuräumen, was er dann auch tat. Dann Blickte er noch einmal zu seiner Tante, die ihm ein genervtes „mach schon!" zuzischte und er richtete das Wort an seinen Onkel.

„Ähm... Onkel Vernon?"

Vernon, der Gerade eine Zeitung aufgeschlagen hatte, schaute von dieser kurz auf und bedachte Harry mit einem Blick, er könne fortfahren mit seiner Frage, allerdings würde er, egal was es wäre, ablehnen.

Nichtsdestotrotz fuhr Harry fort: „Also... Mein Schulleiter war heute hier", die Augen von Vernon weiteten sich, „und... Naja er hat mich eingeladen, mit ihm und meinen Freunden in den Urlaub zu fliegen."

„Und?", brummte sein Onkel.

„Naja... darf ich?"

Ein böses Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Onkels. Harry hatte das aber schon geahnt und ließ sich nicht beeindrucken: „Wenn ich nicht darf, holt mich Dumbledore trotzdem!", erwiderte er auf das Grinsen trotzig.

„So, meinst du das! Heißt das dann du wärst eher hier weg? Von mir bekommst du aber kein Geld. Nicht mal 'ne Badehose!"

Für Harry war in diesem Moment klar, dass sein Onkel ihm nur zustimmen könnte. Schließlich wäre er dann nicht mehr in seinem Haus und würde auf seine Kosten Wasser verbrauchen oder sich den Bauch vollschlagen.

„Keine Sorge Onkel Vernon, dafür ist schon gesorgt. Ich werde abgeholt, wann weiß ich noch nicht, aber Dumbledore sagte, er würde mir eine Eule schi-" „JA, JA!", unterbrach ihn sein Onkel wütend. „Kein weiteres Wort! Aber wenn du nicht bis zum Ende der Woche den Garten auf Vordermann gebracht hast, dann-" doch mitten in seinem Wortschwall verschwand sein Neffe schon fröhlich hüpfend durch die Küche in Richtung Obergeschoss und die Ader an Vernons Schläfe pulsierte gefährlich.

Dann ging er wutschnaubend ins Wohnzimmer und riss seinem Sohn die Fernbedienung aus der klobigen Hand und drückte wütend die 1 für die Nachrichten.

Harry dagegen gab seiner Schneeeule Hedwig ein paar Eulenkekse, ging duschen und stieg dann vollauf zufrieden in sein Bett und schlief glücklich ein.

Der Rest der Woche ging dann relativ schnell rum. Harry verbrachte die Nachmittage damit, den Garten auf Vordermann zu bringen und sich bei quälender Hitze eine Flasche Kola nach der anderen einzuflösen.

Am Donnerstagabend dann, drei Tage vor dem Start in den Urlaub, kam dann endlich die erwartete Eule.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Ich freue mich dir mitteilen zu können, das die Weasleys zugesagt haben – auch wenn das einiges an Überredungskunst gebraucht hat in Sachen „Urlaub bezahlen".  
Leider können die Grangers nicht, wegen einem Zahnärztekongress in den USA, aber deine Freundin Hermine kann mitkommen.  
Ich hole dich am Sonntagnachmittag um 15.00 Uhr vom Ligusterweg ab und wir machen uns auf in Richtung Londoner Flughafen. Also pack´ deine Koffer für knapp vier Wochen Kanaren und nimm deinen Schulkoffer mit (den schicken wir dann zum Fuchsbau)._

_Bis Sonntag Nachmittag dann,  
Grüße,_

_dein Albus Dumbledore_

_PS: Keine Angst mit den Flugtickets, das hat Hermine schon alles für uns erledigt!_

Voller Vorfreude laß Harry den Brief gleich mehrere Male hintereinander durch.

Er konnte es immer noch nicht wirklich fassen. Endlich würde er mal Urlaub machen, er freute sich schon tierisch auf den Strand und bei dem Gedanken die süße Ginny im Bikini zu sehen, musste er grinsen, schalt sich dann aber selbst, sowas überhaupt gedacht zu haben.

Und so war es dann auch endlich Sonntag...

* * *

Kann man die Story bisher lesen, oder ist es langweilig/uninteressant?würde mich echt interessieren!;-) 

Ihr könnt ja mal ein Review dalassen. Ein "Das is Müll" oder "Geht schon" reicht mir vollkommen;-)

Der TyBmaN:-)


	4. Ab zum Flughafen

Und hier Kapitel Vier! Viel Spaß!;-)**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 4. Ab zum Flughafen!**

Ein älterer Herr, in einem zartblauen Umhang und einem mit silbern glänzenden Sternen bestickten Spitzhut ging, unbeeindruckt der schiefen Blicke der Einwohner des Ligusterwegs, die Straße entlang und steuerte zielstrebig die Nummer 4 desselbigen an. Ein paar Leute zeigten ihm hinter dem Schutz der Gardine den Vogel, andere wandten sich Kopfschüttelnd vom Fenster ab.

Unbehelligt und mit vergnügter Miene klingelte der Mann an der Haustür, welche kurze Zeit später mit einem Schwung voller Enthusiasmus geöffnet wurde.

„Na, Harry? Bin ich pünktlich?", fragte eine fröhlicher Dumbledore.

„Pünktlich auf die Sekunde, Professor!", antwortete ein grinsender Harry.

„Koffer gepackt, kann es losgehen?"

„Jepp!" Mit dieser kurzen Antwort zerrte Harry einen schon ziemlich verbeulten, aber nicht wirklich hässlichen Reisekoffe mit Rädern hervor, daneben sein „etwas" größerer Schulkoffer.

„Ah, ja..." Und mit einem Schlenker Dumbledores verschwand der Schulkoffer auch schon (in den Fuchsbau).

„Na dann, Harry. Ich hab hier einen... Ahm Moment... _Portus!_" Eine leere Kolaflasche glühte kurz silberblau auf und sah dann genauso wie vorher aus. „Einen Portschlüssel, du weißt ja wie das geht!"

„Jaaah..." Harry hasste das Gefühl mit einem Portschlüssel zu reisen.

„Wo bringt der uns denn überhaupt hin?" Ein Auftauchen unter einem Haufen Muggel wäre wohl doch nicht das Wahre, dachte sich Harry. Dumbledore schmunzelte wieder und antwortete dann mit entschuldigender Miene: „Um genau zu sein, Harry, bringt uns dieser Portschlüssel auf die Toiletten des Flughafens, oder besser gesagt in eine der Kabinen."

Harry sah ihn erst ungläubig an, musste dann aber kurz lachen.

„Und die Koffer?", fragte er dann luftholend.

„Meiner ist schon federleicht Harry, das machen wir jetzt noch mit deinem und wir lassen ihn schrumpfen, sodass er sehr gut in deine Hosentasche passt. Es ist fast wie Magie." Das Grinsen des Schulleiters wurde immer breiter. Und Harry kam aus dem Grinsen auch nicht mehr raus.

„Also, da wir ja auf der Straße nicht unbedingt noch ein zweites Mal Aufsehen erregen müssen", wieder das Funkeln in den Augen Dumbledore´s und ein fragender Blick Harrys, „würde ich vorschlagen wir gehen in die Küche deiner werten Verwandten."

„Ok. Die sind eh nicht da. Irgend so eine Firmenveranstaltung von Onkel Vernon, die ganze Zeit dämlich rumstehen und jedem Freundlichkeit vorheucheln-" „Äh.. Entschuldigung, Sir."

Da Dumbledore Harry schon seit seinem Auftauchen, das Gefühl gab, sich mehr mit einem guten alten Freund statt mit dem Schulleiter zu unterhalten, plauderte Harry munter vor sich hin.

Aber Dumbledore gluckste nur amüsiert und meinte: „Ja, und meistens springt noch nicht einmal etwas dabei raus, oder?"

„Jaah...", erwiderte ein leicht roter aber dennoch nicht aufhörend zu grinsender Harry.

„Also, Harry, bei drei fässt du die Flasche an, okay?"

„Ja."

„Sehr gut. Eins. Zwei. Drei!"

Kaum berührte Harry die Flasche schon spürte er das übelkeit erregende Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel. Farben rauschten an ihm vorbei und kurz bevor ihm schwindlig zu werden drohte, spürte er auch schon, dass er in irgendetwas Nasses getreten beziehungsweise aufgekommen war.

Benebelt schaute sich Harry um und sah einen sich das Lachen verkneifenden Albus Dumbledore neben sich deutlich eleganter stehen. Harry sah an sich herunter und bekam große Augen als er sah, was die Feuchtigkeit seines linken Schuhs verursachte: Er stand mit dem linken Bein in der Kloschüssel.

„Zum Glück hat unser Vorgänger gespült!", ließ ein lachender Dumbledore verlauten und Harry stimmte mit ein. Mit einem matschenden Geräusch zog Harry seinen Fuß aus der Schüssel und nach einem Winker von Dumbledore´s Zauberstab fühlte er wieder eine angenehme Wärme und keine kühle Feuchtigkeit mehr.

Lachend verließen die beiden die Flughafentoiletten, wobei Dumbledore wieder schief angeschaut wurde wegen seines nicht wirklich unauffälligen Aussehns.

„Na dann suchen wir mal die Weasleys. Dürfte ja nicht so schwer sein."

„Das denk ich auch, Professor"

„Ach weißt du was, Harry? Wenn wir schon vier Wochen gemeinsam in den Urlaub fliegen, bin ich dafür, dass du mich nicht immer mit "Sir" oder "Professor" anredest. Wir sind privat hier, also bin ich für dich Albus, Okay?"

„Ähm... Ja... Okay, Prof- äh Albus."

Grinsend setzte der Schulleiter seinen Weg durch die Massen fort. Bis die zwei einer nicht kleinen Gruppe Menschen näher kam, die allesamt rotes Haar hatten. Nagut eine Ausnahme: Ein Mädchen mit etwas buschigem braunen Haar unterhielt sich mit einem schlaksig aussehenden Jungen – der natürlich mit roten Haaren.

„HARRY!" Schon stürzte sich Molly Weasley auf eben Gerufenen und dieser fand sich in einer gewaltigen Umarmung wieder und wurde erstmal auf beide Wangen geküsst.

Mit hochrotem Kopf wurde er schließlich losgelassen, hatte aber schon braune Haare in seinem Blickfeld und wurde in die nächste Knochenbrechende Umarmung gezogen.

Nachdem Hermine von ihm abgelassen hatte wurde er, etwas weniger stürmisch, noch mit einem Schulterklopfen und einem: „Na alles klar, Alter?" von einem grinsenden Ron begrüßt.

Arthur Weasley streckte ihm feierlich die Hand entgegen, Fred und George verbeugten sich zugleich und zerrten an Harrys Hand und wollten ihm gerade einen Handkuss verpassen, als auch schon beide von Bill, einem der älteren Weasleykinder, beiseite geschoben wurden und Harry sich in einem kräftigen Händeschütteln wiederfand.

Nach einem wie es schien ewigem Begrüßungsritual (und einem etwas schüchternen „Hi, Harry" von Ginny) wurde dann noch der Schulleiter begrüßt und dann ging die Leitung der ganzen Gruppe an Hermine.

Diese hatte jedem schon ein Ticket in die Hand gedrückt und erklärte gerade allen, wie man sich in einem Flugzeug zu benehmen hat (dabei schoss sie öfters Blicke in Richtung von Fred und George) und wie das Ganze jetzt ablaufen würde.

„Ohh!... Fünf Stunden Flugzeit?! Hermine ist das dein Ernst?"

„Ja, Ron", kam es gereitzt von Hermine.

Daraufhin streckte dieser ihr die Zunge raus, wurde allerdings mit einem Klapps auf den Hinterkopf seiner kleinen Schwester bestraft. Hermine bekam davon nichts mit, sie war viel zu beschäftigt den aufgeregten Arthur und seine jetzt schon blasse Ehefrau zu beruhigen.

Dabei gab es bei beiden unteschiedliche Gründe.

Während Arthur Weasley schon aufgeregt von einem Bein auf´s andere hüpfend und es, wie ein dreijähriger vor dem Mickey Maus stehen würde, nicht mehr aushalten konnte vor Freude auf das Bevorstehende, war seiner Frau schlichtweg kotzübel. Sie hatte riesige Flugangst.

Dumbledore der den zappelnden Arthur mit Belustigung beobachtet hatte, kümmerte sich um die grünlich wirkende Molly.

„Also, folgt ihr mir jetzt bitte? Wir müssen jetzt durch die Kontrollen und dann geht es ins Flugzeug. Auf eurem Ticket steht, wo ihr sitzen müsst, okay?"

Hermine war voll in ihrem Element und Harry lächelte ihr begeistert zu. Sie erwiderte es mit einem vollauf zufriedenen Grinsen.

Als die Gruppe, also Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermine und Dumbledore endlich im Flieger saß, warteten alle gespannt auf das Bevorstehende.

Jeder mit etwas anderem bewaffnet (vorallem Molly klammerte sich ängstlich an eine grau-weiße Papiertüte).

* * *

So das nächste Kapitel gibts dann wohl in einer Woche allerdings könnten ein, zwei Kommi´s dazu führen, dass es das nächste Kap schon am Mittwoch gibt(das steigert nämlich die Motivation!!!) ;-) 

Ach ja noch was: Danke nochmal für mein erstes Review!hat mich echt gefreut **goldentree**!


	5. Der Hinflug

Da ich ja jetzt Ferien habe, heißt das, ich habe viiiieeel Zeit;-) Also gibt´s das Kapitel heute schon! Viel Spaß!;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 5. Der Hinflug**

Das Flugzeug war ein mittelgroßer Jumbo-jet. Insgesamt hatte dieser auf jeder Seite vier Sitzplätze. An der rechten Fensterseite saß ein immer noch zappelnder Arthur, neben ihm seine Frau (die Tüte hatte _noch_ keinen Inhalt), neben ihr ein grinsender Bill und am Gang saß ein interessiert schauender Albus.

An der linken Fensterseite dagegen saß eine fröhliche Ginny, (sie hatte noch kurz bevor sie die Tickets bekamen mit Hermine ausgemacht,dass sie zwei Stunden am Fenster sitzen würde und den Rest Hermine am Fenster sitzen sollte) neben ihr saß Fred, der mit George schon gespannt darauf wartete, dass es endlich losgehen würde. Neben den zweien saß Hermine, welche schon das ungute Gefühl hatte, das dieser Flug neben diesen beiden wohl nicht nur spaßig ablaufen würde.

Ron und Harry dagegen saßen in der Reihe vor Ginny, Fred, George und Hermine. Am Fenster saß ein blondes, um die siebzehn Jahre altes Mädchen, welches interessiert Harry musterte. Neben ihr saß wohl ihre Mutter, denn diese hatte ebenfalls blonde Haare und hatte ähnliche, hübsche Gesichtszüge.

Neben dem Mädchen saß Harry und am Gang saß Ron, welcher das blonde Mädchen noch nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, da er voll damit beschäftigt war Hermine, die hinter ihm saß, zu ärgern oder vielmehr zu nerven.

Harry musterte das Mädchen allerdings nicht nur einmal. Als sich die Blicke dann kurz trafen, sahen beide schnell weg und wurden rot. Die Mutter des Mädchens beobachtete diese Szene mit einem Schmunzeln in Richtung ihrer Tochter, welche daraufhin noch röter wurde.

So saßen die zehn ganze zwanzig Minuten im Flugzeug, bis sich endlich der Pilot meldete und alle an Bord begrüßte. Die Lämpchen für die Sitzgurte leuchteten auf und alle befolgten die Aufforderung zum Angurten. Dann klappten bei jeder dritten Sitzreihe kleine Flachbildschirme herunter und der Pilot kündigte an, das nun ein kleiner Film folgen würde, welcher das Verhalten bei einem Notfall und während des Fluges erklären sollte.

Arthur war nun völlig begeistert und schaute aufmerksam auf den Bildschirm. Hermine saß gelangweilt in ihrem Sitz und wartete darauf, dass sich das Flugeug endlich in Bewegung setzen würde.

Und so geschah es dann auch, dass Flugzeug rollte langsam auf die Startbahn und dann ging es richtig los. Molly drückte sich angstvoll in ihren Sitz und nahm sich zur Sicherheit gleich noch Arthurs Spucktüte.

Die Anderen gingen dagegen ihren ersten Flug gelassener an. So vergingen die ersten zwanzig Minuten und das Flugzeug erreichte endlich die gewünschte Flughöhe und die Anschnalllämpchen erloschen. Mit einem zufriedenen Stöhnen löste Ron seinen Gurt und fragte Hermine mit dem Kopf nach hinten gedreht, wann es denn Essen geben würde.

Ginny war schon am Fenster eingeschlafen, ebenso Fred und George, jeweils bei dem anderen an den Kopf gelehnt und leicht sabbernd. Hermine nahm sich etwas zu lesen und Molly beruhigte sich auch langsam.

Arthur schaute gut gelaunt aus dem Fenster und Bill unterhielt sich mit Albus über das Hotel in dem sie wohnen würden. Bill erklärte außerdem dem fragenden Albus wo denn die gute Fleur sei: „ Sie kommt später nach, Albus. Allerdings auf dem _normalen_ Weg (also apparierend)."

Ron und Harry fingen nach einer guten Stunde an, sich zu langweilen und Harry schlug ihm vor, die Augen zu schließen, so würde das Essen schneller näherrücken. Ron nahm diesen Vorschlag dann auch grinsend an und schlief kurze Zeit später tatsächlich ein und unterhielt die Leute mit einem Wettschnarchen zwischen ihm, Fred und George.

Alle waren beschäftigt, nur Harry nicht. Er hatte nun wirkliche Langeweile. So nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und fragte die beiden Frauen neben ihm, wo diese denn her seien.

Die Mutter stellte sich daraufhin als Judith Hopkin vor und ihre Tochte als Laura Hopkin.

Als Harry sich dann als Harry Potter vorstellte, bekamen die beiden auf einmal tellergroße Augen. (Der Blick suchte und fand die Narbe...)

„Harry Potter?", fragten beide gleichzeitig im Chor.

„Ähm, ja..." Harry ahnte ungutes.

„WOW! Freut uns wirklich sehr", antworteten beide wieder synchron.

So fragte Harry einfach mal das Offensichtlichste: „Sind Sie... Ich meine... Sie sind Zauberer?"

„Ja!", beide kicherten

„Aber Zwillinge sind Sie nicht oder?", fragte Harry grinsend, der die zwei nicht einmal etwas einzeln sagen hörte, außer dem Namen.

„Nein, sind wir nicht." Abermals Gekicher.

„Und wie kommt es, dass Sie mit dem Flugzeug fliegen, statt zu apparieren?"

„Weil mein Mann ein Muggel ist und uns beiden diese Reise auf die Kanaren zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat."

„Ahhh..."

„Auf welche Schule gehst du denn... Ähm... Laura? Auf Hogwarts hab ich dich noch nie gesehen."

„Oh... Ich war bisher auf einer Privatschule. Oder besser gesagt, ich hab Privatunterricht bekommen. Aber ab dem nächsten Schuljahr geh ich auch auf Hogwarts. Du bist in Gryffindor, richtig?"

„Jepp. Eigentlich sind hier alle aus Gryffindor. Also mein Freund hier Ron", er zeigte auf Ron, dieser lies in diesem Moment einen besonders lauten Schnarcher ertönen. Beide mussten grinsen, „Also mein Freund hier, Ron, die zwei Mädels hinter mir und die zwei anderen Schnarchnasen."

„Das sind doch Weasleys, oder? Alles Rotschöpfe", fragte sie immer noch grinsend.

„Ja, dass sind die Weasleys. Dort sitzt übrigens Bill, einer der Älteren und ihre Eltern, daneben Albus Dumbledore", antwortete Harry ihr und zeigte mit einer verwinkelten Geste nach hinten.

Bei der Erwähnung von Bill warf Laura ihm einen Interessierten Blick zu, aber bei Albus Dumbledore bekam sie wieder große Augen.

„Mit dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts fahrt ihr in den Urlaub? Wow..."

„Ja, wow, find ich auch", gab Harry zu.

Kurz schauten die beiden sich wieder in die Augen. Smaragdgrüne trafen auf funkelnd blaue. Die Mutter räusperte sich und beide kamen wieder zur Besinnung.

Rot geworden wandte sich Laura wieder dem Fenster zu und Harry schüttelte kurz seinen wie mit Wasser gefüllten Kopf. Dann piekte er Ron in die Seite, welcher mit einem ohrenbeteubenden „AU!"-Schrei alle schlagartig wach werden ließ. Harry prustete los und auch vom Fenster kam ein leises Kichern.

„Sorry, Ron. Ähm, da kommt die Stewardess, jetzt gibt's Essen."

„Ja, Ja, schon gut. Beim nächsten Mal weckst du mich bitte sanfter. Muss ja kein "Guten Morgen Küsschen" sein." Daraufhin zog Harry eine Grimasse.

„Nee lass mal... Dann piek ich dich lieber."

„Mal sehn was es gibt. Meinst du das ist überhaupt genießbar?"

„´Türlich Ron!"

„Wehe nicht...", murmelte Ron noch, bevor er einen gierigen Blick in Richtung Essenwagen warf.

So bekam jeder sein Essen und ein Getränk (Es gab Geschnetzeltes mit Bandnudeln, dazu ein kleines Brötchen, Butter, Salz, Pfeffer und zum Nachtisch einen Fruchtjoghurt).

Ron schmatzte schon fleißig vor sich hin, während die zwei Damen neben Harry es etwas ruhiger angehen ließen - also ohne Schmatzen und Batschen.

Die Zeit verging buchstäblich wie im Fluge. Nach dem Essen verfielen die meisten der Passagiere wieder in einen angenehmen Schlaf. Allerdings waren nun zwei der Fluggäste putzmunter: Fred und George.

„Ähm, Ginny? Wechseln wir jetzt die Plätze, Gang wird jetzt echt öde."

„Jaaah, okay Hermine, hab´s ja versprochen", murrte Ginny.

So musste die ganze Reihe erst einmal aufstehen. Und da Fred und George nun schon einmal standen, gingen beide in verschiedene Richtungen des Flugzeugs - der eine vor, der andere hinter.

Nur fünf Minuten später kam ein hochroter Fred gefolgt von einer wütend aussehenden Stewardess wieder an seinen Sitzplatz.

„Die Flugzeugtoilette ist kein Ort für Wasserspielchen!"

„Ja Ma´am", erwiderte ein kleinlauter Fred.

„Volljährig, aber das Benehmen von einem Kleinkind! Die armen Eltern...", hörte man die Stewardess noch vor sich hin murmeln, während sie sich wieder in den hinteren Teil des Flugzeuges begab.

Kurz darauf war auch George wieder da und beschwerte sich darüber, dass die Stewardessen vorne ihn nicht zum Piloten vorlassen wollten, wie die anderen Kinder.

„Du bist nicht mehr sieben, oder?", fragte Hermine grinsend.

„Deswegen können die mich doch mal gucken lassen, wem ich mein Leben anvertrau. Ich stell schon nichts an..."

„Nein, natürlich nicht!"

„Und Fred, was gibt's da hinten so zu finden?"

„Eine nicht hässliche aber dafür viel zu eingebildete hübsche Braunhaarige und eine Stewardess, deren Stimme unsrer Mum sehr nahe kommt. Also mehr vom Volumen her...", antwortete George.

Von Ginny kam ein Kichern und Hermine rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Und diese Toiletten! Diese Spülung ist der Hammer, da denkst du, wenn du draufsitzt...Wie ein schwarzes Loch ist das. Ich fange an, die Muggel zu bewundern!"

„Na da wird sich Dad aber freuen", lachte Ginny.

„Was machen wir jetzt Fred?"

„Ich wäre dafür, dass wir unserm Ronnielein mal zeigen, wer hier eigentlich noch alles mitfliegt." Das Grinsen von George wurde immer teuflischer.

„Na dann...", sagte Fred noch, steckte kurz beide Zeigefinger in den Mund und steckte diese dann in Rons linkes beziehungsweise rechtes Ohr.

Ron zuckte zu Tode erschrocken zusammen und schrie dann zum zweiten Mal das ganze Flugzeug zusammen.

„IIIIIH! DAS IST SO EKLIG!"

Von der Reihe hinter Ron kam lautes Lachen. Doch es ging gleich weiter, kurz darauf hatte George schon mit beiden Handflächen Rons Ohren bearbeitet. Allerdings hielt das Ganze nicht lang an, denn die Stewardessen kamen wutentbrannt zu den Streithähnen.

„Wenn jetzt hier nicht sofort Ruhe ist, bekommt der Notausgang eine völlig neue Funktion!" Sie sagte das keineswegs laut, allerdings so gefährlich leise, aber doch klar und deutlich, das selbst Harry aufhörte mit lachen.

Die restliche Zeit war es dann so ruhig im Flugzeug, dass man hätte annehmen können, die Stewardess hätte ihre Drohung wahrgemacht.

Langsam aber sicher ging der Flug dann auf´s Ende zu. Als die Gurtlämpchen wieder aufleuchteten, bestückte sich Molly wieder mit zwei Spucktüten und dann ging es auch schon langsam in den Sinkflug.

Als es noch ungefähr sieben Minuten bis zur Landung waren, war es dann (endlich) so weit: Molly Weasley konnte ihre zwei Spucktüten mit einem schallenden Würgen benutzen, denn das Flugzeug fing durch starken Wind an zu hüpfen und zu wackeln.

Ihr Mann streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken und flüsterte ihr einfühlsam zu, dass sie es gleich überstanden hätte. Kurz darauf kam das Flugzeug auf der Landebahn auf und rollte langsam aus. Die Passagiere applaudierten („ Was geht´n jetzt ab Harry?") und dann wurde es hektisch im Flugzeug - jeder wollte als erster raus, allen voran Molly.

* * *

Danke nochmal an die zwei Reviewer, **goldentree **& **UniLuna** ! Hoffe es werden noch mehr!;-) 


	6. Das Zaubererhotel

Hi! Danke nochmal für die Reviews von **goldentree** und **Constantin:-) **Das Kap is bissl kurz, aber ich wollt es nicht mehr bearbeiten

Also viel Spaß!**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 6. Das Zaubererhotel**

Molly Weasley stürmte die Gangway entlang, gefolgt von den Anderen, die es nicht ganz so eilig hatten. Nachdem alle bei den Kofferbändern angekommen waren, ging das Warten los.

Fred und George machten sich einen Spaß daraus, dass Band, welches in Form eines „S" durch die große Halle lief, hoch und runter zu fahren und jedem, der sie komisch ansah oder ihnen den Vogel zeigte, die Zunge rauszustecken und ihnen den Hintern zuzustrecken. (Zum Glück waren das aber nicht viele...)

Ungefähr zwanzig Minuten später standen alle vor dem Flughafen, mit schweißbedeckter Stirn (es war zwar schon dunkel und nach einundzwanzig Uhr, aber trotzdem noch warm) Dumbledore ließ alle Koffer wieder schrumpfen und übergab sie dem jeweiligen Besitzer.  
Dann sahen ihn alle fragend an, wie es denn nun weitergehen würde. Dumbledore nickte einer Gasse zu und ging schnellen Schrittes in diese hinein, die Anderen folgten ihm wie die Entenkinder ihrer Entenmutter. Hier sollten die zehn keine Muggel bemerken.

„Also, werte Damen, werte Herren, ich habe hier einen Portschlüssel, der uns direkt zu unserem Hotel bringen wird. Hat jeder einen Finger am Portschlüssel?"

„Ja!", kam es gemeinsam von den neun Zauberern.

„Dann auf! Eins. Zwei. Drei!"

Und schon spürten alle das unangenehme, aber doch vertraute Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel.

Als sich die Körper wieder auf festem Boden befanden staunten alle, außer Dumbledore, dass man hätte meinen können, noch ein Millimeter größere Augen und ein Streichholz passt hinein.

„Wow, Professor", „Krass!" , „Sieht gemütlich aus - so lässt´s sich leben!"

Vor ihnen bot sich ein atemberaubender Blick. Palmen über Palmen, angestralt mit magischen Fackeln. Ein typisch südländisches Ambiente und viele, unterschiedlich große Häuschen in einem angenehmen orangenem Farbton und überall wuselten die unterschiedlichsten Menschen herum.

Doch womit keiner gerechnet hatte: Es war ein Hotel voller - und nur - für Zauberer.

Ein sanfter Kieselweg führte die Urlaubergruppe, jetzt angeführt von Dumbledore, zu einem der etwas größeren Häuser an dem ein großes Schild mit der Aufschrift: „_Hotel los Encantados_", und darunter ein Schild mit: „Recepción" hing.

„Buenas nochas und herzlich willkommen im Zaubererhotel!", kam es vergnügt von Dumbledore, dessen Augen mit Wohlwollen neun überraschte Gesichter beobachten konnten.

„Nun, dann lasst uns mal alle hineingehen und unsere Hausschlüssel abholen" machte Arthur den Vorschlag, welcher auch sofort in die Tat umgesetzt wurde.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte jeder Quartier bezogen. Die beiden Weasleyeltern hatten einen kleinen Bungalow, ebenso Bill (für sich und Fleur, die später nachkommen würde), die beiden Zwillinge und Hermine und Ginny.

Den letzten Bungalow durften Harry und Ron ihr Eigen für die nächsten dreieinhalb Wochen nennen. Dumbledore dagegen hatte eine richtige kleine Villa für sich allein, lud aber alle anderen noch für einen letzten „Gute-Nacht-Kakao" auf die kleine Terrasse an seiner Finka ein.

Doch erstmal wollten alle ihren Bungalow erkunden. Zumal dieser ja kein normaler Muggel-Bungalow sondern ein magischer war. Harry und Ron schlossen die Tür zu ihrem auf, und Harry musste sich arg zusammenreißen, nicht vor Begeisterung laut los zu brüllen.

Wie bei fast allen magischen Bauten (Zelte und Häuser zusammengezählt) wurde im inneren dank Magie der Platz so angepasst, wie ihn die Bewohner haben wollten. So standen Harry und Ron in einer Art Einganghalle, links und rechts jeweils eine Tür und gerade aus ging es ins Wohnzimmer und in die Küche.

„Außen hui, und innen der Hammer!", brachte ein ebenfalls begeisterter Ron hervor.

Harry nahm das Zimmer auf der rechten Seite und entdeckte ein riesiges, weich aussehendes, Himmelbett. Das ganze Zimmer war sehr gemütlich eingerichtet und es herrschte eine angenehme, nicht zu warme und nicht zu kühle Temperatur. Neben einem sehr alt aussehenden aber auf hochglanz polierten Kleiderschrank hing ein Spiegel, etwa in derselben Größe wie Harry.

Bei Ron bot sich genau derselbe Anblick von Gemütlichkeit und beide bemerkten noch, dass sie auch ein eigenes Badezimmer an ihr Zimmer angrenzend hatten. Als Ron dann die Mini-Bar entdeckte, sich voller Freude ein paar Schokofrösche und ein Butterbier herausnehmen wollte, war Harry schon zur Stelle und wies mit einem Nicken auf die Preisliste hin.

„Das ist ja die pure Abzocke!", empörte sich Ron.

„Jaaah...", kam es von Harry, allerdings verwundert darüber, wie Ron schon wieder daran denken konnte, sich Schokofrösche in den Wanzt zu hauen.

„Also was ist Ron, bist du fertig mit auspacken?"

„Ähm, nein noch nicht ganz. Gib mir fünf Minuten", antwortete dieser Harry.

Satte zwanzig Minuten später machten sich Harry und Ron auf in Richtung Dumbledores Häuschen. Dort saßen schon die restlichen Weasleys und Hermine auf der Terrasse, alle mit einer Tasse dampfendem Etwas in der Hand und unterhielten sich angeregt miteinander.

Als die Beiden sich dazusetzten, erhob sich Dumbledore feierlich und hielt eine kleine Rede: „Also schön, da wir jetzt ja alle beieinander sind, möchte ich mich ersteinmal bei euch bedanken, dass ihr einem so alten Herrn wie mir, eure Begleitung für einen Urlaub schenkt." Dabei funkelten seine Augen und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und wir werden viel Spaß haben!"

Allseits zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„Kommen wir jetzt aber zu einigen Erklärungen, dafür setz ich mich aber wieder hin..."

„Zu allererst kommen wir zu den ernsteren Angelegenheiten. Bestimmt habt ihr euch schon gefragt, warum wir alle hier so einfach herkommen können, ohne Angst vor Voldemort haben zu müssen oder besser gesagt, ohne irgendwelche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen zu haben. Erstens sind die Todesser nicht wirklich auf diese Inselgruppe spezialisiert, was im Klartext heißt, ihnen ist dieser Ort hier Schnuppe. Zweitens denke ich, das es hier viel zu warm ist, für Voldemort." Wieder ein verdächtiges Zucken der Mundwinkel. " Da wir aber unsere Sicherheit nicht gefährden wollen, werden wir nicht nur von ein paar Leuten des Phoenix-Ordens bewacht, sondern auch von einer kleinen Gruppe sehr netter spanischer Auroren."

„Ihr werdet diesen Schutz aber nicht zu Gesicht bekommen und die Leute vom Orden kennt ihr auch nicht, also kein Grund, ihre Fähigkeiten auf die Probe zu stellen." Dabei richtete Dumbledore _komischerweise _seinen Blick auf Harry, Ron und Hermine und blieb am Schluss bei den Zwillingen hängen.

„Für die Sicherheit ist also gesorgt, kein Grund sich Gedanken zu machen", setzte er dann fort. „Nun aber zu den erfreulicheren und nicht so ernsten Dingen. An alle hier Anwesenden unter siebzehn Jahren, ich kann mit Freude erklären, dass ihr hier - und nur hier - im Gelände des Hotels zaubern dürft!"

„Cool!", kam es von Harry, Ron und Ginny zugleich, nur Hermine hatte ein wissendes Lächeln aufgesetzt.

„Sie hat, lass mich raten, bestimmt davon... Hmmm... gelesen?", flüsterte Ron einem grinsendem und daraufhin lachenden Harry zu.

„Ja, so würde ich es an eurer Stelle auch bezeichnen. Allerdings heißt das nicht, dass ihr nicht beobachtet werdet, was ihr mit eurem Zauberstab anstellt", erklärte ein schelmisch grinsender Albus weiter. „Und da es jetzt schon spät ist, würde ich sagen, wir machen uns alle auf in unsere Betten. Frühstück um zehn Uhr, wieder hier auf der Terrasse würde ich sagen."

Daraufhin war ein kurzes Stühlerücken zu hören, jeder verabschiedete sich mit einem „Gute Nacht!" beim Schulleiter und marschierte dann in sein jeweiliges Quartier.

„Nacht Hermine, Nacht Gin", kam es von Harry und Ron, bevor beide in ihrem Häusschen verschwanden.

„Ja gute Nacht", erwiderten die zwei Mädchen und verschwanden ebenfalls in ihrer Behausung.

Man hörte ununterbrochen die Grillen zirpen, der Himmel war wolkenlos und somit Sternenklar und aus der Ferne kam ein beruhigendes Meeresrauschen.

So schliefen die zehn nacheinander ein und verschwanden ins Land der Träume.

* * *

So jetzt ist die Gruppe also im Hotel angekommen, deswegen hab ich jetzt mal ne Frage an alle: 

Habt ihr besondere Wünsche oder Vorschläge, was den 10 alles so passieren soll?

Wenn ja hinterlasst mir doch einfach ein kleines review, denn für Vorschläge und Verbesserungen hab ich immer zwei offene Ohren;-)


	7. Sonne, Meer und Strand

Bei diesem Kapitel kommt bei mir ein bissl Wehmut auf, weil wir hier so ein Mistwetter haben...Vielen Dank an die zwei Reviewer, **goldentree **und **UniLuna**!!! Hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel auch (den anderen hoffentlich auch)

So und jetz genug gelabert, viel Spaß!:-)

* * *

**Kapitel 7. Sonne, Meer und Strand**

„KNALL!", „KNALL!"

Genau zur gleichen Zeit, es war auf die Minute genau um acht Uhr Morgens, saßen sowohl Harry als auch Ron kerzengerade in ihren Betten. Beide starrten völlig geschockt auf ihre Zimmertür. Bei Ron stand eine sich nicht mehr einkriegende Hermine und bei Harry eine in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochene Ginny im Türrahmen.

„GUTEN MORGEN IHR SCHLAFMÜTZEN!", kam es von beiden.

„Geht das nicht leiser?", klagte Ron.

„Morgen...", brummelte Harry.

„Natürlich! Wär doch aber nur halb so erfolgreich, oder Brüderchen?", antwortete Ginny ihrem Bruder zuckersüß.

„So, und nun zieht euch an und kommt dann zum Frühstück, vorher wollen wir uns hier aber nochmal umsehen", sagte Hermine, entriss Ron die Bettdecke, welcher daraufhin etwas rot wurde und versuchte, nach dieser (leider erfolglos) zu schnappen.

„Ähm, wenn´s dir nichts ausmacht Hermine, könntest du dafür bitte die Tür wieder schließen?"

„Natürlich!" Gesagt. Getan. Hermine schloss die Tür und sah Ron erwartungsvoll an.

„VON AUßEN!"

„Oh, ja... Ähm... Bis dann." Hermine ging hinaus und schloss die Tür - diesmal von außen.

Vor seiner Tür hörte Ron Hermine und Ginny gemeinsam kichern und schwor sich schon Rache. Wobei ihn das nicht davon abhielt, zu versuchen, seine zweite Socke auch noch über den rechten Fuß zu ziehen. Harry dagegen war schon fertig angezogen, sein Puls hatte sich auch wieder beruhigt, und er hatte das Glück, eine nicht allzu aufdringliche Ginny nur einmal auffordern zu müssen, sich wieder aus seinem Zimmer zu begeben.

„Na endlich, hat ja ewig gedauert Ron", nörgelte Hermine.

„Ja, ja... Mecker nur, möchte dich mal erleben, wenn man dich schon morgens einem halben Herzinfarkt aussetzt", murmelte Ron leise, allerdings gerade noch so laut, das Hermine es hören und ihm einen spöttischen Blick zuwerfen konnte.

„Also wollen wir los; uns noch ein wenig hier umschauen, bevor es Frühstück gibt?", schlug Ginny vor und beendete Rons und Hermines Angezicke.

„Ja, okay. Der Weg hier führt uns zum Strand", Harry zeigte auf einen Wegweise, dessen linker Pfeil „Playa " verkündete, „der andere führt zur Rezeption zurück. Also ich wär dafür den Strand nach dem Frühstück in Angriff zu nehmen.

Und so gingen die Vier den rechten Abzweig lang und erkundeten die Hotelumgebung. Auf ihrem Spaziergang traf Harry auch wieder das Mädchen aus dem Flugzeug. Als das Flugzeug gelandet war, hatte sich Harry nur kurz verabschieden können, aber nicht mehr gefragt, wo diese denn ihren Urlaub verbringen würde.

Laura erklärte ihm dann noch den Weg zu ihrer kleinen Hotelfinka (nicht weit weg von der der Jungs) und ging dann wieder zu dieser zurück.

„Wer war das denn Harry?", fragte ihn Hermine neugierig.

„Laura Hopkin... Sie saß im Flugzeug in Rons und meiner Reihe...War ganz nett", antwortete Harry möglichst beiläufig.

„Aha..." Hermine ging nicht weiter drauf ein.

Dann, nachdem der kleine Spaziergang damit endete dass Ron, weil er ein zugegeben nicht nur durchschnittlich hübsches Mädchen mit hüftlangen schwarzen Haaren sah, gegen eine Palme lief und sich bis zu Dumbledore den Spott von Harry, Ginny und vorallem Hermine anhören musste, gab es Frühstück

(„Mmmmh... Na endlich!")

Das Frühstück verlief dann aber ohne Zwischenfälle und so aßen alle in Ruhe und stärkten sich für die nächsten Stunden pure Sonne und Wellenreiten.

Zwei Stunden später waren Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill und Dumbledore in voller Montur endlich am Strand angekommen. Zig Kilometer weiß-gelber Sandstrand zogen sich die Küste entlang, überall Handtücher, Sonnenschirme, Strandliegen und hunderte von Zauberern und Hexen in Badehose, Bikini oder Badeanzug. (Oder aber im Falle von den ganz Kleinen einfach nackt).

Fred und George ließen ihre Handtücher so ziemlich sofort fallen und stürmten zum Meer. Beide hatten aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Sand schon so heiß war und rannten zuckend und „AU!", „AU!", „HEIß!", „HEIß!"schreiend zum rettenden kühlen Wasser.

Die Anderen dagegen nahmen sich mehr Zeit und breiteten in aller Ruhe ihre Handtücher aus und spannten die Sonnenschirme.

Dumbledore besorgte sich gleich eine (mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs) weiße Liege, legte sein Handtuch über diese und ließ sich zufrieden ächzend darauf nieder.

„Jaaaah... So lässt sich´s leben!"

Ginny musste kichern und die Anderen grinsten.

„Ich leg mich dann auch erstmal zum Brutzeln in die Sonne", sagte Bill vergnügt.

„Aber eincremen nicht vergessen!", ließ Dumbledore hinter einer schwarzen Sonnenbrille verlauten.

Nun konnte Ginny nicht mehr an sich halten und drehte sich weg vor lachen. Der Anblick der sich ihnen bot, war einfach zu komisch. Da lag der Schulleiter in dunkelblauen Badeshorts, mit einer schwarzen Sonnenbrille (auch halbmondförmig) auf einer Sonnenliege und cremte sich die Arme mit Sonnenmilch ein.

Harry und Ron wurden aber schnell wieder abgelenkt, denn Hermine stand in einem sehr Figur betonten weiß-rosa Bikini vor den zweien.

Harry fing sich als erster wieder und stupste Ron leicht an, damit dieser den Kiefer wieder zuklappte. Hermine wurde etwas rot im Gesicht, fühlte sich aber nicht begafft, sondern nahm das eher als ungesagtes Kompliment auf. Dasselbe Spiel gab es dann nochmal als Ginny sich „präsentierte", nur diesmal war es Ron der Harry anstupsen musste. (Ginny grinste verschmitzt)

„Na dann... AB INS WASSER!", rief Harry und zog die völlig überraschte Ginny hinter sich her und landete kurz darauf mit dieser im schön erfrischenden Meer.

„Puuh... Mach das nie wieder", brachte Ginny lachend hervor, bevor eine Welle die Beiden erneut übermandte.

Ron und Hermine kamen etwas vorsichtiger am Wasser an. Ron stürzte sich dann aber sogleich in die Fluten, Hermine allerdings ging es ganz, ganz laaaaangsam an.

_Nur durch Zufall_ stand ein teuflisch grinsender Harry dann auf einmal hinter ihr und legte seine, durch das Wasser eiskalten Hände, bei ihr um die Taille und schmiss die qietschende Hermine in eine kommende Welle.

„Na warte!", rief Hermine wasserspuckend

„Auf was denn?"

Und schon wurde Harry untergetaucht, denn Ginny drückte nun seinen Kopf unter Wasser, lachte und ließ einen nach Atem ringenden Harry wieder los.

„Auf _das_ Harry", säuselte sie.

Im nächsten Moment wurden allerdings alle Vier Opfer eines Wasserangriffs, denn Fred und George standen mit gezückten Zauberstäben am Ufer und ließen eine riesige Welle auf die Vier niederschwappen.

Danach brach eine ausgeglichene Wasserschlacht aus, welche aber letzten Endes doch Fred und George für sich entscheiden konnten.

Erschöpft schleppten sich Hermine, Ginny, Ron und Harry zu ihren Handtüchern. Dort angekommen sahen sie Bill und Dumbledore sich gerade erheben und beide gingen gemeinsam zum Meer um etwas schwimmen zu gehen. Dabei hatte Dumbledore einen dermaßen coolen Gang, das alle Vier lachen mussten. Dumbledore, Herr des Strandes, marschierte mit einem ebenso coolen Bill locker zum Wasser und genoss die Blicke, die ihm einige (viel jüngere) Damen (und ein Herr...) zuwarfen. Die meisten der Blicke galten allerdings Bill, doch Dumbledore erwiderte dafür die meisten...

Bei den Handtüchern angekommen, trockneten sich alle erstmal ab (zumindest das, was die Sonne noch nicht getrocknet hatte).

Dann nahmen sich die zwei Mädels jeweils eine Flasche Sonnenmilch und schauten die Jungs erwartungsvoll an. Harry verstand als erstes.

„Ich nehme mal an den Rücken, oder Ginny?"

„Jepp Harry, wäre nett von dir."

Und so cremte Harry ihr den Rücken ein - nicht wirklich sparsam - und Ginny schloss genüsslich die Augen.

Ron dagegen wusste nicht so recht, ob er nun sollte oder nicht, bis Harry ihm die Sonnenmilch in die Hand drückte. Zaghaft schmierte Ron, mit rotem Kopf, Hermine den Rücken ein. Damit Ron wieder einen wortwörtlich kühleren Kopf bekommen konnte, schlug Harry vor, dass die beiden ja Eis besorgen gehen könnten und etwas zu Trinken.

Zwischen Handtüchern und Liegen durchwühlend, machten sich Ron und Harry auf den Weg. Zum Glück hatten beide Badelatschen an, denn ohne hätten die beiden keinen Schritt gehen können, ohne sich Brandblasen zu holen.

Als sie sich nach einigen Minuten langsam einem Kiosk näherten, der Eis mit magischem Effekt versprach, traf die zwei fast der Schlag.

„Sag mal Ron, kommt dir dieser runde, große, dicke, glänzende Bauch auch bekannt vor?"

„Ähm... Ja, ich glaube schon, vorallem weil sein Besitzer in der rechten Hand eine Tüte mit kandierten Ananas´ hält."

Vor ihnen saß Horace Slughorn auf einem breiten Handtuch und aß genüsslich seine Lieblingsfrucht (kandiert). Als er die zwei entdeckte wurden seine Augen größer und mit einem Satz stand er vor ihnen und grinste.

„Harry, mein Junge!", dröhnte er. „Die Welt ist klein, oder? Und wen haben wir da, einen Weasley, Romuald richtig?"

„Ronald!", flüsterte ihm Harry schnell zu.

„Oh ja... Mensch damit hätte ich ja nicht gerechnet... Schüler im selben Urlaub zu treffen! Wer begleitet euch denn?", fragte Slughorn.

„Dumbledore hat uns alle, das heißt die Weasleys, Hermine und mich in den Urlaub eingeladen", erklärte Harry.

„Dumbledore? Wow, sehr großzügig von ihm. Wie lange seit ihr denn hier, ich bin ja schon seit fast zwei Wochen hier, noch etwas entspannen; diese Insel ist ja wirklich ein Paradies, findet ihr nicht Jungs?"

„Ähm... Ja, ja das ist es, oder _Ron_?", fragte Harry Ron, der sehr danach aussah, gleich zu verschwinden (er mochte Slughorn nicht unbedingt, vorallem weil er sich immer vorkam wie Luft).

„Jaaaah...", nuschelte er.

„Tja... Ähm, Professor, wir müssten dann weiter, wir sollten eigentlich nur Eis holen gehen."

„Natürlich. Harry", Slughorn nickte ihm zu, „Ron, ich hoffe wir sehen uns nochmal, vielleicht treff ich ja Professor Dumbledore, dann lade ich euch alle zum Abendessen ein, bevor ich wieder ins etwas weniger warme England zurückkehre. Noch einen schönen Urlaub bis dahin", sagte Slughorn freundlich.

„Ja tschüss, Professor. Und ebenfalls noch schöne Tage!"

„Mmmmh", murmelte Ron nur, machte aber eine etwas bessere Miene, als Slughorn sich, Bauch voran, wieder zu seiner Liege gesellte und die Tüte mit den Ananas ergriff.

„Endlich! Wollen wir uns nun was zu trinken und Eis kaufen? Hast du Geld mit, hab ich nämlich vergessen", sagte Ron.

Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten kamen die Zwei wieder bei Hermine und Ginny an - beide schliefen. Ron sah das und musste auf einmal gehässig grinsen, gab Harry das Eis in die Hand und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Jetzt gibt´s Rache, oder Harry?"

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Harry amüsiert.

Ron richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Handtücher von Ginny und Hermine, die beide dicht beieinander lagen und flüsterte „_Aguamenti!_". Daraufhin schoss ein eiskalter Strahl Wasser auf die Mädchen zu und sofort war ein hohes Kreischen von ihnen zu hören.  
Ron bekam sich nicht mehr ein vor lachen und Harry leckte grinsend an seinem Himbeereis (welches auf der Zunge ein unbändiges Knistern verursachte).

„DU PFEIFE!"

„SPINNST DU?"

Keiften Hermine und Ginny, die das Ganze im ersten Moment nicht wirklich lustig fanden.

„Rache ist süß, oder Harry?"

„Ja süß und feucht", antwortete Harry lachend.

„Ich denke jetzt sind wir quitt, oder Hermine?"

„Ja... Ja, du hast recht Ron", kam es säuselnd von ihr und im nächsten Moment hatte sie Ron klitschnass umarmt (er hatte ein T-shirt und eine Badehose an). Ron war daraufhin so überrumpelt, dass er seinen Zauberstab fallen ließ. Nun waren alle nass, nur Harry nicht.  
Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände und hielt das Eis für die Mädchen in der Hand. Er hielt es ihnen hin und dann aßen sie es alle stillschweigend, alle mit dem jeweiligen Effekt beschäftigt.

Ginny hatte Eiszapfen an ihrem Kinn hängen ( _Antarctic Icicle - lass dir Eiszapfen wachsen und erlebe den fantastischen Geschmack von fruchtiger Kirsche_). Rons Augen färbten sich in ein kühles Blau um und Hermine bekam eiskalte Hände und Füße, ohne dass sie fror.

Der Tag verging dann wie im Fluge. Alle amüsierten sich am Strand, die Weasleyeltern stießen auch noch hinzu und am Abend gab es tatsächlich ein Festmahl bei Professor Slughorn.

Danach fielen alle todmüde in ihre Betten und schliefen fast sofort ein, nur Harry lag noch lange wach, ebenso Dumbledore. Dieser hatte sich mit Bill prächtig unterhalten und Bill hatte für Dumbledore noch ein Date für den nächsten Abend klarmachen können. Beide lagen zufrieden grinsend im Bett und waren in ihren glücklichen Gedanken vertieft.

Und so rückte auch langsam Harrys Geburtstag näher- nur noch zwei Tage, dann war der 31.Juli ...

* * *

Und? Wer hat noch Lust bekommen auf Sonne und Meer? 

Einfach mal **GO **drücken!;-) (tut nicht weh,kostet nix und macht mich glücklich!)


	8. Ein Geburtstag unter Palmen

Hallöchen!:-) Da beschwert man sich über das schlechte Wetter und bekommt eine Woche voller Sonnenschein! Einfach cool!  
Vielen lieben Dank nochmal für die Reviews **goldentree **und **UniLuna** !!!!! Das Kap ist bissl länger geworden als geplant... Hoffe es gefällt!

und jetzt viel Spaß!;-)**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 8. Ein Geburtstag unter Palmen**

Der nächste Tag war angebrochen. Die Sonne schien schon wieder, als hätte sie nie aufgehört und bei Dumbledore´s Terrasse herrschte schon reges Treiben. Alle saßen am Frühstückstisch und aßen, redeten, oder in Fred und Georges Fall, ließen bei Ron und Bill heimlich eine rot-leuchtende Flüssigkeit in die Milch tropfen.

Als dann beide nacheinander höllisch rot glühten und ihnen Dampf aus den Ohren zischte, gab es lange Zeit Gelächter und viele, viele halbzerkaute Essensstückchen fanden den Weg auf die Tischplatte. Bis zum Mittag verbrachten alle gemeinsam den Tag am Strand und hatten ihren Spaß. Ron und Bill hatten beide den ganzen Vormittag ein paar rote Hörner über der Stirn und mussten sich einige schiefe Blicke gefallen lassen.

Der Rest des Tages verging dann ohne weitere Vorkommnisse.

Gegen siebzehn Uhr machte Dumbledore sich auf den Weg. Er verzichtete auf einen Zaubererhut. Treffpunkt war die zehnte Palme links, vor der Rezeption. Da es für Albus sozusagen ein Blind-date war, denn schließlich hatte Bill die Verabredung arrangiert, sollte er als Erkennungszeichen den Zauberstab in der rechten Hand halten.

Als er bei der Rezeption ankam, zählte er die Palmen, ging zur zehnten und wartete. Eine Minute später kam eine Frau in einem sommerlichen Abendkleid auf Albus zu, schüchtern lächelnd und ihren Zauberstab gerade wieder verstauend.

„Guten Abend." Dumbledore gab der Dame einen Handkuss.

„Ebenfalls, ich bin Sophie Kilton. Sie müssen also der große Albus Dumbledore sein."

„Einfach nur Albus reicht mir schon."

Dumbledore war doch etwas überrascht, Bill hatte zwar vom Äußeren genau den Geschmack getroffen, allerdings schätzte er das Alter seiner Verabredung um einiges jünger als das Seinige. (Umso besser...)

„Wollen wir?", fragte er schließlich und bot Sophie den Arm an.

„Wo führen Sie mich denn hin?"

„Etwa einhundert Meter weiter ist ein nettes kleines Restaurant, ich hoffe sie mögen Rotwein und Italienisches Essen?"

„Wir sind zwar in Spanien, aber zu guten Nudeln kann ich nicht nein sagen."

„Dann auf!"

Dumbledore führte Sophie in das kleine Restaurant, dort war schon ein Tisch reserviert, beide setzten sich. Der Kellner kam und fragte nach der Bestellung. („Ein Flasche Ihres besten Rotweins!") Beide saßen kurz stillschweigend am Tisch, bis der Rotwein da war. Sophie und Albus stießen miteinander an.

„Darf ich Ihnen das Du anbieten?"

„Aber selbstverständlich, ich bin Sophie."

„Dann auf einen schönen Abend, Sophie."

Sophie nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und wenige Minuten später hatte sie schon ihr zweites Glas weg.

Man unterhielt sich bis zum Essen einigermaßen interessant. Dann wurden genüsslich die Spaghetti verspeist.

„Sag mal Sophie, was machst du eigentlich beruflich?"

„Komisch das du fragst, ich war bis zu diesem Urlaub Lehrerin in Frankreich an einer Privatschule."

„So, so..."

„Du willst nicht wissen, welches Fach?"

„Ich kann es mir denken." Dumbledores Augen funkelten.

„So, so...", kam es diesmal von Sophie lachend.

„Da dies aber mein letzter Abend auf dieser schönen Insel ist, werde ich es dir einfach sagen."

„Du verbringst deinen letzten Abend mit einem alten Mann, noch dazu jemanden, den du nicht kennst? Ich bin überrascht!"

„Mister Weasley kam aus dem Schwärmen nicht mehr heraus, also musste ich doch testen, ob er die Wahrheit sagte."

„Dann hoffe ich doch, er hat nur Gutes verlauten lassen."

„Zumindest habe ich heute die Bestätigung bekommen, für die Großzügigkeit deiner Person."

„Du gehst davon aus, dass ich die Rechnung zahlen werde?", fragte Albus schmunzelnd.

„Das auch!" Sophie grinste – es machte sie nochmal um Jahre jünger.

„Nun, ich würde vorschlagen, du erzählst mir mal etwas mehr über die Privatschule."

Sophies Grinsen wurde breiter und dann erzählte sie über eine Viertelstunde lang, von ihren Unterrichtsmethoden, den Schülern die sie unterrichtete und ihren Ansichten eines guten Lehrplanes. Dumbledore hörte sehr interessiert zu – er hatte auch allen Grund dazu...

Der Abend nahm seinen Lauf, inzwischen waren beide bei der zweiten Rotweinflasche. Dumbledore bezahlte schließlich und Sophie und Albus gingen noch ein wenig spazieren.

„Also Sophie..."

„Ja?"

„Nach langem Überlegen, und glaube mir ich habe gut überlegt, möchte ich dich fragen-"

„Ja?"

„Würdest du?"

Sophie machte spielerisch ein grüblerisches Gesicht, dann sagte sie: „Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst, Albus!"

„Das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste würde ich dir anbieten. Du müsstest deine Stelle allerdings mit Severus Snape teilen, du wärst für die unteren Jahrgänge verantwortlich, was sagst du?"

„Na endlich, ich dachte du fragst mich nicht mehr. Natürlich nehme ich dieses Angebot an!"

„Wunderbar! Wäre das heute nicht dein letzter Abend hier, würde ich dir noch ein paar Schüler von Hogwarts vorstellen, aber ich glaube, dann wäre die Überraschung am ersten Schultag kaputt."

„Wie du meinst. Sobald wir beide wieder in England sind, hoffe ich, du setzt dich mit mir in Kontakt, schließlich möchte ich wissen, was ich bei euch in Hogwarts an Geld verdiene."

Dumbledore war vollauf zufrieden mit seiner Entscheidung und machte sich eine Gedankliche Notiz, Bill demnächst mal auf einen kräftigen Feuerwhiskey einzuladen. Wenige Augenblicke später waren er und Sophie bei ihrem Häusschen angelangt.

„Nun heißt es Abschied nehmen und den Abend zu beenden", sagte Sophie.

„Ich hoffe doch, dass der Abend kein Reinfall war, ich habe ihn genossen."

„Ich ebenso."

Sophie öffnete die Tür, gab Albus einen Wangenkuss, winkte und dann sagte sie noch: „Und wehe du meldest dich nicht!" Sie lachte.

„Wie könnte ich nicht... Bis bald." Die Tür ging zu und Dumbledore machte sich fröhlich gestimmt auf zu seiner Finka.

Dort angekommen, nahm er sich eine weitere Flasche Rotwein (diese war allerdings nur noch halbvoll) und trank genüsslich noch ein Gläschen auf der Terrasse. Und ein Weiteres.

Nachdem die Flasche leer war, dachte er sich, er könne ja nochmal bei der Jugend vorbeischauen. Da er mittlerweile auch nicht mehr vollkommen nüchtern war (aber trotzdem beherrscht und sich seiner Umwelt bewusst), dachte er sich, Fred und George wären jetzt genau die richtige Gesellschaft.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zu den beiden und klopfte dann sachte an die Tür.

„Professor!" Fred lugte durch die Tür und machte ein grinsendes, aber überraschtes Gesicht.

„Na, den Professor sollt ihr euch doch abgewöhnen."

„Jaaah...Was können wir denn-"

„-für dich tun?" vollendete George, soeben dazugekommen.

„Ich suche einfach nach ein bisschen guter Unterhaltung, um den schönen Abend noch mit etwas Spaßigem abzuschließen!"

„Ah, verstehe. Na dann kommen Sie mal rein in unser gutes Stübchen." sagte Fred und ließ Dumbledore hinein und schloss dann die Tür.

„Also, Albus, wie wäre es mit einem schönen Feuerwerk?", fragte George.

„Nein, wir haben ja nichts zum Feiern. Ich dachte da mehr an etwas Lustigeres."

Und schon funkelten Dumbledores Augen wieder altbekannt.

„Sie meinen so etwas in der Art eines schönen Streiches? Ich hätte nie gedacht mit meinem (ehemaligen) Schulleiter einen Streich machen zu dürfen." Fred grinste und George dachte schon angestrengt darüber nach.

„In der Tat, Mr. Weasley an so etwas hatte ich gedacht."

„Wie war das vorhin mit duzen?"

„Erst einmal brauchen wir ein Ziel, oder?", fragte George.

„Ich würde nicht unbedingt unsere Eltern vorschlagen, oder Fred? Gut Dad macht vielleicht bei sowas auch noch mit, aber den Lärm nachher von unserer geliebten Mutter... Nee, das muss nich sein."

„In der Tat", kam es wieder von Dumbledore.

„Na dann bleibt ja nur noch: entweder die Mädels oder Harry und Ron?"

„Chrm, chrm... George wo bitte ist da der Unterschied?"

Beide lachten und Dumbledore gluckste. Allerdings saßen die sonst so einfallsreichen Zwillinge und Albus zwanzig Minuten später immer noch ohne einer guten Idee in ihrem jeweiligen Sessel.

„Da wir jetzt nicht weiter kommen, würde ich euch zwei gerne noch auf einen, nennen wir es ´Gute-Nacht-Drink´ einladen. Vorne am Meer gibt es eine sehr gemütliche Strandbar, den Streich holen wir nach."

„Ja, das klingt-", fing George an. „-auch gut!", vollendete diesmal Fred.

„Na dann, auf Jungs!"

Und so kam das Trio bei der Bar an und der Abend wurde unterhaltsam für Dumbledore abgeschlossen, auch wenn er sich im Bett wünschte, das es bei dem _einen _Gute Nacht Drink geblieben wäre.

Fred und George dagegen schliefen beide seelenruhig vor Dumbledores Häusschen auf einer Liege, die Albus noch schnell herbeizauberte. Das Schnarchen dröhnte durch die ganze Hotelanlage. Während die drei gefeiert hatten, kam ihnen dann doch noch ein Einfall für einen, zugegeben kleinen, altmodischen, aber feinen Streich.

Denn als Ron am nächsten Morgen langsam erwachte, musste er feststellen, dass seine Hand in einer Schüssel mit lauwarmen Wasser lag.  
Diese war von Fred so verzaubert worden, dass das Wasser nicht kalt werden konnte über Nacht.  
Allerdings war das nicht das Einzige, was Ron bemerkte. Denn außerdem war sein Bettlaken etwas feucht und es roch nicht wirklich angenehm.

„IIIIH!!!! VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE!!!"

„Na warte Harry!" Mit einem Satz stand Ron auf, machte sein Bett trocken und zog sich frische Kleidung an (die andere schmiss er sofort weg - die restlichen Spuren vernichtete er auch). Für Ron war klar, dass er niemandem erzählen würde, das er mit sechzehn nochmal unter die Bettnässer gegangen war.

Er stürzte zu Harry ins Zimmer, in der Hand seinen Zauberstab und schrie _„Levicorpus!"_.

Harry war sofort wach - logisch, er hing kopfüber in der Luft.

„RON! WAS SOLL DAS, LASS MICH RUNTER!!!", schrie Harry.

„WAS DAS SOLL?! DAS KÖNNTE ICH DICH FRAGEN! WER LEGT DENN MEINE HAND IN EINE SCHÜSSEL WARMES WASSER UND LÄSST MICH UNTER DIE BETTNÄSSER GEHEN, HÄ?!?", brüllte Ron zurück.

Als Harry das Gebrüllte verabeitete, lachte er laut auf, bis ihm die Tränen kamen. Wenige Sekunden später hatte er allerdings einen richtigen Grund für Tränen, denn Ron hob den Zauber auf und Harry landete hart auf dem Fußboden.

„Findest das lustig was?! Damit du´s weißt, ICH NICHT!", sagte Ron wutentbrannt und am Schluss wieder lauter werdend.

„Ähm... Sorry, Ron, wirklich! Aber mit der Schüssel Wasser hab ich echt nichts zutun! Das schwör ich, ehrlich man!", antwortete Harry nun nicht mehr lachend vollkommen ernst.

„Wirklich? Dann waren das wohl meine geliebten Brüder..."

„Ja das passt wohl eher."

„Sorry, tut mir leid für dich"

„Ja, ja schon gut, Harry. Aber bitte, das bleibt unter uns, ja?"

„Natürlich, versprochen! Darf ich jetzt trotzdem lachen?", fragte Harry erst todernst und dann grinsend.

Als Antwort bekam er sein Kissen ins Gesicht.

Nach diesem Vorfall verging der restliche Tag dann normal. Der Strand wurde ein drittes Mal in Beschlag genommen. Den Abend verbrachten dann alle gemeinsam, schließlich wollten alle für den nächsten Tag fertig sein - den 31. Juli.

„Aufhörn... Lass das... Hmmm...", nuschelte Harry am nächsten Morgen, denn Ginny kitzelte ihn mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen. Während er tief und fest schlief, saßen Hermine, Ron und Ginny an seinem Bett und versuchten ihn (heute mal sanft) zu wecken und ihm zu seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag zu gratulieren.

„Komm schon, Harry, aufstehen", sagte Ginny zuckersüß und langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen.

Allerdings erschrak Harry so dermaßen über die plötzliche Nähe von Ginnys Gesicht, das er wie vom Blitz getroffen mit dem Kopf nach oben fuhr und mit voller Wucht gegen Ginnys Kopf knallte.

„Auuutsch! Oh entschuldige Ginny", versuchte Harry sich gleich zu entschuldigen.

„Macht nichts, geht schon... Bist ein ganz schöner Dickkopf, muss ich schon sagen", antwortete sie lächelnd und sich die Schläfe massierend. Von Ron und Hermine kam nun schallendes Gelächter.

„Also Harry: ALLES GUTE ZUM SECHZEHNTEN!", dröhnte es dann zugleich von Hermine, Ron und Ginny. Und schon wurde Harry in eine Gruppenumarmung gezwengt.

Danach ließen sie ihn kurz allein, damit er sich umziehen konnte. Als er dann aus der Tür seines Zimmers kam und sich in das Wohnzimmer ihrer Ferienbehausung begab, sah er schon die anderen Urlaubsbegleitungen. Daneben ein kleiner Haufen Geschenke. Harry wurde von allen beglückwünscht und kam von seinem Dauergrinsen nicht mehr weg - er war einfach unglaublich glücklich!

Nun drängten ihn alle, seine Geschenke zu öffnen.

Er nahm sich das allergrößte zuerst vor und durfte, geschenkt von den Weasleys, ein neues Besenpflegeset, hunderte von witzigen Scherzartikeln, neue sommerliche T-shirts (mehr als fünf Stück), Pullover, Hosen und eine Unmenge an Süßigkeiten sein Eigen nennen. Fröhlich umarmte er die Weasleys nacheinander.

Dudley abgetragene Sachen waren passé.

Von Hermine bekam er, nicht wie erwartet ein Buch, sondern ein schönes magisches Foto das von einem wunderschön glänzenden Rahmen umgeben war (es sah nach echtem Gold aus), mit allen im Moment Anwesenden, die ihm fröhich zuwinkten, im Hintergrund Palmen und Sandstrand.

Dazu natürlich wieder etwas sehr Leckeres aus dem Honigtopf.

„Wow. Hermine, das ist echt schön!"

„Ja, ich dachte, so hast du uns alle immer auf einem Bild zusammen und kannst sehen mit was für einem Haufen du dich so rumgetrieben hast", sagte Hermine grinsend.

„Aber ein toller Haufen!", antwortete ihr Harry lachend.

„Der Rahmen ist Koboldgearbeitet, Hagrid hat mir bei der Bestellung geholfen, ich soll dich grüßen."

„Wirklich? Wow... Vielen Dank."

Harry nahm sich das nächste Paket, es war von Dumbledore. Harry war nun wirklich gespannt, immerhin bekam man nicht oft etwas von seinem Schulleiter. Während Harry am Papier rumnestelte, grinste Dumbledore unentwegt. Harry bekam allerdings das Papier nicht ab und sah dann fragend zu Albus auf.

„Ähm...Chrm... Albus...", es war ihm immer noch unangenehm Dumbledore zu duzen, „Warum bekomme ich es nicht auf ?"

„Tja, Harry, entweder liegt das daran, das du zu wenig Geschick und Kraft besitzt, was ich aber nicht glaube, oder es sind einfach zu viele Augenpaare anwesend, für die das Geschenk (noch) nicht gedacht ist", flüsterte Dumbledore verschwörerisch lächelnd.

„Aha... Das heißt ich kann es erst später, allein öffnen?"

„Ja und nein. Du musst es später öffnen, allerdings nicht allein, ich denke Rons, Hermines und auch Ginny´s Neugier kannst du dann ruhig stillen."

„Okay. Dann bin ich mal gespannt. Ich mach es heute Abend auf."

„Gut, Harry, und nun entschuldige mich, aber der Geburtstagskuchen ruft mich", sagte Dumbledore verschmitzt.

Harry legte das quadratische, noch eingepackte Geschenk weg und blickte sich nun um und bemerkte jetzt erst, dass nur noch Ginny ihn erwartungsvoll ansah, alle anderen hatten sich zum Kuchen in der Küche (heute sollte bei Harry gefrühstückt werden) gesellt oder aßen Toast, Croissants, Brötchen - halt alles was zu einem guten Frühstück dazu gehört.

„Tja... Ähm, Harry... Also, ich hab auch noch was für dich", fing eine sonst weniger schüchterne Ginny leise an.

Sie hielt Harry eine kleine rote Schachtel hin. Harry öffnete sie und darin waren zwei Armbänder. Eins in weiß, das andere in einem blassen Rosa.

„Das sind Stimmungsbänder, Harry, eins für dich, ich denke mal das weiße, und das Andere für, naja, mich. So können wir immer sehen wie es dem Anderen jeweils geht. Dazu ist noch ein Zettel wo alle möglichen Farben und deren Bedeutung erklärt sind."

„Dankeschön Ginny, das ist wirklich süß von dir!" Und Harry tat spontan etwas, für was er wohl sonst gerne lieber ein Duell mit einem Todesser angenommen hätte, als das zu wagen (er wäre viel zu schüchtern). Er küsste Ginny! Zwar plante er die Wange anzupeilen, traf aber ihre weichen, roten Lippen.

Sofort färbten sich beide Bänder tiefrot, wovon allerdings beide nichts mitbekamen.

Ginny vertiefte den Kuss und beide versanken in diesem bis ihnen die Luft ausging.

Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen. Harry verlor sich in ihnen, ebenso Ginny. Fast wie in Trance stand Harry auf (während des Kusses hatten sich beide auf das Sofa gesetzt) und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Beide gingen ihren Gedanken nach, dabei allerdings glücklich.

Als sie in der Küche eintrafen, begegnete ihnen sofort ein ziemlich seltsamer Blick von Ron, sie wunderten sich kurz - sehr kurz - denn beide kamen Hand in Hand in die Küche. Ginny ließ Harrys Hand blitzschnell los. Ron schaute immer noch komisch, alle anderen hatten davon aber nichts mitbekommen, einzig Hermine saß zufrieden grinsend am Tisch und zwinkerte Harry zu.

Harry fühlte sich sofort durchleuchtet und wusste, das Hermine wusste, was er wusste, was Ginny wusste, aber Ron seiner Meinung nach nicht unbedingt sofort wissen musste**. (A/N: Ich wollte schon immer mal so einen Satz schreiben;-)! )  
**

Das Frühstück brachten sowohl Harry als auch Ginny schweigend, aber glücklich zuende.

Später wollten alle zusammen einen Ausflug machen, schließlich wäre ein vierter Tag in Folge am Strand doch langweilig gewesen. So meldeten sich alle für eine magische Rundfahrt um die Insel an - Harry wurde eingeladen und _durfte_ nicht einen Sickel selbst bezahlen.  
(„Du hast Geburtstag mein Junge!" , „Aber Mrs.Weasley das ist doch nicht nötig!" , „Nichts da! Und jetzt steig ein." , „Jaaaah Mum." , „Wie bitte?" , „Nix.")

Alle waren überrascht über die tägliche, immerwährende Hitze und das schöne Wetter auf dieser Insel. Harry saß in dem unsichtbaren Reisebus neben Ginny am Fenster und schaute träumend aufs Meer hinaus. (Der Bus war dem des _Fahrenden Ritters_ nicht unähnlich, allerdings deutlich langsamer, hellblau, für Muggel nicht sichtbar und gemütlicher.)

Nach der Rundfahrt stiegen die zehn aus dem kühlen Bus aus und teilten sich in Grüppchen auf um sich noch ein wenig umzusehen, bevor alle Harrys Geburtstag in einem Lokal feierlich abschließen würden.

Während Dumbledore wie üblich mit Bill losstreifte, die Zwillinge versuchten neue Kontakte zu knüpfen (auch in Sachen Scherzartikelverkauf) und die Weasleyeltern Richtung Einkaufszentrum der Muggel schlenderten, gingen die restlichen Vier in eine völlig andere Richtung, auf der Suche nach einem Eiscafé.

In einem solchen dann angekommen bestellte Ron sich den größten Eisbecher auf der Karte.  
Die Stühle waren sehr gemütlich und das Café nicht überfüllt aber auch nicht leer. Harry saß Ginny gegenüber und sah ihr träumend beim Eisessen zu.

Einen so glücklichen Geburtstag hatte er sehr selten erlebt. Mit all seinen Freunden und wohl auch seiner nun zweiten festen Freundin. Als Ginny seinen Blick bemerkte, lächelte Harry ihr zu und Ginny schob sich den Löffel mit kaltem Erdbeereis genussvoll in den Mund. Hermine musste kichern, sie hatte die beiden bisher beobachtet, nur Ron war zu beschäftigt um überhaupt mitzubekommen, dass da zwischen seiner Schwester und Harry einiges an glücklichen, verliebten Blicken ausgetauscht wurde.

„Sag mal Ron, ist dir nicht langsam schlecht?"

„Hmmm? Nö, isch doch lecker!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und blickte in eine andere Richtung, wo ihr ein hübscher Spanier ins Auge fiel. Dieser erwiderte ihren Blick und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie wurde rot und wandte sich wieder ab.

Der Tag plätscherte so dahin; alle waren glücklich, nagut fasst alle, Ron war nämlich nun wirklich speiübel und als die Vier wieder auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt waren, erbrach er sich neben einem zirka fünfjährigen Jungen.

Dieser sprang angeekelt zur Seite und fing an wie am Spieß zu schreien. Danach durfte sich Ron sowohl von seiner, als auch von der Mutter des Kleinen eine lange Rede anhören, wann Schluss sein sollte mit der Nahrungsaufnahme und das man, wenn man sich schon übergeben müsste, dass nicht so laut und effektvoll inszenieren müsse.

Ron hatte nämlich quer über die Straße angekündigt, was gleich passieren würde.

(„SCHEIßE! ICH MUUUUSS... KOOOOTZEN!!!")

Danach verzog sich die Gruppe schnellstmöglich von diesem Ort der Insel und fuhr zurück zum Hotel.

Der Abend verlief dann einfach wunderbar für Harry. Er traf noch Laura aus dem Flugzeug, diese gratulierte ihm natürlich auch, bekam von den Kellnern ein Ständchen gesungen und dann jagte ein Butterbier, Feuerwhiskey und Cocktail den nächsten.

Ron aß an diesem Abend nur sehr wenig und verlor nur langsam seine blasse Gesichtsfarbe. Er wurde den restlichen Abend von seinen Brüdern versucht ihn aufzumuntern, denn wie es aussah hatte Ron sich wohl eine Magenverstimmung zugezogen, weswegen er dann auch als erster ins Bett ging.

Zum Schluss stießen Harry und Dumbledore noch einmal an und dann war eine sehr unterhaltsame Geburtstagsfeier langsam zuende.

Hermine hatte Ron begleitet, denn er sah wirklich sehr kränklich aus. Und so kam es dann auch, dass Harry und Ginny gemeinsam den Weg zum Hotel antraten. Während sie gingen fiel kaum ein Wort, bis Harry endlich sich durchringen konnte die Frage zu stellen die ihm seit morgens auf der Zunge lag.

„Ähm... Ginny?"

„Jaaah, Harry?"

„Also... Ähm, also der Kuss heute war su-super schön und na-naja... öhm... Also..."

„Du willst fragen ob wir zwei jetzt zusammen sind?", unterbrach Ginny Harrys Gebrabbel.

„Jaaah, genau das."

„Sind wir?", fügte Harry noch an.

Ginny gab Harry einen tiefen, innigen Kuss, was wohl Antwort genug war. Als sie sich lösten hatte Harry wieder ein Dauergrinsen im Gesicht und wäre am liebsten durch die ganze Anlage gehüpft vor Freude.

„Schlaf schön, Harry!"

„Du auch, träum süß!"

Als Harry dann in seinem Zimmer angekommen war, sprach er einen Lautloszauber und schrie dann erstmal ein glückliches „JUHU!" heraus. Dann setzte er sich, mit den Gedanken immer noch bei Ginnys Lippen, auf sein Bett und ihm fiel wieder das Geschenk von Dumbledore ein.

Seine Geschenke lagen nun bei ihm im Zimmer, er griff sich das Päckchen und dachte erst daran, das Päckchen erst morgen zusammen mit Ginny, Hermine und Ron zu öffnen.

Aber die Neugier siegte und so versuchte Harry erneut das Geschenk auszupacken

Diesmal löste sich das Papier langsam, er ließ es mit einem Zauberstabschlenkern verschwinden und dann fielen ihm beinahe die Augen aus. Was er da in den Händen hielt, ließ sein Laune, soweit das möglich war, noch zehntausendmal höher schießen.

* * *

Zählt das jetzt als Cliff?..;-).. 

Liebe Schwarzleser, warum seid ihr so viele? Nur ein kleines Reviewchen, büdde!!! Ich antworte auch!  
Wie kann man euch bekehren, mit Keksen?;-)

Einfach **GO** drücken und in die Tasten hauen! (und absenden...)


	9. Dumbledores Geschenk

Ahoi hoi:-) Erstmal vielen lieben Dank für die netten Reviews!!! Die Anzahl hat mich richtig gefreut (ich hoffe das ändert sich nicht mehr ;-) )

Danke:** shinygrey, UniLuna, goldentree, Minerva McGonagall** und **Das Moen **(niedlicher Nickname)

Das Kapitel hier ist kürzer. Länger konnte ich es nicht ziehen, weil ich dann für das nächste Kap keinen richtigen Einstieg gefunden hätte. Ich hoffe euch gefällt es! Die Ideen hatte ich schon am Anfang der Story und endlich kann ich die präsentieren :-)

So und jetzt hab ich genug gelabert... **  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 9. Dumbledores Geschenk**

Harrys Zauberstab fiel klappernd zu Boden, und von dem nun ausgepackten Päckchen glitt ein Blatt Pergament herunter.  
Harry hob es auf und begann zu lesen.

_Lieber Harry,_

_alles Gute zu deinem sechzehnten Geburtstag! Ich hoffe ich kann dir mit diesem Geschenk eine Freude machen. Du wunderst dich bestimmt warum ich es so verzaubert hatte, dass du es erst allein oder mit deinen engsten Freunden öffnen kannst._

_Ich wollte dir einfach die lästigen Fragen und Blicke ersparen, denn diese wären bestimmt aufgekommen. Außerdem muss es ja nicht jeder wissen und die Überraschung ist noch größer. **Gut ich geb´s zu, ich wollte dich ein bisschen ärgern...**  
Nun Harry, dieses Bild hier habe ich magisch verkleinert. Der Spruch mit dem du es auf Normalgröße zaubern kannst heißt  
_**Intra verrere ortus**, _aber ich würde dir empfehlen, das nur zu tun, wenn du es an einen festen Platz hängen kannst._

_Ich bin froh, dir dieses Geschenk jetzt schon geben zu können, denn der Maler der es gezeichnet hat, hat so gut wie nie Zeit für neue Aufträge, aber ich hatte noch etwas bei ihm gut... Mein Talent dafür ist nämlich nicht allzu ausgeprägt, schließlich ist für die Bilder in Hogwarts jemand anderes zuständig._

_Viel Spaß damit und grüß ihn schön von mir!_

Nun legte er das Pergament beiseite und richtete seinen Blick wieder dem Bild oder besser gesagt Porträt zu. In diesem Porträt schlief ein Mann, mit tiefschwarzen, längeren Haaren seelenruhig in einer Hängematte.

„Sirius!", flüsterte Harry leise und musste eine Glücksträne runterschlucken.

Der Bewohner des Bildes schüttelte sich kurz und dann starrten sich Pate und Patensohn an.

„Harry", sagte Sirius laut und glücklich.

„Ich kanns nicht glauben Sirius... Ich hab ein Bild von dir... Ich kann wieder mit dir sprechen."

Nun konnte Harry nicht mehr an sich halten, die Tränen kamen ihm - allerdings vor lauter Freude.

„Hey, nicht weinen! Wär ich jetzt nicht in diesem blöden Bild, würde ich dich fest umarmen, aber dieser Maler hat das irgendwie nicht drauf, dass man hier rausspazieren kann..."

Harry musste lachen und wischte sich immer noch völlig aufgelöst seine Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Das macht nichts! Ich kann wieder mit dir reden, mit dir lachen. Oh man... Das ist der glücklichste Geburtstag den ich je hatte!", sagte Harry fröhlich schniefend, es klang als hätte er einen üblen Schnupfen.

„Ich mach mir solche Vorwürfe Sirius, ich bin Schuld an allem, wäre ich nicht auf Voldemort reingefallen, wärst du jetzt nicht-nicht-nicht tot! Hätte ich richtig Okklumentik gelernt, ich hätte es verhindern können." Harry brach wieder in Tränen aus.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht was heute so alles passiert ist, Albus der Narr musste ja unbedingt so einen Zirkus daraus machen, aber bitte versprich mir jetzt, dass du dir nie wieder solche Gedanken machst. Der einzige der Schuld hat, ist Voldemort, niemand anderes!"

„Aber-"

„Nichts aber, Harry. Du hast aus Unwissenheit gehandelt, weil wir den Fehler gemacht haben, dir zu wenig zuzutrauen und dir keine Informationen gegeben haben. Ich hätte genauso gehandelt wie du. Bitte hör auf, dir die Schuld zu geben."

Harry zauberte sich ein paar Taschentücher herbei.

„Versprichst du´s mir jetzt, nie wieder so zu denken?"

„Harry?"

„Ja. Ja, ich verspreche es."

„Gut. Dann würde ich jetzt vorschlagen mein lieber Patensohn begibt sich jetzt in die Federn, du siehst nämlich hundemüde aus."

„Jaaah... Du hast recht. Wo möchtest du denn gerne hängen Sirius?", erwiderte Harry.

„Am besten so, dass ich alles im Auge behalten kann - dich und deine Besucher. Oder eher Besucherin", sagte Sirius, wieder in seiner Hängematte liegend, schelmisch grinsend.

„Aber du Schlafmütze bekommst doch eh nix mit, oder?", antwortete Harry frech.

„Nö! Ich hab nur dein Wohl im Auge."

„Nagut lassen wir das... Gute Nacht Sirius."

„Nacht Harry."

Harry machte sich bettfertig und Sirius hatte schon die Augen wieder geschlossen. Er löschte das Licht aus und ging noch einmal den schönen Tag durch. Er hatte sich endlich mit Sirius über alles unterhalten können; er war mit Ginny zusammen, er war einfach Glücklich!

Nach wenigen Minuten schlief er dann ein, mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht.

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen erwachte, überkam sie wieder die Erinnerung an gestern. Sofort warf sie einen Blick auf ihr Armband, um zu wissen in welcher Stimmung Harry war.

Es hatte eine leuchtende, rote Farbe angenommen, Ginny tippte mit dem Zauberstab darauf und es bildeten sich Wörter:

_Schläft. Glücklich. Verliebt._

Das hatte sie Harry noch nicht verraten, das man so nicht immer auf den Zettel schauen musste, um zu wissen was mit der jeweiligen Farbe gemeint war. Sie zog sich fröhlich an, ging Zähne putzen und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Harry. Sie kam ohne Probleme dort auch an, Hermine schlief noch und ihr Armband zeigte weiterhin dieselben Wörter an. Mit einem weiteren Tippen verschwanden sie und Ginny öffnete Harrys Zimmertür und ging dann hinein.

Sofort fiel ihr das Bild von Sirius auf, was bei Harry am Bett stand. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und Sirius grinste sie an, legte den Finger auf die Lippen, zeigte auf sich und schloss die Augen.

Ginny wusste erst nicht was er von ihr wollte, aber dann begriff sie, dass er ihr und Harry etwas Privatsphäre geben wollte und den Beiden nicht beim Knutschen zugucken würde. Aber Ginny ging erstmal zum Porträt hin und musste testen, ob das wirklich ein Bild von einem sich bewegenden und sprechenden Sirius Black war.

„Ich bin´s wirklich Ginny, auch wenn ich dir leider nicht die Hand geben kann", flüsterte er.

„Hi. Ich bin... Überrascht. War das Dumbledores Geschenk an Harry?", fragte sie atemlos.

„Ja, das war es. Ich wäre zwar am liebsten aus einer lebensgroßen Torte gesprungen, aber leider unmöglich. Und nun weck ihn endlich, ich geh derweil mal in einen anderen Bilderrahmen."

Schon war Sirius weg und die Hängematte schaukelte noch eine Weile wie von Geisterhand.

Ginny kicherte, dann schlich sie zu Harry ans Bett und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. Diesmal erwachte Harry mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht und schon wurde er in einen hungrigen Kuss gezwungen. Er erwiderte ihn aber nur allzu gerne. Dann setzte er sich langsam auf und kam, nachdem er Luft holte, dazu, ihr einen guten Morgen zu wünschen.

„Ebenfalls."

„Das mit dem Porträt von Sirius find ich echt Klasse!"

„Du hast es schon gesehen?", fragte Harry und drehte sich dem, jetzt leeren, Bild zu.

„Wo ist er denn?"

„Er hat gesagt, er geht mal in einen anderen Rahmen, hat wohl schon Freunde gefunden."

„Na dann...", sagte Harry und küsste Ginny erneut, bis ein „chrm,chrm" die beiden wieder von Wolke Sieben auf den Erdboden holte.

Sirius hatte die zwei darauf aufmerksam machen wollen, dass sie nicht mehr unbeobachtet waren, dabei meinte er aber nicht nur, das er wieder da war. In Harrys Türrahmen stand Ron mit einem offenen Mund und einem Kiefer der wohl bald auf dem Boden aufkommen würde.

„Ihr-ihr beiden?", brachte er ungläubig hervor. Er sah immer noch sehr blass aus, aber schon besser als gestern.

„Ähm ja", antwortete Harry ertappt, aber nicht rotwerdend, Ginnys Armband färbte sich allerdings zartrosa.( Die Farbe zartrosa steht entweder für geschmeichelt sein oder leichte Scham.)

„Ui!... Naja... Ginny, ich freu mich, er ist der Richtige für dich", fing Ron an, dann wandte er sich wieder Harry zu.

„Harry, ich freu mich auch für dich. Behandel sie gut - ich tue es bei dir auch. Behandle sie schlecht - ich tue es bei dir auch", sagte Ron, dabei wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck von freundlich zu mörderisch, wobei die Wirkung durch das kränkliche, blasse Gesicht verpuffte.

Ginny rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Harrys Armband wurde grau-blau (Ginny war genervt, was diese Farbmischung laut Beschreibung darstellten sollte).

„Ich lass euch dann mal alleine, wir sehn uns beim Frühstück bei Dumbledore." Und schon verschwand Ron wieder, dabei hatte er es ziemlich eilig – leider war da noch die Tür im Weg.

„Also hopp, hopp Harry. Los zieh dich an!", forderte dann Ginny sofort.

Der Frühstückstisch bei Dumbledore war schon voll besetzt und mit Brötchen, Marmelade, Schinken, Käse, Kaffee und vielem mehr überladen. Ginny und Harry setzten sich nebeneinander, Hermine fing wieder an zu lächeln, Ron kaute lustlos an einem trockenen Brötchen. Fred und George waren nur körperlich anwesend, geistig aber noch in ihren Betten...

Dumbledore dagegen strahlte eine unglaubliche Fröhlichkeit aus und schaufelte fleißig Rührei mit Speck. Bill saß sehr unruhig zappelnd auf seinem Stuhl und hielt nervös seine Kaffeetasse in der Hand.

Harry dem das auffiel, fragte diesen daraufhin nach dem Grund.

„Sag mal Bill, warum bist du so hibbelig?"

„Hmm? Hat jemand was gesagt?"

„Ja ich Bill. Und zwar warum du so hibbelig bist?", wiederholte Harry.

„Ach nichts weiter..."

„Fleur kommt heute hier an, er kann´s kaum erwarten", kam es plötzlich von Fred und George gemeinsam, es folgten dramatisch inszenierte Knutschgeräusche und dann jeweils ein harter Klapps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Ihr anscheinend auch nicht", sagte Hermine, dabei war ihr Blick entweder herablassend oder belustigt- eine seltsame, nicht deutbare Mischung.

„Na dann, lasst uns langsam aufessen und dann apparieren wir zum Flughafen um ihr einen angenehmen Empfang zu bereiten", sagte Dumbledore schwungvoll, und riss ausladend Arthur die Zeitung aus der Hand (unabsichtlich natürlich). Arthur erschrak heftig und schlug daraufhin seiner Frau die Kaffeetasse aus der Hand. Auf dem Tisch breitete sich eine schwarzbraune, mit Schinken und Eiresten gepaarte Mischung aus. Um das Chaos perfekt zu machen, warf Ron noch seinen Becher mit Kürbissaft ungeschickt um und Hermine hatte einen völlig nassen Rock.

Harry und Ginny sprangen lachend auf und George und Fred schienen ob des Chaos wieder hellwach zu sein. Bevor beide aber eine Essenschlacht herbeiführen konnten, hatte Dumbledore schon den Tisch mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs leer gezaubert.  
Die Gesichter von Fred und George bekamen einen Stich von Enttäuschung.

Hermine begab sich dann erstmal wieder zurück zu ihrem Häusschen, um sich nochmal umzuziehen. Der Koffer war ja prall gefüllt, auch wenn sie heute einen ihrer Lieblingsröcke anhatte. Ron wurde mit tödlichen Blicken bedacht.

„Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde dann alle hier, okay?!", rief Dumbledore noch jedem zu, bevor sich alle in unterschiedliche Richtungen verteilten.

Harry wollte Sirius´ Porträt erst mitnehmen, ließ es aber dann doch bleiben und verabschiedete sich von ihm bis später. Die Verabschiedung zog sich allerdings ziemlich in die Länge (Harry stieß als letzter zur Gruppe).

Die halbe Stunde ging dann auch relativ schnell rum und so zauberte Albus einen Portschlüssel herbei und alle reisten zum Flughafen. Diesmal allerdings nicht um schon wieder abzudüsen. „Der französische Import" wie es die Zwillinge nannten, sollte ja schließlich nicht unter Koffern übernachten.

„Wenn du Fleur noch einmal so nennst, dann ist der nächste Wasserschaden in der Winkelgasse eurem Laden zugeteilt!", erwiderte Bill wütend. Was aber sehr komisch war, denn Bill war eigentlich immer ein lustiger, lockerer Typ, der meist über so etwas lachte.

„Die Liebe macht aus ihm einen völlig komischen Kauz", flüsterte George Harry zu, dieser musste grinsen. Wohl auch, weil die Zwillinge diese Drohung völlig ignorierten und Fleur andere 'schöne' Spitznamen gaben.

„Die zarteste Versuchung seit es Französinnen gibt" oder „Die schöne und das Biest - endlich vereint!" waren nur zwei der vielen Varianten. Für letztere bekam George aber dann doch einen saftigen Tritt gegen sein Bein von Bill und Molly blickte ihn drohend an.

Danach war Ruhe.

Harry wunderte sich woher die beiden das überhaupt kannten und musste sie dann doch fragen.

„Dad hatte mal 'nen Fernsteher, da kam das..."

„Fernseher Fred, nicht Steher", berichtete ihn George.

Gemeinsam kamen sie dann beim Flughafengebäude an und begaben sich in dieses hinein …

* * *

So das war´s. Und? Je mehr Reviews, umso schneller kommt das nächste :-) 


	10. Ein Hauch Französisch

Hi... Erstmal danke für die Reviews, **goldentree, UniLuna **und **HAC.Potter**: kurz und knapp, so reicht mir das schon;-)

Ansonsten hoffe ich das Kapitel hier gefällt euch, viel Spaß!!! Ach ja, der Titel is vielleicht bissl zweideutig is aber auf Fleur bezogen..°grins°..so jetzt bin ich ruhig..

* * *

**Kapitel 10. Ein Hauch Französisch**

Innendrin war es heute wiedereinmal berstend voll. Überall wuselten Touristen herum, man kam sich vor wie in einem Bienenstock.

„Sag mal Bill, warum sind wir zum Flughafen gereist, wenn Fleur doch apparieren wollte?", fragte Harry nach dem die Gruppe sich zu einer langen Bankreihe begeben hatte.

„Wir haben ihr gesagt, dass sie hierher apparieren soll, damit sie nicht irgendwohin kommt, wo sie garnicht sein soll. Schließlich weiß sie ja nicht wie das Hotel aussieht beziehungsweise die Umgebung. Der Hauptgrund aber ist, wir wollen ihr dann ja noch etwas von der Insel zeigen, dass kann man so super verbinden."

„Aaaah."

„Und wann wollte sie da sein?", fragte Ginny.

„Um Punkt dreizehn Uhr mittags, also haben wir noch genau anderthalb Stunden Zeit."

„WAS?!", kam es entrüstet von den Zwillingen und Ron.

„Nee, war´n Spaß. Also sie müsste eigentlich jeden Moment dort von den Toiletten kommen, wir haben ihr gesagt, sie soll dort in eine der Kabinen apparieren."

„Puuh..." Die drei atmeteten beruhigt wieder aus.

Genau eine Minute später dann kam eine wunderschöne, sommerlich (sehr sommerlich) gekleidete blonde Frau auf die Gruppe zugeschwebt, den Blick starr auf einen von ihnen gerichtet und unglaublich strahlend vor Freude.

„BILL! Isch freu misch disch su sehn!", rief sie und er wurde in eine stürmende Umarmung mit tiefen, innigen Küssen gedrückt.

„Freut-" ein Knutscher. „mich-" ein Weiterer. "ebenfalls!"

„Na lass ihn erstmal Luft holen meine Liebe", sagte Molly und wandte sich ihrer Schwiegertochter zu. Beide begrüßten sich zwar nicht so ausgelassen aber doch freundlich und sehr höflich.

Dumbledore gab Fleur zur Begrüßung einen Handkuss, die Zwillinge verbeugten sich und Ron brachte nur irgendein Gebrabbel heraus und verschwand dann mit hochrotem Kopf wieder in den Hintergrund.

Harry aber wurde ebenfalls von Fleur stürmisch umarmt.

„´Arry! Es is wunderbar disch su sehn, wie geht es dir?" Und schon wurde ihm ein Küsschen links, ein Küsschen rechts verpasst.

Etwas verlegen, aber den Blick von Ginny im Nacken, erwiderte er: „Freut... Ähm... Mich auch sehr."

Nach dieser Begrüßungszeremonie ging die Gruppe hinaus in die Hitze, wo alle erst einmal stöhnten und ächzten.

„Darf ich die Reisegruppe wieder in unsere schöne kleine Gasse bitten?", fragte Dumbledore.

Daraufhin begaben sich alle wieder in die kleine, uneinsichtbare Gasse und reisten per Portschlüssel zum Hotel. Vorher aber wurde Fleur ersteinmal alles gezeigt, was es zu zeigen gab. Dann gab es ein leckeres Mittagessen in einem der Zaubererrestaurants. Als alle bis zum platzen gefüllt mit einer gigantischen Familienpizza waren, wollte man dem Strand mal wieder einen Besuch abstatten.

Am Strand herrschte wie immer reges Treiben. Alle genossen die Sonne, das Meer oder einfach das Gefühl die Seele baumeln zu lassen. Nur einer konnte irgendwie garnicht so recht abschalten und sich entspannen. Ron saß direkt neben den Handtüchern von Fleur und Bill. Fleur im Bikini tat Rons Verhalten garnicht gut. Hermine die das die ganze Zeit schon mitbekommen hatte wurde immer gereizter, weil sie das einfach 'affig' fand und so endete der Tag am Strand in einem Rumgezicke von Hermine und Ron.

„Also das aus den beiden nochmal was wird können wir uns abschminken, oder?", sagte Ginny zu Harry als sie auf dem Weg zu ihren Bungalows waren.

„Ich glaube du hast recht. Schade eigentlich, aber wenn das so weiter geht dann brauch ich Ohropax", antwortete Harry genervt.

„Was brauchst du?"

„Ach egal." Damit zog er Ginny näher an sich heran und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Ich will ja nicht stören ihr zwei-", fing Hermine, welche nach einer Weile das Pärchen knutschend vorfand, gerade an.

„Tust du aber", nuschelte Harry zwischen zwei Küssen leise.

Hermine hörte das nicht.

„-aber mir ist total langweilig!"

„Uns nicht", nuschelte diesmal Ginny. Nun musste Harry lachen und die beiden richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit Hermine zu.

„Na was können wir denn da tun, auf was hast du Lust?", fragte Harry freundlich, als wenn er mit einer kleinen Dreijährigen reden würde.

„Ich weiß nicht... Ich hätte Lust mich mal wieder richtig zu amüsieren."

„Wir waren gerade dabei", flüsterte Ginny grinsend.

„Gibt es hier so etwas wie eine Disko?"

„Klar, es gibt auch eine Musikbar, die haben mir Fred und George empfohlen", antwortete Harry.

„Echt? Oh Harry ich hab Lust zu tanzen, zu feiern, Spaß zu haben!" Hermine hüpfte aufgeregt von einem Bein auf das Andere, ihre Stimme war voller Enthusiasmus.

„Mmmmh... Äh... Wirlich?", erwiderte Harry mehr als lustlos.

„Och komm schon Harry, ich hätte auch riesen Lust", bettelte Ginny nun, denn Harrys Gesichtszüge wechselten von fröhlich zu (sehr) wenig begeistert.

„Aber dann kommt Ron auch mit." (Geteiltes Leid, halbes Leid?!)

„Muss das sein? Dann zicken die zwei sich doch weiter laufend an."

„Stimmt, das halt ich nicht aus, aber alleine hab ich keine Lust mich tanzend zum Obst zu machen."

„Äh. Hallo ihr zwei? Ich bin immer noch da", meldete sich Hermine halbwütend zu Wort.

„Oh ja... Ähm..."

„Von mir aus kann Ron mitkommen. Solange Fleur nicht da ist, besteht die Chance, dass er sich zum Idioten macht, nur zu achtzig Prozent statt zu neunundneunzig", sagte Hermine.

„Dann hab ich aber eine Bedingung." Harry ignorierte Hermines Bemerkung.

„Und die wäre?"

„Kein Rumgezicke, weder von dir noch von Ron, ich sags ihm auch noch, okay?"

„Jaaah. Ok Harry ich versuch´s."

„Schön, dann treffen wir uns in einer halben Stunde, Ron und ich holen euch ab, ja?"

„Nur eine halbe? Wir brauchen mindestens eine", kam es von Ginny.

Harry rollte mit den Augen und murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, Ginnys Armband färbte sich graublau. Ginny tippte darauf, ohne das Harry es mitbekam, es erschienen die Worte: „_Große Ungläubigkeit. Innerliches Kopfschütteln._"

„Also gut, dann bis in einer Stunde."

„Sehr schön Schatzi, du wirst es nicht bereuen", säuselte Ginny und küsste Harry.

„Genau Schnucki", fügte Hermine grinsend hinzu und gab Harry ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

Beide Mädchen drehten sich kichernd weg und machten sich auf den Weg, um sich für einen partyreichen Abend fertig zu machen. Harry konnte nicht umhin zu grinsen und ging dann zu Ron. Ron hatte erstaunlicherweise nichts dagegen mitzukommen und man konnte sogar ein Aufblitzen von Freude in seinen Augen sehen.

Während die Jungs schon nach einer viertel Stunde fertig waren und sich die Zeit damit vertrieben, vor ihrem Häuschen zu sitzen und die vorbeigehenden Leute zu beobachten, waren die Mädels in Hektik ausgebrochen („Was zieh ich an?!" , „Ginny kann ich so rumlaufen?").

Harry und Ron begaben sich dann schließlich zu den zweien, dort allerdings war die Tür verschlossen und das Klopfen wurde ignoriert.

„Ähm, Harry, sicher dass wir die zwei abholen sollen?"

„Türlich. Ich weiß auch nicht, liegt wohl an der Hitze, da dreht so mancher am Rad..."

Ron lachte. Die Tür allerdings flog auf und Ron verschlug es die Sprache. Nachdem er Hermine begeistert begutachtete fiel sein Blick auf seine Schwester.

„Ron mach den Mund wieder zu, Harry dein Kommentar hab ich gehört." Ginnys Augen blitzten gefährlich.

„Lass ja nicht Mum sehen, wie du rumläufst, die bekommt 'nen Herzinfarkt"

„Wir gehen in eine Disko Ron, da tragen die meisten Mädchen Röcke und man glaubt´s kaum auch ein paar Männlein", sagte Ginny grinsend.

„Rock ja, aber das da? Wie Männer, Hä?", stotterte Ron.

Harry wurde es allmählich zu dumm und so schnappte er sich Ginny´s Hand, packte Ron am Kragen und zerrte beide auf den Weg zur Disko, Hermine folgte.

Er ließ Ron dann wieder los und flüsterte Ginny leise zu: „Weißt du was? Du siehst einfach umwerfend aus."

„Danke!" Ginny freute sich über dieses offene Kompliment und gab Harry sofort eine ´Belohnung´.

Ron und Hermine dagegen liefen stillschweigend nebeneinander her, bis Ron die Stille brach.

„Du, Hermine?"

„Hmm?"

„Ähm... Also... Es-Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich heute so angezickt habe." Ron wurde immer leiser.

„Mir auch. Ich hab ja angefangen, aber weißt du... Naja, du hast dich dermaßen blöd aufgeführt, als hättest du noch nie eine Frau gesehen."

„Ich weiß."

„Frieden?", bot Hermine lächelnd an.

„Ja, gerne. Wir haben ja keine andere Wahl, sonst tickt unser Potter noch aus."

„Ach der soll sich nicht so haben, ist doch eh beschäftigt, guck!"

Hermine zeigte auf das knutschende Paar vor ihnen.

„Du- DusiehstübrigenssehrhübschausHermine", nuschelte Ron den Satz in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit herunter. Hermine verstand es trotzdem. (jahrelanges Training)

„Danke. Wollen wir die zwei da jetzt mal trennen? Du nimmst dir Harry, ich Ginny, ja?"

„Ja gut."

Daraufhin entbrannte eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd zu der angestrebten Disko. Dort angekommen kam ihnen schon ein tiefes Grollen von Bässen entgegen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich eine Zaubererdisko von einer Muggeldisko überhaupt nicht unterscheidet", staunte Harry.

„Nein, nicht wirklich, allerdings gibt es hier keine Elektrizität, alles magisch, die Lautsprecher, Beleuchtung, einfach alles", sagte Hermine.

Es war einfach ein komischer Anblick, hunderte Hexen und Zauberer, alle sommerlich gekleidet (sehr, sehr muggelähnlich) tanzend, lachend oder sich einfach unterhaltend an verschieden kleinen Tischen, Sitzgruppen und einer riesigen Tanzfläche.

„Also ich bin dann weg." Und schon war Hermine in den Massen verschwunden - sie steuerte zielstrebig die Bar an.

„Das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Unsere Hermine scheint ein richtiger Partyhengst zu sein." Ron schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, grinste aber.

„Eher Partystute". antwortete Harry ihm.

„Klingt bescheuert!"

„Also, was jetzt, bleiben wir hier stehen oder-" Schon wurde Ginny von Harry wieder an die Hand genommen und beide, im Schlepptau Ron, gingen auch zur Bar.

Dort hatte Hermine schon einen Cocktail in der Hand und schlürfte genussvoll. Harry bestellte für sich und Ron ein Muggelbier, gemischt mit Cola. (Ja, auch das gab es!)

„Was ist das Harry?"

Die Antwort kam aber von Hermine:

„Das ist Bier, gemischt mit Cola Ron, steht doch drauf!"

Ginny lachte und schnappte sich Harrys Flasche und trank etwas. Nachdem sie immer noch grinste und nicht tot umgefallen war, nahm auch Ron zögerlich einen Schluck. Komischerweise war seine Flasche kurze Zeit später dann auch schon leer.

„Na los, Ron, ich will tanzen, zeig mal dein Rythmusgefühl."

„Ähm... Lass mal Hermine... HERMINE!" Doch es nutzte nichts, schon stand Ron auf der Tanzfläche.

Lachend gesellten sich auch Ginny und zögerlich auch Harry dazu. So vergingen die nächsten zwei Stunden mit immer ausgelassener werdendem Tanzen. Später stießen auch noch die Zwillinge, Fred und George hinzu und dann wurde die Party mächtig aufgedreht.

Doch ganz spurlos ging der Alkoholverzehr von Ron nicht an ihm vorbei und so kam es dann auch, dass Ron völlig unverkrampft mit Hermine tanzte und sich mit ihm fremden Leuten unterhielt.

Als Harry von den Toiletten kam (inzwischen leicht angeheitert), entdeckte aber er etwas, woran er nie im Leben gedacht hätte.

In einer der Sitzecken saß Hermine knutschend mit Laura, dem Mädchen aus dem Flugzeug.

Sofort suchten Harrys Augen fieberhaft nach Ron. Bis sie ihn fanden, nicht todunglücklich sondern fröhlich quatschend mit einem ungefähr zwanzig jährigen Mädchen, deren lockiges hellbraunes Haar ihr bis zur Taille ging.

„Puuuuh!" Harry atmete erleichtert aus, er hatte sich schon auf einen Krieg zwischen Ron und seiner besten Freundin Hermine eingestellt.

„HAST DU DAS GESEHEN HARRY?" Plötzlich stand eine unheimlich aufgeregte Ginny neben ihm.

„Oh ja, das hab ich", grinste Harry.

„Wir hätten besser auf sie aufpassen sollen. Bei den Geschichten die sie mir heute beim Umziehen erzählt hat..."

„Was denn so?", fragte Harry nun neugierig.

„Sagen wir es so: die Sommerferien verbringt unsere liebe Hermine nicht ausschließlich mit Bücher lesen, ab und zu geht sie in die Disko."

„Cool. Hätte ich ihr garnicht zugetraut."

„Ich find das weniger cool Harry, sie hat mir nämlich gesagt, dass sie sehr wenig Alkohol verträgt und dann die dümmsten Sachen macht."

„Naja..dumm ist vielleicht was anderes, meinst du nicht?", Harry musste einfach grinsen.

„NEIN!" Doch Ginny konnte nicht ernst bleiben und als Harry ihr dann auch noch einen Kuss aufdrückte und das Gespräch in einem wilden Zungenspiel unterging, war Hermine vollauf vergessen.

Diese allerdings schien langsam die Wirkung der vielen Cocktails zu verlassen, so ging es auch ihrer 'Gesprächspartnerin'.

„Ähm... Sorry... Laaaaura... dassss... Chrm,chrm...", nuschelte Hermine, ihre Zunge wollte nicht so recht das, was sie wollte (komischerweise ging das bis eben noch ganz gut – wenn auch auf andere Weise...)

„Jaaaah... Mir auch... Also es tuuut mir auch Leid... Ich bin eigendlich nichd... Ähm... Eigentlich steh ich mehr auf Jungs", lallte Laura ebenfalls kämpfend mit ihrer Zunge.

„Guuut. Also vergessen wir das ja, nur gute Freunde?"

„Besssssser." Kurz darauf setzte bei Laura, ein den restlichen Abend begleitender, Schluckauf ein.

Nach einer Weile kamen zu den zwei Mädels Ginny und Harry an den Tisch und ließen sich auf die gemütliche Eckcouch plumpsen. (Ginny bei Harry auf den Schoß)

Ron dagegen war verschwunden, die Zwillinge legten nun einen Brakedance auf´s Parkett, der die Zuschauer laut johlen ließ.

„Na ihr zwei?"

„NA!", sagten Laura und Hermine gleichzeitig, tunlichst darauf bedacht, sich so wie immer zu verhalten. Dummerweise hatte Hermine einen saftigen Knutschfleck am Hals.

Harry lachte laut auf; ob es an einem weiteren Bier lag oder nicht, er konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu grinsen. Ginny dagegen zerwuschelte vertäumt Harrys Haare und starrte abwechselnd Laura und Hermine an.

„Guck nicht so!"

„Lass mich doch", säuselte Ginny vergnügt.

Hermine war nach einer halben Stunde wieder so schnell nüchtern, wie sie das Gegenteil am Anfang erreicht hatte.

„Wollen wir dann langsam wieder zu unseren Zimmern gehen, Ginny?"

„Nööö..."

„Wollen wir Ginny?", kam es verschmitzt von Harry.

„Klar!"

Und so machten sich die beiden torkelnd auf den Weg, allerdings war Hermine nun wieder völlig sie selbst und begleitete die zwei, Laura ging mit. Wo Ron abgeblieben war, wusste keiner.

„Na dann, gute Nacht ihr Drei." Laura verabschiedete sich von allen, bei Hermine mit etwas Sicherheitsabstand, was Harry wieder zum lachen brachte. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, er musste Laura einen kleinen Schubs geben. Hermine reagierte ungewollt und fing Laura auf - eine gezwungene Umarmung beider war die Folge.

„Also dann tschau. Und Harry das bekommst du wieder", drohte Laura böse lächelnd und verschwand dann im Halbdunkel.

„Hach, Hermine, das werd ich dir dein ganzes Leben lang vorwerfen!"

„Halt die Klappe Potter!" Hermine meinte das allerdings nicht besonders ernst, ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb Hermine, aber nicht so sehr wie Ginny." Und schon fand sich erst Hermine in einer Umarmung wieder und dann wurde Ginny stürmisch mit Küssen bedacht.

„Ich glaub wir bringen dich lieber heim, Harry."

„Ach Quatsch! Schaff ich schon... Wo ist eigentlich unser Ronnielein?"

„Der wird schon noch kommen und jetzt komm Harry." Hermine schleifte ihn langsam zu seinem Häusschen, dort gab sie Ginny die Anweisung dafür zu sorgen, dass sich Harry umzog und ins Bett gehen würde.

Hermine würde draußen warten. Und wie sie wartete. Nach zwanzig Minuten beschloss sie lieber mal nachschauen zu gehen. Sie machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst.

Doch alles was sie in Harrys Zimmer vorfand war ein glücklich schlafendes Pärchen. Ginny hatte sich an Harry gekuschelt und beide atmeteten ruhig und gleichmäßig.(Weder Harry noch Ginny waren umgezogen)

„Niedlich", flüsterte Hermine und dann ging sie leise schleichend aus dem Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr eigenes.

Ron aber sah an diesem Abend sein eigenes Bett nicht mehr...

* * *

So ich hoffe ihr seid mir jetzt nicht böse, was ich mit der lieben Hermine angestellt habe... Aber um das ein für alle Mal klarzustellen: bei mir gibt´s kein SLASH/FEM-SLASH...das hatte da bloß gepasst und war nicht für weitere Kaps geplant;-) 

Ich würde mich freuen und wirklich glücklich sein,wenn ich **vieeeeele** Reviews von euch bekomme (na, liebe Schwarzleser? Büdde!)

Das war´s dann erstmal wieder von mir;-) bis zum nächsten Kap


	11. Wo ist Ron?

Faaaaaasching!!!...mag ich nicht!...;-)...hier ist Kapitel 11, ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen!

Danke für die reviews, **HAC.Potter:** ich mag slash au nich; Ron und Hermine passen dir nich?ich finds okay... **Das Moen** und **goldentree** hat mich echt gefreut  
So und nun viel Spaß euch allen

* * *

**Kapitel 11. Wo ist Ron?**

Harry fühlte sich, als er erwachte, wie gerädert. Aber er hatte auch in gewisser Hinsicht Glück, denn Kopfschmerzen hatte er keine. Als Harry dann die Augen langsam öffnete und sich nichts drehte, bemerkte er einen Arm auf seinem Bauch.

Und dann kam die Erinnerung...

Vorsichtig versuchte sich Harry zu erheben, ohne Ginny zu wecken, er legte ihren Arm sanft von seinem Bauch und dann strich er eine rote Haarsträhne hinter ihr linkes Ohr. Ginnys Augen zuckten verdächtig und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Guten morgen!" Ginny öffnete ihre Augen und dann zog sie Harry zu sich herunter, für einen langen Gutenmorgenkuss.

„Hmmm..." Mehr konnte Harry nicht von sich geben, zu sehr genoss er die Situation.

„Ab jetzt möchte ich jeden Morgen neben dir aufwachen und so geweckt werden", flüsterte Ginny.

„Nichts leichter als das."

„Weißt du, was jetzt super wäre?", fragte Ginny nach einem weiteren Kuss.

„Frühstück ans Bett!", sagten beide gleichzeitig.

Danach versanken beide wieder in ihrem Zungenspiel. Doch wie so oft wurden die Beiden im unpassendsten Moment gestört - komischerweise war es wieder Hermine.

„Naaa ihr zwei! Wie ich sehe seid ihr schon hellwach."

WUUUUUSCH!

„AU!"

Nachdem Hermine ihr letztes Wort vollendet hatte, traf sie Harrys Kissen mitten im Gesicht.

„Na warte!"

Schon stürzte Hermine sich mit dem Kissen in der Hand schwungvoll auf Harrys Bett und zettelte eine Kissenschlacht an. Das Toben der drei wurde immer lauter und die Kissen gaben immer mehr Federn von sich. Zum Schluss lag Hermine am Bettende, ihre Beine auf Harry´s, und Ginny mit dem Kopf auf Harrys Brust. Erschöpft strich sich Hermine die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Oh man... Und das, obwohl wir noch nichtmal Frühstück hatten", sagte Hermine erschöpft.

„Hey, eigentlich ist das Ron´s Satz", erwiderte Harry belustigt.

„RON!", dröhnte es daraufhin von allen synchron.

„Sagt mal wo ist Ron eigentlich?", fragte Hermine nun nicht mehr erschöpft.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gestern gesehen habe, hat er sich mit irgendeinem Mädchen unterhalten. Naja und dann hab ich mich mit Ginny..."

„Amüsiert, sprich´s doch aus."

„Jaaah, wie du." Harrys Dauergrinsen kam wieder zum Vorschein.

Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Mach das lieber nicht bei Laura, sonst sieht sie das noch als Aufforderung."

Und schon hatte Harry erst einen Klapps auf den Hinterkopf und dann sein ehemaliges Kissen ins Gesicht bekommen.  
Harry wehrte sich, indem er Ginny kitzelte, dann von ihr abließ und sich Hermine zuwandte.

„STOP! AUFHÖRN!", jappste Hermine.

„Ähm, Leute, wir sollten uns jetzt ernsthaft Gedanken machen, wo Ron abgeblieben ist", unterbrach Ginny, bevor eine Kitzelschlacht ausbrechen konnte.

„Ja, ja stimmt."

„Also du hast ihn zum letzten Mal in der Disko gesehen, richtig?" Ginny zeigte auf Harry und legte eine grüblerische Miene auf.

„Hermine brauchen wir nicht fragen, war ja beschäftigt..."

„Jetzt hör doch mal auf mich ständig aufzuziehen, merk dir lieber, das Alkohol schädlich ist!" Hermine war langsam aber sicher gereizt.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir schauen mal in seinem Zimmer nach."

„Ja klar du Schlaukopf, hab ich ja auch noch nicht gemacht", kam es sarkastisch von Hermine.

„Sag mal übernimmt jetzt Harry Rons Part in Sachen Anzicken?", fragte Ginny.

„Sorry, Harry."

„Schon gut."

„Fragen wir doch mal die Zwillinge, die waren ja schließlich auch lange da."

„Okay, dann lasst uns losgehen."

Schon waren Ginny, Hermine und Harry auf dem Weg zu Fred und George. Dort angekommen konnten sie allerdings klopfen wie sie wollten, es machte keiner auf.

„Toll, also von den beiden bekommen wir keine Auskunft."

„Ich hab Hunger."

„Harry ich glaube es ist wichtiger, jetzt Ron zu finden, als zu frühstücken."

„War doch bloß Spaß! Der wird schon wieder auftauchen...Wahrscheinlich hat er sich prächtig amüsiert und wacht gerade neben seiner Urlaubsbekannschaft auf und beklagt sich, dass _er_ Hunger hat."

„Wie kannst du das bloß witzig finden?!"

„Um ehrlich zu sein Hermine, ich glaub Harrys Theorie klingt garnicht so schlecht, außerdem hab ich auch langsam Hunger", sagte Ginny und fing sich einen ungläubigen Blick von Hermine ein.

„Liegt wohl an den Genen", flüsterte Harry und sah grinsend zu Ginny.

Der Weg von Fred und Georges Finka war sehr kurz bis zu Dumbledores. Dort angekommen saßen die restlichen Weasleys – ausgenommen Ron – schon am Frühstückstisch. Die drei setzten sich dazu und aßen stillschweigend ihren Toast. (Fleur fütterte Bill mit einem Marmeladebrötchen...)

Harry, Hermine und Ginny warteten nur darauf, dass jemand fragte, wo Ron abgeblieben sei. Das Frühstück konnten allerdings alle drei ohne Fragen zu Ende bringen, als Harry sich aber erheben wollte kam die Frage dann:

„Harry mein Lieber, wo ist eigentlich Ron, schläft er noch?" Molly war diejenige, die das Thema ansprach.

„Öhm... Aäääääääääääh..."

„Der schläft noch Mum", rettete Ginny einen mächtig überlegenden Harry.

„Aha, dann geht ihn mal wecken, es ist schon fast elf."

„Ja, Mum."

Ginny warf Hermine einen auffordernden Blick zu und so erhob sich schließlich auch Hermine. Die drei gingen wieder zurück zu Harry und Rons Bungalow. Als sie ankamen und das Häusschen betraten hörten sie lautes Gekicher, allerdings war die Stimme allen dreien gänzlich unbekannt - sie klang weiblich.

Harry stieß die Tür zu Rons Zimmer auf, dort fand er Ron vor, welcher gerade von seinem Bett fiel.

„Hi, Harry" Die Ohren- und Gesichtsfarbe passte sich der der Haare Rons an

„Hi."

„Da bist du ja Ron, wir dachten schon-" Hermine stockte mitten im Satz.

„Hi, Hermine"

„Wow, mein Bruder mit einem weiblichen Geschöpf... Ich fass es nicht. Allein in einem Zimmer", flüsterte Ginny ungläubig. „Willst du uns nicht vorstellen?!", fragte Ginny dann laut.

„Oh... Äh... Ja, Harry, Ginny, Hermine, das ist Vivien. Vivi, das sind Ginny meine Schwester, Hermine meine beste Freundin und Harry mein bester Freund."

„Hallo, freut mich euch kennenzulernen", sagte Vivien.

„Hallo, gleichfalls!" Ginny nahm die ganze Situation recht locker und schritt fröhlich zu Vivien und hielt ihr die Hand zur Begrüßung hin. Harry und Hermine folgten schüchtern.

„Du bist also Harry Potter!"

„Leider", nuschelte Harry

„Ich hab dich gestern am Strand gesehen, da hast du Rons Eis weggefut-"

„Äh, Ron, wo warst du eigentlich?", unterbrach Harry schnell Vivi, bevor Ron ihn erwürgen würde - wenn´s ums Essen ging, und sei es nur ein Eis (noch dazu sein eigenes), kannte Ron keine Gnade...

„Du hast mein Eis gegessen... Ist ja interessant. Ich hab bei Vivi übernachtet, war wohl etwas viel von dem komischen Muggelbier gestern."

„Aha... Ich geb dir das nächste Mal eins aus, dann sind wir wieder quitt, ja?"

„Gerne."

'Entweder geht´s ihm zu gut, oder aber sau schlecht', grübelte Harry in Gedanken.

Es trat eine unangenehme Stille ein. Nach satten fünf Minuten stummen Blicken brach Ginny die Stille.

„Darf ich fragen wie alt du bist, Vivien?"

„Nennt mich Vivi! Ja, darfst du, ich bin achtzehn und hab mein letztes Hogwarts Jahr gerade hinter mir. Nein, ich war nicht in Gryffindor, ich war in Ravenclaw", antwortete Vivi. Die letzte Antwort stellte sie auch gleich, da Harry schon den Mund aufgemacht hatte.

„Cool, ich hätte dich auf zwanzig geschätzt. Und was machst du jetzt, nach der Schule?", fragte Harry.

„Eigentlich wollte ich Verkäuferin in einem Laden von Fred und George werden, aber die beiden haben noch keine Zweitstelle, also helfe ich vorübergehend bei meinem Vater hier auf den Kanaren aus, ihm gehört die Strandbar."

„Cool!", kam es diesmal von Ginny.

„Ähm, also Leute, ich weiß ja nicht wie´s euch geht, aber mein Magen macht irgendwie so komische Geräusche..."

„Du hast Hunger", sagten alle drei Mädchen gleichzeitig.

Alle lachten.

´Gut er ist noch der Alte´, dachte sich Harry.

Kurz darauf machte sich die kleine Gruppe auf zu einem Imbiss – dort aß nur Ron etwas (Drei! Hotdogs).Nach einer Weile nahm sich Harry Ron beiseite, während die Mädchen angeregt (und ziemlich laut) miteinander redeten.

„Ron?"

„Mmmh?", schmatzte dieser.

„Seid ihr zwei jetzt zusammen?"

Ron verschluckte sich sofort.

„Komm schon, mir kannst du´s sagen, wenn nicht, denk ich mir meinen Teil."

„Jaaah... Sind wir."

„Also dann Ron: hübscher Fang", grinste Harry.

„Find ich auch, der Charakter stimmt auch"

„Gut nur noch eins: Behandel sie gut, ich tue es bei dir auch, behandel sie schlecht, ich tue es bei dir auch!" Harrys todernste Miene hielt erstaunlich gut.

„Du bist ein Idiot!"

„Also hast du jetzt kapiert, dass das bescheuert ist?"

„Ich denke schon", gab Ron dann zu und beide lachten.

„Was gibt's denn bei euch zu lachen?", fragte Vivi.

„Ach nichts weiter, nur dass, wenn dich Ron schlecht behandelt, bekommt er paar auf seinen roten Wuschelkopf von mir, Schwesterlein."

„Lass ihn reden Vivi, der meint das nicht so, ist die Hitze", klärte Hermine die verwirrt dreinschauende Vivi auf.

„Wisst ihr was? Ihr habt alle ne Macke! Harry, seit wann sind wir Geschwister, wie lang kennen wir uns, anderthalb Stunden? Aber ich wollte immer schon einen Bruder haben", lachte Vivi.

„Ron, deine neue Freundin ist ganz schön frech! Von wegen ne Macke, wir sind doch alle gaaaanz liebenswert", richtete Harry erst das Wort an Ron und dann an Vivi.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht das ich im Urlaub Harry Potter endlich mal persönlich kennenlernen kann, der ganz schön vorlaut ist und vorher noch seinen besten Kumpel Ron treffe, der, anders als in der Schule, absolut liebenswürdig sein kann."

„Ähm, Vivi, solltest du nicht irgendwie was für deinen Vater machen?", versuchte Ron schnell abzulenken.

„Nö, sollte ich nicht. Eigentlich wollte ich deine Freunde noch etwas besser kennenlernen."

„Was wollen wir denn unternehmen?", meldete sich Ginny mal wieder zu Wort.

„Strand ist öde."

„Ja, Strand schon, aber Wasserski nicht oder?", fragte Vivi mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Och nööö... Ich glaub das ist nichts für mi-", brabbelte Hermine wurde aber von Harry und Ginny übertönt.

„KLAR! Das klingt spaßig, wo kann man das lernen?"

„Unten am Strand, ich lad euch zu ´nem Anfängerkurs ein, den Besitzer kenn ich gut, hab noch was gut bei dem", bot Vivi an.

„Na dann lasst uns losmachen, holen wir unsere Badesachen und dann Wasserski."

„Ähm, Leute ich will ja euren Enthusiasmus ungern brechen, aber was bitte schön ist Wasserski?", fragte Ron ahnungslos.

„Ronnie", Harry gluckste und Ginny kicherte, „du weißt nicht was Wasserski ist?" Die Ungläubigkeit in Vivis Stimme war fast greifbar.

„Ich... Ähm... Ach, sowas muss man doch nicht wissen!"

„Ich erklärs dir auf dem Weg, Ronnie", sagte Vivi zuckersüß und schnappte sich seine Hand.

„Bitte Ginny, gib mir nie so dämliche Kosenamen, ja?! Ich flehe dich an", flüsterte Harry gespielt flehend.

„Keine Sorge Harrylein, oder ist dir Schnuckieleinchen lieber?", antwortete Ginny lachend.

Bevor Ginny weitermachen konnte (sie hatte schon den Mund geöffnet um weiter zu machen) hatte Harry sie schon mit einem Kuss abgewürgt – zieht immer, dachte er sich.

-#-#-

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen die Fünf am Jetski-verleih an und ließen sich in die Kunst des Skifahrens auf Wasser einweihen – als erstes natürlich nur theoretisch.

„Gut, also, dann bitte ich euch jetzt die Schwimmwesten anzulegen", richtete der Besitzer des Verleihs das Wort an die Fünfergruppe.

„Ich schlage vor wir machen das so, da ich schon Erfahrung habe, fahr ich den Jetski und einer von euch versucht es mit den Skiern auf dem Wasser. Die Anderen gucken zu und schauen, was man besser machen kann und was man nicht machen sollte, okay?", fragte Vivi.

„Wer will zuerst?"

Ginny ging wagemutig auf Vivi zu, diese setzte sich auf den Jetski und Hermine half Ginny in die Montur reinzukommen und die Wasserski anzuschnallen. Und dann ging es los. Ginny stellte sich erstaunlich gut an und konnte ziemlich lange die Ballance halten. Nach zehn Minuten verließ sie allerdings die Kraft und so ließ sie sich ins Wasser fallen.

Nun war Ron dran, Hermine wollte nicht. Ron allerdings stellte sich überhaupt nicht gut an und so gab er es nach einer halben Stunde Wasser spuckend auf. Harry war nun an der Reihe.

Bei Harry klappte es zwar am Anfang überhaupt nicht, aber nach einer geringen Eingewöhnungszeit (knapp zwölf Minuten) hätte man nicht gedacht, dass er es zum ersten Mal machte. Harry versuchte sich gerade an einem kleinen Trick, als er jemanden, ebenfalls auf Wasserskiern, an sich vorbeizischen sah. Sofort fiel Harry ins Wasser.

'Das gibt's doch nicht, ich fass es nicht!'

Während Harry damit kämpfte, das Gesehene zu glauben, fuhr Albus Dumbledore wie ein Profi seine Bahn und zeigte, dass er nur alt aussah, aber lang noch nicht alt war! Am Strand wieder angekommen, sah Harry in die ungläubigen und, in Ginnys und Vivis Fall, grinsenden Gesichter.

„Mensch, unser Schulleiter ist einfach der Hammer! Jetzt weiß ich zu hundert Prozent, warum man ihn im Zaubereiministerium für verrückt hält." Ginnys Grinsen wurde immer breiter und bald darauf lachten alle fünf über den Wasserski fahrenden Dumbledore, welcher ein Kunststück nach dem nächsten vollführte.

Eine Stunde später, Hermine wollte es partut nicht versuchen, machten sich die fünf auf zu einer Eisdiele (diese wurde von Vivi empfohlen).

Als Ron schon seinen zweiten Eisbecher bestellte, stieß Dumbledore zu ihnen.

„Na, darf ich mich zu den jungen Damen und Herren setzen?"

„Aber natürlich, schon für ihre unglaubliche Leistung im Wasserskifahren", antwortete Harry grinsend.

Dumbledore´s Augen Funkelten belustigt und man konnte sogar etwas Stolz in ihnen lesen.

„Wo haben sie das gelernt, Professor?", fragte Vivi begeistert.

„Oh, wie ich sehe habt ihr mit Vivien Bekanntschaft gemacht. Ich war schon mal hier, außerdem hatte ich mal einen Gutschein für einen vollständigen Kurs von meinem Bruder Aberforth zum Geburtstag bekommen, der hat hier für drei Jahre gelebt."

„Wirklich?"

„Oh ja, hier wurde er nicht ständig schief angeschaut, wegen, sagen wir komischer Vorkomnisse." Dumbledore lächelte vergnügt.

„Was darf ich ihnen bringen?", wurde die Gruppe von der Kellnerin unterbrochen.

„Ich hätte gern einen riesigen Früchteeisbecher, vorallem mit Zitroneneis", bestellte Dumbledore.

Den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachten alle fröhlich quatschend mit Albus in der Eisdiele.

Harry fiel auf, dass Ron unter dem Tisch Vivis Hand hielt, aber sobald jemand das Wort an ihn richtete oder ihn länger ansah, er sie sofort zurückzog.

So machte Harry sich mit Ginny einen Spaß daraus, Rons Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit zu testen.

Beim späteren Abendbrot hatten die sechs (Vivi aß mit am Tisch und wurde Molly als Rons neue Freundin vorgestellt – die Zwillinge saßen den Rest des Abends ungläubig am Tisch...) kaum Hunger.  
Man saß gemütlich sich unterhaltend in der Runde, es wurden später Kerzen angemacht und der Alkohol kam auf den Tisch (Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Harry und die Zwillinge hielten sich zurück).

Während Harry langsam aber sicher immer müder wurde und sich anfing zu langweilen, am Tisch war eine hitzige Diskussion über irgendetwas Politisches angebrochen, an der sich alle außer Harry beteiligten, kam Laura zu der Diskussionsrunde dazu.  
Schlagartig war Harry wach. Zu seinem Glück setzte sich Laura neben ihn, diese ignorierte Harry allerdings, begrüßte alle anderen höflich und fragte, ob sie sich denn dazusetzen dürfte.

(Natürlich fragte sie das, bevor sie sich setzte)

Nach ein paar Minuten aber blickte sie Harry plötzlich an.

„Warum schaust du mich die ganze Zeit so an? Ich dachte du hast eine Freundin?!", fragte sie gespielt verärgert.

Harry fühlte, wie das Blut langsam in seinen Kopf schoss.

„Ach weißt du, seit gestern...", versuchte Harry abzulenken.

„Hey komm, das war ein Ausrutscher!", empörte sich Laura nun ernsthaft, außerdem missfiel ihr Harrys komischer Blick.

„Ich hab Hermine noch nie so ausgelassen erlebt, weißt du, da macht man sich schon seine Gedanken", erwiderte Harry nun wieder grinsend.

Das Gespräch wurde allerdings von Ginny unterbrochen.

„Harry nervst du jetzt Laura auch noch wegen gestern?"

„Nerven? Wir unterhalten uns nur freundlich miteinander, stimmt´s Laura?"

„Ginny wie hälst du das bloß mit ihm aus, ist Harry immer so?" Harry wurde ignoriert.

„Ach weißt du, wenn wir zwei allein sind, dann ist er ganz anders, nicht so frech und auch nicht so nachtragend. Das ist sowieso komisch, vor dem Urlaub hier war er garnicht so..."

„HEY!", kam es diesmal empört von Harry, er wurde aber weiter ignoriert, anscheinend hatten sich hier zwei Tratschtanten gefunden – auf Kosten Harrys.

(„Ja ich glaub ich weiß was du meinst, im Flugzeug war er auch nicht so...")

Harry setzte sich dann von den beiden weg und landete mit eingeschnappter Miene neben Fleur.

„Was ist los ´Arry, du siehst nischt glücklisch aus?", fragte Fleur.

„Ach nichts weiter", grummelte Harry als Antwort. „Wie gefällts dir denn hier?"

„Oh superbe! Es ist escht gut, aber irgendwie su warm. In Frankreisch ist es swar auch sehr warm, aber nisch sooo... Mein' Schwester Gabrielle wollte auch mitkommen, aber sie durfte nisch allein, isch soll disch lieb grüßen, sie würde disch gern mal wieder treffen!"

„Warum durfte sie nicht? Danke für die Grüße."

„Ach, sie musste mit Mutter und Vater in den Urlaub fahren, sie sin' nach Italien..."

Den Abend verbrachte Harry dann weiter (nicht mehr schmollend) mit Fleur redend. Er stellte fest, das man sich mit ihr sehr nett unterhalten konnte. Ginny und Laura waren an diesem Abend unzertrennlich und Ron hatte nur Augen für Vivi. Hermine diskutierte bis spät in die Nacht hinein mit den Erwachsenen.

Harry ging dann allein ins Bett und schlief auch sehr schnell ein, er merkte nicht wie sich Ginny später leise zu ihm dazu legte.  
Ginny hatte Laura erlaubt bei ihr zu übernachten – Hermine fand das allerdings nicht so gut und so schlief Laura mit bei Harry und Ginny, allerdings in einem eigenen Bett (der Raum vergrößerte sich von allein und stellte das Bett zur Verfügung).

Den nächsten Morgen sollte Harry also eine (eigentlich) angenehme Überraschung erwarten.

Zwei hübsche Mädels im eignen Zimmer...

* * *

Und? is das ein Review wert? Wer eins hinterlässt bekommt ein Butterbier, wer nicht, ein schlechtes Gewissen!;-) 


	12. Das fünfte Rad am Wagen?

Immer noch sooo viele Schwarzleser :(...aber danke an **HAC.Potter**: erstmal dein butterbier,bittschön!Ein Mädel?ne,will auch keins sein;-)muss deinen antrag leider ablehnenlach;**Dragonsoldier **und **goldentree**, euch habsch ja schon geantwortet;-)

So und nun hoffe ich, ihr habt Spaß, hab mich etwas schwer getan damit...

* * *

**Kapitel 12. Das fünfte Rad am Wagen?**

Mit einem letzten hohen Schnarcher beendete Sirius Black gerade seinen alltäglichen Tiefschlaf in seinem Gemälde. Er setzte sich in seiner Hängematte auf und schaute sich im Zimmer um.

„Mensch Harry..Du machst James wirklich alle Ehre, innerhalb von einer Woche hast du zwei hübsche Mädels in deinem Zimmer..." Sirius legte ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf.

Dann bemerkte er, wie sich in dem Bett mit dem blonden Mädchen etwas regte. Sie streckte sich, öffnete die Augen und schaute sich verschlafen um.

Und dann trafen sich die Blicke.

Laura machte große Augen. Ginny hatte ihr gestern viel über Harry erzählt, zum Schluss ging es um seinen Paten.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen wünsche ich der jungen Dame!" unterbrach Sirius das Schweigen mit seinem freundlichsten Lächeln.

„E-ebenfalls..." Sie sind also Harrys Pate.." stotterte Laura.

„Ja der bin ich, zwar nicht mehr _so_ lebendig, aber man gewöhnt sich dran." antwortete Sirius.

„Und du bist?" fügte er noch hinzu.

„Ich bin Laura Hopkin...Hübsche Umgebung haben Sie da!"

„Danke, finde ich auch. Aber bitte nenn mich Sirius, ganz so alt bin ich ja auch nicht (geworden)."

„Ok, ähm Sirius." erwiderte Laura schüchtern.

„Siehst du? Klingt doch viel besser..."

„Wie ist das eigentlich mit den Schlafgewohnheiten der beiden, wissen Sie.. äh.. kannst du mir sagen, wann die zwei meistens so wach werden?"

„Hmm..Also Harry ist eigentlich kein Langschläfer, Ginny dagegen kann, glaub ich, schlafen solange sie will. Allerdings kenne ich Ginnys Schlafgewohnheiten noch nicht so gut, da dass erst ihre zweite Nacht hier ist..."

„Verstehe! Und meinst du ich kann sie jetzt einfach so wecken, ohne das einer der beiden mir an die Gurgel geht?"

„Klar!"

Laura schlich langsam zu Harry und Ginny ans Bett. Zwar war die Verlockung groß, Harry zuerst zu wecken, aber Laura unterdrückte diesen aufkommenden Impuls schnell wieder.

„Hey..pssst Ginny, aufwachen!" flüsterte Laura und schüttelte Ginny leicht an der Schulter, was garnicht so leicht war, da Ginny sich sehr eng an Harry anschmiegte.

„Harry...hör auf..ich will schlafn..." nuschelte Ginny im Schlaf. Laura musste kichern und langsam regte sich Harry und schlug mit einem Mal die Augen auf.

„Na wenigestens einer!" kam es belustigt von Sirius.

„Morgen Sirius..OH!..ähm..morgen Laura! Wie kommt es das du schon hier bist?" fragte Harry und rieb sich die Augen. _Dass_ hatte er so früh nicht erwartet. Wäre er sich nicht im Klaren gewesen, das Ginny neben ihm lag, hätte er Laura bestimmt weiterhin angestarrt.

„Ich hab hier..also ich hab hier übernachtet, Ginny meinte das wäre kein Problem"

„Ach so..is- ist kein Problem..würdest du, ähm, kurz aufstehen, weil du sitzt auf meinem Fuß"

„Oh ja.." Laura sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, verhedderte sich dadurch aber in der Bettdecke und zog diese Harry und, der noch schlafenden Ginny, weg, und landete mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Fußboden.

Sirius lachte.

Harry fand das Ganze zwar auch lustig, nur irgendwie fühlte er sich so ohne Bettdecke plötzlich nackt, er hatte nämlich nur eine kurze Schlafanzughose an.

„Geht´s, hast du dir wehgetan?" Harry stand auf und eilte zu Laura.

Diese war rot geworden und nuschelte ein „Danke, geht schon" und ihr Blick verweilte ziemlich lang an Harrys Oberkörper – nun wurde Harry rot.

„Echt toll ihr zwei! So sanft wurde ich noch nie geweckt. . ." grummelte die nun wache Ginny, sie trug ein riesiges T-shirt in schlichtem Weiß.

„Sorry! Tut uns echt Leid!" sagten Laura und Harry im Chor.

„Beim nächsten Mal einfach etwas rütteln oder mich nur anstupsen.."

Laura rollte mit den Augen.

„Was machst du eigentlich da unten, Laura?"

„Ach nichts, ich überprüf bloß die Reinlichkeit der Hauselfen hier..Jaaah, sehr gut, wirklich.."

„Sie saß auf meinem Fuß und dann verhedderte sie sich in der Bettdecke-" unterbrach Harry Laura.

„Ja, den Rest hab ich dann mitbekommen." Lachte Ginny.

„Wisst ihr, ihr drei seid wirklich unterhaltsam. Harry ich grautliere, gute Wahl!" grinste Sirius und verschwand dann aus seinem Bild.

Wie so oft trat ein peinliches Schweigen ein.

„Chrm, chrm, wollen wir frühstücken gehen?" fragte Ginny dann.

„Ja, gute Idee, wer geht nachschauen, ob Ron wach ist? Hat Vivi bei ihm übernachtet?" erwiderte Harry gleich mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Vivi ist gestern nach Hause gegangen, also ist Ron allein hier angekommen.." meldete sich diesmal Laura zu Wort."

„Ich geh mal nachschauen, ihr könnt euch ja in der Zwischenzeit mal was anziehen." Dabei blieb Lauras blick wieder länger bei Harry hängen, sie gab sich einen Ruck und dann ging sie Ron wecken.

„Tja nun ist sie weg...Harry?" verschmitzt kroch Ginny auf Harry zu.

„Hmmm?" ließ Harry abwesend verlauten

„Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken, Harry?! HARRY!"

„Was, oh eh ja, ich hab auch Hunger!"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich dann was Frisches an (sie hatte, bevor sie sich gestern bei Harry einquartierte, noch schnell ein paar Sachen aus ihrem Koffer mitgenommen).  
Kurz darauf kam Laura wieder ins Zimmer und sagte, das Ron schon munter sei und schon mal zum Frühstück vorgehen würde. Zehn Minuten später kamen auch die drei beim nun schon traditionellen Frühstück bei Dumbledore an.

Dort herrschte am Tisch allerdings eine komische Stille. Jeder kaute auf seinem Toast und war mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Hermine und Arthur lasen beide Zeitung.Keiner machte einen Mucks, selbst die Zwillinge waren still.  
Harry stellte sein Milchglas auf den Tisch, doch irgenwie war sein Arm schneller als er wollte und so knallte es laut auf dem Tisch auf. Hermine zuckte zusammen. Daraufhin musste sich Harry die ganze Zeit das Lachen verkneifen.

Er kam sich vor als müsste er gleich platzen vor lachen, dabei wusste er nichteinmal wirklich warum. Schnell drehte sich Harry vom Tisch weg und dann prustete er los. Mollys Blick wurde von abwesend zu besorgt.

„Harry mein Lieber, alles klar bei dir?"

Doch Harry konnte nicht antworten, ihm kamen die Tränen vor lachen.

„Ich...muss...kurz auf...Toilette.." Harry flüchtete vom Tisch, Ginny hinterher.

Nach ein paar riesigen Schritten holte sie ihn schließlich ein.

„Sag mal Harry was ist denn los mit dir? Weinst du?"

„Ja, ja Ginny, aber vor lachen..." brachte Harry heraus und dann ging der Lachkrampf weiter.

Ginny fand es aber nicht so lustig, da sie keinen Grund sah zum lachen. Eine Minute später kamen Fred und George dazu.

„Fred ich glaube das Zeug funktioniert!" sagte George freudestrahlend.

„Was bitte funktioniert?" fragte Ginny mit drohendem Blick.

„Harry hier nimm das." Fred hielt dem lachenden Harry ein kleines Tütchen mit rosanem Pulver hin.

„Ist kein Gift, ich schwöre!" Ginnys Blick verdüsterte sich.

Harry nahm das Pulver. Auf seiner Zunge kribbelte es angenehm, es schmeckte nach Himbeer. Plötzlich konnte Harry wieder frei atmen und reden, ohne lachen zu müssen.

„Was ist das für Zeug?" fragte Harry neugierig, überhaupt nicht sauer.

„Das, mein Lieber, war das Anti-Lachpulver, davor haben wir dir heimlich unser Lachpulver in deine Milch getan, haben wir hier entwickelt. Deine Milch müsste nach Vanille geschmeckt haben." klärte George auf.

„Ja, ich hab mich schon gewundert..."

„Echt toll! Warum nehmt ihr eigentlich immer Harry als Versuchskaninchen?" Ginnys drohender Blick war einem Grinsen gewichen.

„Weil Harry der Einzige war, der heut morgen Milch getrunken hat."

„Deswegen wart ihr auch so ruhig am Tisch..." dachte Harry laut.

„Du glaubst garnicht wie du uns auf die Folter gespannt hast, wir müssen noch am Einsetzen der Wirkung basteln, das dauerte ja ewig!" sagte Fred.

„Und wie lang hält das?"

„Normalerweise knapp fünfundzwanzig Minuten, wenn du das Anti-Pulver aber nimmst hört es sofort auf. Wir wollen es in Zweierpacks verkaufen, meint ihr, es lohnt sich das zu produzieren?"

„Klar, auf jeden Fall. Wenn man es richtig einsetzt, dann kann es so eine unangebrachte ernste Stimmung wie vorhin bestimmt aufheitern!" grinste Ginny.

„Ich glaub wir sollten uns wieder blicken lassen, sonst denkt Mum noch, wir wurden entführt."

An diesem Tag kam das Lachpulver noch einige Male zum Einsatz, Fred und George wollten testen, ob sich das Pulver bei jedem gleich verhielt.(Das tat es...)

-#+#-

Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachten meist die Pärchen zusammen, Ron getraute sich langsam Vivi auch zu küssen, wenn mehr als zwei Leute anwesend waren. Laura verbrachte sehr viel Zeit mit Ginny und Harry, Ron mit Vivi und Hermine kam sich ab und zu ziemlich überflüssig vor.

Am Samstag Nachmittag (also vier Tage nach dem Lachpulvertest) saß sie allein im Hotelpark auf einer der Holzbänke, zwischen Palmen, jeder Menge unterschiedlicher Grünpflanzen und einem ultra gepflegten grünen Rasen.Sie hatte sich etwas zu Lesen mitgenommen, aber selbst das konnte sie nicht ablenken.

Hermine fühlte sich ziemlich allein. Als sie vor sich hingrübelte, merkte sie garnicht, wie sich jemand neben sie setzte.

„Miss Granger warum so betrübt?" fragte Dumbledore behutsam, Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen.

„OH! Ich hab Sie garnicht bemerkt..."

„Jetzt hast du es ja." Dumbledore lächelte freundlich.

„Wissen Sie-"

„Weißt du!" unterbrach Albus Hermine.

Hermine lächelte daraufhin kurz(sehr kurz) und fuhr fort.

„Weißt du, Albus...irgendwie fühl ich mich im Moment ziemlich einsam. Ich gönne es Harry und Ron und Ginny wirklich, dass sie glücklich sind, aber in den letzten Tagen war ich immer nur das fünfte Rad am Wagen.."

„Ich verstehe..."

„Die vier sind die ganze Zeit nur am Rumknutschen oder so und ich sitz da und.."

„Du sitzt da und bist allein. Hermine ich weiß was du meinst. Mir geht es oft genauso, du ahnst garnicht wie schrecklich der Schulleiterberuf sein kann...Man kann das zwar nicht wirklich miteinander vergleichen..."

„Ja ich glaub auch." sagte Hermine schmunzelnd.

Kurz verfielen beide in Schweigen.

„Wie ist das eigentlich mit Miss Hopkin, ihr beiden versteht euch nicht so gut, oder?"

„Hmmm...Ich weiß nicht genau, ich habe nichts gegen Laura, aber ich hab einfach keine Gemeinsamkeiten mit ihr. Sie redet gern über Quidditch, ist jedem gegenüber total aufgeschlossen und sie hasst Bücher..."

„Ihr zwei kommt also zurecht, aber redet wenn möglich nicht miteinander."

„Ja, so könnte man das sagen."

„Darf ich dir einen Rat geben, Hermine?"

„Natürlich!"

„Sei geduldig mit deinen Freunden, das ist nur am Anfang so, mit der Zeit verlieren sie die Lust daran ständig aneinander zu kleben. Und wenn du dich nicht von ihnen abschottest, dann merken sie schneller als dir lieb ist, das du auch noch da bist."

„Aber ich glaub nicht dass das so schnell passieren wird." antwortete Hermine betrübt.

„Das dachte ich mir."

Wieder ein kurzes Schweigen.

„Warst du schonmal Schnorcheln Hermine?" wechselte Dumbledore abrupt das Thema.

„Nein."

„Ich auch nicht, aber dabei wird es wohl auch bleiben." Hermine musste kichern.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du die vier einfach einmal darauf ansprichst? Ich denke eure Freundschaft ist so tief, dass sie bestimmt mehr Rücksicht auf dich nehmen würden. Sie benötigen einfach einen kleinen Schubs, hmm?"

„Meinen Sie äh..Meinst du wirklich?"

„Ich denke, es wäre zumindest ein Weg in die richtige Richtung, schließlich solltest du den restlichen Urlaub mit Freuden genießen und nicht mit Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit."

„Es ist schön zu wissen, dass man seinem Schulleiter auch in solchen Dingen zu Rate ziehen kann."

„Ich habe immer ein offenes Ohr für meine Mitmenschen Hermine, und meist hab ich auch einen Ratschlag, auch wenn der nicht immer so weise ist."

Hermine gab dem Drang nach, Dumbledore zu umarmen und tat das dann auch. Sie wusste nicht warum sie so traurig war und plötzlich kamen ihr die Tränen. Dumbledore war zunächst überrascht, drückte die weinende Hermine dann aber fest an sich und sprach ihr beuhigend zu.

Nach einiger Zeit löste sich Hermine wieder und nahm ein herbeigezaubertes Taschentuch von Dumbledore, nun irgendwie erleichtert, an.

„Entschuldigung, dass ich hier so rumheule (schnief)..."

„Kein Grund sich entschuldigen zu müssen, aber ich hoffe ich kann bald wieder eine fröhliche, aufgeweckte Hermine beobachten."

Nun konnte Hermine wieder lächeln. Ihre Laune hob sich auch merklich. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie heute einfach keinen Platz mehr in ihrem Inneren, die Einsamkeit runterzuschlucken.

Es musste raus.

„Ich werd dann mal die Anderen suchen gehen. Danke nochmal für Ihr Mitgefühl und das Aufmuntern." sagte Hermine verschnupft, aber lächelnd.

„Tu das, es wird das Beste sein. An das Duzen wirst du dich aber wohl nicht mehr gewöhnen, oder?"

„Nein Sir..Oh schon wieder.. Nein ich glaub das werd ich wohl nie!" sagte Hermine und dann ging sie auf die Suche nach Ginny, Harry und Ron.

Dumbledore aber blieb weiterhin auf der Bank sitzen und schaute Hermine nach, bis sie verschwunden war. Er wühlte in seiner Hosentasche und fand, was er suchte.

Ein Zitronenbrausebonbon.

Dann schloss er genüsslich die Augen und hörte den Vögeln beim Zwitschern zu.

**(A/N: nicht umgekehrt!Von wegen den Zwitschern beim...;-) )**

**-.-.- **

Als Hermine vor dem Bungalow ankam, war die Tür verschlossen. Sie ging um ihn herum und dort lagen die zwei Pärchen auf der Wiese auf einem riesigen ausgebreiteten Handtuch.

Hermine setzte sich dazu und zwar genau zwischen Harry und Ginny.

„Kann ich mal mit euch reden?"

„Ja klar! Was gibt´s Hermine?" fragte Ginny.

„Ähm..also...Ich...Weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll!"

„Ich glaube ich weiß was du sagen willst." sagte Vivi.

Hermine sah neugierig auf.

„Du fühlst dich ausgeschlossen, weil wir die ganze Zeit rumknutschen und dich kaum beachten, stimmt´s?" brachte Vivi es auf den Punkt. Zu Hermines Erstaunen.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ja!"

Die erste Hürde war genommen.

„Die ganze Zeit sitz ich rum, ihr seid miteinander beschäftigt und ignoriert alles was um euch herum passiert. Aber denkt jetzt bitte nicht, ich wäre eifersüchtig, das bin ich nicht, wirklich!" antwortete Hermine ehrlich.

„Es ist nur, ich fühl mich total überflüssig und fehl am Platze.." fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Tut uns Leid! Das ist uns nicht aufgefallen..." sagten Ron und Harry, Ginny nickte zustimmend.

Kurz herrschte Schweigen.

„Wir versprechen dir hiermit hoch und heilig, uns in Zukunft nicht mehr nur mit uns..naja.. zu beschäftigen!" sagte Ginny dann an.

"Ja, und absofort machen wir uns auf die Suche nach einem Partner für dich Hermine!" ließ Vivi verlauten und grinste Hermine zu.

„Genau, und Ron und ich treffen eine Vorauswahl!" sagte Harry begeistert.

Hermine musste nun lachen, endlich war das geklärt, den möglichen Folgen war sie sich noch nicht bewusst.

„GRUPPENUMARMUNG?!" rief Ginny fröhlich und zog alle in eine Runde Gruppenkuscheln. Es endete aber in einer wilden Knutscherei zwischen Harry und Ginny.

„Was habt ihr gerade versprochen?!" fragte Vivi mit ernster Miene.

„Sorry..." beschämt schauten Harry und Ginny auf das Handtuch.(welch ein erstaunliches Muster!)

Aber Hermine lachte.

„Und was machen wir jetzt, wo ist eigentlich Laura?" fragte sie dann schließlich.

„Sie ist bei ihren Eltern, Familienausflug..." kam die Antwort von Harry.

„Keine Ahnung." steuerte Ron bei.

„Habt ihr schonmal Minigolf gespielt?"

„Ja!"

„Nein..."

„WAS FÜR ZEUG?"

„Nö!"

Das „Ja" kam von Hermine, das enttäuschte „Nein" von Harry, das „Nö" von Ginny und das Andere von Ron.

„Dann wird es aber Zeit."

„Aber es ist doch schon fast Dunkel.."

„Bitte? Es ist gerade mal um achtzehn Uhr, Ron"

„Gehen wir erst was essen und dann weiht ihr beiden-" Harry zeigte auf Hermine und Vivi.

„-dann weiht ihr beiden uns in die Kunst des Minigolfens ein. Die Bahn wird ja bestimmt auch beleuchtet."

„Gut, der Vorschlag gefällt mir!" Hermine war nun wieder fröhlich und heiter gestimmt. Minigolf hatte sie oft mit ihren Eltern gespielt.

„Ich erklär dir dann vorher mal was das ist Ron.." bot Harry an.

"Ist das dieser Muggelsport mit einem Schläger und einem Ball der so klein wie ein Schnatz ist?"

„Ja, genau das! Also weißt du ja was das ist"

„Das soll aber langweilig sein..."

„Ach quatsch, du meinst normales Golf."

Weiter miteinander diskutierend machte die Gruppe sich auf zum Abendbrot. Hermine strahlte wieder und Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu. Ginny erzählte, was die fünf nach dem Abendessen vorhatten und der Rest am Tisch schloss sich an.Fleur war ganz begeistert und Vivi bestand darauf in Zweierteams zu spielen, um so die Pärchen mal zu trennen – sie hatte das Gespräch vorhin mit Hermine sehr ernst genommen.

Der Minigolfplatz sollte an diesem Abend eine Weasleyzone sein...

* * *

Und was sagt ihr?mit butterbierflaschen wink das nächste Kapitel dreht sich um Minigolf, so viel sag ich schon mal, es können Wetten abgeschlossen werden, wer gewinnt!:-) 

Und jetzt könnt ihr euer Gewissen aufpolieren "**GO**" :-) tschaui


	13. Minigolf und Kupplungsversuche

Die Nummer 13 kommt jetzt!;-) ist ganz schön lang geworden...**Vielen** Dank für die Reviews, **Hac.potter**: ich hoffe die Wartezeit war nicht qualvoll;-), **Dragonsoldier**, **goldentree** und **UniLuna **! Ihr seid meine Motivation! Und nun viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 13. Minigolf und Kupplungsversuche**

Vivi führte die elf Mann starke Gruppe in Richtung Minigolfanlage. Dort angekommen leuchtete ein riesiges Schild mit der Aufschrift „_Miniature Golf_". Da sonst alles in spanisch geschrieben stand, staunte Harry diesmal, das es fast alles an Schrift auch in Englisch, Deutsch, Französisch und auch in Italienisch gab.

„Guten Abend Vivi, gehören die alle zu dir?" Ein um die dreißig Jahre alter Mann mit Vollbart stand am Eingang, oder besser gesagt vor einem kleinen Kassenhäuschen und begrüßte sie mit spanischem Akzent.

„Hi Victor! Ja, alle, was kostet das dann?", antwortete Vivi freundlich, anscheinend kannte sie hier jeden Laden, jedes Café und auch deren Besitzer.

„Ihr seid insgesamt zwölf Leute?"

„Ähm... Ich glaub dreizehn."

„Lass mich das machen Vivi, ich übernehm das." Molly kam näher und kümmerte sich um das Bezahlen für die gemieteten Golfschläger und den Eintritt.

Die Gruppe machte sich schließlich, jeder mit einem Minigolfschläger bewaffnet, auf den Weg in die Anlage. Dort herrschte reges Treiben, an vielen verschiedenen Bahnen standen Hexen und Zauberer, meist Eltern mit ihren Kindern, oder einfach nur Jugendliche.

Mit einem Blick konnte man aber nur ein viertel der gesamten Anlage einsehen. Verschiedene kleine Wege führten zu den Bahnen „_1-25_" , „_25-35_" , „_35-50_" und den schwersten, „_50-66_".Die Sechsundsechzigste war dann wohl die fordernste. So weit sollte an diesem Abend aber keiner kommen.

„Und wo fangen wir jetzt an?"

„Wie ist das jetzt, Vivi du wolltest doch Teams einteilen!"

„Gibt´s hier auch einen Imbiss? Oder eine Gaststätte?"

„STOPP! Einer nach dem Anderen, nicht alle auf einmal", rief Vivi.

„Das mit den Teams läuft folgendermaßen: Der Esel nennt sich immer zuerst, also fang ich mit mir an. Ich spiele im Team mit Mr. Weasley, ich hoffe das ist okay?!"

„Aber natürlich, für dich bin ich aber Arthur, das klingt sonst so förmlich."

Vivi lächelte und fuhr dann fort.

„Das zweite Team bilden Hermine und Albus."

„Ah ja, dann hoffe ich auf gute Zusammenarbeit Miss Granger." Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr fröhlich zu.

„Das dritte Team bilden Ginny und Fred."

„Muss das sein?"

„Tss, wirklich nett Schwesterherz..."

Mit dem dritten Team hatte Vivi wohl eine Fehlentscheidung getroffen.

„Dann spielen zusammen Harry und Laura." Beide sahen Vivi mit einem komischen Blick an.

„Team Nummer Fünf bilden George und Ron."

„Juhu!", kam es von George, seine Stimme ließ eine Welle Sarkasmus über die Gruppe schwappen, Vivi hob die rechte Augenbraue.

„Sechstes Team bilden Molly und Fleur."

„Sehr güt, den seigen wir es Molly!"

„Ja den seigen wir es!," erwiderte Molly lachend mit französischem Akzent.

„Bevor du mich fragst Bill, du darfst dir dein Team aussuchen, ausgeschlossen ist aber Team Sechs – keine Pärchen in einem Team", sagte Vivi grinsend.

„Ähm... Dann nehm ich..." Bills Blick wanderte umher, Rons flehender Gesichtsausdruck ließ seine Entscheidung dann fallen.

„Ich nehm Team Fünf."

Rons Miene erhellte sich.

„Ach und noch etwas. Die Schläger, der Ball und die Bahnen sind gegen Magie geschützt, also braucht niemand darüber nachzudenken, zu schummeln."

„Sehr schön, da wir jetzt alles geklärt haben, auf zu Bahn „_1_"."

Dort angekommen mussten alle aber ersteinmal warten, denn ein älteres Ehepaar war gerade dabei das Spiel zu beginnen und somit war die letzte freie Bahn weg. (Es gab Bahn „_1_" bis „_66_" jeweils fünf mal, damit genug Leute spielen konnten.)  
Nach geringer Wartezeit ging es dann endlich los. Die ersten sieben Bahnen vergingen recht zügig. Es führten Hermine und Dumbledore vor Team Fünf (Molly und Fleur). Ganz hinten lagen Harry und Laura.

„Harry konzentrier dich doch mal, wir sind die Schlechtesten, sogar noch hinter Ron, George und Bill!"

„Ich versuchs doch! Kannst du jetzt bitte meinen Schläger loslassen?"

Bei beiden war es das gleiche – sie konnten sich absolut nicht konzentrieren, weil der jeweils Andere daneben stand. Harry gab dem kleinen Golfball einen kräftigen Schlag, um ihn durch das Looping bugsieren zu können; es klappte! Der Ball rollte mit einem Schlag ins Loch.

„JA! Geht doch!" Harry freute sich und Laura umarmte ihn fröhlich. Ginny sah das und ihr Gesichtsaudruck wechselte von unbekümmert in undefinierbar.

Nach zehn weiteren Bahnen (sie waren bei Bahn „_17_" angelangt) sah der Punktestand an der Spitze unverändert aus, Albus und Hermine waren ein super Team und auch gute Spieler. Zweiter waren nun Vivi und Arthur. Arthur freute sich jedes Mal wie ein Kleinkind, wenn er oder Vivi trafen.

Harry und Laura waren nicht mehr letzter, jetzt schon vierter. Bill dagegen amüsierte sich köstlich über seine Mitspieler, denn George und Ron stellten sich an wie Hühner auf Schlittschuhen. Ein Streit brach aber nicht aus (Bill war schuld und zwar immer!).

„Jetzt müssen Sie mit Bande spielen, Professor. Am besten nehmen Sie die Linke zuerst."

Hermine gab Albus Anweisungen und dieser setzte sie grandios um.

„SUPER!"

„Aber hallo!"

Man merkte wiedereinmal wie jung sich der Schulleiter noch fühlte und sich auch so gab.

„Molly wir sin' dran."

„Oh, äh ja, komme sofort."

Nach dem dritten Versuch schaffte Molly es, den Ball schon mal in den unmittelbaren Umkreis des Lochs zu befördern. Fleur und sie nahmen das Spiel zwar überhaupt nicht ernst, lag wohl auch an der Tatsache, das beide eifrig Rotwein dabei tranken, aber hatten ziemliches Spielerglück.

„Jetzt mach ja gescheit George!" Ginnys Laune sank nach dem zehnten Loch erheblich, alles was sie rausholte, zerstörte George wieder mit der selben Ungeschicklichkeit seiner Brüder.

„Oh!"

„Das gibt's doch nicht, du musst doch bloß den Ball noch etwas anstupsen! Ich will einen anderen Spielpartner, bitte Vivi", Ginny bettelte nun schon zum vierten Mal, wurde aber ignoriert. Harry nahm sie kurz in die Arme und küsste sie.

„Hey nimms locker, schlechter als Ron und Fred werdet ihr eh nicht." Er grinste.

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus und nahm George ruckartig den Schläger aus der Hand.

Das Spiel nahm weiter seinen Lauf. Nach Bahn „_29_" schlugen Vivi und auch Dumbledore eine kleine Pause vor und so setzte man sich in eines der vielen kleinen Lokale.

„Findest du nicht, es wäre Zeit mal langsam für Hermine ausschau zu halten?", fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit grinsend und flüsternd Ron, der neben ihm saß.

„Ja Zeit schon, aber ich weiß nicht auf was wir achten sollen, auf was steht Hermine eigentlich? Siehst du hier vielleicht jemanden mit nem Buch?"

Harry und Ron lachten laut, wurden aber nicht weiter beachtet, die Gespräche am Tisch forderten jeden, keiner war unbeschäftigt.

„Frag doch mal Ginny", schlug Ron vor.

Harry drehte sich nach rechts (Ginny saß rechts neben ihm, also demnach Ron links) und kitzelte sie leicht. Sie unterbrach lachend ihr Gespräch mit Vivi.

„Was gibt's Harry?"

„Ähm also... Auf was für Typen steht Hermine?"

Ginny wunderte sich kurz, begriff dann worum es ging, und antwortete: „Also Aussehen spielt bei ihr keine große Rolle, er sollte schon schlank beziehungsweise sportlich gebaut sein."

„Aha, Ron hast du das mitbekommen?"

„Ja hab ich, soll ich´s aufschreiben?"

„Besser."

„NICHT!", setzte Ginny noch hinzu.

„Das wäre doch voll bescheuert. Wisst ihr was, ich helfe euch, sonst versucht ihr Hermine noch mit einem Troll zu verkuppeln..."

„Du könntest uns ruhig mehr zutrauen!"

„Genau, sowas nennt sich Schwester, kein Vertrauen zum Bruder..."

Ginny zeigte Ron kurz den Vogel, Harry grinste.

„Ich frag einfach mal den da."

Und schon war Harry aufgestanden und folgte einem Jungen in seinem Alter. Er war ungefähr einen Meter achtzig groß, sah sportlich aus und hatte gegelte kurze blonde Haare. Als Harry näher kam, dachte er kurz daran einen kurhaarigen Malfoyverschnitt vor sich zu haben.

Aber da der Junge vor ihm ihn mit einer freundlichen, neugierigen Miene entgegenblickte, war dieser Vergleich vorerst vom Tisch.

„Hi."

„Hi, kann ich dich helfen?"

´Mist, kein Brite´, dachte Harry.

„Darf ich fragen woher du kommst?", fragte er dann laut.

„Klar, dürfst du, ich bin Enrico und komme aus Barcelona."

„Ich bin Harry Potter."

„Cool, ich kennen dich aus der Zeitung."

´Nee, der ist nix für Hermine´

„Ja?... Naja..." Harry suchte nach einem Weg, dem Jungen wieder tschüss zu sagen.

Doch Harry nahte Hilfe, denn im selben Moment kam ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen, etwa so groß wie Ginny zu den zweien und küsste Enrico.

„Que el es ?" fragte sie ihn auf Spanisch.  
**(A/N: ich weiß nicht ob das grammatikalisch stimmt, hab Spanisch erst seit kurzem)**

„Das ist Harry. Harry Potter", antwortete er freundlicherweise auf Englisch.

„Oh, freut mich sehr. Ich bin Maria." Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin und dann gab es die typische Küsschenbegrüßung (Harry war das aber eher unangenehm).

„Wir müssen jetzt gehen Enrico, die anderen wollen weiterspielen."

„Okay, hat mich gefreut dich kennenzulernen Harry, tschau!", sagte er und dann verschwanden beide Händchen haltend.

Harry kehrte wieder an den Tisch zurück und setzte sich.

„Der war nix! Und vergeben..."

„Ich wusste garnicht, dass du so spontan sein kannst", sagte Ginny überrascht.

„Du weißt vieles noch nicht", erwiderte Harry grinsend.

„Jetzt bist du dran Ron, such jemanden. Wenn möglich, jemanden der die selbe Sprache spricht!"

„Och nööö..."

Ginny und Harry taxierten ihn mit einem Blick, der Ron dann doch zum Aufstehen brachte. Miesepetrig stapfte Ron davon.

„Dann heißt es jetzt wohl warten."

„Ich glaub nicht daran, das Ron jemanden findet. Bestimmt hat er sich draußen irgendwohin gesetzt und kommt dann nach einer halben Stunde wieder und sagt, er hat niemanden gefunden.." sagte Ginny.

„Ach das wird schon, siehst du hier noch jemanden?"

„Nee... obwohl... Was ist mit dem dort hinten, der sitzt gelangweilt am Tisch mit seinen Eltern."

Ginny stand auf und zog Harry mit sich. Sie steuerte zielstrebig den Tisch an, an dem vier plappernde Erwachsene saßen und ein gelangweilt aussehender Junge.

„Entschuldigung, dürfen wir uns kurz zu dir setzen?"

Keine Reaktion.

Dann: „Was? Oh, äh ja..." Der Junge hatte vor sich hingestarrt und die beiden erst nicht bemerkt.

„Ich bin Ginny, das ist mein Freund Harry, und du bist?"

„Ethan. Ethan Canning, meine Freunde nennen mich aber Ed, warum weiß ich nicht..."

„Du fragst dich bestimmt, warum wir uns zu dir an den Tisch gesetzt haben."

„Ja, das stimmt." Das erste Lächeln kam über seine Lippen.

„Also du sahst so gelangweilt aus und da wir bei uns am Tisch auch nicht viel zu den Themen beisteuern konnten, dachten wir uns, wir retten dich jetzt." Ginny erwiderte sein Lächeln.

Harry saß stillschweigend da, nickte aber.

„Wie alt seid ihr denn? Ich bin siebzehn."

„Also ich bin fünfzehn und Harry ist sechzehn."

„Ihr geht nach Hogwarts, oder?" Die Frage klang eher nach einer Feststellung.

„Ja gehen wir", Ginny antwortete für Harry einfach mit.

„Und du?"

„Ich geh in Amerika zur Schule, _Salem: Akademie für Hexen Zauberer_,dort lebt mein Vater und seine Familie, meine Mutter lebt in England, sie ist Muggelärztin."

„Cool, Amerika!"

„Ja, ist schon lustig dort, aber ich wäre lieber in Hogwarts, ich stell mir das in einem Schloss so richtig gemütlich vor. Außerdem die ganze Geschichte fasziniert mich, ich habe alles darüber gelesen, aber mein Vater ist dagegen."

´Der ist was für Hermine!´, ging es Harry und Ginny sofort durch den Kopf.

„Hast du Lust, mit ein paar anderen Hogwartsschülern und sogar dem Schulleiter, den Rest des Abends zu verbringen? Ich glaube hier vermisst dich keiner, oder?"

„Albus Dumbledore ist hier?"

„Ja, schau mal dort, der ältere Herr der gerade dem Mädchen mit den braunen, etwas buschigen Haaren was zuflüstert."

„Mum, Dad, ich bin mit Ginny und Harry den Rest des Abends unterwegs, tschau!"

Und schon war Ethan aufgesprungen und schnappte sich einen Stuhl. Ginny grinste, und dann zogen die drei an den Tisch mit den vielen Weasleys.

„Chrm, chrm, Leute, darf ich euch jemanden vorstellen?", fragte Ginny in die Runde, bekam aber nur die Aufmerksamkeit von Hermine, Vivi und Laura.

„Das ist Ethan. Ethan das sind Vivi die Freundin meines Bruders, der gerade irgendwo draußen herum wandert, Laura und Hermine, noch _Single._"

Laura fing an zu grinsen, und Harry amüsierte der Gesichtsausdruck von Hermine. Ginny schob den Stuhl, den Ethan gerade abgestellt hatte mit einigem Krach neben Hermine. Harry setzte sich wieder, hatte nun aber Laura links neben sich und Ginny setzte sich auf ihren alten Platz. Sofort waren Ethan und Hermine in ein Gespräch verwickelt, Ginny nahm das mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zur Kenntnis.

„Sag mal Ginny, wo ist eigentlich Ron?", fragte Vivi dann.

„Der sucht, immer noch, nach einem passenden Typen für Hermine. Aber-"

„Das kann er sich jetzt eigentlich sparen, denn Ginny hat schon den Richtigen gefunden", setzte Harry grinsend den Satz von Ginny fort.

Genau in diesem Moment kam Ron, _allein_, wieder ins Lokal und wunderte sich kurz über den ´Neuen´ am Tisch. Dann nahm er sich einen neuen Stuhl und setzte sich zu Vivi.

„Da hätte ich mir das ja auch sparen können, wisst ihr, wie viele Typen ich angequatscht habe? Ich glaube die meisten dachten ich will flirten..."

„Sorry Ron, aber ich wusste nicht, das deine Schwester ein Talent für Verkupplungen hat."

„Ich auch nicht." Danach wandte Ron sich wieder Vivi zu und beide waren damit beschäftigt, sich anzustarren und ab und zu ein Wort auszutauschen.

„Und was habt ihr so rausgefunden, warum gerade der?", fragte Laura Ginny und Harry neugierig flüsternd (allerdings mehr Ginny).

„Er geht in Amerika zur Schule, seine Mutter ist Muggelärztin und er hat alles über Hogwarts gelesen", antwortete Ginny ihr.

„Cool, Amerika!"

„Ja find ich auch."

´Och nö...´ Dachte sich Harry, nun war seine Freundin wieder in ihrem Element, sie sprach wie ein Wasserfall mit Laura. Er fing an sich zu langweilen.

Er legte seinen Kopf, die Arme als Kissen, auf den Tisch und schloss die Augen. Hätte er Sirius´ Bild mitgenommen, dann hätte er jetzt ebenfalls einen Gesprächspartner. Doch anscheinend wollte sowohl Ginny als auch Laura Harry nicht den restlichen Abend seinem langweiligen Schicksal überlassen.

„Hey Harry, nicht einschlafen", sagte Ginny laut nah an seinem Ohr.

„Genau", dröhnte es an seinem anderen Ohr von Laura.

Harry saß nun wieder kerzengerade am Tisch.

„Na dann unterhaltet mich, denn Minigolf werden wir wohl heute nicht mehr spielen, oder?"

„Ich glaub auch nicht, wer hat denn nun eigentlich gewonnen?", den letzten Teil fragte Laura dann laut, sehr laut.

Am Tisch wurde es kurz still, dann übernahm Vivi das Wort.

„Da wir heute wohl den Golfschläger nicht mehr schwingen werden, geb ich mal den Sieger bekannt. Fangen wir mit dem letzten Platz an."

Kurz genoss sie die Aufmerksamkeit.

„Erster von hinten sind geworden: Team Vier, mit Bill, Ron und George." Vivi musste lachen. Der Rest am Tisch gab Applaus, nur Fred buhte und pfiff.

„Platz Fünf belegen Ginny und Fred."

Ginnys Gesicht nahm einen unzufriedenen säuerlichen Zug an. Trotzdem gab es Applaus und Harry gab ihr einen Kuss – ihr Gesicht war nun nur noch unzufrieden, Harry lachte daraufhin.

„Vierter ist Team Sechs geworden."

„Beim nächsten Mal schaffen wir mehr Molly, isch weiß es", sagte Fleur mit Inbrunst, Molly nickte ihr zu.

„Der dritte Platz geht an Laura und Harry."

„Zumindest haben wir gekämpft, oder Harry?"

„Jaaaah..." Harry hatte nicht wirklich zugehört, seine Konzentration richtete sich Lauras Augen.

Ginny stieß ihm in die Rippen. Laura konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Kommen wir nun zum zweiten und ersten Platz. Zweiter ist das Team Eins, also meine Wenigkeit und Arthur, einem super Teampartner! Und auf dem ersten Platz Team Zwei, Hermine und Albus, herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Diesmal gab es richtigen Applaus, die anderen Gäste im Lokal wunderten sich nun wirklich, nicht nur weil es aller einer Minute laut Applaus gab, nein die Lautstärke die an Tisch Zwölf, Dreizehn und Vierzehn (die Tische wurden zusammengeschoben) herrschte, dröhnte nun bis weit nach draußen.

Vivi zog ihren Zauberstab und zeichnete irgendetwas in der Luft, nur Sekunden später hatte sie einen kleinen goldenen Pokal in der Hand, sie tippte darauf und er bekam einen Zwilling. (Ihr UTZ in Zauberkunst war wohlverdient)

Sie überreichte jeweils Hermine und Albus einen und dann standen aufeinmal dreizehn Sektgläser auf dem Tisch, diesmal wohl Dumbledores Werk.

Alle stießen feierlich an.

Als Außenstehender hätte man nie und nimmer daran gedacht, dass es sich hier bloß um ein klitze kleines Minigolfturnier handelte, man hätte meinen können hier bekam jemand einen Orden verliehen.

Ethan gratulierte Hermine fröhlich, die beiden verstanden sich auf Anhieb super. Die Lautstärke am Tisch nahm ein paar Minuten später wieder normale Verhältnisse an und die Gespräche wurden fortgesetzt. Dabei wurden die Tische aber so verrückt, dass die Jugend und die Erwachsenen etwas getrennt saßen.

„Na Ethan, dann erzähl uns doch mal allen noch etwas über dich, nicht nur Hermine", forderte Vivi.

„Okay, was wollt ihr denn wissen?"

„ALLES!", kam es zugleich von Laura, Ginny und Vivi.

„Nehmt es uns nicht übel, aber wir verschwinden hier, ist irgendwie öde. Tschau Ethan, wir sehn uns." Fred und George erhoben sich und gingen aus dem Lokal.

„Warum hat dein Vater etwas dagegen, dass du nach Hogwarts zur Schule gehst?"

„Er meint, die Ausbildung dort sei nicht so gut, wie in Amerika. Außerdem passieren ihm zu viele Dinge in einem Schuljahr." Dabei richtete er seinen Blick auf Harry.

„Hey ich kann nichts dafür. Der Ärger sucht immer mich, nicht umgekehrt."

Ein Schnauben kam von Hermine.

„Ist deine Mutter Muggelstämmig?", fragte Ginny.

„Nein, nur Muggelärztin."

„Hast du eine Freundin?", wollte Laura dann wissen.

„Ähm...Nein", antwortete Ethan mit einem leichten Rotschimmer im Gesicht.

„Sehr gut", flüsterte Ginny Harry zu.

„Spielst du Quidditch?", meldete sich nun auch mal Ron zu Wort.

„Ich liebe Quidditch! Ich bin bei uns in einer Schulmannschaft einer der Jäger. Und ihr?"

„Ich bin Hüter, Harry ist Sucher und Ginny auch Jäger. Wir sind alle in einem Team, der Hausmannschaft von Gryffindor", antwortete Ron begeistert.

„Seid ihr alle in Gryffindor?"

„Nur Harry, Hermine, Ron und ich", sagte Ginny.

„Ich hatte bisher Privatunterricht, komme aber nächstes Schuljahr auf Hogwarts", war Lauras Antwort.

„Ich geh nicht mehr zur Schule, war aber in Ravenclaw", erklärte Vivi.

„Meine Mutter ging nach Hogwarts, sie war auch in Ravenclaw. Dad meint immer, der sprechende Hut würde sich taubstumm stellen, wenn ich ihn aufsetzen würde, Mum sagt aber immer ich wäre bestimmt in Ravenclaw."

„Woher weißt du eigentlich so viel über Hogwarts, immerhin sind dir alle Häuser ein Begriff und du weißt auch von so manchen Vorkommnissen?," fragte Harry Ethan, nicht ohne Hintergedanken.

„Ich lese und zwar sehr, sehr viel. Vorallem von dem Buch _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts _weiß ich das Meiste."

Diese Antwort wollte Harry hören. Er versuchte mit Hermine Augenkontakt aufzunehmen und dann zwinkerte er ihr zu, sie lächelte.

„Dann sind es ja jetzt schon zwei Leute hier am Tisch, ich glaube das ist der Wahnsinn, wenn man bedenkt, dass es in unserem ganzen Jahrgang wohl nur eine gibt, die das gelesen hat", war Rons Kommentar. „Sei froh Hermine, der wäre ‚ne echte Konkurrenz für dich", fügte er noch schelmisch grinsend hinzu.

„Ich wäre dann aber wohl ein Jahr über euch. Ihr wisst garnicht wie oft ich schon gebettelt habe, wenigstens das letzte Jahr nach Hogwarts zu kommen."

„Umso besser ist es für dich, dass du uns getroffen hast", sagte Harry.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte ihn Ethan.

„Weil wir uns jetzt alle zu deinen Eltern setzen und sie so lange mit Hogwarts bequatschen, dass dein Vater nur noch ja sagen kann."

„Das schafft ihr nie", lachte Ethan.

„Werden wir ja sehen, los Leute, _Mission Ethan muss nach Hogwarts_ kann beginnen." Harry machte eine aufforderne Geste und alle folgten ihm in Richtung Tisch der Eltern von Ethan.

Ethan selbst schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, folgte dann aber auch.

Harry setzte sich an den Tisch und nach einigem Stühlerücken saßen auch die Anderen.

„Können wir euch helfen?", fragte ein Mann, wohl Ethans Vater.

„Ich hoffe doch! Wenn ich uns kurz vorstellen dürfte?"

Der Vater nickte auffordernd.

„Mein Name ist Harry Potter, das ist meine Freundin Ginny Weasley, ihr Bruder Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger, Laura Hopkin und Vivien-", Vivies Nachnamen kannte er allerdings nicht und so kam er ins Stocken.

„Vivien Singers", half ihm Vivi auf die Sprünge.

„Wir haben Ihren Sohn kennengelernt und er hat uns erzählt, dass er in Amerika zur Schule geht, aber am liebsten nach Hogwarts gehen würde."

Ethans Vater lachte.

„Und jetzt wollt ihr mich umstimmen, das er darf, richtig?"

„GENAU", antworteten alle zugleich.

„Na dann fangt mal an." Ethans Vater lehnte sich grinsend zurück.

„Warum darf Ethan nicht?", fragte Ginny freundlich.

„Weil es nicht viel Sinn machen würde, Ethan geht seit dem ersten Schuljahr nach Salem, hat dort eine sehr gute Ausbildung und außerdem lauern dort nicht so _viele_ Gefahren. Ich kann ihn immer im Auge behalten und habe somit auch die Möglichkeit für seine Sicherheit selbst zu sorgen."

„Mehr Gründe haben Sie nicht?", fragte Hermine ungläubig, Ethans Vater lächelte weiter.

„Natürlich hab ich noch mehr. Die Lehrer auf Salem sind alles nur spitzen Zauberer, es gibt auch keine Stelle, die jedes Jahr einen neuen Lehrer benötigt und das Ministerium ist auch nicht so manipulierbar wie euer britisches und mischt sich in die Schulführung massiv ein."

„Können wir das Ministerium rauslassen?", fragte Harry grinsend.

„Ja können wir."

„Haben Sie etwas gegen den Schulleiter?"

„Nein, ich schätze Albus Dumbledore sehr."

„Sehr schön, dann hoffe ich, ich kann meinen Schülern helfen, Ihre Meinung zu ändern." Dumbledore hatte dem Gespräch belustigt beigewohnt und nun wollte er seinen Schülern, welche ihn bis eben nicht bemerkt hatten unter die Arme greifen.

„Guten Abend Mr. Dumbledore, es ist mir eine Ehre." Ethans Vater stand auf und beide schüttelten sich die Hände zur Begrüßung.

„Ganz meinerseits", antwortete Dumbledore und setzte sich mit an den Tisch. Die Anderen waren wohl schon in ihre Bungalows zurückgekehrt, denn weder die Weasleyeltern, noch Fleur und Bill waren zu sehen.

„Jetzt stell dich schon mal auf Erfolg ein", Flüsterte Harry Ethan zu.

„Nun Mister Canning, es freut mich Sie endlich mal persönlich sprechen zu können, denn Ihre Frau Lydia kenne ich bereits."

„So?"

„Albus! Was verschlägt dich denn hier her?" Als Ethans Mutter ihren Namen hörte, blickte sie sich im Lokal um und bemerkte jetzt, dass sich ihr Tisch in ihrer Abwesenheit auf dem WC ganz schön gefüllt hatte.

„Lydia, sehr schön, noch jemand der auf unserer Seite steht", Dumbledore stand auf und begrüßte Ethans Mutter freundlich, dann setzten sich beide.

„Um was geht es denn? Mensch so viele Junge Leute, Ethan... Hast du die alle an einem Abend kennengelernt?"

„Mum, das sind Hermine Granger, Ginny und Ron Weasley, Laura, ähm, Hopkin, Vivien Singers und Harry Potter", stellte Ethan seine neuen Freunde nacheinander seiner Mutter vor.

„Freut mich." Sie nickte allen lächelnd zu. „Ich glaube ich weiß jetzt auch worum es geht."

„Hab ich eigentlich noch eine Chance?", fragte Ethans Dad gequält lächelnd.

„NÖ!", war die einstimmige Antwort.

„Dann erklären Sie mir doch mal die Unterrichtsmethoden und den Ablauf des Schuljahres Mr. Dumbledore, ich weiß ja nicht ob das alles stimmt, was mein Sohn mir so erzählt hat."

Und so erklärte Dumbledore, mit Hilfe seiner Schüler so gut wie alles, was man über Hogwarts´ Unterricht, die Lehrer und das Schuljahr wissen musste. Die Zeit verging dabei rasend.

„Darf ich jetzt nach Hogwarts, Dad? Mum ist doch auch dafür. BITTE!", fragte Ethan eine Stunde später.

„Wie ist das mit der Sicherheit? Ich trau dem Ganzen nicht, dieses Todesserpack und Voldemort...", erwiderte Ethans Vater und rief mit dem letzten Wort ein Zucken bei Ron, Vivien und Laura hervor.

„Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind natürlich um ein Vielfaches verstärkt worden, die Schule wird wohl auch bewacht werden, von Auroren und in der Schule von Leuten des Phoenix Ordens, dieser dürfte Ihnen bekannt sein", antwortete Dumbledore ernst.

„Wie ist das mit den Schlafräumen?"

„Keine Sorge, die Geschlechter sind getrennt Dad", sagte Ethan genervt.

„Kann man mit dem Abschluss auch etwas außerhalb der britischen Inseln anfangen?"

„Der Abschluss, den Hogwarts bietet, wird in aller Welt anerkannt und ist auf einem hohen Niveau", kam es von Hermine stolz. Dumbledore lächelte.

„Hat mein Sohn die Möglichkeit die Fächer selbst zu wählen?"

„Natürlich, es gibt einige Pflichtfächer, unter anderem Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Verwandlung, hierfür werden allerdings ebenfalls bestimmte ZAG-Noten benötigt, wie ich Ihnen aber ja schon vorhin erklärt habe."

Ethans Vater überlegte stillschweigend und spannte somit nicht nur seinen Sohn auf die Folter.

„Nun sag schon ja Schatz, was spricht denn noch dagegen, seit drei Jahren gehen dir die Ausreden aus, lass ihn ziehen, er ist siebzehn!" forderte seine Frau.

„Also gut. Von mir aus, ich erwarte allerdings einen top Abschluss von dir!"

„JA! Danke Dad, und vorallem danke euch allen!" Ethan war außer sich vor Freude und umarmte erst seinen Vater, küsste seine Mutter auf die Wange und umarmte dann noch die überraschte Hermine.

„Mission erfüllt!", rief Harry lachend.

„Dann werd ich mal in mein Bett verschwinden, Ethan, wir sehn uns bestimmt noch einmal, Lydia, Vincent (so hieß Ethans Vater) wir besprechen am besten morgen die Formalitäten, treffen wir uns um dreizehn Uhr an der Rezeption?"

„Ja gerne, bis morgen Albus", antwortete Lydia freundlich, ihr Mann nickte nur.

„Euch seh ich ja morgen beim Frühstück. Gute Nacht", verabschiedete sich Dumbledore von Harry, Ginny und den Anderen.

„Ich finde es ist auch Zeit, oder was meinst du Vince?"

„Ja, ich muss hier weg, sonst erschlägt mich das Grinsen meines Sohnes." Dabei musste Ethans Vater aber grinsen.

Kurz darauf begaben sich auch die Jugendlichen aus dem Lokal, bezahlt hatten die Erwachsenen. Ginny und Harry gingen vorne weg und verabschiedeten sich schon mal von den Anderen, Laura ging mit Vivi einen anderen Weg, Ron schlenderte alleine den Weg zu seinem Bett und Hermine und Ethan gingen nebeneinander ein Stück.

„Dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht, Hermine, danke nochmal, ihr wart Klasse!"

„Wünsch ich dir auch, ich freu mich, dass wir deinen Vater überreden konnten."

Danach kam es zu einer etwas unbeholfenen Abschiedsumarmung und Hermine beschleunigte ihren Schritt, bis sie Ron einholte.

„Nacht Hermine."

„Nacht Ron."

Beide gingen ins Bett, Hermine etwas glücklicher. Harry und Ginny waren schon längst in Harrys Zimmer verschwunden.

Das Licht war zwar schon aus, aber beide waren noch wach.

„Ginny?"

„Hmm?"

„Ich glaube du hast heute den Grundstein für eine glückliche Beziehung gelegt."

„Ich dachte wir sind schon glücklich?", fragte Ginny gespielt verwundert.

„Du weißt was ich meine. Noch ein wenig Hilfe von uns und Hermine kommt sich nie wieder alleine vor, oder?"

„Jaaah, es freut mich für sie."

„Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht eine Partnervermittlung aufzumachen, bei den Muggeln gibt es sowas.."

Ginny kicherte.

„Sowas brauchen die?"

„Ja. Stell dir vor, was ein Prachtkerl wie Dudley sonst machen sollte..."

Harry lachte selber über seinen Satz, bei der Vorstellung...

„Gute Nacht Harry."

„Du willst schon schlafen?"

„Nein ich liege zum Spaß im Dunkeln in einem schön warmen Bett. Im Ernst ich bin hundemüde."

„Na dann schlaf fein!" Harry gab ihr noch einen Kuss und dann ließ er Ginny in Ruhe.

Nach zwanzig Minuten hörte Harry ein gleichmäßiges Atmen.

„Sirius?", flüsterte er leise.

Keine Reaktion.

„Schnuffel? Faulpelz? Murmeltier? Tatze?", versuchte es Harry weiter, beim letzten kam ein Grunzen aus dem Bild.

„Was ist Harry, es ist doch schon spät..." Sirius ließ seine Augen geschlossen.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen!"

„Was ist mit Ginny?"

„Schäft..."

Kurze Stille, dann folgte ein leises Schnarchen. Sirius war wieder eingeschlafen.

„Toll!" Harry ließ sich in seine Kissen fallen und zählte Schäfchen.

„Eins... Zwei... Drei..."

Zehn Minuten später war er bei Schaf Nummer einhundertvierundsechzig angelangt, stand auf einer saftigen grünen Wiese und sammelte Butterblumen.

Harry war endlich eingeschlafen...

* * *

Ich bin kein oller Hut,  
und dichten kann ich auch nicht gut.  
Ein kleines Kommi das wär schön,  
ob nett, ob kritisch oder obszön.  
Ihr müsst einfach nur ein Knöpfchen drücken,  
**GO** steht drauf, es wird euch entzücken!  
Schreibt, was euch im Kopf rumschwirrt,  
nur Mut, die Antwort kommt geschwind,  
bisher hat sich noch kein Review verirrt.  
Macht mich glücklich, macht mich froh,  
drückt das Knöpfchen namens **GO**! 


	14. Das Wandern ist des Müllers Lust

So viele Hits und nur 3 Reviews?;-( naja zwingen kann ich euch ja nicht. . .aber es is schade...

Trotzdem vielen Dank an die drei, die reviewt haben,

**goldentree**

**Hac.potter:**tja ja..ich hatte das erst vor,aber dann wäre diese FF vollkommen versaut geworden_ grins_

**Dragonslider**

Und nun viel Spaß euch allen!;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 14. Das Wandern ist des Müller´s Lust (Meine aber nicht!)**

„Guten Morgen ihr zwei."

Der Frühstückstisch war schon fast voll besetzt und nun kamen auch die letzten zwei hinzu.

„Wenn ihr _beide_ total verschlafen aussehen würdet, müsste ich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit euch reden, aber da Ginny putzmunter ist und nur du aussiehst, als hättest du über Nacht alle Sträucher hier gegossen, kann ich mir das wohl sparen." War Freds Begrüßung.

Molly hatte ihrem Sohn kaum merklich zugenickt, dieser sprach nämlich seltsamerweise genau das aus, was auch sie selbst kurz dachte.

„Fred gib mir mal die Marmelade."

„Aber natürlich Schwesterherz." Kurz schwang Fred den Zauberstab und die Marmelade schwebte kontrolliert zu Ginny.

„Und was machen wir heute?", fragte Hermine dann nach dem Frühstück.

„Gute Frage, wo ist eigentlich Ron schon wieder abgeblieben?"

„Der ist bei Vivi, ich glaub sie will ihn heute mal ihrem Vater vorstellen.

„Aha...Wollen wir mal bei Laura vorbeischauen gehen?", schlug Ginny vor.

„Ja können wir machen. Kommst du Harry?"

„Ja gleich."

„Nun geh schon Harry, ich verzieh mich auch in einen anderen Rahmen."

„Ich wollt dich aber mal mitnehmen, du weißt garnicht wie schwer das ist, mit drei Mädchen."

„Wärst du lieber mit drei Jungen unterwegs? James hätte es genossen – ich übrigens auch!"

„Gut ok, stimmt!" Harry grinste.

„Schau mal, ich kann deinen Rahmen so verkleinern, dass du so groß bist, wie ein Passbild."

„Passbild?"

„Bei Muggeln gibt es Ausweise mit einem kleinen Foto, die gibt´s doch bestimmt auch bei Zauberern."

„Kann sein, aber lass das mal lieber, sieht sonst komisch aus, kümmer dich lieber um deine Mädels." Sirius lächelte breit und verschwand dann aus seinem Rahmen.

Harry streckte ihm die Zunge raus, und ging dann aus seinem Zimmer.

„So, kann losgehen!"

Ginny schnappte sich Harrys Hand und dann gingen die drei zu Lauras Ferienhäuschen. Dort angekommen blickten die beiden Mädels Harry auffordernd an.

„Was?"

„Na geh klopfen!"

„Warum ich?"

„Darum."

„Weiber". flüsterte Harry.

„DAS HABEN WIR GEHÖRT!"

Harry ging zaghaft zu der Tür und klopfte kräftig an diese. Wenige Augenblicke später wurde sie geöffnet und gleich wieder gerschlossen. Man konnte kurz einen hohen Quietscher hören. Harry drehte sich verwirrt zu den beiden Mädchen um. Ginny und Hermine zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

Ein paar Minuten später wurde die Tür wieder geöffnet und Laura stand in einem roten Top und einem kurzen schwarzen Rock im Türrahmen.

„Sorry, aber ihr habt mich ganz schön überrascht, ich wollte nicht im Nachthemd vor euch stehn."

´Schon garnicht vor dir – Gott wär das peinlich gewesen!´, fügte sie noch in Gedanken hinzu, mit einem Blick auf Harry.

„Ma-macht nichts.. Hübscher Rock."

„Danke." Sowohl Harry als auch Laura wurden rot.

Ginny schritt ein.

„Hi Laura, wir wollten einfach mal bei dir vorbeischauen, weil wir dachten, dass du bestimmt eine Idee hast, was wir heute machen könnten."

„Hi Ginny, hallo Hermine."

„Hi!"

„Wir können...Och keine Ahnung, gehen wir ein Stück?", schlug Laura vor.

„Okay."

Die Vier schlenderten langsam durch die Hotelanlage, bis sie bei dem Bungalow von Arthur und Molly vorbeikamen. Dort trafen sie auch gleich Arthur, dieser stürzte auf die kleine Gruppe zu.

„Hey ihr vier, ich hab euch schon gesucht!"

„Wieso?" Ginnys Frage hatte einen skeptischen Unterton.

„Ihr habt doch noch nichts vor, stimmt´s ?"

„Ja, stimmt." Harry fing sich einen Rippenstoß ein – definitiv sollte er _nein_ sagen.

„Sehr schön! Dann heißt es heute Familienausflug. Wir wollen alle zusammen, in ungefähr einer Stunde, einen richtigen Muggelwandertag machen!" Die Begeisterung in Arthurs Stimme war greifbar.

„Dad es ist total heiß! Außerdem gibt es hier überhaupt Wanderwege und Berge?"

„Berge gibt es, die sind zwar nicht so hoch, aber zum Wandern ideal. Wanderwege gibt es auch einige, die besten gibt es aber außerhalb des Zauberergebiets."

„Sie meinen, dann dürften wir nicht zaubern?"

„So ungefähr..." Arthurs Stimme wurde leiser, fast flüsternd. „Jedenfalls nicht so offensichtlich in der Nähe von Muggeln", fügte er dann in normaler Lautstärke an.

„Ihr kommt doch mit, die Zwillinge, Bill, Fleur, Albus und Molly sind auch dabei, also eigentlich alle außer euch Vieren. Laura du bist selbstverständlich herzlichst eingeladen!"

„Was ist mit Ron? Drückt der sich?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Nein Ginny, der kommt auch mit, Vivi auch."

„Okay, wir kommen mit", sagte Hermine.

Sofort wurde Hermine mit bösen Blicken von Ginny bedacht. Harry drückte kurz ihre Hand und lächelte dann, weil er fand, das Ginny eigentlich ganz süß aussah, wenn sie wütend war. Allerdings entschied er sich in Gedanken auch gleich dafür, dass das nur so war, wenn _er_ nicht der Grund für ihre Wut war.

„Das wird ein Spaß, glaubt mir Kinder! Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde hier bei uns, zieht euch festes Schuhwerk an, nehmt die Sonnencreme und euch einen Pullover mit, bis dann!" Und schon verschwand Mr Weasley wieder.

„Das wollt ihr nicht wirklich oder Leute? Wandern? Den ganzen Tag, bei der Hitze? Mit einem Vater, der noch muggelverrückter, als vor dem Urlaub geworden ist?" Ginnys Ungläubigkeit war garnicht in Worte fassbar.

„Also ich stell mir das lustig vor, zumal es hier keine wirklich großen Berge gibt", antwortete ihr Hermine.

„Find ich auch, so haben wir außerdem was vor", stimmte Laura zu.

„Und du Harry?", kam es fast schon flehend von Ginny.

„Du hasst wandern oder Gin?"

„Schon das Wort!"

„So schlimm?"

„Hmm!" Ginny nickte und dabei machte sie ein einmaliges Gesicht.

„Wenn du willst nehm ich dich huckepack."

„Liebend gerne!"

Der nachfolgende Kuss war beinahe schon überfällig.

„Hermine, du warst doch bestimmt oft mit deinen Eltern wandern, oder?", fragte Harry, nachdem sich Ginny und er gelöst hatten.

„Eher selten, aber wir haben mal gezeltet..."

„Ist ja fast dasselbe!", lachte Laura.

„Und was machen wir jetzt in der Zwischenzeit?"

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir legen uns einfach in die Sonne und genießen den Tag, bevor er mit sinnlosem Laufen versaut wird", antwortete Ginny Hermine.

„Gut, tut das, ich geh nochmal zu meinen Eltern und sag ihnen bescheid, dass ich heute mit euch unterwegs bin, bis dann."

Laura verschwand in Richtung Bungalow. Wieder bekam Harry einen Rippenstoß, allerdings nicht von Ginny, sondern von Hermine. Diese war nämlich seinem Blick gefolgt (Lauras Rücken, oder vielmehr ihrem schwarzen Rock...). Ginny hatte sich schon abgewandt und bekam deshalb davon nichts mit.

Harry mied Hermines Blick und lief dann Ginny schnell hinterher. Die Stunde verbrachten die drei auf der Wiese vor Hermines und Ginnys Bungalow, mit entspanntem Sonnenbaden. Dann machten sie sich auf zu den anderen.

„Gut, sind wir jetzt alle komplett? Sehr schön, dann folgt mir bitte, ich bin heute euer Sherpa", wies Arthur fröhlich an. Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung. Nach zehn Minuten waren sie aus der Hotelanlage raus und betraten _normales_ Inselterrain.

„Sag mal Ron, wie kommt es, dass ausgerechnet _du_ hier zugestimmt hast?", fragte Ginny, noch nicht einmal flüsternd.

Ron lief etwas rot an und stotterte dann: „Ähm... na-naja... Vivi... Also Vivi meinte... das-das wär ganz lustig..."

„Verstehe! Vivi du hast ihn echt gut im Griff, wirklich", richtete Ginny sich dann an Vivien.

„Nichts geht über zahme Haustiere", flüsterte Fred George zu.

„Nun komm schon Ginny Schatz, so schlimm ist das doch garnicht", wandte sich Molly ihrer grummelnden Tochter zu.

„Wo sind wir jetzt eigentlich?", fragte Laura Dumbledore.

Dieser lief mit Arthur ganz vorne im Wanderschritt und mit Wanderstock.

„Wir sind jetzt etwa einen Kilometer von unserem Hotel weg. Der Weg den Mr Weasley uns ausgesucht hat führt uns jetzt ein ganzes Stück weit geradeaus. Und dann kommt langsam der Berg mit ins Spiel." Beim letzten Satz schmunzelte Dumbledore vergnügt.

Laura hatte das Gefühl, dass hier nicht mit offenen Karten gespielt wurde, und Dumbledore und Mr Weasley noch irgendetwas verheimlichten.

Nach dreißig weiteren Minuten zog es die Gruppe immer mehr auseinander. Ganz vorne liefen Arthur und Albus, mit geringem Abstand folgten Molly, Bill, Ron und Vivi und Hermine. Die Zwillinge liefen alleine, allerdings klaffte dahinter eine gigantische Lücke, ganz am Ende liefen Ginny, Laura, Fleur und Harry.

Wobei Letzterer eigentlich mit ganz vorne laufen würde, aber Ginny moralische Unterstützung gab und ihr immer wieder zuredete, dass sie es gleich geschafft hätte. (Eine saftige Lüge!)

„Wisst ihr, es is einfach su heiß für laufen. Su heiß!", kam es immer wieder von Fleur.

„In Frankreich ist es doch auch ziemlich warm", sagte Laura.

„Sischer, aber nisch so. Außerdem wir wandern nischd, wir apparieren oder reisen mit Portschlüssel!"

„Harry ich will nicht mehr! Ich hab tierischen Durst. Trag mich, biiiitte!"

„Ich glaube wir machen Pause, schau, die Anderen warten da vorne auf uns."

„Trag mich!", forderte Ginny noch einmal. Harry lachte und nahm Ginny bis zu den Anderen huckepack.

„Ihr seid ganz schön langsam." Ginnys Augen wurden groß und sie unterbrach ihren Vater sofort: „Ihr seid viel zu schnell!"

„Egal... Wir machen jetzt zehn Minuten Pause, hier ich hab für jeden etwas zu Trinken." Arthur verteilte an alle eine halbliter Flasche Wasser, die sich immer wieder von selbst nachfüllte.

„Wo sind wir jetzt?", fragte Laura wieder.

„Ungefähr sieben Kilometer weg vom Hotel", antwortete Bill.

„Und wie spät ist es? Wird es bald dunkel und wir müssen umdrehen?", fragte Ginny hoffnungsvoll.

„Es ist jetzt fast fünzehn Uhr. Gut das wir erst gegen Elf gefrühstückt haben. Aber keine Angst, wir laufen jetzt noch vier Kilometer und dann machen wir eine Esspause!" Diese Antwort kam von Arthur.

„Das heißt wir sind in der Mittagshitze hier rumgewandert?"

„Ja."

„Ihr spinnt!", murmelte Ginny vor sich hin.

„Nun, seid ihr bereit weiter zu laufen?"

„NEIN!" Alle anderen stimmten aber zu, Ginny wurde überhört.

„Komm schon Ginny, die vier Kilometer schaffst du auch noch."

„Wisst ihr, was komisch ist?"

„Nö, is mir auch egal, ich will nicht mehr", sagte Ginny bockig.

Laura richete ihren Blick mit hochgezogener Augenbraue daraufhin auf Harry, dieser zuckte mit den Schultern, und fuhr dann fort.

„Wir sind bisher keiner Menschenseele hier begegnet, dabei soll das doch ein Muggelwanderweg sein."

„Selbst ein Muggel ist nicht so doof und geht bei fünfunddreißig Grad wandern...", war Ginnys Zwischenkommentar.

„Du hast Recht, irgendwas ist hier faul", stimmte Harry Laura zu.

„Los jetzt, sonst hängen wir wieder so weit zurück. Komm Ginny steh auf." Laura zog Ginny auf die Beine und zerrte sie ein Stückchen mit, bis sie von alleine ging.

Die vier Kilometer schafften Ginny, Laura und Harry auch noch und dann gab es erstmal ein riesen Picknick. Dafür setzte man sich unter eine große Palme, um wenigstens etwas Schatten zu haben. Leider war es in Rons Fall wohl etwas spät für Schatten, denn in seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich schon jetzt ein kräftiger Sonnenbrand ab. Dasselbe Bild bot sich auch bei den Zwillingen.

Die Zeit verging viel schneller und die Gruppe saß anderthalb Stunden essend im Schatten. Inzwischen war es fast halb fünf.

„So ich denke es wird Zeit wieder aufzubrechen, gestärkt sind wir ja jetzt. Folgt ihr Albus und mir bitte, keine Angst, es ist der letzte Fußmarsch für heute, wenn wir uns ranhalten, sind wir in etwa fünfundzwanzig Minuten da."

„Jippie!" Ginnys Gesicht sprach allerdings eine andere Sprache.

Ein letztes Mal für den heutigen Tag machte sich die Wandergruppe auf. Sie merkten nach ein paar Minuten, wie der Weg deutlich steiniger wurde und auch, dass es in die Höhe ging. Die angeblich so flache Landschaft, zeigte nun ihr wahres Gesicht, kahle Berge und Täler.

Während Arthur weiterhin gut gelaunt den Weg entlang lief, nahm sich der Rest etwas mehr Zeit. Vorallem Dumbledore ließ sich weiter nach hinten fallen.

„Wie war das mit etwa fünfundzwanzig Minuten? Jetzt quälen wir uns schon seit 'ner dreiviertel Stunde hier hoch."

„Glauben Sie mir Miss Weasley, es wird sich lohnen!", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd.

„Komm Ginny, wenn sogar Dumbledore sagt, es wird sich lohnen-"

„Der fährt Wasserski im hohen Alter!", kam es als Antwort. (Dumbledore hörte das nicht) Harry gluckste und Laura lachte.

Um Punkt viertel sechs kamen die letzten drei, Laura,Ginny und Harry am Gipfel des Berges an.

Hier herrschte nicht ganz so viel Hitze, was wohl daran lag, dass es ausnahmsweise mal nicht nur Wolkenlos war. Ein kleines Wölkchen schob sich gerade kurzzeitig vor die Sonne. Harry blickte sich um. Hier oben gab es keine Palmen, nur kleine Sträucher und vertrocknete Erde. Sein Blick blieb bei einem kleinen Häusschen hängen. Es war eine winzige, aus Holz gebaute Hütte, allerdings sah sie wie neu aus.

Etwas weiter davor lagen in einem Kreis angeordnet dicke Baumstämme, die so präpariert waren, dass man gemütlich auf ihnen Platz nehmen konnte. In der Mitte war ein Kreis aus mittelgroßen Steinen aufgebaut und man sah die Reste von verbranntem Holz und schwarzer Asche – eine Feuerstelle.

Während Ginny auf die Hütte zulief und in dieser verschwand, ging Harry gemeinsam mit Laura zu Arthur. Dieser Packte gerade so einiges aus seinem eigentlich kleinen Rucksack aus.

„Ist das ein Zelt? Und Schlafsäcke? Ist das ein Muggelgrill?" Harry kam aus dem Fragen nicht mehr raus, und Arthur lächelte unentwegt.

„Ja Harry, all das habe ich mitgenommen. Dieser Rucksack ist äußerst praktisch, hat unendlich Stauraum und das Beste, er ist trotzdem federleicht."

„Heißt das wir grillen heute und übernachten hier?", fragte Laura begeistert.

„Ja das heißt es, ich erklär es aber gleich allen, geht doch schon mal in die Hütte dort, ich bereite hier alles vor."

„COOL!" Laura war völlig begeistert und Harry wusste nun was Dumbledore mit „_es würde sich lohnen" _gemeint hatte.

Laura und er gingen zu den Anderen in die kleine Hütte. Drinnen war von der Winzigkeit nichts mehr zu sehen, wiedereinmal war das Innere um einiges größer als das Äußere. Ginny saß nun wieder glücklich an einem großen Holztisch und schlürfte irgendetwas Fruchtiges.

Selbst eine kleine Küche gab es, dort hatte sich Molly schon ans Werk gemacht.

Harry und sie setzten sich dazu.

„Na, alles wieder okay? Nicht mehr bockig?", fragte Laura Ginny grinsend. Ginny streckte ihr die Zunge raus und dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Getränk zu.

„Was ist das, Ginny?"

„Das Harry, ist ultra, mega, supererfrischende Kaltschale mit Pfirsichgeschmack. Du glaubst garnicht was Mum alles aus ihrer Kühltasche geholt hat. Steaks, Bratwürste, Toast, Ketchup, Senf, Butterbier, einfach alles!"

„Das klingt gut. Weißt du was dein Vater alles aus seinem Rucksack geholt hat?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten setzte Harry fort: „Lauter kleine Zelte, wie bei den Muggeln, einen Grill, Schlafsäcke, sogar Grillanzünder und Grillkohle hab ich gesehen, bevor wir reinkamen."

„Wir übernachten hier?", fragte Ron ungläubig und beteiligte sich an der Unterhaltung.

„Scheint so, dein Dad wollte noch irgendwas vorbereiten und uns dann aufklären."

Genau in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Arthur ging erst freudestrahlend zu seiner Frau, gab ihr einen Kuss und dann setzten sich beide mit an den Tisch. Nun saßen alle dreizehn.

Dumbledore fing an zu sprechen: „Wie ich zufrieden feststellen kann, sind wir _alle_ gesund und munter hier angekommen. Ich finde Arthur, wir können jetzt die Anderen aufklären."

„Richtig! Wie Harry und Laura bereits gesehen haben, habe ich nicht nur einen echten Muggelgrill-", Stolz in seiner Stimme, „sondern auch ein Paar Zelte und Schlafsäcke mitgenommen. Einfach alles was zum Campen dazugehört. Molly, Albus und ich dachten uns, dass es ziemlich langweilig wird, immer im selben Zimmer zu schlafen-"

„Auch wenn das zwei hier am Tisch schon geändert haben!", sagte Molly mit einem Blick auf Ginny und Harry.

Harry wurde rot, Ginny aber blickte ihrer Mutter mit einem trotzigen Grinsen entgegen.

Arthur fuhr dann weiter fort. „Wir dachten uns, dass es mal lustig wäre, wie die Muggel zu zelten. Wir werden zum Abendbrot grillen und dann hoffe ich mit eurer Unterstützung ein schönes Lagerfeuer machen zu können!"

„Das klingt romantisch", sagte Fleur.

„Heißt das, wir müssen auch Holz sammeln gehen?", fragte George, seine fröhliche Miene tröpfelte von seinem Gesicht.

„Nun ja, ihr wärt solange beschäftigt, während wir uns darum kümmern, die Zelte aufzubauen und das Essen vorzubereiten. Albus, Molly, Bill, Fleur wir kümmern uns darum, ihr Anderen sammelt Feuerholz für heute Abend."

„Isch mach die Salate!"

„Dad, Albus und ich kümmern uns um die Zelte."

Während die Erwachsenen sich ausmachten wer was tun sollte, begaben sich die Jüngeren fast alle missmutig wieder aus der Hütte.

„Wir teilen uns in Gruppen auf, ja?"

„Das gesammelte Holz verkleinert ihr, so können wir mehr tragen, okay?", schlugen Hermine und Vivi vor.

„Wir gehen dann mal." Und schon verschwanden die Zwillinge

„Komm Ron wir auch, ich sammle du trägst, ja?!"

„Gut Vivi..."

„Dann bilden wir wohl die dritte Gruppe."

„Gehen wir da lang, dort stehn ein paar kleine Bäume." Laura zeigte auf einen kleinen, unebenen Weg hinter der Holzhütte.

„Schön, gehen wir Holz sammeln, komm Schatzi!" Und schon wurde Harry wieder an die Hand genommen und er stapfte mit Ginny den Weg nach unten zu den Bäumen entlang. Hermine und Laura folgten grinsend.

„Wie es scheint hat nicht nur Vivi Ron im Griff, oder?"

„Oh ja!"

Hermine und Laura lachten.

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen Harry und Co. wieder bei der Hütte an und vergößerten das gesammelte Holz und es entstand ein durchaus beachtlicher Haufen. Das meiste Holz kam von den Zwillingen.

„Wie stehts mit dem Essen Mum?", fragte Ginny.

„Wenn dein Vater den Grill endlich anbekommen hat, kann es losgehen."

„Ich geh mal nachschauen, kommst du mit Hermine?"

Beide begaben sich wieder nach draußen. Dort standen mittlerweile sieben unterschiedlich große Zelte. Diese sahen allerdings völlig normal aus, nicht wie die bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft.

„Und wie läuft´s Mr.Weasley?" Neugierig schaute Harry zum Grill.

„Oh sehr gut, dank Bill ging es ganz schön schnell, wir können eigentlich gleich anfangen."

„Ich geh mal bescheid sagen." Hermine verschwand wieder zu Molly.

„Wo essen wir eigentlich? Draußen gibt es ja keinen Tisch", fragte Ron gerade seine Mutter, als Hermine wieder reinkam.

„Draußen grillt dein Vater, und hier drinnen essen wir, deckt doch schon mal den Tisch."

„Ähm Mrs Weasley, der Grill ist jetzt bereit, soll ich die Steaks und das Zeug mal rausbringen?"

„Das wär lieb von dir, ich hab dort alles auf ein paar Tellern. Ginny, Laura helft ihr Hermine?"

„Jepp!"

„_Accio Besteck!_", rief Ron, zum Glück bemerkte es seine Mutter noch, denn die Messer wären sonst in vernichtender Geschwindigkeit in Rons Armen gelanden, und zwar wortwörtlich!

„Sorry Mum, hab nicht nachgedacht..."

„Mal wieder..."

Ein paar Handgriffe später, ohne Zauberstab, war der Tisch gedeckt. Harry, Ron und Albus saßen schon am Tisch, Fleur und Molly stellten die gemachten Salate auf den Tisch und setzten sich ebenfalls. Wenige Minuten saßen alle wartend da, während Arthur draußen am Grill rumwerkelte.

„Das dauert ja ewig!"

„Du wirst schon nicht verhungern", erwiderte Ginny zu Rons Gestöhne nach Essen.

„AH!", kam es dann freudig von Bill.

Arthur kam gerade zur Tür herein, vor ihm schwebten drei Teller mit Würsten, Steaks und gegrilltem Toastbrot. Nun konnte der Grillabend losgehen. Und wie er losging. Die Steaks, Würste, der Salat, einfach alles wurde aufgegessen, kein Krümel blieb mehr übrig.

„Ich-platze-gleich!", stieß Dumbledore nach seinem letzten Bissen aus.

„Ich vorher", stöhnte Ron.

„Dann aber nicht hier drin! Diese Sauerei, wer soll das denn wegmachen?", lachte Vivi.

„Da kannst du deinen Liebsten dann von der Wand kratzen", flüsterte George Vivi zu.

„Ich schlage vor, wir gehen raus, an der frischen Luft verdaut es sich besser", machte Molly den Vorschlag.

„Wir kümmern uns um das Feuer", sagten die Zwillinge synchron.

„Aber kein Rumgepfusche, wir wollten den heutigen Tag schmerzfrei überstehen!"

„Harry, Harry, Harry, was du gleich wieder von uns denkst. Ich bin enttäuscht!"

„Ja George, immer diese Anschuldigungen."

Die Zwillinge verschwanden nach draußen, in der Feuerstelle war schon ein Haufen Holz aufgebaut und bereit zum Anzünden.

„In knapp einer dreiviertel Stunde geht die Sonne unter, wenn ihr einen unvergesslichen Sonnenuntergang erleben wollt, solltet ihr spätestens dann auch rauskommen."

Nun schleppten sich alle nach draußen, dort prasselte tatsächlich schon ein kleines Feuer. Fred und George hatten mitgedacht, denn das Feuer war nicht zu groß, schließlich war es noch nicht wirklich kalt (was es auch wohl nicht wirklich werden würde).

„Sehr schön Fred, George, wirklich", lobte Arthur seine Söhne.

„Mit Feuer kennen wir uns aus."

„Heißt es nicht, wer kokelt, pinkelt sich ein?", fragte Hermine lachend.

„Bitte was?"

„Ach nur so ein Muggelsprichwort, damit die kleinen Kinder nicht mit Feuer spielen."

„Von wegen einmachen, der einzige der sich doch damit auskennt ist unser Ronnilein, oder George?", flüsterte Fred seinem Bruder zu, dieser gab es an Dumbledore weiter.

Dumbledore wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder einfach nur schnell das Thema wechseln sollte. Er entscheid sich für Letzteres. Ron allerdings bekam das Ganze mit.

„Sie waren da auch beteiligt?", fragte Ron, zwar nicht böse, aber zumindest etwas schockiert.

„Auch ein alter Mann macht Fehler", erwiderte Albus entschuldigend.

´Das gibt Rache´, dachte Ron sich.

„Es sei Ihnen verziehen." In Wirklichkeit dachte Ron angestrengt über Rache nach.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen Harry und Ginny etwas abseits an einem abgesegten Baumstamm angelehnt (eigentlich einer auf dem man sitzen sollte), Arm in Arm.

„Weißt du was Ginny?"

„Ich hoffe du sagst es mir."

„Ich bin total glücklich!"

Die Sonne glühte rot-orange und machte sich ans Verschwinden hinter dem Horizont. Man konnte von dem kleinen Berg immer noch das Meer sehen. Ein kleines Segelboot segelte im Lichte des Sonnenuntergangs und der Himmel nahm ein angehmes Rot an. Langsam wechselte er in ein dunkles violett bis es schließlich tiefblau war

„Ginny?"

„Hmm?"

„Ich- Ich liebe dich!"

Ginny setzte sich auf, sie war an Harry gelehnt, und gab ihm einen zärtlichen, innigen Kuss. Die beiden schienen fast unendlich Luft zu haben, bis Ginny sich löste.

„Ich dich auch!", sagte sie glücklich.

Sofort trafen sich die Lippen der zwei wieder. Danach saßen sie ruhig da und starrten gedankenversunken in den Nachthimmel. Harry spielte mit einer von Ginnys Haarsträhnen. Er mochte diese roten Haare. Nach einiger Zeit erhob sich Ginny und dann gingen beide zu den Anderen zurück. Inzwischen waren es draußen weit weniger als dreißig Grad. Das Feuer prasselte gemütlich vor sich hin. Hermine und Laura hielten jeweils einen langen Stock hinein.

„Was macht ihr da?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Marshmallows. Schmeckt ganz lecker."

„Darf ich auch?"

„Klar, war Fleur´s Idee, frag sie, sie hat noch welche."

Ginny ging zu Fleur, nahm sich etwas und dann setzte sie sich wieder zu Hermine und Laura, Harry saß bei Ron und den Zwillingen. Vivi unterhielt sich mit Bill und Molly schlief schon so gut wie. Arthur schaute wie hypnotisiert, aber glücklich, ins Feuer. Dumbledore kam gerade aus der kleinen Hütte, in der Hand ein paar Flaschen Butterbier.

Er verteilte die Flaschen, an Ron, Harry und die Zwillinge und nahm sich selbst auch eine. Ron sah hier seine Chance für Rache. Das Ergebnis würde Dumbledore und die Zwillinge spätestens morgen Früh heimsuchen. Dieser _Durchfallzauber_ brauchte etwas Zeit um zu wirken.

„Wisst ihr was?"

„Nein", erwiderten Laura und Hermine zugleich.

„Harry hat mir vorhin gesagt, dass er mich liebt. Bis jetzt hatte ich immer noch etwas geglaubt, er meint es nicht so ernst mit mir."

„Wirklich? Warum? Selbst Ron hat gesagt, Harry meint es ernst und wenn _ihm_ das sogar aufgefallen ist, warum hattest du dann Zweifel?"

„Ich bin schon seit der ersten Klasse in ihn verschossen. Es war immer mein größter Wunsch und plötzlich bin ich mit ihm zusammen. Das ist schon komisch..."

„Verstehe. Aber Ginny ich glaube Harry meint es mehr als ernst."

„Glaub ich auch", stimmte Laura Hermine zu.

„Und ich muss zugeben, ich bin etwas neidisch", flüsterte Laura leise.

„Laura, darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"

„Ja, natürlich Ginny."

„Wir kennen uns noch nicht wirklich lange, trotzdem bist du schon jetzt eine meiner besten Freundinnen. Sei bitte ehrlich., kann es sein, dass du auch in Harry, na ja, verknallt bist?"

Laura wurde rot, ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte.

„Sag schon, ich beiß dir nicht den Kopf ab, wirklich", sagte Ginny ernst, aber freundlich.

„Jaaah, ja ein bisschen... Tut mir Leid!"

„Es braucht dir nicht Leid tun, du kannst ja nichts dafür."

„Sind wir weiterhin Freunde?"

„Solange du ihn nicht zum Fremdgehen animierst." Ginny schmunzelte.

„Nein-nein, Ginny für mich ist er tabu, glaub mir."

Hermine schwieg, ihre Vermutung wurde gerade eben bestätigt, jetzt hatte sie nur noch eine Unbestätigte: Was fühlte Harry für Laura?

„Ich glaube dir, und ich hoffe wir finden noch jemanden für dich, der noch... Na ja... frei ist."

Laura lachte leise.

„Ihr wisst garnicht wie glücklich ich bin, euch kennengelernt zu haben!"

„Oh doch, weil es uns genauso mit dir, Vivi und Ethan geht", meldete sich Hermine nach langem Schweigen wiedermal zu Wort.

„Apropos Ethan!"

Hermine schaute woanders hin, dieser wissende Blick in Ginnys Gesicht, gab ihr ein komisches Gefühl.

„Was?"

„Morgen müssen wir uns unbedingt um dich und Ethan kümmern!"

„Warum um mich und Ethan?"

„Och Hermine, nun tu nicht so, als wär da nichts zwischen euch."

„Da ist nichts!"

„Ach nein?"

„Nein!"

„Gut dann, Laura der wär doch was für dich, oder?"

„Jaaah, ja stimmt, schlecht sah er nicht aus, und nett war er auch."

„Und er ist so gebildet, es ist schon selten, dass ein Junge so viele Bücher ließt, oder Laura?"

„Ihr seid gemein! Gut ich geb's ja zu, ich fand ihn ganz niedlich... Aber so wie bei Ron und Vivi, Liebe auf den ersten Blick, war es nicht. Ich kenn ihn noch nicht mal richtig, nur einen Abend. Ich muss einen Menschen länger kennen, um mich in ihn verlieben zu können."

„Siehst du geht doch, und keine Angst wir sagen es _noch_ nicht weiter", antwortete ihr Ginny grinsend.

„Genau, und wir werden dir noch ein paar Gelegenheiten, ihn besser kennenzulernen, verschaffen!"

„Hätte ich doch nichts gesagt."

„Was hast du denn gesagt?", fragte Harry, der sich gerade zu den Mädels setzte, denn Ron hatte sich zu Vivi begeben und die Zwillinge unterhielten sich mit Dumbledore über irgendwas Geheimes. Kurz gesagt: er wurde vertrieben.

„Nichts Harry. Wirklich nichts!"

„Ich erzähls dir später im Zelt, Harry", sagte Ginny schelmisch grinsend.

„Wehe! Dann erzähl ich das mit Laura", drohte Hermine.

„Das tust du nicht!", kam es aufgebracht von Laura.

„Ihr macht mich immer neugieriger, wisst ihr das?"

„Ich bin für einen Themawechsel."

„Gute Idee!", nahm Laura Hermines Vorschlag glücklich an.

„Gerade wo´s interessant wird...", grummelte Harry.

„Wie ist das mit der Zeltverteilung?"

„Och typisch Mum. Ein Zelt nimmt Dumbledore, eins meine Eltern, eins Fleur und Bill. Das Andere sollen wir beide uns teilen." Dabei zeigte Ginny erst auf Hermine, dann auf sich selbst. „Ron und Harry bekommen eins, die Zwillinge eins und ihr zwei auch ein eigenes."

„Wie ich dich kenne, ist dir das allerdings egal", grinste Hermine Ginny an.

„Natürlich! Nichts gegen dich, aber ich hab schon mit Vivi gesprochen, Ron schläft bei ihr im Zelt, ich bei Harry und Laura mit bei dir. Ich weiß nicht was meine Mutter erwartet."

„Wahrscheinlich, dass dein Bauch bald um einiges wachsen wird, wenn ihr beiden in einem Bett oder Zelt schlaft", lachte Laura.

Ginny tippte mit dem Zeigefinger an ihre Stirn und dann küsste sie Harry provokativ und dermaßen stürmisch in dem Moment, in dem ihre Mutter auf die vier zukam.

„Ich wollte euch eigentlich gerade gute Nacht sagen, wollt ihr euch nicht auch langsam hinlegen? Die Schlafsäcke sind schon in den Zelten."

„Ja Mum, wir gehen dann auch schlafen, ich wollte Harry nur noch eine gute Nacht wünschen, bevor wir uns _trennen_", sagte Ginny scheinheilig mit Betonung auf das letzte Wort.

„Gut, ihr könnt morgen ausschlafen, dann packen wir alles zusammen und nehmen dann einen Portschlüssel. Gute Nacht!"

„Nacht", kam es einstimmig von allen vieren.

Kurz darauf folgten auch die Zwillinge und Dumbledore.

„Wir gehen dann auch mal ins Bett", sagte Hermine und Laura nickte ihr zu.

Ron und Vivi waren auch gerade eben in ihrem Zelt verschwunden. Ginny und Harry steuerten zielstrebig das noch leere Zelt an, bis sie vor Bill und Fleur standen.

„Ähm..."

„So, so... Was bekommen wir, wenn wir nichts gesehen haben?"

„Ein Küsschen von deiner lieben Schwester?"

„Weil du's bist, seid artig und tut nichts, was später für Ärger sorgen könnte", sagte Bill grinsend und bekam dann einen Kuss auf die Wange von Ginny.

„Was ist, isch bekomm kein Küsschen von Arry?", fragte Fleur gespielt entrüstet.

„Na los Harry, du darfst", erlaubte Ginny großzügig.

Harry allerdings hatte schon längst Fleur ihren Wunsch erfüllt.

„Meine Schwester wird neidisch sein, wenn isch ihr das ersähle", lachte Fleur und dann begaben sich auch Fleur und Bill in ihr Zelt.

„Dann auf, Ginny."

Im Zelt war es richtig gemütlich, es war weder kalt noch zu warm und die Schlafsäcke sahen auch kuschlig aus.

„Jetzt hab ich garkein Nachthemd mit", sagte Ginny grinsend.

„In deinem Schlafsack ist doch bestimmt noch Platz?!", fügte sie weiter grinsend hinzu.

„Für dich doch immer!", erwiderte Harry und beugte sich vor um Ginny zu küssen.

Dann folgte etwas, was Harry schlagartig wieder hellwach werden ließ. Ginny zog sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und schlüpfte in den Schlafsack. Harry kam langsam wieder zur Besinnung, schließlich war das nichts anderes als Ginny im Bikini zu sehen.

Bei dieser Vorstellung allerdings wurde ihm aber nicht besser zumute.

Snape in Badehosen´ , McGonagall im Bikini´, versuchte er sich abzulenken. Und es funktionierte. (Beinahe zu gut...) Er zog sich ebenfalls aus und legte sich, nur in Shorts, zu Ginny dazu. Komischerweise war es überhaupt nicht eng. Es gab wohl auch magische Schlafsäcke.

Ginny kuschelte sich eng an ihn und Harry genoss das Gefühl von Wärme neben sich.

„Gute Nacht Harry!"

„Gute Nacht Ginny, schlaf schön."

Hauptsache ich träume nicht von McGonagall´, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf.

Kurz darauf fielen beide in einen erholsamen und glücklichen Schlaf. Die kilometerlange Wanderung forderte nun ihren Tribut. Das Einzige was man noch hören konnte waren die zirpenden Grillen und das gleichmäßige Schnarchen aus dem Zelt von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, daran waren allerdings beide beteiligt.

* * *

Das nächste Kapitel ist geschafft, das Wetter mies,  
so viele Schwarzleser, das ist fies!  
Ich wünscht es wären mehr Reviews.  
Nichts langes, einfach nur "Gut" oder "Schlecht",  
beides ist mir, begründet, recht.  
Seid doch so nett und drückt den Knopf,  
ich möcht einfach nur gerne wissen,  
was euch beim Lesen geht durch den Kopf.  
Nun seid so lieb und drückt mal so,  
den Button mit dem Namen** GO!**


	15. Aufklärung und Gefühlschaos

Ich hab´s geschafft, ein neues Kapitel! Dieses hier widme ich meinem treuen Reviewer **goldentree**!Hast ja auch die idee dazu geliefert;-)

Als allererstes mein Dank an die, die Reviewt haben!**Dragonsoldier, NegativeLight **und **goldentree**

Mit diesem Kapitel hatte ich so meine Schwierigkeiten...Aber ich würde mir sehnlichst wünschen, wenn ich _mehr_ Reviews bekomme. Ich würd doch so gerne die **40´iger-Grenze** knacken!

**Viel Spaß jetzt! ****  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 15. Aufklärung und Gefühlschaos**

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte vor dem Zelt, in dem Ginny und Harry noch seelenruhig schliefen, schon hiesiger Trubel. Dieser wurde von Arthur veranstaltet, denn er wollte sein Zelt unbedingt auf Muggelart wieder aufräumen. So musste seine Frau auch schon um neun Uhr aufstehen. Alle anderen schliefen noch. Doch nachdem Arthur dermaßen Lärm mit den Zeltstangen machte, änderte sich das und sowohl Bill und Fleur, als auch Hermine und Laura kamen verschlafen aus ihren Zelten.

„Dad was machst du da?", fragte Bill leicht genervt.

„Ich räume auf!"

„Dein Verrückter wird immer vater...", murmelte Molly zerstreut, während sie in die Hütte ging und alles zusammenräumte.

Bill schwang den Zauberstab und schon räumte das Zelt sich von alleine auf. Ohne das die Zeltstangen dauernd aneinander kamen und ein metallisches Klingen von sich gaben.

„Du bist ein Spielverderber!", kam es enttäuscht von Arthur.

„Und du raubst allen anderen den Schlaf, Dad."

Während Bill und Arthur nun gemeinsam, magisch, auch Bills und Lauras und Hermines Zelt aufräumten, gingen die drei jungen Frauen zu Molly in die Hütte. Molly kam allerdings gerade eben wieder aus dieser heraus. Und mit ihrem messerscharfen Verstand und einem kurzen Blick zu ihrem Ehemann, nahm sie sich Hermine vor.

„Hermine Schatz, wo ist Ginny?"

„OH!... Äh, Spazieren?", antwortete Hermine mit hochrotem Kopf, mehr fragend.

„In welchem Zelt?", fragte Molly, weder freundlich, noch gereizt.

„In dem da." Und Hermine zeigte auf das Zelt von Ginny und Harry.

Molly ging schnurstracks auf das Zelt zu. Sie zog den Reisverschluss am Eingang auf und dann sprach sie in normaler Lautstärke: „Aufstehen ihr zwei, Ich möchte mit euch reden."

„Was is´n los? Ich dachte wir können ausschl- MUM?!", nuschelte Ginny erst verschlafen, dann erschrocken.

„Zieh dir was an, weck' Harry und dann komm zu mir und schick Harry zu deinem Vater", forderte sie ohne Widerspruch. Ginnys Anblick – nur in Unterwäsche neben Harry liegend – tat sein übriges.

„Ja, ja okay", erwiderte Ginny kleinlaut.

„Hey Harry, aufwachen! Jetzt gibt´s wohl Ärger..." Ginny rüttelte Harry unsanft und dann erwachte er.

Er öffnete die Augen und schmunzelte bei dem Ausblick der sich ihm bot. Doch Ginny blickte ihn alles andere als verführerisch an, dann zog sie sich an und bedeutete es Harry ihr gleichzutun.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Harry, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, Ginnys Bitte nachzukommen.

„Mum kam gerade in unser Zelt, drei mal darfst du raten, was passiert ist!"

„Sie hat uns sanft geweckt? Gesagt es gibt Frühstück oder-"

„Harry das ist nicht witzig, ich mein es ernst! Jetzt dürfen wir uns eine ewig lange Aufklärungstirade anhören. Du sollst zu meinem Vater, ich muss zu Mum."

„OH!" Jetzt war Harry wach. Er zog sich so schnell wie möglich an und quälte sich dann aus dem Zelt. Draußen stand schon Arthur, mit einer undeutbaren Miene.

„Komm mal mit Harry, gehen wir da lang..."

Hermine warf Harry einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Doch Harry dachte sich nichts Schlimmes, schließlich war ja nichts passiert. Nach ein paar Metern fing Arthur an zu sprechen.

„Weißt du Harry, erst einmal solltest du wissen, dass ich dir jetzt nicht den Kopf abreißen oder Ähnliches tun werde. Ich vertraue dir und Ginny voll und ganz und denke, dass wir nichts zu befürchten haben..Nun ja... in neun Monaten."

Harry wurde rot. Irgendwie war das peinlich.

„Doch möchte ich dir sagen, dass ihr euch, ähm, noch etwas Zeit mit solchen Sachen, du weißt schon-"

„Mr. Weasley-"

„Arthur."

„Äh ja... Arthur, zwischen Ginny und mir ist nichts passiert, außer ein paar Küssen. Ich liebe Ginny und... ähm... aufgeklärt wurde ich schon in der Grundschule.."

„Das dachte ich mir Harry, ich bin froh, dir jetzt nicht noch so einiges erklären zu müssen und denke meine Tochter ist bei dir in... guten Händen..."

'Puh! Ich dachte schon jetzt kommt das Peinlichste', ging es Harry durch den Kopf.

„Ähm... Danke für dein Vertrauen... und... ich - _wir_ - passen auf", antwortete Harry, wieder rotwerdend.

Die zwei gingen wieder zurück. Dort waren schon die restlichen Zelte aufgeräumt und alle anderen waren schon bereit zum Hotel zurückzukehren. Und gerade eben kamen auch Ginny und Molly aus der Hütte. Molly hatte einen zufriedenen und Ginny hatte einen komischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„So, wir wären dann so weit. Albus hast du den Portschlüssel?", fragte Molly.

„Ja, wir sind auch bereit. Ich glaube wir sollten uns beeilen. Es drängt _etwas_", antwortete Dumbledore unruhig – ein seltsamer Anblick.

„Wir finden auch, wir sollten uns beeilen!", kam es ebenfalls unruhig von den Zwillingen.

Ron musste sich arg bemühen nicht laut loszulachen. Die Gruppe stellte sich in einem engen Kreis auf und berührte einen kleinen verbeulten Kochtopf. Und schwupp, schon waren sie verschwunden.

Als sie im Hotel wieder ankamen, bei der Rezeption waren seit drei Tagen ein Apparationspunkt und ein Landepunkt für Portschlüssel eingerichtet, zerstreuten sich alle in unterschiedliche Richtungen. Dumbledore, Fred und George waren sofort auf die Toiletten gestürmt und Ron konnte nicht mehr ansich halten. Er ging gemeinsam mit Vivi, Hermine, Laura, seiner Schwester und Harry langsam den Weg zu den Bungalows zurück.

„Verrätst du uns, warum du so lachst, Ron?", fragte Laura amüsiert und neugierig.

„Ich sag nur so viel, ich habe mich erfolgreich an Dumbledore, Fred und George für ihren ach so tollen Streich gerecht. Danke nochmal Hermine, dass du mir diesen Durchfallzauber gestern verraten hast." Und Ron brach wieder in lautes Lachen aus.

„DU HAST WAS?", empörte sich Hermine. „Hätte ich das gewusst... Oh man.. Warum hab ich dir bloß geantwortet?!" Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ach komm Hermine, sie haben es verdient! Und Dumbledore wird das schon nicht so ernst nehmen", beschwichtigte Harry sie und lachte dann bei der Vorstellung, wie die Zwillinge und Albus auf dem Klo festklebten. Er wusste wie lange der Zauber wirkte. (Nicht aus persönlicher Erfahrung)

„Sagst du uns auch, für was du dich gerächt hast?", wollte Ginny von ihrem Bruder wissen.

Schlagartig verging Ron das Lachen.

„Nein!", antwortete er ernst.

„Ich sag´s dir heut Abend, Ginny", flüsterte Harry grinsend.

„Das tust du nicht!"

„Hatten wir das nicht gestern schon?" fragte Harry weiterhin grinsend.

„Komm schon Ron, sag's wenigstens mir. Biiiitte!", bettelte Vivi.

„Nö!"

„Sei kein Frosch, sag schon Ronnie." Vivi setzte einen Hundeblick auf, dem Ron bei jeder anderen Angelegenheit erlegen wäre, aber in diesem Fall...

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und Vivi versuchte Ron mit ein paar Küssen umzustimmen. Doch es half nicht. Auch nicht, als sie seine rechte Hand nahm und verschmitzt grinsend über ihren Körper führen wollte. Er löste sich von ihr und wechselte auf die linke Seite, neben Harry – Sicherheitsabstand.

Ginny lachte. Als sie kurz vor dem Häusschen von Ron und Harry waren, fand ihr Blick eine bestimmte Person.

„HEY, ETHAN!", rief sie laut. Der Angesprochene blickte sich verwundert um und dann entdeckte er, wer ihn gerufen hatte. Sofort ging er auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Er hatte heute ein komplett weißes Erscheinungsbild, er wollte wohl gerade Tennis spielen gehen, es sah jedenfalls ganz danach aus.

„Hi! Wo kommt ihr denn her?", fragte er, dann begrüßte er alle nacheinander.

„Wir haben die Nacht auf einem kleinen Berg gezeltet und sind gerade auf dem Weg uns umzuziehen." antwortete Harry.

„Und wo willst du hin?"

„Eigentlich Tennis spielen, aber ich würde auch gerne etwas mit euch machen. Tennis spielen mit meinem Vater wird mit der Zeit auch langweilig."

„Sehr schön! Dann gehen wir uns jetzt alle erstmal umziehen, ich wollte eh noch duschen und dann treffen wir uns bei Harry und Ron, okay?", schlug Ginny vor und bekam zustimmendes Murmeln und Genicke.

„Kommst du, Harry?" Ginny hatte wieder ihr verschmitztes Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Wa-Was? Nein lass mal lieber..."

„Hat dich mein Vater so bearbeitet?"

„Nun lass ihn schon, komm jetzt", meinte Hermine und zog Ginny an der Hand, weg von Harry. Sie schickte ihm noch eine Kusshand, kicherte und wurde dann von Hermine hinterhergschleift. Laura und Vivi machten sich auch auf den Weg.

„Komm Ethan, du kannst derweil was trinken." Und Harry, Ron und Ethan gingen in den Bungalow hinein. Dort duschten Ron und Harry erstmal und zogen sich frische Sachen an. Durch das Lagerfeuer am Vorabend hatte ihre Kleidung einen starken Geruch nach Rauch angenommen. Ethan beschäftigte sich in der Zwischenzeit damit, ein Glas Pfirsicheistee nach dem anderen zu leeren. Nach einer Weile zauberte er sich einen Tennisschläger und einen grüngelben Tennisball. Er musste allerdings zugeben, das sein Schläger irgendwie verformt aussah.

In Gedanken versunken spielte er damit. Der Ball hüpfte immer wieder auf und ab. Als die Tür mit einigem Krach aufflog, ließ er den Schläger fallen und der Ball rollte in Richtung Küchentürrahmen (er saß in der Küche). Die Schritte kamen näher, während er dem rollenden Ball mit seinen Augen folgte. Der Ball blieb stehen und plötzlich hob ihn jemand auf.

„Was machts du denn?" Hermine spielte vergnügt mit dem Ball.

„Nichts. Mir war langweilig...Wo sind Ginny und Laura?"

„Ups!", machte Hermine, ließ den kleinen Ball fallen und rannte aus der Küche.

„GINNY, HALT!" Doch Hermine fand schon eine offene Tür von Harrys Zimmer vor.

Sie lugte in dieses hinein und auf dem Bett lagen Harry, halbnackt, und Ginny auf ihm, angezogen, aber wild miteinander knutschend. Anscheinend hatte Harry nur ein Handtuch um. Hermine schloss die Augen und zog die Tür bis zu einem kleinen Spalt zu.

„Ähm... kommt ihr zwei dann?", fragte sie laut.

„Ja, gleich", Kam es von drinnen von Ginny.

„Ginny, wo ist Laura?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich bin hier!" Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen, Laura stand direkt hinter ihr.

„BIST DU verrückt?! Mich so zu erschrecken..." Sie atmete tief ein und wieder aus.

„Sorry!" entschuldigte sich Laura. Hermine zog sie weg von der Tür.

„Hast du etwa-?"

„Ich hab bloß aufgepasst, dass..."

„Du hast die beiden beobachtet!", unterbrach Hermine Laura.

„Und wenn schon, ich hätte die Tür schon zu gemacht."

Beide gingen zu Ethan in die Küche. Dieser saß fragend am Tisch, sie setzten sich zu ihm.

„Ist was passiert?", fragte er.

„Ähm... Na ja... Ich wollte bloß nachschauen, wo Harry bleibt, Ginny hat das aber schon übernommen."

„Ich verstehe." Ethan lächelte breit.

„Wo bleiben denn die beiden?"

„Wir sind ja schon da, ich wollte mir bloß noch was anziehen."

„Und Ginny musste dir dabei helfen?", fragte Ethan grinsend.

„Neidisch?", erwiderte Ginny.

„Nö", antwortete Ethan vergnügt.

„Wo ist Ron, der brauch ja noch länger..."

„Lästert ihr schon wieder über mich? Bin doch schon da." Ron kam wie aufs Stichwort in die Küche.

Eine Weile saßen die sechs am Tisch und warteten auf Vivi. Diese hatte sich irgendwie schon zum kreativen Kopf der Gruppe entwickelt. Von ihr kamen immer die besten Ideen, wenn es darum ging, sich etwas auszudenken, was man unternehmen könnte.

„Sorry hat etwas länger gedauert, aber ich musste noch schnell was reservieren gehen, sonst hätten wir jetzt nichts vor." Vivi kam atemlos in die Küche.

„Was hast du denn reserviert?", fragte Ron neugierig.

„Sag ich nicht. Überraschung. Ich hoffe nur, ihr werdet nicht schnell Seekrank! Und jetzt kommt mit."

Vivi hatte sich garnicht erst hingesetzt. Die Anderen folgten ihr hinaus. Sie schlug den Weg zum Strand ein. Auf dem Weg dorthin kamen die nun sieben an vielen merkwürdigen Leuten vorbei.

„Ist heute sowas wie Karneval?", fragte Harry halblaut. Nur Hermine grinste, die Anderen machten eine unwissende Miene.

„Jetzt sagt nicht, ihr wisst nicht einmal was Karneval ist?"

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete Ginny für die anderen Unwissenden gleich mit.

„Erklärst du es Hermine? Ich finde Muggelkunde sollte ein Pflichtfach werden, wirklich", sagte Harry schwach. Er konnte es manchmal nicht glauben, dass die Zauberer so in ihrer eigenen Welt lebten und sich kaum mit der der Muggel befassten.

Hermine, voll in ihrem Element, erklärte alles, aber wirklich alles, über Karneval. Allerdings hatte sie durchaus Verständnis dafür, dass Ginny, Laura, Ron und Vivi es nicht kannten. Schließlich war das in England nicht wirklich verbreitet. Sie sagte es sei sowas ähnliches wie Halloween.

Als sie gerade davon erzählte, dass das wohl größte Karnevalsfest in Brasilien, genauer gesagt in Rio de Janeiro, stattfand, führte Vivi die Gruppe am Strand vorbei, zu einem kleinen Holzsteg. Dieser lag in einer kleinen Bucht, hier war der Badestrand wohl zu Ende.  
Verwundert schauten sich alle um und entdeckten viele kleine, meist weiße Boote. Doch ganz am Ende des Holzsteges konnte man ein richtiges kleines Schiff sehen.

In verschnörkelter Schrift stand der Name _Santa Lucia_ darauf geschrieben.

„Wir machen einen Schiffsausflug, toll oder?", wandte sich Vivi begeistert an ihre Freunde.

Alle nickten freudig, nur Hermine machte ein schiefes Gesicht.

„Und das Beste ist, es kostet euch keinen Knut, Sickel oder gar eine Galleone!"

„Wann solls denn losgehen?", fragte Ethan.

„Eigentlich jetzt gleich. Los kommt ich zeig euch das Schiff mal."

Vivi schritt wieder voraus und alle folgten ihr, nur Hermine stand weiter am Steg. Ethan bemerkte das und ging zu ihr zurück.

„Was ist los Hermine?"

„Ni-nichts! Garnichts, wirklich." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sprach eine andere Sprache.

„Hey Hermine, was ist los, komm schon, mir kannst du's sagen. Zitterst du etwa?" Ethan trat näher an Hermine heran.

„Als ich fünf war, da hab ich mit meinen Eltern auch so einen Ausflug gemacht. Und-und als wir wieder- als wir wieder angelegt haben, bin ich-bin ich ins Wasser gefallen. Wir hatten riesige Wellen... die ganze Fahrt lang." Hermine stotterte ihre Antwort regelrecht.

Ethan wusste erst nicht wie er jetzt reagieren sollte, entschied sich dann aber, ihr beruhigend den Rücken zu streicheln.

„Ich pass auf dich auf, versprochen! Wenn du willst nehm ich dich auch beim Draufgehen und Runtergehen an die Hand." Ethan sprach sehr ernst.

„Du denkst jetzt bestimmt ich bin wie ein kleines Kind."

„Nein, mein Angebot war ernst gemeint." Ethan nahm Hermine an die Hand und führte sie langsam zum Schiff und dann hinauf. Es schaukelte ganz schön. Und als eine etwas stärkere Welle das Schiff erreichte, drückte Hermine kräftig Ethans Hand.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich so kindisch bin", sagte Hermine leise.

„Das ist nicht kindisch, ich hab auch Angst vor manchen Sachen. Zum Beispiel hab ich eine riesige Phobie vor Fledermäusen."

Hermine konnte nun sogar wieder schmunzeln und dann sagte sie: „Dann wird dir unser Zaubertranklehrer wohl nicht gefallen." Nun lachte sie wieder.

„Siehst du, du kannst doch schon wieder lachen, ich denke wir haben deine Angst fast erfolgreich besiegt." In dem Moment schwankte das Schiff wieder und Hermine krallte sich an Ethans Arm fest.

„Oder auch nicht... Komm gehen wir Unterdeck und suchen die Anderen." Hermine ließ Ethans Hand nicht mehr los.

Die beiden gingen langsam die enge Treppe hinunter, das Schiff war innen mit dunklem Holz verkleidet und alles sah sehr edel aus. Unten fühlte man sich wie in einem kleinen Restaurant. Kleine Tischchen, ebenfalls aus dunklem Holz, ein paar alte Stühle und an den Seiten etwas in der Art einer Sitzbank. Von der Treppe aus konnte man einen Bartresen sehen. Dahinter stand ein Kellner, mit weinroter Fliege und putzte ein paar Gläser. Am größten Tisch, links, saßen die Anderen.

Als Ginny Hermine und Ethan sah, Hermine hielt sich verbissen an Ethan fest, lächelte sie zufrieden.

„Na das hat ja lang gedauert, wo wart ihr zwei solange?", fragte sie grinsend.

„Wir hatten ein, ähm, technisches Problem, sind noch zwei Plätze frei?

Die Gruppe rückte zusammen, komischerweise wollten alle auf der Eckbank sitzen, nur Vivi hatte es sich auf einem der Stühle gemütlich gemacht. Nun, da Hermine saß, entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge wieder etwas.

„Warum sind wir eigentlich die einzigen Gäste hier?", wollte Laura wissen.

„Das ist heute eine exklusive Fahrt, nur für euch." Vivi lächelte.

„Wirklich?"

„Nein. Wir durften aber eher hier drauf, eigentlich müssten dann die ersten anderen Touristen eintreffen. Natürlich Hexen und Zauberer", antwortete Vivi.

„Aber wir sitzen jetzt nicht die ganze Zeit hier unten, ich will das Meer sehen!"

„Keine Angst Ginny, ihr könnt euch frei bewegen, wär doch komisch, wenn ich euch zwingen würde, hier unten zu bleiben."

„Hättest du auch kein Recht dazu", grinste Ginny.

„Komm Harry, gehen wir hoch, ich will was sehen." Ohne abzuwarten zog sie Harry mit sich. Dieser rief noch ein „bis dann" den Anderen zu, die übrigens lachend den Kopf schüttelten. Dann polterten die zwei die Treppe nach oben. Ron und Vivi waren nun mit sich beschäftigt und Laura sah träumend aus dem kleinen Schiffsfenster.

„Alles okay, Hermine?"

„Ja, es geht wieder."

„Es geht los!" Laura sprang fröhlich auf und stürmte die Treppe hinauf, nach oben aufs Deck. Das Schiff lief aus der kleinen Bucht hinaus aufs Meer.

„Wie lange werden wir ungefähr unterwegs sein, Vivi? VIVI!" Ethan musste sie laut rufen, denn Vivi reagierte nicht.

„Redest du mit mir?", fragte sie, nachdem sie sich von Ron gelöst hatte.

„Nein, quatsch, ich hab Ron gefragt. Und weißt du's?" Ethan grinste.

Ron schaute ihn nur verwirrt an.

„Ich wollte wissen, ob du nun weißt, wie lang Vivi´s Zunge ist."

Ron wurde rot. Und Hermine kicherte.

„Ron sagt es dir nur, wenn du uns sagen kannst, wie lang Hermines ist!"

'Gut gekontert', dachte sich Ethan. Nun wurde Hermine rot.

„Ich glaube das bleibt erstmal ein Geheimnis, stimmt´s Hermine?"

„Ähm... Ja." Hermine machte einer Tomate ernsthafte Konkurrenz.

„Also, was wolltest du wirklich wissen?", fragte Vivi.

„Nur für dich nochmal." Ethan lächelte.

„Wie großzügig, Ed!"

„Wie lange sind wir heute unterwegs und wo fährt unser Schiffchen lang?"

„Bis zirka viertel Vier sollten wir wieder hier sein. Und jetzt entschuldige mich." Vivi wandte sich grinsend ab, zog Ron zu sich und setzte den abgebrochenen Kuss von vorhin fort. Dann standen die zwei auf und Vivi führte Ron ebenfalls nach oben.

„Du musst nicht wegen mir hier unten versauern."

„Ach quatsch, ich hab doch nette Gesellschaft." Ethan lächelte Hermine an.

„Und was machen wir jetzt zwei Stunden lang. Ich kann nicht mit hochgehen."

„Keine Ahnung. Willst du was trinken?"

„Nein, danke."

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen trat ein. Hermine zappelte unruhig und Ethan schaute Hermine träumerisch an. Die Sonne, die durch das Fenster vereinzelt Strahlen schickte, ließ Hermines Haar leicht glänzen.

„Hermine?" Ethans Stimme holte Hermine aus ihrem Zappelrhytmus.

„Ja?"

„Wollen wir es mal versuchen, nach oben zu gehen?"

„Aber nur kurz."

„Okay, komm." Ethan erhob sich und bot Hermine den Arm an.

Sie stand auf und nahm den rechten Arm dankbar an. Hermine zitterte sich nach oben. Auf der Treppe kam den beiden ein älteres Ehepaar entgegen – es wurde eng.

„Mach doch mal Platz John, immer machst du dich so breit, du bist nicht der einzige hier!", herrschte die Frau ihren Ehemann an.

„Du beschwerst dich über breitmachen? Bei wem nimmt denn unsere Waage Reißaus, wenn man sich versucht draufzustellen..."

Ethan musste sich stark das Lachen verkneifen und zog Hermine etwas schneller nach oben.

An Deck stach die Sonne wie verrückt in die Augen. Laura stand an der Reling und genoss die Meeresluft mit geschlossenen Augen. Weit hinten saßen Ginny und Harry eng aneinandergekuschelt auf einer Bank. Es waren einige Leute dazugekommen, aber Platzmangel herrschte nicht wirklich. Das Schaukeln des Schiffes hatte nachgelassen und Hermine lockerte ihren Griff an Ethans Arm langsam. Er führte sie an die Schiffsbrüstung.

„Na siehst du, es klappt doch. Man muss sich seinen Ängsten stellen, dann bekommt man sie in den Griff."

„Wenn du meinst... Ich freu mich auf Hogwarts, dann revanchier ich mich bei dir", erwiderte Hermine erst unsicher, dann schmunzelnd.

„Wie lang bist du eigentlich noch hier, Ethan?"

„Den heutigen Tag mitgezählt, noch vier Tage."

„Bloß?", kam es enttäuscht.

„Jaaah... Aber ich bin auch schon zwei Wochen hier. Außerdem muss ich mich noch auf den Umzug nach England zu meiner Mum vorbereiten, Schulzeug kaufen und so weiter."

„Wir können uns ja einen Tag ausmachen, an dem wir das Schulzeug zusammen kaufen. Ihr geht doch auch in die Winkelgasse?"

„Ich denke schon. Dann müssten wir aber mit meiner Mutter reden, wann. Hast du eigentlich Geschwister?"

„Nein, ich bin Einzelkind, wie Harry. Und du?"

„Ich habe einen großen Bruder, Ted, der ist aber schon zweiundzwanzig und wohnt in Amerika."

„Seht ihr euch oft?"

„Nicht wirklich, er ist viel beschäftigt. Er spielt professionell Qudditch. Die Washington Warriors, er spielt aber seit er dort ist immer gegen den Abstieg." Ethan lachte.

Hermine allerdings wollte das Thema wieder wechseln, denn Quidditch mochte sie zwar auch gerne, aber ihrer Meinung nach unterhielten sich Ron und Harry schon oft genug darüber.

„Was würdest du denn eigentlich gerne mal machen, wenn du aus der Schule raus bist?"

„Hmm... Also in Amerika wollte ich immer einen eigenen Laden für Klamotten haben, keinen für Zauberer, sondern für Muggel", antwortete ihr Ethan nachdenklich.

„Echt? Das ist wirklich ungewöhnlich, vorallem für jemanden der in einer Zaubererfamilie groß geworden ist." Hermine war erstaunt.

„Dann wirst du es auch ungewöhnlich finden, wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass ich in eine Muggelgrundschule gegangen bin."

Hermines Erstaunen wurde größer.

„Wieso?" fragte sie dann.

„Meine Mutter hat ein Faibel für fast alles was mit Muggeln zutun hat. Sie bewundert das Leben ohne Magie. Die Folgen dafür darf meistens ich tragen", lachte Ethan.

„Sozusagen ein weiblicher Arthur Weasley", murmelte Hermine grinsend.

„Na ihr zwei, wie läuft´s?" Laura schlenderte gerade zu Hermine und Ethan und hatte ein wissendes Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Äh... Ähm..."

„Gut! Wirklich schön, das Meer und die Sonne zu genießen", antwortete Ethan. Hermine war irgendwie ins Stottern geraten.

„Und wie gefällt es dir so?", stellte Ethan die Gegenfrage.

„Och geht so... Irgendwie find ichs ein bisschen öde. Das Meer ist ja schön und gut, aber wir sind jetzt seit über einer Stunde unterwegs und viel Abwechslung hatte ich noch nicht."

„Wie können wir dem bloß abhelfen..Hermine hast du eine Idee?" Ethans Gesicht hatte ein fieses Grinsen bekommen.

„Ähm, nein?" Die Antwort war eher fragend.

Ethan beugte sich vor zu Hermine und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Hermine bekam ebenfalls ein fieses Grinsen. Laura schaute skeptisch drein und machte einen Schritt rückwärts. Dann rannten Hermine und Ethan auf sie zu und fingen an, sie wie wild zu kitzeln.  
Laura jappste laut lachend und versuchte sich dem Griff der beiden zu entziehen, als sie es schaffte, stürmte sie zu Harry und Ginny. Sie quetschte sich zwischen die zwei und zog Ginny an der Schulter runter, sodass Ginny als Schutzschild diente.

„Harry hilf uns!", rief Ethan.

Harry kam der Bitte grinsend nach und fing ebenfalls an Laura zu kitzeln. Hermine aber hatte es sich inzwischen anders überlegt und ging auf Harry zu. Dieser erschrak heftig als ihm Hermine in die Seite piekste. Kurz abgelengt dadurch, stürzten sich Ginny und Laura auf den armen Harry. Dieser fiel von der Bank und wurde von den drei Mädchen begraben. Ethan stand da und lachte laut. Die anderen Leute auf dem Schiff schauten sich nach dem plötzlichen Lärm um. Manche empört, andere ebenfalls lachend.

„AH! AUFHÖRN!!! BITTE!", schrie Harry, konnte allerdings nicht lange, denn vor lauter lachen hatte er kaum Luft dazu.

„ETHAN!" Doch Ethan setzte sich lachend auf die nun freigewordene Bank und beobachtete das Schauspiel.

Nach dreieinhalb Minuten hatte Hermine als erstes Mitleid und ließ von Harry ab. Ginny tat es ihr gleich. Doch Laura nicht. Diese hatte mit Harry ein beinhartes Kitzelduell angefangen.

Mit einem geschickten Griff saß Harry wieder aufrecht und Lauras linke und rechte Hand wurden von Harry festgehalten.

„Na? Gibst du auf?", grinste Harry.

„Vergiss es, niemals!", antwortete Laura zuckersüß. Harry hatte eine Schwäche, er fand diese blauen Augen ziemlich anziehend und so lockerte er seinen Griff und Lauras Hände entwischten.

'Guck woanders hin Harry, los! Mist, zu langsam!', ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Dann war es zu spät, Laura saß auf seinem Bauch, hatte seine Arme fest im Griff und sah grinsend auf ihn hinunter.

„Naaa? Gibst _du_ auf ?"

Laura spielte mit gefährlichen Waffen und Harry konnte nicht wirklich etwas gegen diese Augen anrichten. Und dann noch dieses Lächeln...

Da Harry nicht antwortete, sagte Laura: „Das heißt wohl ja." Sie erhob sich wieder, und lächelte breit den Anderen zu.

„Und, wer ist jetzt der Gewinner? Hmm?"

Ethan stand auf und verbeugte sich grinsend. Hermine nickte ihr ebenfalls grinsend zu. Nur Ginny machte eine säuerliche Miene. Als Laura ihren Blick auffing, verging ihr das Lächeln langsam.

„War das irgendeine Rache, für irgendwas?", fragte Harry, nachdem er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte. Die meisten Leute hatten dem Schauspiel den Rücken zugedreht und ihre Gespräche und Träumereien wieder aufgenommen.

„Das war dafür, dass du Hermine und mir ständig _etwas _vorgehalten hast und dich drüber lustig gemacht hast." Sie sagte nichts von dem Kuss zwischen Hermine und ihr, aber sofort wusste jeder – außer Ethan – worum es ging.

„Und für das Grinsen jetzt müsste ich eigentlich gleich weitermachen", fügte Laura hinzu.

Harry hatte nach dem betonten „etwas" sofort angefangen zu grinsen.

„Das können wir ja ein anderes Mal fortführen, aber jetzt sollten wir vom Schiff runter, denn wir sind wieder an Land", sagte Ginny halbwütend, stand auf und ging ohne zurückzublicken weg und folgte den anderen Leuten, die das Schiff gerade ebenfalls verließen.

„Ginny warte!" rief Laura, doch sie wurde ignoriert.

„Hab ich was verbrochen?", fragte Harry.

„Kommt ihr dann auch?" Vivi ging gemeinsam mit Ron vom Schiff. Harry und Laura folgten schweigend. Hermine allerdings hatte wieder einen ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

Doch Ethan wusste was zutun war und löste sein Versprechen nun voll ein. Er führte Hermine vom Schiff, ohne das einer der zwei nass wurde. Auf dem Holzsteg nahm Hermines Gesicht wieder etwas Farbe an und Ethans Hand wurde wieder durchblutet. Die Anderen warteten schon. Ginny stand etwas weiter weg und jeder, der sie ansah, wurde mit bösen Blicken bedacht. Gemeinsam machte sich die Gruppe wieder auf zum Hotel. Bei der Rezeption angelangt verabschiedete sich Vivi.

„Machts gut, ich muss jetzt zu meinem Vater. Wir sehen uns beim Abendbrot, ich komm einfach zu Dumbledore, ja? Tschüss Ron." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, lief sie fort, Ron drückte sie noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Und danke für den Ausflug!", riefen Ethan und Hermine ihr zugleich hinterher.

„Nagut ich muss mich auch mal wieder bei meinen Eltern blicken lassen, nicht das sie denken, ich wohne jetzt bei den Fischen, ich komme heute Abend auch einfach." Ethan verabschiedete sich ebenfalls, allerdings bei jedem einzeln.

„Hey Ginny, guck nicht so, dein Lächeln gefällt hier jedem hundertmal besser", flüsterte Ethan ihr noch zu, bevor er auch verschwand. Doch Ginny sagte nur „tschüss".

„Leute, ich hab Durst! Gehen wir zu unseren Zimmern was trinken und suchen dann mal etwas Schatten?"

„Gute Idee Ron. Kommt wir gehen", stimmte Hermine zu. Ginny trottete missmutig und schweigend neben ihr her. Als Harry ihre Hand ergreifen wollte, reagierte sie nicht, sondern wechselte die Seite.

'Was auch immer du gemacht hast, du musst es schnell rausbekommen und wieder gerade biegen', dachte sich Harry.

Im Bungalow angekommen, war es angenehm kühl. Ron, Ginny und Laura gingen in die Küche und Ron holte etwas gekühlten Kürbissaft und Eistee aus dem Kühlschrank. Diesen hatten sie inzwischen mit eigenen Sachen gefüllt, denn die Minibar rührten die beiden nicht an. Hermine hielt Harry etwas zurück.

„Kann ich mal kurz mit dir sprechen?", fragte sie ihn freundlich.

„Na klar."

„Gehen wir in dein Zimmer?"

„Okay." Harry ließ sich auf sein Bett plumpsen, Sirius war nicht in seinem Bild. Hermine nahm sich einen kleinen Hocker, der beim Schrank stand.

Sie sprach einen Zauber auf die Tür, damit niemand lauschen konnte. Harry stutzte.

„Keine Angst, ich versuch jetzt nicht, dich zu verführen", sagte sie schmunzelnd, aber gleich wieder ernst werdend.

„Kommt jetzt irgendeine Erklärung darüber, was ich falsch gemacht habe?"

„Nicht unbedingt."

Harrys Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Also dann, schieß los", forderte er.

„Ok. Harry, was empfindest du für Laura ?"

WAMM! Damit hatte Harry nicht gerechnet, sofort wurde ihm unbehaglich zumute und sein Körper wurde von Hitze heimgesucht.

„Wie meinst du das?", versuchte er auszuweichen.

„Du weißt genau wie ich das meine! Ich weiß, du liebst Ginny, aber mir, und ich sag dir, nicht nur mir, ist aufgefallen, dass dein Verhalten gegenüber Laura nicht immer... ähm... wie soll ich sagen... freundschaftlich ist. Und ich meine damit nicht, dass du gemein oder sonst was zu ihr bist."

„Oh, Oh, Harry... Auf die Antwort bin ich gespannt!", kam es aus dem Bild von Sirius, dieser hörte nämlich die Stimmen in Harrys Zimmer und sah nach, von wem sie kamen.

„Klappe, Sirius!", sagte Hermine.

Harry kam sich vor, als hätte er etwas ausgefressen und müsste nun seiner Mutter und seinem Vater Rede und Antwort stehen.

„Ähm..."

„Gut machen wir es anders... Magst du Laura mehr als nur freundschaftlich?" Hermine wurde ungeduldig.

Harry versuchte mit einem Blick der deutlich sagte „GEH, BITTE!" seinen Paten dazu zu bewegen, wieder für eine Weile sein Porträt zu verlassen.

„Nö, ich will doch wissen, was mein Patensohn so für Probleme hat, damit ich ihm kluge Ratschläge geben kann", sagte Sirius laut.

„Guuuut... Ja, ich geb's zu, ich mag Laura mehr als nur freundschaftlich." Harry drehte sich weg.

„Du hast dich in sie verliebt?"

Harry drehte sich wieder zu Hermine.

„Kann man sich in zwei Menschen gleichzeitig verlieben?", fragte er Hermine leise.

Doch Hermine wusste keine Antwort. Selbst Sirius schwieg.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich für Laura empfinde. Ich hab sie von Anfang an sehr gemocht, ich weiß nicht warum. Das klingt total bescheuert, oder?"

„Es klingt nicht bescheuert. Es ist nur... etwas komisch."

Wieder trat Schweigen ein.

„Bleibt das unter uns? Bitte?", fragte Harry dann.

„Ja, versprochen", antwortete sie Harry.

„Harry?", meldete sich Sirius zu Wort.

„Hmm?"

„Ich geb dir einen Tipp. Versuch dir so schnell wie möglich klar über deine Gefühle zu werden und tu nichts dummes. Tu keiner von beiden weh, denn ich denke Ginnys Freundschaft zu verlieren wäre ein großer Verlust. Sie ist ein großartiges Mädchen, manchmal erinnert sie mich an deine Mum." Sirius schwieg kurz. „Was Laura angeht, ich kenne sie noch nicht wirklich, doch wäre es ihr gegenüber auch nicht fair, sie ab jetzt zu ignorieren oder ähnliches."

Hermine war überrascht. Sie wusste nicht, das Sirius bei sowas auch ernste und - das war das Überraschende – gute Ratschläge geben konnte. Sie nickte ihm zu.

„Ich lass dich dann mal allein... Aber komm dann bitte nach, der Tag war bisher schön, ich will nicht, dass du, Ginny und Laura sich den Rest des Tages anschweigen und aus dem Weg gehen."

„Ja, ich komm gleich nach."

Hermine hob ihren Zauber auf und ging aus Harrys Zimmer. Harry ließ sich mit dem Rücken auf sein Bett fallen und schloss die Augen.

„Hattest du auch damals solche sinnlosen Probleme?", fragte er seinen Paten. Dieser lachte kurz.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, nein. Denn eine wirklich feste Freundin hatte ich nie, ich war kein Beziehungstyp. Doch das hatte auch seine Vorteile." Als Sirius endete, hatte er ein Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Super", sagte Harry nur.

* * *

Jetzt habt ihr das nächste Kapitel gelesen,  
und ich frag euch nun, wie ist es gewesen?  
Hat´s euch gefallen oder war es blöd?  
Oder nur schlecht und einfach öd?  
Liebend gerne würde ich´s wissen,  
denn bekommt man kein Feedback,  
geht´s einem beschissen!  
Doch krieg ich ein Kommi, macht mich das fröhlich,  
dann hüpf ich durch´s Leben und grinse dämlich!  
Nun haut in die Tasten, ganz flink und flix,  
auf ein klitzekleines Knöpfchen,  
**GO** steht drauf, es kostet nix. 


	16. The Sledgehammer

Hallo! Hatte ich mit dem letzten Kapitel so meine Probleme, dann war das mit diesem hier nicht anders. Ich habe ewig gebraucht um einen Anfang zu finden. Und irgendwie gefällt es mir immer noch nich...

Für die zwei Reviews bedanke ich mich herzlichst. **goldentree** und **dragonsoldier**

Und nun hoffentlich viel Spaß, lasst mich doch wissen ob es gut oder schlecht war!

* * *

**Kapitel 16. The Sledgehammer**

Harry lag eine Weile einfach nur so da ohne einen einzigen Gedanken im Kopf zu haben. Dann entschloss er sich in die Küche zu gehen. Dort saß inzwischen nur noch Ginny. Scheinbar hatte sie auf ihn gewartet.

„Hey", sagte Harry vorsichtig. Er ging zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie. „Tut mir Leid."

„Was tut dir Leid? Ich muss mich entschuldigen, Harry. Ich hab überreagiert und war eifersüchtig auf Laura und dich. Vorhin auf dem Schiff... Na ja... Das sah so vertraut aus."

Harry nahm Ginnys Entschuldigung mit einem freudigen Lächeln an und dann nahm er ihre Hand. Diesmal zog Ginny sie nicht weg.

„Darf ich dich jetzt wied-", doch Ginny hatte Harry schon längst geküsst.

Einige Minuten vergaßen die beiden alles um sich herum. Für Harry war in diesem Moment klar, dass er nur Gefühle für Ginny hatte. Für Laura empfand er zwar mehr als Freundschaft, aber er wusste, dass er sich nicht in sie verliebt hatte. Er mochte sie einfach nur sehr, und das seit Anfang an – warum wusste er selbst nicht.

„Tss, tss, tss... Da denke ich hier fliegen die Fetzen und was macht ihr?" Hermine kam grinsend in die Küche und setzte sich schwungvoll zwischen das Pärchen, in der Hand hielt sie einen Limonengrünen Flyer.

„Willst du auch? Ach nein, geht ja nicht, Ethan ist ja bei seinen Eltern", sagte Ginny grinsend.

„Na da hat sich aber eine schnell wieder einbekommen", konterte Hermine, ohne weiter auf Ginnys Frage einzugehen. Wie aufs Stichwort kam Laura gerade in die Küche. Hermines Blick bekam einen gespannten Zug.

„Wo warst du denn?", fragte Ginny freundlich.

„Ich war auf dem Klo."

„Achso... Du Laura, sorry wegen vorhin, ich wollte nicht so zickig sein."

„Ist schon okay." Der Blick von Hermine bekam etwas Fröhliches.

Harry der sich etwas komisch fühlte, weil Laura ihm gegenüber saß, entdeckte gerade eben den Flyer in Hermines Hand.

„Was ist das Hermine?"

„Und ich dachte schon ihr fragt garnicht mehr. Diesen Flyer hab ich in der Rezeption entdeckt."

„Und?"

„Kennt ihr jemanden, der mit mehr als Liebe gern isst, vorallem viel?"

„Ron!", sagten Ginny, Laura und Harry zugleich. Hermine grinste.

„Seltsam, an den hab ich auch gedacht." Hermine musste kichern.

„Nun sag schon, um was geht es?", forderte Ginny ungeduldig. Harry und Laura nickten eifrig zustimmend.

„Heute Abend, im _Fisch´n´Chips_, das ist ein britisches Restaurant hier im Hotel, findet ein Wettbewerb statt. Ich zitiere:

_Sie können essen so viel Sie wollen?  
Ihr Appetit ist unendlich?  
Sie haben kein Problem damit, mehr als ein Hotdog auf einmal im Mund zu kauen?  
Und am liebsten zahlen Sie dafür keinen Knut?  
Dann ist der (FR)Esswettbewerb in unserem Restaurant genau das Richtige!  
Zeigen Sie Ihren Mitmenschen was eine echte Lebensmittelvernichtungsmaschine ist._

_  
Der bisherige, seit drei Jahren unbesiegte, Champion, Doug the Sledgehammer of Sausages fordert Sie heraus!  
Melden Sie sich noch heute an, kommen Sie einfach in unser hübsches Restaurant und tragen Sie sich in die Teilnehmerliste ein.  
Gewinnen Sie einen goldenen Pokal in Form eines Hotdogs und ein Preisgeld von Fünfhundert Galleonen.  
Vorraussetzungen: Mindestalter von vierzehn Jahren, ein eigener Eimer und genug Hunger._

Na, was meint ihr, das ist doch perfekt für unsern Ron, oder?" Hermines Grinsen war so groß, das Harry dachte, sie würde sich gleich in die Ohren beißen.

„Genial, Hermine!" Ginny lachte.

„Und wann ist das? Also dieser Wettbewerb?", fragte Laura ebenfalls von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend.

„Heute Abend. Aber keine Angst ich hab Ron schon angemeldet."

„Weiß er denn schon von seinem Glück?"

„Ähm, naja, darum wollte ich euch eigentlich jetzt bitten."

„Ich mach´s, ihr müsst mir bloß sagen wo ich ihn finde, er war ja bis eben noch hier." Laura war voller Tatendrang aufgestanden.

„In seinem Zimmer-", antwortete Harry und schon war Laura verschwunden, „-aber er duscht gerade", vollendete Harry seinen Satz.

Ein hohes Quietschen und ein „OH! TUT MIR LEID!!!" hallte bis in die Küche. Hermine, Ginny und Harry brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Laura kam mit hochrotem Kopf zurück.

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass er duschen ist?", fragte Laura wütend.

„Du hast mich ja nicht ausreden lassen." Harry blickte sie mit Lachtränen im Gesicht entschuldigend an.

„Jetzt hab ich was gut bei dir, Harry. Meine Augen... Meine wunderschönen Augen..." Laura hüpfte theatralisch in der Küche umher. Dabei hielt sie sich die Hände vor's Gesicht.

Nun angezogen kam Ron in die Küche und wurde erstmal von Laura umgeworfen. Sie hüpfte mit Inbrunst in ihn hinein. Ein dumpfer Knall und lautes Ächzen kam vom Küchenboden.

„Hört-hört auf! Ich kann nicht mehr!" Ginny hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen.

Ron rappelte sich wieder hoch und rieb sich den Ellebogen. Laura blieb am Boden liegen. Sie wälzte sich hin und her.

„Diesen Tag überlebe ich nicht! Meine Augen, mein Hintern... Alles tut so weh!", jammerte sie, doch man hörte immer wieder ein Kichern zwischendurch.

Harry ging zu ihr und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Es dauerte etwas bis Laura ihn bemerkte.

„Wieviel hatte er denn an?", fragte Harry sie grinsend.

Doch Laura antwortete nicht, sie schnappte sich Harrys angebotene Hand und zog sich daran hoch. Dann tat sie, als würde sie Staub von ihrer Hose klopfen und als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Mit dem Gang einer Geschäftsfrau ging sie auf den verwirrt aussehenden Ron zu.

„Entschuldigen Sie mein Verhalten, Mr Weasley. Ich hätte natürlich vorher anklopfen sollen. Das Gesehene bleibt natürlich ein Geheimnis." Doch Laura konnte nun nicht mehr ernst bleiben sie lachte laut los.

Alle lachten, nur Ron stand da wie ein begossener Pudel. Er hatte wohl nicht wirklich vorgehabt, sich Laura im 'Adamskostüm' zu präsentieren. Laura fing sich wieder.

„Darf ich Ihnen eine Entschädigung anbieten?", fragte sie mühsam beherrscht in förmlichem Ton.

„Wie, was?" Ron wusste überhaupt nicht was er sagen sollte. Hermine zog Laura von ihm weg, platzierte sie auf einem Stuhl und dann erzählte sie Ron von dem Wettbewerb.

„DU HAST WAS?!"

„Ich hab dich da angemeldet", sagte sie kleinlaut. Hermine fand ihre Idee nun nicht mehr ganz so toll.

„Hey Ron das wird ein Spaß, hier lies!" Harry drückte ihm den Flyer in die Hand. Ron las diesen, dabei zierte sein Gesicht am Ende ein träumerisches Grinsen.

„Fünfhundert Galleonen...", murmelte Ron. „Gut, ich mach mit. Wann geht's los?", fügte er dann bestimmt hinzu.

„Sehr schön", sagte Hermine zufrieden und klatschte in die Hände.

„Dann darfst du jetzt aber nichts mehr essen, das Abendbrot bei Dumbledore fällt für dich heute aus." Ginny grinste.

„Der Wettbewerb beginnt um einundzwanzig Uhr. Vorher klären wir am besten Vivi noch darüber auf, sie wird sich das bestimmt nicht entgehen lassen", fing Hermine an zu planen.

„Und Ethan", quatschte Ginny dazwischen.

Hermine überging das.

„Ich würde sagen, wir gehen eine halbe Stunde bevor es losgeht dorthin. Ach ja-", Hermine zauberte einen dunkelblauen Eimer herbei. „Hier bitte Ron, der fasst fünf Liter." Sie überreichte ihm den Eimer.

„Dann wird das ja heute wieder ein sehr unterhaltsamer Abend. Was machen wir jetzt?" Ginny rieb sich erfreut die Hände.

„Ich will nochmal ans Meer!", kam es von Laura.

Und das taten sie dann auch. Das Wetter war wie immer einfach wunderschön und warm, also genossen die fünf das erfrischende, kühle Nass. Durch das ausgelassene Toben im Wasser kam dann langsam aber sicher der Hunger. Nach zwei Stunden planschen im Meer war es Abendbrotzeit. Am Tisch bei Dumbledore aßen alle mit viel Appetit. Ron saß da und durfte nicht einen Krümel probieren. Ginny erzählte den Anderen von dem Wettbewerb, vorallem weil ihre Mutter sich schon besorgt um ihren jüngsten Sohn kümmern wollte, da dieser nichts aß.

„Machen wir jetzt los?", fragte Ron ungeduldig.

„Gleich, lass mich bloß noch den leckeren Vanillepudding kosten. Hmmm, lecker!" Ginny zog sich grinsend die Schüssel heran und nahm sich extra viel Zeit die Kochkünste ihrer Mutter zu bewundern.

Zehn Minuten später machten sich Ginny, Hermine, Laura, Vivi, Harry, Ethan und Ron auf zum _Fisch´n´Chips._ Dort war es schon brechend voll. Links und rechts standen Tische mit jeweils vier oder fünf Stühlen. In der Mitte war ein Gang freigemacht worden. Vom Eingang konnte man schon eine kleine Bühne sehen, an der ein langer Tisch stand. Dieser war für sieben Personen gedeckt. Ein großer, weißer Teller, ein schlichtes Wasserglas und ein Stapel Servietten.

Während Hermine Ron an den Tresen führte, suchten die Anderen nach einem freien Tisch, was garnicht so einfach war.

„Hey da vorne ist noch ein Fünfertisch frei."

„Perfekt, ganz vorne."

Ethan holte sich noch einen weiteren Stuhl und so setzten sie sich gespannt wartend. Hermine kam wieder vom Tresen und Ron wurde von einem schmächtigen Mann in die Küche geführt – wohl der Wirt.

„Warum grinst du so Hermine?". fragte Vivien.

„Jeder der mitmacht braucht einen Kampfnamen." Sie kicherte los.

„Wie hat Ron sich genannt?"

„Ron fiel nichts ein, ich hab mir was ausgedacht. Wartet´s ab, die Teilnehmer werden einzeln vorgestellt."

„Gib mal einen Tipp!"

„Nö, Laura."

Ein paar Minuten saßen alle quasselnd am Tisch, bis ein Kellner nach Getränkewünschen fragte. Dann wurde es still im Gasthaus. Das Licht wurde abgedunkelt und scheinbar aus dem Nichts strahlte ein Scheinwerfer auf die Bühne. Diese betrat der Wirt, ein schmächtiger, kleiner Mann, mit grauem Vollbart und einer glänzenden Glatze.

„Einen wundervollen guten Abend wünsche ich Ihnen, meine Damen und Herren. Ich begrüße Sie zu unserem achten Wettessen. Ich werde Ihnen nun die heutigen Wettbewerber und die Regeln an die sie sich halten müssen, vorstellen und erklären."

Der Wirt machte ein kurze Pause. Er wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch den Schweiß von der Stirn und fächelte sich kurz Luft zu – anscheinend war er sehr aufgeregt.

„Zuerst die Regeln: Unsere Wettbewerber bekommen alle einen Teller mit exakt fünfundzwanzig Hotdogs. Für das Verschlingen haben sie genau zwanzig Minuten Zeit. Wer am Ende die meisten Hotdogs verputzt hat, gewinnt. Den Zauberstab dürfen alle Teilnehmer nicht benutzen, diesen mussten sie bereits bei mir abgeben."

Er hielt sieben Zauberstäbe hoch, aus einem kamen goldene Funken. Der Wirt fuhr dann fort: „Für jeden Teilnehmer steht ein Wasserglas bereit, dieses füllt sich selbstverständlich von alleine wieder auf. Wenn der Gong ertönt, beginnt der Wettkampf, ertönt er ein weiteres Mal, dürfen die Kontrahenten noch ihren letzten bissen kauen und dann wird der Sieger ermittelt."

Wieder machte der Wirt eine Pause.

„Und nun begrüßen Sie mit mir unsere Teilnehmer!" Diesen Satz rief der Wirt laut aus und Applaus kam auf.

„Die Nummer Eins, der Titelverteidiger, Doug the Sledgehammer of Sausages!"

Ein ungefähr einen Meter und dreiundsiebzig großer (und wohl auch breiter), fetter Mann mit Dreitagebart und Halbglatze stampfte auf die Bühne. Er winkte mit seinen zwei Tellergroßen Händen und Wurstdicken Fingern der applaudierenden Menge zu. Dann ließ er sich schnaufend an den ersten gedeckten Sitzplatz nieder.

„Die Nummer Zwei, den vorjahres Dritten, Black-Hole-Bill!"

Bei diesem Namen lachten Harry, Ginny und Hermine laut auf. Als ein dürrer, alter Mann, mit schwarzen kurzen Haaren, die schon einige graue Strähnen aufwiesen, und einem schwarzen Anzug die Bühne betrat, gab es einige verwunderte Gesichter auf Seiten der Zuschauer.

„Ich kann mir denken warum der so heißt wie er heißt...", flüsterte Ethan leise vor sich hin.

„Begrüßen wir nun unsere einzige weibliche Wettkämpferin, Piggy!"

„Die ist mit Dudley verwandt!", kam es prustend von Harry. Der Applaus war allerdings so laut, dass ihn nur Ginny und Laura hören konnten, wobei Laura mit dem Namen Dudley wenig anfangen konnte

Die Frau, die die Bühne betrat, hatte eine riesen Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schwein. Ihre Haut war leicht rosa und der Rest ihres Körpers war ungemein schwabblig. Sie setzte sich auf den dritten Stuhl.

„Unsere Nummer Vier, Tony die Termite!"

Tony sah vom Körperbau aus, wie ein stattlicher, etwas pummliger Mann. Doch sah man ihm ins Gesicht konnte man ein Doppelkinn erkennen, welches sich genau zwei Mal wiederholte.

„Den jüngsten Teilnehmer, die Nummer Fünf, Ronald the Eatmachine Weasley!"

Der Applaus nahm etwas ab und Ron betrat mit hochrotem Kopf die Bühne. Mit seiner schlacksigen Statur fiel er völlig aus der Reihe, wenn man von Black-Hole-Bill einmal absah. So schnell wie möglich eilte Ron auf seinen Platz zu. Vivi pfiff ohrenbetäubend und Ginny und Laura jubelten wie verrückt. Harry und Hermine machten sich so klein wie möglich am Tisch.

„Mister Weasley hat wohl einige Fans mitgebracht. Nun wie dem auch sei..." Der Wirt stellte noch die letzten beiden Teilnehmer vor. („Samuel Paunch!" und „Frank Flabby!")

Dann wurde es wieder etwas ruhiger im Lokal, schließlich hörte man nur noch ab und zu leises Flüstern. Es ertönte komische Musik und dann kamen sieben leichtbekleidete Damen mit jeweils einem Tablett gestapelten Hotdogs herein und stellten bei jedem Teilnehmer eins ab.

Die Musik erstarb wieder und dann rief der Wirt laut:

„LADYS AND GENTLEMAN, MÖGE DER WETTKAMPF BEGINNEN!" Ein donnernder Gong ertönte wie bei einem Boxkampf und dann ging es los.

Der Titelverteidiger, _Doug_, schnappte sich von seinem Tablett sofort zwei Hotdogs, für jede Hand eins, und fing an diese sich in seinen riesigen Schlund zu stopfen. _Black-Hole-Bill_ ging das Ganze etwas gelassener an, er nahm sich ohne zu hetzen ein Hotdog und biss gemächlich davon ab – vielleicht um erst einmal warm zu werden.

Bei _Piggy_ bot sich derselbe Anblick, wie bei _the Sledgehammer_. Sie schlang ihr drittes heißes Würstchen im Ganzen hinein, musste aber dadurch etwas Zeit durch kauen einbüßen, sie spülte kräftig mit Wasser nach.

Ron hatte nach sechseinhalb Minuten schon vier Hotdogs verdrückt und lag somit auf Platz drei. _Samuel Paunch_, ein ungefähr vierundzwanzig Jahre junger Mann, mit sehr kindlichem Aussehen hatte erst zwei Stück geschafft, weil er sich gleich am Anfang arg verschluckt hatte.

_Tony die Termiete_ kam nach zehn vergangen Minuten aber so richtig in Fahrt. Während _Frank Flabby_ schon das erste Mal würgen musste, bei _the Sledgehammer_ überall auf dem Teller halbzerkaute Wurststückchen lagen, konnte er seinem Kampfnamen alle Ehre machen. Mit schnellen, ununterbrochenen Bissen schaffte er es innerhalb von einer Minute sich auf Platz zwei vorzumampfen.

Von den fünfundzwanzig Hotdogs hatte _the Sledgehammer_ schon vierzehn vernichtet und das innerhalb von sechzehn Minuten. Er führte unangefochten vor _Tony_, _Piggy_ rutschte von zwei auf drei ab. Ron hatte aber nur ein halbes Hotdog Rückstand auf sie, er folgte auf Platz vier. Mit zweieinhalb heißen Würstchen dahinter folgte _Black-Hole-Bill_.

_Samuel Paunch_ belegte weit abgeschlagen den sechsten Platz. _Frank Flabby_ aber hatte bisher erst vier Hotdogs in seinem Schwabbelbauch platziert. Nach dem fünften war für ihn der Wettkampf vorbei, weil er die anderen, bereits verdrückten Hotdogs in seinem Eimer wieder zum Vorschein brachte. Er gab schweißgebadet auf.

Die letzten zwei Minuten brachen an.

Es führte immer noch _the Sledgehammer_ er hatte inzwischen siebzehn Hotdogs geschafft und lehnte sich nun etwas erschöpft zurück. Sein Vorsprung war enorm, _Piggy_ mühte sich ab, aber mit ihren elf Hotdogs konnte sie ihn nicht mehr einholen, _die Termiete_ war inzwischen auch unerreichabr geworden.

_The Eatmachine_ aber hatte nach acht Hotdogs mehr als genug. Ron hörte einfach auf mit kauen und klammerte sich geschafft an sein Wasserglas – den Eimer immer wieder im Blick.

In der letzten Minute brach in dem Gasthaus ein Toben und Jubeln aus, das man sein eigenes Wort nicht mehr verstehen konnte. Die letzten zehn Sekunden zählte der Wirt gemeinsam mit den Zuschauern runter. Dann ertönte ein zweites Mal der Gong und wie von unsichtbarer Hand verschwanden die Tabletts mit den Hotdogs.

Am Tisch brach Laura in unaufhörliches Kichern aus. Der Grund dafür war wohl Ron. Dieser saß zittrig am Tisch, auf der Wange überall Ketchup und aus seinem Mund tropfte ganz langsam etwas Speichel.

„Der letzte Bissen ist verdrückt! Sind Sie bereit zu erfahren, wer der Sieger ist?"

Ein lautes, einstimmiges „JA!" kam als Antwort, dabei kam die Antwort am ausgelassensten von Laura.

„Auf Platz Nummer Sieben, leider schon früh aufgegeben, Frank Flabby!"

Höflicher Applaus und ein kraftloses Nicken von Frank, mehr gab es nicht. Doch! Laura musste natürlich ihre Meinung noch kundtun.

„Hey Flabby, nicht traurig sein! Du hast gut gekot- äh gekämpft!", rief sie laut, danach wurde ihr von Ginny die Hand auf den Mund gedrückt. So augelassen hatten sie Laura bisher nur in der Disko erlebt.

Es folgte lautes Gelächter und dann verkündete der Wirt den sechsten Platz, Samuel Paunch.

„Kommen wir zum fünften Platz. Diesen belegt Black-Hole-Bill!"

Der Applaus war nur höflich, anscheinand mochte diesen Bill fast niemand, der einzige Fan war wohl weiblich, hatte blonde Haare und war ziemlich aufgedreht – Laura.

„Laura, bitte! Halt dich etwas zurück. Die Leute schauen schon." Ethan war das Ganze etwas peinlich, aber Laura jubelte ungerührt weiter.

„Der vierte Platz geht an unseren jüngsten Teilnehmer, Ronald the Eatmachine Weasley!"

Nun kannte der Lärm am vordersten Tisch keine Grenzen mehr. Vivi und Laura brachen in einen kreischenden Singsang aus und riefen immer wieder „WEASLEY! WEASLEY!". Es dauerte ganze sechs Minuten bis der Wirt wieder sprechen konnte, ohne das ihn ein „WEASLEY!" Ruf unterbrach.

„Ab dem vierten Platz gibt es eine Urkunde und fünfzehn Galleonen Belohnung!" Rons Miene erhellte sich kurz und der Wirt überreichte ihm eine Urkunde und einen kleinen Samtbeutel mit Galleonen.

„Die Top drei! Auf dem dritten Platz, unsere weibliche Kämpferin, Piggy!" Applaus kam wieder auf und wer genau hinhörte, konnte ab und zu ein Grunzen von dem Tisch mit den sechs Teenagern hören.

Der Wirt überreichte ihr ebenfalls eine Urkunde, ein kleines Samtsäckchen mit fünfundzwanzig Galleonen, diesmal aber zusätzlich einen klitzekleinen, bronzefarbenen Hotdogpokal.

„Und auf dem zweiten Platz, Tony die Termiete! Und demnach auf Platz eins, der Titelverteidiger, Doug the Sledgehammer!" Der Wirt rief beide Namen mit Inbrunst ins Lokal. Ein minutenlanger Applaus brach aus.

Doug und Tony bekamen beide Urkunden. Tony einen silbernen Hotdogpokal und einhundert Galleonen. Doug dagegen bekam außer der Urkunde einen großen Pokal aus echtem Gold. Der Wirt überreichte ihm feierlich die fünfhundert Galleonen.

„Ich geh mal zu Ron." Vivi stand auf und stakste zur Bühne. Sie half Ron beim Heruntergehen, denn er zitterte und wirkte koordinationslos. Ethan holte einen weiteren Stuhl für Ron und Hermine murmelte ein leises „_Ratzeputz!_". Der Ketchup verschwand von Rons Wangen. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf dem Stuhl nieder.

„Warum hab ich hier mitgemacht? Mir ist speiübel. Warum hab ich in diesem Urlaub am laufenden Band Magenprobleme?", jammerte Ron leise. Vivi tätschelte ihm den Arm.

„Ich weiß ja nicht wie's euch geht, aber ich hab Appetit auf ein Eis!" Laura wurde von Vivi und Hermine mit bösen Blicken bedacht. Harry und Ginny grinsten und Ron stöhnte.

„Herr Ober!", rief Laura laut und wenige Augenblicke später kam der Kellner und nahm die fröhliche Bestellung für einen Erdbeereisbecher auf.

„Ron du warst der Wahnsinn! Gegen solche Brocken anzukommen", lobte ihn Harry und die Anderen schlossen sich an.

„Wie du die Hotdogs verschlungen hast. Einfach klasse!"

„Mit dem vierten Platz kannst du mehr als zufrieden sein, fast hättest du noch diese Piggy überholt. Ihr Bauchumfang beträgt einhundertsechzehn Zentimeter!"

„Woher weißt du das so genau?", fragte Vivi Harry spitzbübisch. „Ginny du solltest besser auf ihn aufpassen", fügte sie grinsend hinzu.

„Harry genau, woher weißt du das?" Ginny schaute ihn spielerisch drohend an.

Doch Harry lachte nur und holte den Flyer von Hermine aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Hier, da steht's. Körpergröße, Gewicht und alles andere. Aber nur von Doug, Piggy und diesem Bill, weil die wohl schon die letzten Jahre mitgemacht haben." Der Flyer ging die Runde rum.

Laura bekam ihn als letztes. „WAS?! Einhundertzweiundzwanzig Kilogramm? DAS IST DOCH EINE FRAU! WIE KANN MAN SO FETT SEIN?"

Alle Blicke richteten sich wieder auf den vordersten Tisch.

„Ups!"

„Du hast heut ein ziemliches Talent dafür, die Aufmerksamkeit ständig auf uns zu lenken, weißt du das?"

„Tut mir Leid! Aber das ist doch unnormal. Wie fett kann man denn sein?", wiederholte Laura nochmal und blickte dann fragend in die Runde.

„So, hier der Erdbeereisbecher für die junge Dame."

„Dankeschön!" Laura nahm sich den Löffel und aß genüsslich ihr Eis. Die Anderen fingen an zu lachen. Mit vollem Mund fragte sie: „Was isch denn?"

„Nichts", ertönte es synchron. Laura zuckte mit den Schultern und aß weiter.

„Ich will in mein Bett.." Ron versuchte sich aus seinem Stuhl zu qälen, beim Anblick von Eis wollten die verdrückten Hotdogs wieder an die Oberfläche.

„Warte ich helf dir. Ich bring dich heim." Vivi stand schnell auf.

„Bis morgen dann, ich bring ihn ins Bett, tschau", verabschiedete sich Vivi.

„Tschau Eatmachine", kam es von Laura. Ron nickte nur unmerklich allen zu und wurde dann von Vivien zu seinem Bett begleitet.

„Ginny, ich bin dafür, das dein Bruderherz mal eine Diät macht", kicherte Laura.

„Ich glaube das war für unsern Ronnie das vorerst letzte Mal, dass er so viel gegessen hat", meinte Harry grinsend.

„Hey, das ist mein Eis!" Ginny hatte sich frech den Löffel von Laura stibitzt und kostete ihr Erdbeereis.

„Hmm lecker, wirklich!"

„Ich will auch mal kosten." Harry öffnete begierig seinen Mund und Ginny schob den Löffel hinein.

„Jaaah, wirklich lecker!"

„Jetzt ist aber genug. _Accio Eislöffel!_" Der Löffel schoss aus Harrys Hand und Laura fing ihn geschickt auf. Nachdem der Eisbecher leer war, bezahlte die Gruppe ihre Getränke und verließ das Gasthaus. Sie unterhielten sich auf dem Weg zu den Bungalows noch über den Esswettbewerb. Ethan verabschiedete sich als erstes.

„So ich muss hier lang. Gute Nacht, ich hoffe wir sehen uns morgen. Bin ja nicht mehr lang hier." Er ging forsch auf Hermine zu und umarmte sie, dann verschwand er in der Dunkelheit.

„Na wenn das mal kein Zeichen war", sagte Ginny schelmisch grinsend.

Hermine ignorierte die Andeutung, obwohl Harry stark die Vermutung hatte, das Hermine im Moment nichts davon wahrnahm, was um sie herum passierte.

„Der Abend war wirklich lustig! Machen wir morgen wieder was zusammen? Dann geb ich euch auch mal ein Eis aus, dann müsst ihr nicht meins wegessen." Laura umarmte zum Abschied Ginny und auch Harry. Bei Hermine musste sie erst etwas lauter werden bis diese wieder aus ihren Träumereien aufwachte.

„Harry ich schlaf heute mal wieder bei Hermine im Bungalow, okay? Wir müssen ein paar Gespräche führen." Harry nickte grinsend und küsste Ginny.

„Kommst du jetzt, oder soll ich schon mal vorgehen?!" Hermine wurde etwas ungeduldig, denn der Kuss zwischen Harry und Ginny zog sich immer mehr in die Länge.

„Ja, ja. Nacht Harry!"

„Gute Nacht, schlaf schön."

Harry setzte seinen Weg allein fort und war nach kurzer Zeit endlich in seinem Zimmer angekommen. Sirius schlief schon.

„Tss, wann schläfst du eigentlich nicht Schnuffel?", murmelte Harry leise vor sich hin. Ein Grunzen kam als Antwort.

* * *

Falls ich es nicht mehr schaffe, vor dem 24. ein neues Kap upzudaten, wünsch ich euch allen(auch den Schwarzlesern)ein **fröhliches Weihnachtsfest!** Und denkt immer daran, Geschenke sind nich das Wichtigste.(nur das Zweitwichtigste g)

* * *

Erklärungen zu den Namen:_  
Piggy_ (weiblich), (engl. schweinsähnlich,verfressen)  
_Samuel Paunch_ (engl.Wampe)  
_Frank Flabby_ (engl. schwabblig)

* * *

Ein Knopf so klein und doch so gut,  
lindert er doch alle Schmerzen.  
Wenn ich ein Review bekomm´,  
dann scheint die Sonne in meinem Herzen.  
Man tut nicht viel, man drückt nen Knopf,  
schreibt etwas und teilt mir mit,  
Ob´s mir gelungen ist oder einfach nur shit?!  
Ihr bekommt nen Keks oder auch zwei,  
und wenn ihr wollt, sogar auch drei!  
Also los, drückt ihn schnell,  
den Button mit den Buchstaben **G** und **O**,  
**GO**! 


	17. Herrin Alvira

Hey ho, da bin ich wieder mit nem neuen Kapitel! Ich hoffe ihr habt das Weihnachtsfest gut überstanden und es war auch was dabei was euch gefällt;-) Zu erst danke ich den Reviewern, die mir zum letzten Kap was geschrieben haben,**  
Dragonsoldier**, **goldentree** und **NegativeLight, **danke! Den Schwarzlesern kann ich nur nen bösen Blick zu werfen, denn es sind einfach viel zu viele...;-(

Naja jetzt viel Spaß mit dem längsten Kapitel der Story!

* * *

**Kapitel 17.** **Herrin Alvira**

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?"

„Nein vielen Dank, ich komm schon zurecht."

Die Verkäuferin wandte sich von dem alten, weißhaarigen Zauberer ab. Es war heute ihr erster Kunde und zugleich auch der seltsamste, den sie je hatte. Wer spaziert auch schon um sieben Uhr morgens über die Promenade und schaut sich alle Postkarten einzeln an? Albus Dumbledore aber kümmerte dies wenig. All seine Urlaubsbegleitungen schliefen noch und so konnte er sich einmal ganz in Ruhe hier umschauen. Er schlenderte langsam zur Kasse des kleinen Ladens, in der Hand in etwa zwanzig verschiedene Postkarten.

„Die hier nehme ich."

Die Verkäuferin ließ sich nichts anmerken, aber in ihrem Inneren zeigte sie ihm den Vogel. Zwanzig Postkarten aufeinmal!?!

Albus verließ den Laden, aber nicht ohne sich noch eine gelbe, aufblasbare Gummiente zu kaufen, die man als Schwimmring benutzen konnte und die zudem noch echte Entengeräusche von sich gab, wenn sie mit Wasser in Berührung kam.

Es waren noch nicht viele Leute unterwegs. Die Hotelanlage war noch total ausgestorben. Bei der Rezeption stand eine kleine Gruppe Französisch sprechender Menschen. Daneben aber entdeckte Albus drei kleine Kobolde in Badekleidung. Er ging schmunzelnd an ihnen vorbei. In seinem Häusschen angekommen nahm er sich eine Tasse und trank einen Zitronentee. Auf seiner Terrasse wärmte die Sonne angenehm und auf dem großen Holztisch lagen überall die Postkarten verteilt. Dumbledore trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee und nahm sich dann eine von den Karten.

Eine Luftaufnahme des großen Zaubererhotelgeländes war darauf zu sehen, die Sonne schien und man konnte lauter kleine Punkte darauf herumwuseln sehen. In der rechten, unteren Ecke sah man Kinder im Wasser spielen.

Mit einer Feder fing Albus an zu schreiben.

_Liebe Minerva,_

_viele sonnige Grüße sendet dir dein vollauf zufriedener Chef, Albus Dumbledore!_

_Das Wetter hier ist einfach phänomenal und wenn ich könnte, würde ich Hogwarts sofort auf die Kanaren zaubern. Ich hoffe bei dir im grauen Schottland ist es auch unterhaltsam und du erholst dich._

_Wenn ich wieder auf Hogwarts bin, habe ich schon eine Überraschung für euch._

_PS: Grüße mir deinen Angelo aus dem schönen Venedig!_

Albus drehte die Karte lächelnd wieder um und klebte eine Briefmarke mit einem fliegenden Phoenix darauf.

Die Zeit verging und Albus hatte bis um dreiviertel Zehn Urlaubsgrüße an das gesamte Lehrerkollegium geschickt. Vier Karten aber blieben übrig. Diese legte er beiseite und dann zauberte er ein reichhaltiges Frühstück auf den Tisch. Wenige Minuten später stieß Harry dazu.

„Guten Morgen Harry! Die Anderen schlafen wohl noch?", begrüßte Dumbledore ihn.

„Guten Morgen, ja alle noch in den Federn."

Harry setzte sich an den gedeckten Tisch. Er schenkte sich ein wenig Milch in seine Tasse ein und nahm sich ein Croissant. Nach ein paar Minuten des stillen Kauens fragte Harry seinen Schulleiter: „Was haben Sie denn heute noch so geplant?"

Dumbledore aber schüttelte den Kopf und dann antwortete er. „Ihr sollt mich doch duzen! Jetzt zu deiner Frage, ich weiß es noch nicht."

„Sind das alles Karten, die Sie verschicken wollen?", fragte Harry, dem der Stapel Postkarten jetzt auffiel. Das mit dem Duzen aber ging Harry durchs linke Ohr hinein und sofort durchs rechte wieder hinaus.

„Oh, ja!" Dumbledore gluckste.

Harry ließ seinen Blick weiter schweifen und sah einen weiteren, aber viel kleineren Stapel mit Postkarten.

„Was ist mit denen?" Er zeigte auf die vier übrig gebliebenen.

„Für die, mein lieber Harry, hab ich dann doch keine Verwendung gefunden. Aber wenn du willst, überlass ich sie dir." Seltsamerweise zuckten bei Dumbledores Antwort ziemlich verdächtig die Mundwinkel.

„Bevor Sie sie wegschmeißen. Die Dursleys freuen sich bestimmt." Harry grinste schief.

„Ich geb sie dir in eine Tüte, dann kannst du später deiner Kreativität freien Lauf lassen." Dumbledore schwang den Zauberstab und eine kleine, weiße Papiertüte erschien. Die Postkarten schwebten flink von allein in die Tüte.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, wünsche ich den zwei jungen Herren!", begrüßte Bill, der jetzt an den Tisch stieß, die beiden schwungvoll. Fleur schloss sich mit einem zauberhaften Lächeln an.

„Ah Bill, wohl gut geschlafen, was?" Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Sehr gut!" Bill strahlte.

„Wirklisch, es war eine superbe Nacht!", stimmte Fleur ebenfalls strahlend zu.

Harry verschluckte sich und Bill klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. Sein Frühstück beendete Harry daraufhin dann lieber. Nach weiteren Andeutungen auf das Liebesleben von Bill und Fleur wurde es Harry etwas unwohl zu Mute.

„Ich bin dann mal nach den Anderen sehen", verabschiedete er sich und verließ eilig den Tisch.

„Halt, Harry, deine Karten!" Harry stoppte, nahm die kleine Tüte entgegen und dann setzte er seinen Weg fort.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen ließ er sich erst einmal auf sein Bett fallen. Aus Rons Zimmer kam noch ein lautes Schnarchen – ebenso aus dem Porträt von Sirius. Doch Harry hatte etwas dagegen, zumindest in Sirius´ Fall.

„HEY! AUFSTEHN!", rief er laut und grinsend.

„Mmmmmh..." Sirius grummelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, dann drehte er Harry den Rücken zu.

Harry stand auf und näherte sich forsch dem Bild, dann klopfte er kräftig gegen den Rahmen. Sirius öffnete geschockt die Augen, saß kurz senkrecht in der Hängematte, bis diese sich mit einem Schwingen nach rechts drehte und Sirius auf dem Boden landete. Er rieb sich mit verzogenem Gesicht über sein Hinterteil. Harry dagegen lachte laut.

„DU!", drohte Sirius, doch sein böser Blick war nicht böse genug.

„Ich!", gab Harry zurück.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Einen armen, alten Menschen so zu quälen… So weckt man doch keinen, den man mag." Beim letzten Satz machte Sirius ein empörtes Gesicht.

„Also erstens finde ich, dass du nun lang genug geschlafen hast. Zweitens... Ach zweitens weiß ich nicht. Drittens, du musst mich jetzt unterhalten", zählte Harry auf.

„In deinem Alter war ich nicht so frech zu Erwachsenen."

Harry schnaubte. Dann klopfte es.

„Herein!"

„Heraus!"

Kam es zugleich von den beiden, ersteres von Harry. Zaghaft öffnete sich die Tür und jemand mit langen roten Haaren betrat das Zimmer.

Ginny stürzte sich gleich auf Harry und begrüßte ihn mit einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Nach dem sie sich lösten, sah Ginny zum Porträt von Sirius. Dieser schaute halb grinsend zurück und machte dann einen Kussmund. Doch Ginny streckte ihm bloß die Zunge raus.

„Noch jemand, der ganz schön frech ist", sagte Sirius. „Hat euch denn wirklich keiner Manieren beigebracht? Wenigstens ein Hallo." Kopfschüttelnd setzte sich Sirius wieder in die Hängematte.

„Hallo Sirius. Wie geht´s dir? Was macht das Porträtleben?", fagte Ginny zuckersüß.

Er antwortete mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Harry wusste in diesem Moment, wie Sirius so viele Mädchen in seiner Schulzeit rumgekriegt hatte.

„Hallöchen Ginny. Mir geht es gut, das Porträtleben ist entspannend, aber ab und zu ein bisschen öde. Und bei dir?"

„Mir geht es spitze! Der Urlaub gefällt mir super und dank Harry hab ich immer was vor", sprach sie und küsste wie zur Bestätigung eben genannten.

„Das freut mich zu hören. Was habt ihr denn heute so schönes vor? Wie war eigentlich der Wettbewerb gestern? Und wie geht es eigentlich Ron?", fragte Sirius.

„Das sind ja gleich drei fragen auf einmal!", lachte Harry.

Ginny fing an zu erzählen und Sirius lachte ab und zu laut bellend auf. Harry gab auch immer mal wieder ein Kommentar dazwischen und die Zeit verging geradezu rasend. Nach über einer Stunde, in der Ginny und Harry sich ausgiebig mit Sirius unterhielten, klopfte es dann (wieder) an der Tür.

„Ja?"

Die Tür ging auf und herein kam Laura, zusammen mit Hermine.

„Hey ihr zwei!"

Sirius räusperte sich.

„Ähm… Ihr drei natürlich", verbesserte sich Hermine.

„Hi", kam es nur schüchtern von Laura.

Beide setzten sich zu Ginny und Harry aufs Bett, die Federn meldeten sich mit lautem Quietschen und Ächzen.

„Warst du schon frühstücken, Hermine?", fragte Ginny sie.

„Ja war ich, du hättest mich ja wecken können. Ist Ron schon wach?"

„Gute Frage! Ich geh mal nachschauen." Harry stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Vorsichtig klopfte er an Rons Zimmertür. Keine Antwort. Harry klopfte nochmal, dann öffnete er die Tür. Ron saß auf seinem Bett, komplett angezogen, und schaute ihn mit schiefem Blick an.

„Morgen", kam es lustlos.

„Du bist wach, sehr gut. Alles klar bei dir, keine Magenschmerzen mehr?" Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Ich hab das Klischee voll erfüllt, oder?", fragte Ron.

„Jepp, so könnte man das sagen. Aber du warst wirklich klasse! Gegen diesen Sledgehammer hattest du halt keine Chance, aber trotzdem. Wie du die Hotd-"

„Sprich nicht von diesen Dingern! Nie wieder esse ich die", unterbrach Ron ihn schnell.

„Komm, wir gehen zu mir, die Mädchen sind auch schon wach."

Ron erhob sich und dann gingen die zwei wieder zu Harrys Zimmer, wo bereits eine kleine Diskussion im Gange war, bei der Hermine immer wieder versuchte das Thema zu wechseln.

„Um was geht es denn, Sirius?", fragte Harry flüsternd das Porträt seines Paten. Dieser gluckste.

„Um irgendeinen Ethan. Deine liebe Freundin meint, Hermine sollte die restliche Zeit gut nutzen und deine blonde Freundin unterstützt sie kräftig."

Ron setzte sich auf das Bett und die drei Mädels verstummten.

„Na, Bruderherz? Wie geht es dir?" Ginny tätschelte ihm den Hinterkopf, grinste aber.

„Ich würde sagen, er ist geheilt!"

„Was meinst du damit, Laura?", fragte Ginny sie belustigt.

„Naja, die (FR)Esssucht ist besiegt, oder Ron?" Beide Mädchen kicherten und Rons Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Ach komm schon, ist doch nur Spaß. Wo hast du deine Vivi gelassen?"

„Sie ist bei ihrem Dad, hat erst heut Abend wieder Zeit", antwortete Ron einsilbig.

„Okay, das ist nicht weiter schlimm. So, und jetzt gehen wir zu Ethan." Ginny sprang vom Bett auf, Laura ebenfalls.

„Komm Hermine, unsere Mission ist noch nicht zu Ende." Laura und Ginny schnappten sich jeweils eine Hand von Hermine und zogen sie auf die Beine und schoben sie dann aus dem Zimmer.

Harry verabschiedete sich von Sirius und folgte grinsend mit Ron. Die Mittagssonne trieb das Thermometer wiedereinmal über die dreißig Gradgrenze unf förderte so das Verlangen nach kühlen Getränken.

„Muss das sein? Er hat bestimmt schon was vor..."

„Ach Quatsch! Er hat doch gestern selbst gesagt, er hofft, dass wir morgen, also heute, wieder was zusammen machen."

„Ihr wisst doch garnicht wo sein Bungalow ist."

„Falsch, Hermine! Du weißt es nicht, wir schon", antwortete Laura frech grinsend. „Ist nicht weit weg."

Bei einem völlig gleich aussehenden Bungalow wie dem von Harry und Ron angekommen, klopfte Ginny kräftig an die Tür. Es dauerte nicht lange und in der Tür stand ein fröhlicher Ethan. Er war wieder völlig in weiß gekleidet.

„Hey ihr fünf! Ich wollte mich gerade auf den Weg zu euch machen. Ich hab schon einen Vorschlag, was wir heute machen können, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt."

„Nein, schieß los!"

„Also, da ich ja, dank euch, nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts gehen kann und zufälligerweise schon weiß, welche Bücher wir für VgddK brauchen und heute eine Autogrammstunde der Autorin der Bücher stattfindet, dachte ich mir, wir gehen da mal hin. Die Autorin ist eine begnadete Hexe hier in Spanien wenn es um Verteidigung geht."

„Bücher?", stießen Laura und Ron zugleich und ebenso abwertend aus.

„Ja, wär doch toll! Ich wollte diese Frau schon immer mal treffen."

„Wie heißt diese Frau eigentlich?", fragte Harry, der sich sehr über den Gesichtsausdruck von Laura und Ron amüsierte.

„Natalia Cortés."

„_Die _Natalia Cortés?!" Hermines Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Begeisterung. „Da müssen wir hin! Wann geht das los, Ethan?"

„Ab zwölf ist bei der Einkaufsmeile an der Promenade in diesem riesigen Buchgeschäfft geöffnet."

„Dann haben wir jetzt noch eine halbe Stunde. Auf was warten wir noch?" Hermine wurde aufeinmal richtig zappelig.

„Och nö", grummelte Laura vor sich hin. Ron stimmte mit ein. Harry und Ginny dagegen störte das Ganze nicht wirklich, wohl auch, weil beide mit sich beschäftigt waren.

Die kleine Gruppe setzte sich dann in Bewegung und machte sich auf zur Promenade. Ginny und Harry schlenderten Hand in Hand den Weg entlang. Ethan und Hermine waren in ein Gespräch über Natalia Cortés vertieft und Laura und Ron stapften missmutig nebenher.

Die Promenade war mit den unterschiedlichsten Hexen und Zauberern bevölkert. Das Treiben erinnerte ein wenig an das der Winkelgasse, nur dass es hier um einiges wärmer und außerdem auch nicht so eng und verwinkelt war. Rons Miene erhellte sich für einen Augenblick, als die sechs an einem Quidditchladen vorbeikamen. Dieser Laden hatte ganze drei Etagen mit den unterschiedlichsten Rennbesen. Es gab sogar eine kleine Abteilung für Familienbesen.

„Der hier wär's", murmelte Ron halblaut vor sich hin, als er einen Besen aus dunklem Kirschholz betrachtete, der einen ziemlich dicken Stiel hatte und einen breiten Schweif.

_  
_

_Der Sweeper – Guardian Edition,_

_ein Besen, perfekt geeignet für einen Hüter, besticht mit seinem unglaublich stabilen Halt und seinem extrabreit ausgelegten Schweif. Die Beschleunigung kommt der des Sauberwischs Sieben sehr nah. Doch im Sweeper steckt ein auf die Position Hüter abgestimmtes Wendevermögen der Extraklasse._

_Mit seinem robusten Stiel hat der Flieger unaufhörlichen Halt und kann sich so nach jedem Quaffel unbesorgt strecken._

_Preis: 235 Galleonen und 99 Sickel._

_Weitere Auskünfte an der Kasse._

„Ron mach den Mund wieder zu, sonst gibt es noch eine Überschwemmung." Ginny schubste ihren Bruder leicht und dieser kam dann wieder zur Besinnung. „Außerdem hast du doch einen neuen Besen."

„Was für einen Besen hast du eigentlich, Ethan?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Ich hab einen aus der Sweeper-Reihe, den Star-Sweeper drei. Ist schon etwas älter, aber ein sehr guter, solider Besen."

„Aha."

„Können wir jetzt weiter gehen?", quengelte Hermine regelrecht.

„Ja genau, gehen wir zu den _Büchern_..." Lauras Stimme hatte einen besonderen Unterton, der keinem entging.

Die Gruppe verließ das Quidditchgeschäfft wieder und kam nach weiterem Schlendern bei dem Bücherladen an. Dieser war gut besucht und an der Kasse stand sich eine meterlange Schlange die Beine in den Bauch. Daneben war eine Art kleines Podest aufgebaut, darauf stand ein Tisch und an diesem saß eine Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren. Ein paar Haarsträhnen fielen ihr verspielt ins Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren beeindruckend. Das Grün kam fast an das von Harrys Augen heran. Diese Frau gab ein erstaunliches Erscheinungsbild ab. Als Ron sie erblickte schaltete sich sein Verstand aus. Harry bekam den Drang sich beweisen zu müssen, konnte den Blick aber dann von dieser Frau wieder abwenden. Er wurde hart von Ginny in den Arm gezwickt.

„AU!"

„Geschieht dir recht, du solltest nur Augen für mich haben", antwortete Ginny ihm eingeschnappt.

Hermine aber spürte schon wieder eine gewisse Wut, sie wusste schließlich, dass diese Frau auch bekannt für ihre Männergeschichten war, was wohl daran lag, dass sie etwas von einer Veela hatte. Der sabbernde Ausdruck auf Rons Gesicht tat sein übriges.

„Sind schwarzhaarige Veelas nicht sehr selten?, fragte Laura Hermine erstaunt.

„Ja, kann schon sein", erwiderte Hermine ziemlich verachtend, dann wandte sie sich ab und begab sich zu dem Regal mit den Schulbüchern, an dem schon Ethan stand und in einem der Bücher herumblätterte.

„Ganz schon gereizt unsere Bücherfee", meinte Laura an Ginny gewandt.

„Kann mal jemand meinen Bruder wieder zur Besinnung bringen, sonst passiert hier nämlich gleich ein Unglück."

„Hey Ron! RON!"

„Hmm?", machte Ron abwesend.

„Es ist bloß eine Frau, Ron. Außerdem, du hast eine Freundin."

„Wirklich?", hauchte Ron.

„Ja, sie heißt Vivien, Ron. _Vivien_!" Nachdem Harry den Namen ein weiteres Mal wiederholte, machte es bei Ron langsam klick und er löste sich aus seiner Starre.

„Das war dann das zweite Klischee, welches du erfüllt hast", bemerkte Harry trocken.

„Ich muss hier raus, Bücher, Veelas... Keine gute Mischung." Und Ron verschwand wieder nach draußen.

„Wo willst du hin, Ron?", rief ihm Harry noch hinterher, als Antwort verstand er irgendetwas von Quidditch und Besen.

„Können wir nicht auch lieber wieder rausgehen? Das ist doch total öde hier!"

„Wenn's euch nichts ausmacht, würde ich mich auch gerne mal hier umsehen." Ginny gab Harry noch einen Kuss und dann wollte sie sich ins Getümmel stürzen, als Harry ihr noch etwas hinterher rief: „Bringst du mir ein Autogramm mit... Äh ich meine für Ron." Harry ging in Deckung, denn Ginny kam noch einmal zurück und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Gehen wir, Harry?", fragte Laura ihn.

„Ja, ja okay. Wo gehen wir hin?"

„Eigentlich schuldest du mir eine Kugel Eis, weil du ja gestern meins wegfuttern musstest."

„Gut, okay, gehen wir uns ein Eis holen, ich lad' dich ein." Harry grinste.

-#-#-

„Woher weißt du eigentlich schon, welche Bücher wir benötigen?"

„Das, Hermine, verrat ich nicht."

„Gib es zu, du hast deine Eltern belauscht!"

„Nein, wie kommst du auf sowas? Würde ich nie tun!", entrüstete sich Ethan.

„Dann hat es dir ein Vöglein gezwitschert, was?", grinste Hermine.

„Ja, so ungefähr."

„Weißt du noch mehr?"

„Ja, ich weiß auch noch, das Dumbledore einen neuen Lehrer eingestellt hat." Ethan lächelte geheimnistuerisch und schnappte sich dann noch ein Buch und stellte sich in die lange Schlange an der Kasse. Hermine folgte ihm.

„Wirklich, wen?"

„Sag ich nicht."

„Ist es eine Frau oder ein Mann?"

„Weiß ich nicht."

„Also eine Frau. Kennt man sie?"

„Sag ich nicht."

„HA! Also ist es wirklich eine Frau."

„Wenn du das sagst..." Die Schlange an der Kasse rückte ein Stück vor.

„Och komm schon, lass dich nicht betteln, sag mir wer es ist, BITTE!", bettelte Hermine.

„Was bekomme ich dafür, wenn ich dir diese topsecret Information gebe?" Ethan grinste verschmitzt.

Hermine beugte sich, mehr aus einem Instinkt heraus, leicht nach vorn und schloss die Augen-

„Na, ihr zwei Turteltauben?!", platzte Ginny dazwischen. „Oh! Ähm... also ich... ich hab noch ein Buch vergessen." Sie verschwand wieder.

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen trat zwischen Hermine und Ethan ein. Fast hätten sie sich geküsst. Ethan bezahlte das Buch und ließ es noch von Natalia Cortés signieren. Hermine war total zerstreut und verließ dann schweigend mit Ginny und Ethan den Buchladen.

„Und wo sind jetzt Harry, Ron und Laura?!"

„Ich glaube Harry und Laura hab ich gefunden, schau dort." Ethan zeigte mit dem Finger auf die gegenüberliegende Eisdiele. Draußen waren mehrere Tische aufgestellt und an einem von diesen saßen Laura und Harry lachend und genüsslich ein Eis schleckend.

„Los, setzen wir uns dazu, ich hab auch Lust auf ein Eis." Und Ginny ging auf den Tisch zu.

„Amüsiert ihr euch?", fragte Ginny etwas ruppiger, als sie es vorhatte.

Harry verschluckte sich ersteinmal an seinem Eis, während Laura sich eine Lachträne aus den Augen wischte.

„Prächtig! Und läuft jetzt was zwischen Hermine und Ethan?", antwortete Laura ungerührt.

„Erzähl´ ich dir später", sagte Ginny schnell, denn die beiden setzten sich gerade mit an den Tisch.

-#-#-

Zwanzig Minuten später, Ron war inzwischen wieder zurückgekehrt, hatten alle ihr Eis verputzt (Ron aß keins).

„Leute, ich muss euch noch was sagen", fing Ethan an. Gespannt warteten die Anderen darauf was jetzt kommen würde.

„Ich bin wirklich glücklich, euch kennengelernt zu haben! In den wenigen Tagen hab ich gemerkt, dass man mit euch mächtig viel Spaß haben kann und ich freu mich schon tierisch auf Hogwarts! Aber leider ist heute schon mein letzter Abend hier, denn ich habe gestern als ich heimkam, von meinen Eltern erfahren, dass wir morgen früh schon abreisen werden." Endete Ethan leicht betrübt.

„Das ist ja blöd!"

„Ja, finde ich auch, aber ich kann es nicht ändern, durch den Umzug nach England muss ich noch einiges erledigen."

„Na dann müssen wir heute Abend aber eine ordentliche Abschiedsparty feiern. Schließlich sehn wir uns ja dann erst in knapp drei Wochen wieder", schlug Ginny vor und erntete zustimmendes Nicken. „Ron, du musst dann nochmal bei Vivi vorbeischauen, sie will sich bestimmt auch verabschieden."

„Gut, dann mach ich mich jetzt mal auf den Weg zu ihr, bis später." Und schon verschwand Ron.

„Ich dachte, Vivi hat heute keine Zeit?"

„Ist doch egal jetzt..."

„Und wo feiern wir dann?"

„Da habe ich eine Idee. Wir treffen uns um neunzehn Uhr bei Harry und Ron, da dürftet ihr ja Abendbrot gegessen haben und dann hole ich euch ab, okay?" Laura schaute in die Runde.

„Wenn du uns verrätst, was wir dann machen", forderte Ginny, den bissigen Unterton bemerkte nur Hermine.

„Nö, lasst euch überraschen!", antwortete Laura in einem fröhlichen Singsang.

-#-#-

Am Abendbrottisch waren Ginny, Hermine, Ron und Harry schon ganz zapplig, weil sie alle gespannt waren, was Laura sich ausgedacht hatte. Deshalb aß auch keiner von den vieren wirklich viel. Molly aber war über das Verhalten ihres Sohnes nun wirklich besorgt, denn Ron hielt sich bei jeder Mahlzeit auffallend zurück.

„Ronald, iss doch noch etwas." Sie hielt ihm eine Schüssel mit Nudelsalat hin.

„Nein Mum, ich hab genug gegessen."

„Was habt ihr nur mit ihm gemacht?", flüsterte Bill fragend seine kleine Schwester.

„Ich sag nur so viel, wenn Ron mal bei dir und Fleur zu Besuch ist und du denkst, er wird euch die Haare vom Kopf fressen, dann biete ihm Hotdogs an", antwortete sie grinsend.

„Ich bin dafür, dass wir jetzt zu unserem Zimmer gehen, vielleicht wartet Laura schon."

„Gut, lasst uns losgehen."

Man verabschiedete sich von den Erwachsenen und dann ging es in Richtung Bungalow. Von Laura war noch weit und breit keine Spur, also gingen die vier erstmal hinein. Ein paar Minuten später kamen dann Vivi und Ethan. Inzwischen war es zehn nach sieben.

„Mensch, Laura ist wirklich die Pünktlichkeit in Person", meinte Ron sarkastisch.

Harry unterhielt sich derweil fröhlich mit Sirius, während Vivi und Ginny Schnick-Schnack-Schnuck spielten.

Um kurz vor halb acht war es dann soweit, Laura gab sich die Ehre.

„Hey, da bin ich, tut mir Leid, hab die Zeit verbummelt", entschuldigte sie sich.

-#-#-

„Und, was sagt ihr?" fragte Laura in die Runde.

Sie standen vor einem riesigen Gebäude, die Fassade war schlicht weiß, aber überall blinkte es kunterbunt. Der Eingang war von rechts nach links verglast und so konnte man schon von weitem sehen, was sich darin befand. Man hatte den Eindruck, dieses Gebäude hätte nach Las Vegas gehört und nicht auf die Kanaren.

Ein unübersehbares, rot leuchtendes Schild verkündete in schiefen, blinkenden Lettern:

„_BOWLARAMA – Magical Bowling"_

„Bowlarama?"

„Cool, was? Wir werden heute magisches Bowling spielen! Ich dachte mir, dass Ethan in Amerika bestimmt gerne Bowling gespielt hat, was ja viele Amerikaner tun. Wenn das kein guter Abschied ist... Hey, sagt doch was, war das keine gute Idee? Laura schaute nun enttäuscht.

„Machst du Witze? Das ist super, lasst uns reingehen", freute sich Ethan.

Lauras Gesicht wurde wieder von einem fröhlichen Lächeln geziert.

Die kleine Gruppe begab sich hinein. Sofort hörte man lachendes Stimmengewirr, rollende, schwere Bowlingkugeln und dann das laute Krachen der umstürzenden Pins.

„Ich geh schnell eine Bahn mieten, reichen vier Stunden?"

Ein einstimmiges „Ja" kam als Antwort.

„Achso, ich bekomm von jedem sechs Knuts." Grinsend breitete Laura die Hände aus und sammelte das Geld ein, dann ging sie die Bahn mieten. Wenige Augenblicke später kam sie wieder.

„Also, ihr braucht andere Schuhe, ihr müsst zu diesem komischen Kauz gehen, eure Schuhgröße sagen und dann gibt er euch welche, ich geh schonmal, wir haben Bahn vierzehn.

Nachdem sich jeder ein paar spezieller Schuhe geholt hatte, saßen alle in einer runden Sitzgruppe an einem weißen, ebenso runden Tisch. Laura fing an die Regeln zu erklären.

„...Außerdem müsst ihr wissen, dass erstens, die Kugel, die ihr nehmt, immer nur ein und dieselbe sein kann, denn die können sprechen." Die Anderen lachten, doch Laura meinte es wirklich ernst.

„Das heißt, ich muss meiner Kugel gut zureden, mich mit ihr gut verstehen können?", fragte Ron ungläubig, Laura nickte.

„Wenn du´s nicht tust, macht die Kugel was sie will, meistens rollt sie mit Absicht in die Rille oder aber sie fällt auf deinen Fuß. Es kann auch sein, sie beleidigt dich, je nachdem wie du dich ihr gegenüber verhälst. Sie ist also dein Spielpartner für den Abend, wenn du so willst."

„Echt abgefahren!"

„Muss ich meine Kugel auch streicheln?", fragte Ginny lachend.

„Kannst du machen, es gibt welche, die stehn auf Zärtlichkeiten." Laura kicherte. „Aber es gibt auch welche, die du... na ja... die-" Laura prustete los. „Na ja, die du halt schlagen musst, die du... Ach ihr werdet es schon merken." Nun brachte Laura kein Wort mehr raus, sie lachte und kicherte nur noch albern vor sich hin.

In der Zwischenzeit, in der Laura vor sich hin lachte, kam eine Kellnerin vorbei und fragte nach Getränkewünschen.

„Hast du dich wieder eingefangen?", fragte Vivi Laura.

„Ja, geht wieder. Ich schulde euch noch zweitens. Genauso wie die Kugeln haben auch die Pins ein, na ja, Eigenleben. Wenn ihr die Kugel werfen wollt, versuchen die Pins euch verrückt zu machen, sie tanzen und hüpfen hin und her und versuchen, der Kugel auszuweichen."

„Wie soll ich denn da jemals ein paar von den Dingern umhauen?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Ganz einfach. Die Pins, so nennt man die Dinger, können nicht die Bahn auf und ab hopsen, sondern sich nur ein paar Zentimeter bewegen, es gibt eine unsichtbare Linie nach vorn, hinten und links und rechts. Sozusagen ein kleines Quadrat oder Territorium auf dem sie sich bewegen können." Lauras Erklärton kam diesmal dem von Hermine wirklich sehr nah.

„Aha…" Harry schien es nicht wirklich verstanden zu haben.

„Habt ihr es wenigstens verstanden?", fragte Laura lachend die Anderen.

„Wir können ja jetzt mal anfangen. Ich bin dafür, dass der, beziehungsweise, _die _Jüngste anfängt!" Ginny grinste.

Und so machten sie es dann auch. Es erschien eine rote Feder, ähnlich der Flotten-Schreibefeder von Rita Kimmkorn. Doch der winzige Unterschied zu der damals giftgrünen, war nicht nur die Farbe. Nein, diese Feder schrieb einzig und allein die Namen aller auf ein Blatt Pergament und wartete darauf, den Punktstand dahinter zu schreiben – äußerst praktisch.

„Wähle weise, Ginny", riet ihr Laura.

Ginny ging zu dem Kugelständer und griff sich eine knallrote, glänzende Kugel. Plötzlich erwachte diese zum Leben. Es bildete sich ein kleiner Mund und dann schlug die Kugel die Äuglein auf.

„Wer bist du?", fragte die Kugel mit piepsiger Stimme.

„Hi, ich bin Ginny, und du bist?", fragte sie unsicher, von hinten kam Gelächter.

„Ich bin Wiggles, freut mich." Die Kugel lächelte.

„Dann werde ich dich mal werfen, ja? Nimm so viele mit, wie du kannst." Und Ginny ging zur Bahn und schwang die Bowlingkugel. Auf einmal erwachten auch die Pins zum Leben und fingen an, wie wild hin und her zu hopsen. Ginnys Kugel nahm Fahrt auf, sie rollte mit starkem Rechtsdrall und nahm neun Pins mit, nur einer blieb verbissen stehen und strecke seine Zunge raus.

„JA!", rief Ginny freudig. Die rote Feder schrieb eine verschnörkelte Neun hin.

„Deine Schwester scheint ein Talent im Umgang mit fremden Kugeln zu haben", lachte Ethan und Ron blickte ihn finster an.

„Jetzt wird es am schwierigsten, Ginny. Wenn nur noch eine der Pins steht, hat sie am meisten Platz und kann der Kugel besser ausweichen", gab Laura Tipps.

Ginny hob ihre Kugel, nachdem diese wieder bei ihr war, hoch und sagte dann: „Das hast du fein gemacht, jetzt nur noch den einen da." Die Kugel machte einen hochkonzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck und antwortete: „Gut. Wirf mich jetzt." Und Ginny tat wie ihr geheißen. Wieder bekam ihre Kugel einen starken Rechtsdrall. Der Pin fühlte sich so sehr sicher und hüpfte nur einmal nach links. Doch anscheinend war die Kugel mit ihrem „Frauchen" zufrieden, denn sie räumte den letzten Pin auch noch ab. Dieser fiel unter hohem Kreischen um.

Als nächstes war Harry dran. Durchaus passend wählte er eine grüne Kugel. Sie schlug ebenfalls die Augen auf.

„Hi! Ich bin Harry." Er fühlte sich total unwohl, mit einer Bowlingkugel zu sprechen.

„Freut mich sehr, nenn mich Tom", sagte die Kugel mit freundlicher Stimme.

‚Na wenn das mal kein Zeichen ist', dachte sich Harry bei dem Namen.

„Du brauchst dich nicht unwohl fühlen, es müssen alle mit ihrer Kugel sprechen", bemerkte die Kugel und fügte dann hinzu: „Und jetzt wirf mich, die Richtung bestimme ich."

„G-Gut, nimm so viele wie m-möglich mit."

Die Kugel rollte mit eher dürftiger Geschwindigkeit los, am Ende hatte Harry's Kugel sechs Pins umgehauen, beim zweiten Versuch, die restlichen umzuwerfen, blieb nur einer stehen.

Nach Harry war Laura dran, sie wählte eine hellblaue Kugel, die einen metallischen Glanz hatte. Den Anderen wurde schnell klar, dass Laura das hier nicht zum ersten Mal machte, denn ihre Kugel räumte sofort beim ersten Versuch alle ab: STRIKE!

Hermine griff sich ohne wirklich hinzuschauen eine leuchtend rosane Kugel, deren Stimme unnatürlich hoch klang, aber irgendwie auch niedlich. Doch bei Hermines erstem Versuch fiel nicht ein einziger Pin um, was wohl auch an Hermine lag, denn die Kugel hatte kaum Geschwindigkeit. Nach ihr war Ron an der Reihe.

Warum auch immer, er schnappte sich eine schwarze Kugel, mit rotem Strichmuster. Als Laura das sah, musste sie sich arg zusammenreißen, nicht laut loszulachen. Wie bei den Anderen zuvor, schlug Rons Kugel ebenfalls die Augen auf und Ron sprach sie vorsichtig an.

„Hallo."

„Guten Abend."

„Ähm… Ich bin Ron."

„Aha. Ich bin Alvira", antwortete sie und Ron dachte, er würde mit Snape reden.

„Worauf wartest du, wirf mich!", schrie sie beinah und Ron zuckte zusammen, bei diesem Tonfall.

Ron tat es, die Kugel nahm Fahrt auf und nahm acht Pins mit.

„Nimm mich raus, mach schon!", befahl die Kugel sofort, als sie wieder da war. „Und diesmal nicht so lasch!"

Durch den Tonfall der Kugel war Ron um einiges verunsichert und so schmiss er die Kugel regelrecht, doch diese machte nur ein äußerst anzügliches Geräusch und rollte dann in die zwei übrigen Pins.

„Was ist das für eine Kugel?", fragte Ethan Laura neugierig und dabei grinsend.

„Ähm… Also... Das- Das-" Sie kicherte wieder und brach dann wieder in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Das meintest du wohl vorhin." Alle anderen stimmten in das Lachen mit ein, es war keine weitere Erklärung notwendig.

Nachdem auch Ethan und Vivi ihre Kugel ausgewählt hatten und einmal dran waren, ging es bei Ginny weiter. Ihre Kugel, Wiggles, mochte sie wohl sehr, sehr gerne, denn sie wiederholte ihre Leistung vom ersten Versuch gleich ein zweites Mal. Der Bowlingabend nahm seinen Lauf. An Laura kam keiner heran, sie machte einen Strike nach dem anderen. Der Einzige, der annähernd mithalten konnte war Ethan. Doch die meisten Probleme hatte Ron.

„Ronnie, du bist dran", säuselte Laura lachend, es war jedesmal ein Spaß, zu sehen, wie sie ihn auf die Schippe nahm.

„Ja, ja", grummelte er und griff sich seine schwarze Kugel.

„LOS, wirf mich! Diesmal härter!!!" befahl sie ihm regelrecht, am Tisch liefen schon die Lachtränen.

„Ich kann das nicht _so_", murmelte Ron verzweifelt.

„Stell dich nicht so an, Bursche, oder willst du ein Verlierer sein?!", sagte sie ruppig.

Ron versuchte es mit Anlauf, doch mehr als fünf umgeschmissene Pins kamen nicht heraus. Die schwarze Kugel machte ein böses Gesicht und Ron sah zu, dass er wieder zum Tisch kam und sich hinsetzen konnte.

Zweieinhalb Stunden später hatten weder Ron, noch seine Kugel, Lust weiterzuspielen.

„Mit dieser Flasche von einem Mann mach ich nicht mehr weiter!", sagte sie nun schon zum zehnten Mal – immer im selben Ton.

„Du bist nicht wirklich ehrgeizig, mein Junge, muss ich bemerken", sagte Harrys Kugel, Tom, als er wiedermal dran war.

„Danke", meinte Harry.

„Und frech", fügte die Kugel hinzu.

„Ich werf dich jetzt, okay?"

„Ja, mach endlich."

Mehr als neun Pins umzuwerfen schaffte Harry an diesem Abend einfach nicht. Er musste sich schließlich mit dem vierten Platz zufrieden geben. Und er musste wohl akzeptieren, dass ihm Ginny sein Leben lang vorwerfen würde, dass sie besser Bowling spielen könne und das Harry weniger Kraft hätte.

„Ron, ich hab eine Idee. Wenn du nicht letzter werden willst, dann musst du jetzt alle zehn umhauen. Wie wäre es, wenn du sie Herrin´ nennst?", schlug ihm Laura lachend vor.

Aber als Ron den Vorschlag dann in die Tat umsetzte, war Laura nicht mehr ruhig zu bekommen.

„HEY! Los hau sie alle um, Herrin!", feuerte Ron seine SM-Kugel an, diese machte plötzlich ein sehr zufriedenes Gesicht und warf tatsächlich alle Pins um.

„Mach dich auf was gefasst Vivi!", lachte Laura. „Bald fragt er dich nach Lack und Leder!" Sie prustete los und Ron wurde rot wie eine Tomate.

„Wenn's ihm gefällt", meinte Vivi nur leichthin.

„Seht zu wie ich mit meinem letzten Wurf gewinnen werde!" Laura warf sich in Pose und dann nahm sie ihre Kugel. Elegant und nahezu perfekt brachte sie die Kugel auf die Bahn.

„STRIKE! Das war dann Nummer vierzehn!", jubelte sie. „Gewonnen, gewonnen, gewonnen!", sang sie immer wieder.

„Tja Hermine, beim nächsten Mal wirst du erster von vorne, nicht von hinten. Minigolf klappt besser, was?", neckte Ethan sie. Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde übrig."

„Ich spendier eine Runde Butterbier, hab ja schließlich gewonnen!" Laura konnte nicht umhin, das in jedem Satz noch einmal zu erwähnen. „Hey, Bedienung!", rief sie.

„Mensch Laura, das ist unhöflich", belehrte Hermine sie.

„Ach quatsch, die nehmen das locker hier."

„Was wünscht die Dame?" Die Kellnerin kam gerade eben zur Sitzgruppe.

Laura zählte kurz, dann antwortete sie: „Sieben Butterbier bitte, und zwar die großen."

Die Kellnerin schrieb es sich auf und kurz darauf kam sie wieder, vor ihr schwebten sieben große Krüge, gefüllt mit Butterbier. Jeder nahm sich eins.

„Also dann. Auf mich!", sagte Laura laut und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.

„Meinst du, wenn es dunkel wird, dann wird sie erst lebendig?", flüsterte Harry Ethan fragend zu. Dieser nickte zustimmend.

„Danke Laura, und auch euch anderen, für den schönen Abend. Ich werd euch vermissen, aber zum Glück ja nicht lang." Ethan hob seinen Butterbierkrug und forderte nochmal zum Anstoßen auf.

„Wer nicht ext wird verhext!", fiel ihm Laura ins Wort, als Ethan noch etwas hinzufügen wollte. Und dann trank sie ihr Butterbier in einem Zug leer. Harry versuchte es ihr nachzutun, aber er scheiterte kläglich. Er verschluckte sich so stark, dass er in einen minutenlangen Hustenanfall ausbrach.

„Ich bin dafür, dass wir jetzt gehen." Da sie schon bezahlt hatten, wurde Ginnys Vorschlag angenommen und die sieben verließen die magische Bowlingbahn. Laura hüpfte regelrecht hinaus. Ginny verabschiedete sich noch von ihrer roten Kugel, dann schlossen sich ihre Äuglein und sie sah wieder aus, wie eine normale Muggel-Bowlingkugel.

„Laura, wo bekommt man so eine Kugel her?", fragte Ginny sie draußen.

„Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, meine liebste Ginny."

„Sag mal bist du betrunken?", fragte Vivi Laura kichernd.

„Ach Quark mit Soße und Kartoffeln und Zwiebel und Käse und-"

„Es reicht Laura, wir haben es verstanden", würgte Hermine sie schmunzelnd ab.

„Herminchen, darf ich dir mal eine Frage stellen?", fragte Laura sie honigsüß.

„Das war schon eine Frage", meinte Harry belustigt.

„Ja, Laura, tu, was du nich lassen kannst."

„Warum bist du eigentlich so verklemmt?", wollte Laura frei heraus wissen. Hermine schluckte. Was sollte sie darauf antworten?!

„Was verstehst du denn unter verklemmt?" Hermines Stimme klang unsicher.

„Viel, Minelchen, viel!", antwortete sie lachend.

„Ich glaube sie _ist_ betrunken", stellte Ron fest.

„Wir bringen dich jetzt lieber heim." Ginny nahm Laura an die Hand, doch Laura fand das wohl zu eintönig und so schnappte sie sich Harrys Hand. Wie ein Kleinkind hüpfte sie an den Händen genommen in Harrys und Ginnys Mitte. Bei Lauras Bungalow angekommen, ließ sie die Hände der beiden schlagartig los und stürmte auf Ethan zu. Sie umarmte ihn.

„Ethan, ich mag dich! Wir sehn uns auf Hogwarts!" Ethan lachte.

„Ihr anderen, ich hab euch alle lieb, aber jetzt muss ich in mein Bettchen, gute Nacht!" Sie ließ es sich nicht nehmen, jeden nochmal einzeln zu umarmen, dann verschwand sie.

„Leute, ich glaube, unser Lauralein ist ein wenig nachtaktiv", lachte Vivien.

„Da hast du wohl recht. Bin gespannt wie das auf Hogwarts wird, hoffentlich wird sie eine Gryffindor, dann haben wir immer was zu lachen", stimmte ihr Harry zu.

Die nun sechs gingen den Weg jetzt weiter, draußen war es ziemlich still, nur die Grillen gaben ihr allabendliches Konzert zum Besten.

„Also dann, wir sehn uns auf Hogwarts, danke für den schönen Abend. Vivi, ich hoffe wir sehen uns auch mal wieder, würde mich freuen! Jemanden der so kreativ ist, habe ich selten getroffen", verabschiedete sich Ethan von allen, bei seinem Bungalow angekommen.

„Hey, Hermine nicht weinen, du siehst ihn doch in drei Wochen wieder", flüsterte Ginny.

„Ich- Ich weine garnicht, ich hab nur- nur was ins Auge bekommen. Bestimmt eine Wimper…" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, musste aber lächeln.

Ethan verschwand und die Anderen verabschiedeten sich von Vivi, die in eine andere Richtung musste. Ginny und Hermine sagten den Jungs gute Nacht und gingen ebenfalls 'nach Hause'.

Ein anstrengender, aber schöner Urlaubstag war wiedereinmal vergangen und doch rückte so langsam das Ende näher...

* * *

Das Schwarzlesen das ist gemein,  
reviewn dagegen wirklich fein!  
Der Knopf am Ende, mit zwei Buchstaben,  
ist keine Zierde, nein!  
Ihr könnt ihn drücken,  
möcht ich doch gern Reviews haben!  
Habt ihr das Kapitel gelesen, so wär es nett,  
wenn ihr mir sagt, ob´s fließend war oder voll mit Lücken.  
An alle, die Angst haben, habt sie nicht,  
das Drücken ist ganz leicht und tut nicht weh.  
Schreibt mir was und habt die Gewissheit,  
dass ich fröhlich durch´s Leben geh!  
Genug nun mit dem Rumgelaber; haut in die Tasten,  
ich weiß ihr, habt was auf dem Kasten!  
Nur noch vier Worte, einfach so:  
drückt den Button **GO**! 


	18. Ginnys Verehrer

Vor dem neuen Jahr werf ich nochmal ein Kapitel ein. Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon mal dafür, aber ich musste dieses Kap so schreiben, weil es für das nächste Kapitel die perfekte Vorlage liefert..Also sorry schon mal...  
Für die Reviews bedank ich mich ganz dolle!

**Larinja:** Danke für das Lob und freut mich das es dir gefällt!:) Ich glaube mit diesem Kap wird deine These mit "Ideenausgehen" in gewisserweise ja leider bestätigt :( Aber ich hoffe du bleibst dran! Ich gelobe Besserung!!  
**Flame:** So,so ;-) Naja ich hab mal nachgefragt, der Richter gibt dir nur eine Geldstrafe in Form von mindestens einem weiteren Review. ;-) Danke für dein Review!  
**goldentree:** ich hoffe das reply is angekommen, weil ja grad wieder spinnt, wenn nicht,bekommst du es dann in paar tagen, wenn wieder normal tickt;-)

So und nun das Kapitel :) **  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 18. Ginnys Verehrer**

Es war heiß, sehr heiß! Die Mittagssonne brannte Ron wie Feuer auf den Kopf. Er war gerade auf dem Weg zu Vivi, doch wirklich Lust bei dieser Hitze hatte er nicht. Eigentlich hatte er auf garnichts Lust. Nagut, vielleicht einen Krug kühlen Kürbissaft, oder dieses leckere, süße Zeug, was Harry immer trank, Koala oder wie es hieß.

„Hey, pass doch auf!"

Ron war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er garnicht merkte, wohin er lief und so rempelte er gleichmal ein kleines Mädchen um.

„Sorry." Entschuldigte er sich bei ihr, die Gruppe um das Mädchen ging weiter und Ron war sich sicher das Wort „Idiot" gehört zu haben.

Während die Anderen schon am Strand waren, sollte Ron nun seine Freundin abholen. Gut, er hatte es versprochen, aber musste denn der Bungalow von Vivi und ihrem Vater so weit weg sein?! Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten kam Ron endlich an, bisher war er den Weg nur ein, zwei Mal gegangen, zuletzt gestern. Doch von der Promenade mit den vielen Geschäften war der Weg eindeutig kürzer.

Ron klopfte an die Türe.

„Na mein Schatz!" begrüßte ihn Vivien und küsste ihn. „Dad, ich bin dann weg, ja?!" rief sie ins Haus hinein und ein dumpfes „Okay, bis dann. Und ärger deinen Ron nicht so oft!" war als Antwort zu hören.

„Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?" Vivi nahm Ron bei der Hand und schlenderte mit ihm den Weg entlang.

„Also Harry und die Anderen sind am Strand, sie gehen davon aus, dass ich dich abhole, und das wir nachkommen." Ron grinste. „Aber wir müssen nicht zum Strand, wenn du nicht willst..."

„Du meinst wohl, dass _du_ nicht willst, ich schon! Strand ist schön und erfrischend."

Zwar hatte Ron auf eine andere Antwort gehofft, aber ganz so schlimm, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck es darstellte, fand er es dann auch wieder nicht. Zumal es jedesmal aufs Neue ´interessant´ war, seine Freundin im Bikini zu sehen. Nach einem wesentlich kürzeren Fußmarsch kamen die beiden am Strand an (Vivi kannte ein paar Abkürzungen).

„Und wo sind die jetzt? Hier sind doch tausende von Leuten..." fragte Vivi. Und sie hatte Recht. Von dem Sandstrand war stellenweise überhaupt nichts mehr zu sehen. Ein Meer aus Handtüchern erstreckte sich vor dem eigentlichen Meer.

„Ach das ist leicht, dort hinten ist doch dieser Wasserwachtstand und dort, wo die kleine Palmengruppe ist, da liegen sie." Erklärte Ron. „Am besten du gehst schonmal vor, ich hol mir noch was zutrinken."

„Ja gut, bis dann. Ach und bring mir eine Kola mit." Sie gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss.

„AH! So hieß das Zeug..." erinnerte sich Ron jetzt.

„Wenn ich mich verlaufe, dann schrei ich laut nach dir, okay?" Ron nickte ihr lächelnd zu.

Wenige Augenblicke später war Vivi im Getummel am Strand nicht mehr zu sehen. Ron hatte ihr einige Zeit nachgeschaut, dann ging er zu einem der Kioske.

„Ähm, ich nehme eine Flasche Kola und eine Flasche Kürbissaft." Ron bezahlte und machte sich dann ebenfalls auf den Weg zu seinen Freunden.

Zwischen Handtüchern und Sonnenliegen schlengelte er sich in Richtung Wasserwachtturm hindurch.

Wenige Meter davor saß ein kleiner Junge, höchstens vier Jahre alt, mit verstrubbelten blonden Haaren und weinend auf einer solchen Sonnenliege. Um ihn herum waren alle anderen Liegen und Handtücher leer. Ron ging auf den Kleinen zu.

„Kann ich dir helfen?"

Der Kleine weinte laut los.

„Ich..Ich hab meine.."

„Hey ganz ruhig." Ron setzte sich neben ihn auf die Liege. „Willst du was trinken?"

„Ja." Antwortete er, immer noch weinend.

„Kürbissaft oder Kola?"

„Kola!"

Ron schraubte die Kolaflasche auf und der kleine Mann trank sie bis zur Hälfte leer.

„Na da hat aber einer Durst." Lachte Ron. „Erzählst du mir jetzt was los ist?" versuchte es Ron nocheinmal.

„Ich finde meine Mami nicht mehr. Ich hab sie jetzt bestimmt für immer verloren.." meinte der Junge traurig.

„Ach Quatsch! Wie heißt du denn? Ich bin Ron."

„Darius Leham und ich komm aus Manchester, das liegt in England, weißt du?"

„Ja, das weiß ich. Wann hast du denn deine Mami das letzte Mal gesehen?"

„Das ist schon ganz lange her...Ich war im Meer planschen, das ist richtig schön kühl, und dann bin ich hierher gelaufen." Der kleine Darius weinte nun nicht mehr, klang aber immer noch betrübt.

„Dann sucht dich deine Mami bestimmt auch schon, wenn du weggelaufen bist."

„Ich bin aber nicht weggelaufen, ich hab doch noch gerufen, dass ich zu dem großen Turm will." Widersprach Darius.

„Weißt du was, Darius?"

„Nein."

Ron lachte.

„Du kommst jetzt mal mit mir mit, ich bring dich zu meinen Freunden und dann suchen wir alle gemeinsam deine Mami, einverstanden?"

„Okay."

Die beiden standen auf und Ron nahm Darius an die Hand. Während sie über den heißen Sand stapften, hielt Ron immer wieder Ausschau nach Darius´ Mutter. Diese hatte, nach Auskunft von Darius, genauso blonde Haare und war wunderhübsch. Da Ron aber damit nicht weitkommen würde, fragte er noch einmal genauer nach und erfuhr, dass die Mutter außerdem einen Strohhut trug und eine blaue Sonnenbrille.

Doch Ron sah nicht eine einzige Hexe, die einen Hut oder eine blaue Sonnenbrille trug. Und so kam er mit Darius bei den Anderen an.

„Leute, darf ich euch jemanden vorstellen? Rief Ron schon von weitem.

„Wer bist du denn?" Laura kam auf den kleinen Darius zu, doch dieser versteckte sich erstmal schüchtern hinter Ron.

„Das ist Darius, er hat seine Mutter verloren. Wir müssen sie suchen." Gab Ron die Antwort. „Am Besten, du setzt dich mal, Darius."

Darius setzte sich zaghaft auf das Handtuch von Harry und somit auch neben diesen.

„Hi, ich bin Harry." Sagte Harry freundlich.

„Ha-Hallo..." stotterte Darius zurück. „Ich kenn dich! Du bist der Junge mit der coolen Narbe." Sagte er dann ohne zu stottern.

„Ja, der bin ich." Harry musste sich zu einem Lächeln zwingen.

„Und wer seid ihr?" fragte Darius nun neugierig, Hermine, Vivi und Ginny. Sie stellten sich alle nacheinander freundlich vor.

Als Ginny ihm die Hand gab, wurde der Kleine rot. Laura, die das bemerkte, grinste vor sich hin.

„Harry, ich glaube du hast Konkurrenz bekommen!" flüsterte sie ihm leise zu. Harry schaute nur verwirrt.

„Suchen wir jetzt meine Mami?"

„Ja klar! Aber zuerst musst du dich mal mit Sonnencreme einschmieren, sonst bekommst du einen riesigen Sonnenbrand." Antwortete Vivi ihm und hielt schon in der rechten Hand eine Tube mit Sonnencreme.

Darius ließ sich den Rücken und auch die kleinen Ärmchen eincremen.

„Wo sollen wir denn anfangen mit suchen?"

„Ich appariere mal zur Rezeption, vielleicht war seine Mum schon dort." Ein leises PLOPP war zu hören und Vivi war verschwunden.

„Kann ich noch was trinken, Ron?" fragte Darius leise.

Ginny gab ihm ihre Kola. Wieder wurde er rot. Nun verstand auch Harry was Laura vorhin meinte.

„Wir sollten mal zur Strandwacht gehen, oder gibt´s hier sowas nicht?" schlug Hermine vor.

„Brauchen wir nicht, der Strandwächter war nicht in seinem Turm." Antwortete Ron ihr.

„Wozu gibt es diesen dann?" fragte Hermine sich.

„Darius, warum hast du deine Mum eigentlich verloren?" wollte Harry von ihm wissen, doch Ron quatschte dazwischen:

„Er ist weggelaufen.."

„Bin ich garnicht!" sagte Darius trotzig. Ginny kicherte.

Darius hörte das und fing an zu grinsen.

„Seid ihr beiden Bruder und Schwester, Ron? Ginny und du haben beide so rote Haare..."

„Jepp, Ginny ist meine kleine Schwester." Ginny warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Richtig. Ron ist mein _großer, _verfressener Bruder." Nun war es an Ron böse zu gucken.

„Ich hab auch eine Schwester. Aber Mia und ich streiten uns nie. Immer wenn sie in den Ferien Zuhause ist, erzählt sie mir Geschichten von Hogwarts." Erzählte Darius.

„Du hast noch eine Schwester? Wie alt ist sie denn?" fragte Ginny ihn.

„Ähm...So viel." Darius zeigte einmal alle Zehn Finger und dann nochmal drei an einer Hand.

„Schade, dann kennen wir sie wohl nicht." Seufzte Ginny.

„Aber Mia kennt euch! Ich weiß, dass du ganz toll Quidditch spielst." Dabei richtete sich sein Bick auf Harry. „Immer wenn ihr gegen Slytherin spielt, feuert sie euch an, dann streitet sie sich immer mit Annabell." Darius grinste.

Es ploppte.

Vivi erschien, gemeinsam mit einer blondhaarigen Frau. Sie trug einen hellen Strohhut und in ihrer linken Hand hielt sie eine blaue Sonnenbrille. Die Frau sah ziemlich jung aus und hatte verweinte, aber ebenso grüngraue Augen. Man hätte ihr rein vom Äußeren überhaupt nicht zugetraut, dass sie schon Mutter war.

„DARIUS!" sie schloss ihren Sohn in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„MAMI!" der kleine drückte seine Mami ebenfalls kräftig.

Der Mutter von Darius liefen die Tränen.

„Du weinst ja, Mami."

„Mach das nie wieder, kleiner Mann. Einfach so wegzurennen!" sie drückte ihn nochmal an sich und schluchzte heftig.

„Ich bin nicht weggerannt! Das hab ich Ron schon gesagt."

„Wer von euch ist denn Ron?" fragte die Mutter, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Auge und schaute die Jugendlichen dann nacheinander an. Aber ihre Frage konnte sie sich dann selbst beantworten. Harry stöhnte innerlich genervt auf.

Sie ging auf ihn zu. „Dann darf ich mich bei dir bedanken, dass du meinen Sohn gefunden hast."

„Keine Ursache.." murmelte Ron.

„Kann ich mich bei euch mit einem Eis bedanken?" fragte sie dann.

„Oh ja, ich will Eis Mami, ganz viel! Mit Schlagsahne!" Darius hopste auf und ab.

Die Strandsachen wurden zusammen gepackt und dann magisch verkleinert. Bei einer kleinen Strandeisdiele bestellte sich jeder ein leckeres, kleines Eis. Der Kleinste hatte komischerweise das größte. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie eisschleckend in der Nachmittagssonne am Strand entlang und jede ankommende Welle umspielte ihre Füße mit erfrischendem, kühlen Wasser.

„Ist der nicht niedlich? Schau mal, überall hat er Eis kleben." Flüsterte Ginny lächelnd Laura zu. Sie nickte ebenfalls schmunzelnd.

„Darius, warte mal. Komm mal her!" der Kleine drehte sich zu Ginny um. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und zauberte ein weißes Taschentuch hervor. Dann wischte Ginny ihm den Mund sauber, doch wirklich viel brachte das nicht, denn im nächsten Moment hatte Darius schon wieder an seinem Eis geschleckt und überall Erdbeereis.

Ginny musste kichern.

„Wo habt ihr meinen Darius eigentlich gefunden? Ich habe den ganzen Strand abgesucht, ich war schon am verzweifeln!" wandte sich Mrs. Leham an Vivi und Ron.

„Er saß alleine am Strandwachtturm. Da hab ich ihn mitgenommen und Vivi ist zur Rezeption appariert. Dort scheint sie ja Sie gefunden zu haben." Antwortete Ron.

„Wisst ihr, manchmal wünsche ich mir wirklich einen Babysitter, er kann ziemlich anstrengend sein! Sein Vater konnte leider nicht mit in den Urlaub kommen. Die Auroren werden im Moment ganz schön rangenommen."

„Also, wenn sie wollen Mrs. Leham, dann übernehmen wir das! Er ist doch ganz lieb." Schlug Ginny vor.

„Oh, oh, Harry! Jetzt würde ich mir langsam Gedanken machen..."grinste Laura ihn schelmisch an.

„Solange er sie nicht knutschend erwischt, ist es doch okay!" Hermine zwinkerte vergnügt.

„Das würdet ihr wirklich tun? Dann könnte ich endlich mal _richtig _entspannen." Freute sich Darius´ Mum.

„Natürlich! Wo ist denn Ihr Bungalow? Wenn Sie wollen, dann kümmern wir uns den Rest des Tages um ihn und bringen ihn dann wieder zu Ihnen." Anscheinend hatte Ginny den kleinen Darius schon in ihr Herz geschlossen, was er ihr auch nicht wirklich schwer machte.

Gerade eben schaute er sie wieder veträumt mit seinen grüngrauen Äuglein an und wurde rot, als Ginny es bemerkte.

„Hast du gehört Darius, Ginny und die Anderen verbringen den restlichen Tag mit dir."

„Supi! Spielen wir dann Fangen und Verstecken, Ginny?" freute er sich.

„Alles was du willst, von mir aus auch eine Kissenschlacht!"

„Jaaaah!" ein träumerischer Ausdruck trat wieder auf das pausbäckige Gesicht.

„Dann sei artig und hör auf das, was dir Ginny und ihre Freunde sagen, ja?!"

„Versprochen Mami."

Mrs. Leham zeigte ihnen noch den Weg zu ihrem Bungalow, dann verabschiedete sie sich von ihrem Sohn und den „Babysittern". Darius war bei den sechs wirklich super aufgehoben. Zuerst zeigten sie ihm Harrys und Rons Ferienhäuschen (Darius hatte wieder Durst) und dann spielten sie über eine Stunde lang Verstecken.

-#-#-

„Fünfundneunzig, Sechsundneunzig, Siebenundneunzig, Achtundneunzig, Neunundneunzig, Hundert. Ich komme!" rief Laura fröhlich.

Verstecken durfte man sich nur im Umkreis von fünfundzwanzig Metern, dabei war Harrys und Rons Ferienhäuschen der Ausgangspunkt.

Laura schlenderte suchend los. Sie sah sich ersteinmal nach links und dann nach rechts um. Am einfachsten war es bisher immer, Hermine und Vivien zu finden, denn die beiden waren einfach zu faul sich weit genug zu verstecken. Laura ging nun schon zum dritten Mal um den Bungalow herum. Dort war ein riesiger Busch und davor eine alte Holzbank.

Und tatsächlich, da schimmerte etwas silbernes.

´Wirklich einfallsreich seid ihr nicht, Hermine und Vivi´ dachte sie sich.

„Vivi, Hermine, ich hab euch gefunden, ihr seid _abgebrannt!_" sagte sie laut und gelangweilt. (**A/N:**Das ging doch so, oder?..hab keine Ahnung mehr..Wäre nett,wenn mir einer das nochmal erklären könnte!:-))

Es raschelte und dann krochen die zwei grinsend hervor.

„Als nächstes sucht ihr beiden! Und zwar zusammen." Sagte Laura noch, dann wandte sie sich ab und suchte weiter nach den Anderen.

Sie ging den Sandweg entlang, herum um einen anderen Bungalow, aus dem seltsames Tiergeschrei kam. Auf einer weißen Sonnenliege lag jemand, das Gesicht versteckt hinter einer Zeitung. (Dieser Jemand hielt sie auch noch falsch herum!)

Das Schuhprofil kam ihr zudem merkwürdig bekannt vor. Laura verlangsamte ihren Schritt, dann drehte sie sich um und wollte schon weiter gehen, um sich von hinten anzuschleichen, als sie plötzlich hörte, wie die Zeitung zu Boden geschmissen wurde und jemand laut polternd losrannte. Sie stürzte dem roten Haarschopf hinterher.

„Warum bist du so schnell, Ron?!" rief sie verzweifelt, doch er rannte nur laut lachend zu seinem Bungalow und klatschte an der Hauswand ab, wo Laura gezählt hatte.

„FREI!" schrie er laut. Laura, völlig außer Puste, kam wenige Sekunden später an.

„Na, die zwei hast du wohl _wieder_ als erstes gefunden, was?" Ron deutete lachend auf Hermine und Vivi. Beide streckten ihm die Zunge raus.

„Ich such mal weiter, okay?" meinte Laura, nun weniger enthusiastisch, als noch am Anfang.

Sie ließ wieder ihren Blick umherschweifen, während sie leise um die Ferienhäuschen herumschlich. Und wieder dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie ein verräterisches Zeichen entdeckte. Vom Dach des einen Häuschens hörte sie leises Kichern. Laura lief drumherum, bis sie eine Leiter fand, die nach oben auf´s Dach führte. Bei jedem Schritt hörte man ein metallisches Geräusch, doch das Kichern vom Dach übertönte es um einiges.

„Hab ich´s mir doch gedacht!" Laura lugte mit dem Kopf ganz kurz auf das Dach und fand dort den kleinen Darius, gemeinsam mit Ginny und Harry. Anscheinend wurde Darius gerade ausgiebig gekitzelt, denn sein Kichern wurde nun zu einem lauten Lachen.

„Ich hab euch gefunden!" sagte sie nun lauter und Ginny, Harry und Darius bemerkten sie nun.

„Jetzt haben wir verloren." Meinte Darius etwas betrübt, aber Ginny kitzelte ihn einfach weiter und sofort musste er wieder lachen. Harry unterdessen klettterte Laura hinterher und versuchte sie noch einzukriegen.

Er sprintete los und Laura kam langsam in Sichtweite.

„Hey Laura!" rief er laut und sie machte den Fehler und stoppte und drehte sich zu ihm um. Warum wusste sie selbst nicht. Harry holte sie ein. Doch ans Weiterrennen dachte er nicht mehr. Wo wollte er nochmal hin? Wiedereinmal verlor er sich in diesen Augen. Sie kamen sich näher, ihre Umgebung völlig ignorierend. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte Harry, dass Laura ebenfalls Sommersprossen hatte, er konnte sie schon fast zählen. Sein Verstand hatte schon längst auf Wiedersehen gesagt.

Ginny, die nun ebenfalls, dem kleinen Darius helfend, die Leiter vom Dach hinunterkletterte, sah die zwei, wie sie sich immer näher kamen. Sie blieb stehen. Auch Darius blieb stehen und machte keinen Mucks.

NEIN!´ dachte sie sich und wartete bestürzt auf das Kommende.

* * *

**Einen guten Rutsch euch allen! Passt immer auf, es könnte glatt sein!**;-)

* * *

Viele Reviews, dass ist mein Ziel,  
aber drin stehn muss nicht viel.  
Sagt mir nur ob´s euch gefallen hat,  
oder langweilig und völlig platt.  
Kritik vertrag ich ebenfalls,  
ich geh euch schon nicht an den Hals!  
Habt keine Angst, ich beiße nicht,  
Und wenn, dann zieht halt vor Gericht!;-)  
Ihr fragt euch nun, wie geht das so,  
mit dem Reviewn und wer, wie, wo;  
da unten ist ein Knopf, da steht was drauf,  
ein kleines Wort auf Englisch, **GO**! 


	19. Das ist typisch Harry

Da bin ich mal wieder mit was neuem;-) zuerst komm ich mal zu den reviews. Da ja FF wiedermal voll ne macke hat, kamen wohl die replys wieder nicht an ;-( Deswegen mach ich das jetz hier.

**Flame:** Danke für deine glückwünsche für´s neue jahr. Ich geb dir vollkommen recht, ich war selber nich mit dem letzten kap zufrieden, aber es musste so rein. Freu mich auf dein nächstes review und vorallem darüber, dass du dranbleibst!;-)

**goldentree:** Danke für das lob! Wie es weiter geht mit Laura, Harry&Ginny erfährst du jetz, ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen! Darius kommt au noch mal vor..Das Kapitel dürfte dir eigentlich gefallen, mehr sag´sch aber nüch:-)

**Dragonsoldier:** Wer hasst ihn nicht?(wenn er nich funzt natürlich, sonst is er praktisch..)...was harry tut bzw. was passiert liest du jetz, hoffe es is ok so :-) bis zum nächsten chap!;-)

**So,** jetzt viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap, wir kommen dem Ende entgegen. Deswegen auch mein Frage an euch, ob noch irgendwas bestimmtes passieren muss, wo ich nicht draufkommen würde!? Schreibts mir!;-)**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 19. Das ist typisch Harry...**

„Hey Laura!", rief er laut und sie machte den Fehler und stoppte und drehte sich zu ihm um. Warum wusste sie selbst nicht. Harry holte sie ein. Doch ans Weiterrennen dachte er nicht mehr. Wo wollte er nochmal hin? Wieder einmal verlor er sich in diesen Augen. Sie kamen sich näher, ihre Umgebung völlig ignorierend. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte Harry, dass Laura ebenfalls Sommersprossen hatte, er konnte sie schon fast zählen. Sein Verstand hatte schon längst auf Wiedersehen gesagt.

Ginny, die nun ebenfalls, dem kleinen Darius helfend, die Leiter vom Dach hinunterkletterte, sah die zwei, wie sie sich immer näher kamen. Sie blieb stehen. Auch Darius blieb stehen und machte keinen Mucks.

‚NEIN!', dachte sie sich und wartete bestürzt auf das Kommende.

„Stopp", flüsterten Harry und Laura zugleich. Wie von einem Stromschlag getroffen sprangen sie auseinander.

„Ich-Ich muss dann." Laura machte kehrt und rannte davon. Harry stand wie betröppelt da und starrte auf die Stelle, an der Laura noch wenige Sekunden zuvor gestanden hatte.

Dann drehte er sich um und blickte in das Gesicht von Ginny. Sie hatte Darius an die Hand genommen, blickte ihn nur kurz an, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, und dann ging sie mit Darius einfach weiter. Harry wusste, dass es jetzt sinnlos wäre, ihr hinterher zu laufen. Der Kleine drehte sich kurz zu Harry um und machte ein verwundertes Gesicht.

„Was ist, Ginny? Spielen wir kein Verstecken mehr?", fragte Darius.

„Tut mir Leid, kleiner Mann, heute nicht mehr", antwortete sie bemüht freundlich und ruhig, aber ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Hat Harry was böses gemacht?"

„Nicht direkt. Nur fast. Ich weiß es nicht..." Die beiden gingen den Weg weiter entlang, bis sie beim Bungalow von Ginny und Hermine ankamen.

-#-#-

Harry stand immer noch so da. Ohne das er es wirklich bewusst merkte, trugen ihn seine Beine auf die Terrasse seines Ferienhäuschens. Er setzte sich auf die Bank, Hermine, Vivi und Ron nahm er garnicht wahr. Die drei setzten sich gut gelaunt zu ihm.

„Harry, wo sind Laura, Ginny und Darius?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Hermine spitzfindig, sie kannte diesen Ton von Harry.

„Ich hab´s verbockt", murmelte Harry und ließ seinen Zauberstab Funken sprühen.

„Hey, pass auf, das Top ist neu!" Vivi sprang auf. Ron verdrehte die Augen.

„Komm mit Vivi, wir lassen die Herren unter sich und suchen Ginny." Hermine zog mit Vivi von dannen.

Ron setzte sich neben seinen besten Freund. Als Harrys Zauberstab weitere Funken sprühte (diesmal giftgrüne), nahm Ron ihm diesen weg. Einige Zeit saßen die zwei nur so da, bis Ron das Schweigen zu lang wurde.

„Erzählst du mir jetzt endlich was du angestellt hast?"

„Wenn du´s unbedingt wissen willst", druckste Harry herum.

Ron sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Laura und ich hätten uns gerade fast geküsst. Ginny stand hinter uns und-", Harry wurde von Ron unterbrochen: „Du hast meine Schwester betrogen?"

„Nein! Laura und ich haben uns _fast _geküsst, nur fast."

„Also liebst du sie."

„Quatsch!"

„Dann liebst du beide."

„Nein!"

„Du liebst garkeine."

„Unsinn."

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mich da geritten hat."

„Alter...", murmelte Ron, dann trat wieder Schweigen ein.

Nun war es Ron, der mit Harrys Zauberstab rumspielte und diesmal kamen Funken in einem leuchtenden Violett.

„Und was mach ich jetzt?"

„Ähm", setzte Ron an, doch kam zu keiner (sinnvollen) Antwort.

Das schöne Wetter und die unschuldige Stille um die zwei herum standen in völligem Kontrast zu Harrys Gefühlslage.

„Gehen wir irgendwohin?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

„Also, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann würde ich gerne nochmal zu diesem Quidditchladen."

„Gute Idee", stimmte Harry zu.

Die zwei machten sich auf zur Promenade, mit dem Ziel „_Quidditch para campeonatos del mundial"_, so hieß der Laden nämlich. (**A/N**: übersetzt soll das „Quidditch für Weltmeister"heißen. Ist bestimmt falsch...)

Auf dieser Einkaufsmeile tummelten sich immer noch hunderte von Hexen und Zauberern, bepackt mit leuchtenden Taschen und Tüten oder den wunderlichsten Gegenständen. Ein ziemlich fülliger Mann trug einen riesigen, schwarzen Kessel – anscheinend ein Braumeister. Aus dem Kessel schaute eine lange Holzkelle heraus. Harry und Ron sahen überall Kinder, die komische, aufblasbare Enten mitschleppten und immer wieder konnte man ebendiese quaken hören.

Hier vergaß Harry alles um sich herum und sein Gesicht zierte ungewollt ein Grinsen. Er liebte dieses geschäftige Treiben, es erinnerte ihn immer wieder an seinen ersten Besuch mit Hagrid in der Winkelgasse und bließ alles andere somit aus seinem Kopf.

Nach erstaunlich kurzer Zeit kamen die beiden bei dem Quidditchladen an. Hier war wohl am meisten los, es herrschte ein ziemliches Gedränge, vorallem an der Kasse.

„Cool, die verkaufen hier sogar Quaffel und Klatscher."

„Hast du schonmal einen silbernen Schnatz gesehen?"

„Das sieht ja Hammer aus!"

Die Augen der beiden leuchteten.

„Was meinst du kostet der, Ron?"

„Keine Ahnung, fragen wir doch einfach." Ron schaute sich nach einem Verkäufer um. Ein paar Sekunden später wurde er fündig.

„Entschuldigung, können Sie uns sagen, was dieser silberne Schnatz kostet?", fragte Ron ihn.

Der Verkäufer antwortete in fließendem Englisch: „Selbstverständlich, dieser hier ist ein Einzelstück, er kostet fünfundachtzig Galleonen. Es ist echtes Silber."

„So viel?" meinte Harry enttäuscht. Der Verkäufer wandte seinen Blick zu Harry und dann stierte er regelrecht auf die Narbe. Fast schon aus dem Unterbewusstsein heraus verstrubbelte Harry sein Haar so, dass die Narbe kaum noch zu sehen war.

„Für Sie würde ich handeln." Der Verkäufer lächelte freundlich und machte gleich darauf eine grüblerische Miene. Nach einigem Überlegen schlug der Verkäufer vor: „Sagen wir siebzig Galleonen."

„Fünfundsechzig."

„Sagen Sie das ja nicht meinem Chef", stimmte der Verkäufer dem vorgeschlagenen Preis von Harry zu.

Der silberne Schnatz wechselte den Besitzer, ebenso die fünfundsechzig Galleonen. Harrys Geldbeutel hatte stark an Gewicht abgenommen. In einer magisch gesicherten Schatulle fand der Schnatz seinen Platz. Aber ans Verlassen des Ladens dachten Ron und Harry noch lang nicht, nun wurde die zweite Etage ausgiebig ausgekundtschaftet.

Hier hingen oder standen an jeder Ecke Rennbesen über Rennbesen. Ron blieb wieder längere Zeit bei dem _Sweeper _stehen und schaute sich sehnsuchtsvoll das edle Holz an.

„Meinst du man kann die Besen vorher mal ausprobieren, bevor man sich entscheidet?", fragte Harry Ron, immerhin kannte sich Ron besser mit magischen Geschäften aus.

„Also in dem Laden in der Winkelgasse ginge das nicht. Ich glaube wenn du die danach fragst, zeigen sie dir bloß den Vogel. Aber wie kommst du auf die Idee?"

„Na ja, bei den Muggeln kann man, bevor man sich ein Auto kauft, es auch erstmal Probe fahren. Ich frag mal nach." Harry verschwand und kam kurze Zeit später wieder mit dem Verkäufer von vorhin zurück.

„Was kann ich denn nun für euch tun?" Dieser Mann hatte eine, von Kopf bis Fuß, fröhliche Art.

„Ich habe mich gerade gefragt, ob man die Besen, bevor man sie kauft, einmal testen kann", erklärte Harry sein Anliegen, irgendetwas hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen.

„Da muss ich euch leider enttäuschen Jungs." Die hoffnungsvollen Mienen der beiden erschlafften. „Aber es gibt bei uns Besen zum Ausleihen, gegen Gebühr versteht sich. Für welches Stück interessiert ihr euch denn?"

„Also Ron hier würde am liebsten mal diesen _Sweeper – Guardian Edition _ausleihen."

„Einen guten Geschmack hast du, mein Junge. Demnach gehe ich davon aus, dass du Hüter bist, welches Haus?" Der Verkäufer schien äußerst interessiert. Aber als Mitarbeiter in einem Quidditchgeschäft war das wohl auch kein Wunder.

„Gryffindor. Ginge das denn, ich meine, diesen Besen auszuleihen?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

„Aber selbstverständlich! Ich würde euch vorschlagen, ihr sucht euch noch einen zweiten aus, ich nehme mal an, Sie spielen auf der Position des Suchers Mr. Potter."

Harry nickte verwundert.

„Ihr findet mich an der Kasse." Der Mann verschwand wieder nach unten und Ron und Harry sahen sich weiter um.

„Was meinst du wird das kosten?"

„Ach, nicht viel."

Zwar war sich Harry durchaus im Klaren, dass er Zuhause den derzeit besten Rennbesen schon besaß, aber vielleicht fand sich ja noch ein ähnlich guter, denn er hatte inzwischen ein richtiges Verlangen danach bekommen Quidditch zu spielen, irgendetwas leichtsinniges zu tun. Er verzog sich in die Ecke mit Rennbesen, speziell für Sucher. Nach nur einem Blick zog einer die vollständige Aufmerksamkeit Harrys auf sich.

_El Estrella luchador_

Dieser Besen war ziemlich dünnhälsig, bestand aus unglaublich edel aussehendem Holz und hatte an den Seiten jeweils links und rechts eine Chromleiste. Er sah wirklich windschnittig aus, perfekt für hohe Geschwindigkeiten. Für Harry war klar, dass er fast alles dafür tun würde, sich diesen Besen ausleihen zu können.

„Na, wohl fündig geworden, was?", grinste Ron ihn an.

„Oh ja!", grinste Harry zurück. Beide gingen nach unten und teilten dem Verkäufer ihre Wahl mit. Dieser stimmte in beiden Fällen zu. Für den restlichen heutigen und den ganzen morgigen Tag mussten die zwei eine Leihgebühr von zehn Galleonen bezahlen und außerdem einen magischen Vertrag unterzeichnen. Dieser sollte Diebstahl verhindern wurde aber wieder aufgelöst, sobald die Rennbesen ordnungsgemäß abgegeben wurden. Das Ganze war so für den Quidditchladen völlig sicher, denn wer riskierte schon sein Leben für einen Besen (noch dazu einen ausgeliehenen)...

Als die zwei den Laden verließen, hätte bei beiden eine Tafel Schokolade quer in den Mund gepasst, so breit war ihr Grinsen. Jeder mit einem Besen in der rechten Hand marschierten sie stolz die Einkaufsmeile entlang. Als Harry ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren sah, verging ihm das Grinsen allerdings sofort wieder und er wurde sich bewusst, dass er garnicht mehr an Ginny gedacht hatte.

„Stopp, Ron! Ich brauch ein Entschuldigungsgeschenk für Ginny." Harry blieb stehen.

„OH... Ja, hab ich vergessen. Obwohl, ich glaube, du brauchst erstmal eine gute Erklärung, oder?"

In seinem Inneren musste Harry ihm (leider) Recht geben. Einfach zu Ginny spazieren und ihr ein Geschenk unter die Nase halten, würde nicht reichen. Die zwei setzten sich erstmal auf eine Bank.

„Eigentlich ist doch garnichts passiert. Ich meine, du hast sie ja nicht geküsst."

„Hmm... Ist doch alles Scheiße!", stieß Harry laut aus und einige Leute drehten sich zu ihm um.

Das altbekannte Schweigen trat ein. Harry starrte vor sich hin und war in seine Gedankenwelt abgetaucht, während Ron die Leute beobachtete oder darauf wartete, dass Harry etwas sagte.

„Harry?", fragte Ron und unterbrach so nach ein paar Minuten Harrys Grübeln.

„Hmm?"

„Probieren wir die Besen jetzt aus?"

Harry schloss kurz die Augen, dann musste er unwillkürlich grinsen. Ron erinnerte ihn manchmal an einen kleinen Jungen. Was kümmerten ihn schon irgendwelche Probleme mit Mädchen, wenn man einen Rennbesen in der linken Hand hielt und diesen noch nicht ausprobiert hatte. Er stand auf.

„Okay, weißt du wo wir fliegen könnten?"

Ron strahlte. „Zufälligerweise weiß ich das. Es gibt nämlich einen kleinen Quidditchtrainingsplatz."

Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg, wobei Ron zielstrebig den Weg entlang steuerte und Harry, wieder in Gedanken, nur hinterherlief, ohne wirklich zu wissen wohin. Ziemlich schnell waren die zwei dem Getümmel und Gestürze auf der Einkaufsmeile entflohen und kamen auf einer weitläufigen, saftig grünen Wiese an.

Diese Wiese hatte in etwa die Größe eines kleinen Fußballplatzes, doch standen hier keine Tore. Es war vielmehr ein kleines Stadion, auch wenn es nur eine Tribune gab. Nur auf einer Seite ragten drei hohe Torstangen in die Luft - das Ziel eines jeden Quaffels. Somit konnte allerdings auch nur ein Hüter spielen. Die Stangen sahen ziemlich verwittert aus und die Farbe blätterte auch schon an einigen Stellen ab.

Plötzlich hörte Harry ein Zischen und konnte gerade so noch einen rothaarigen, jungen Mann über ihn hinwegfliegen sehen. Ein zweiter rothaariger Junge folgte.

„Sind das Fred und George?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Ich glaub schon. Wer hätte das gedacht", stimmte Ron ihm zu.

Die Zwillinge jagten sich offenbar. Wenige Sekunden später aber waren die beiden schon neben Harry und Ron gelandet. Beide mit zerzausten Haaren, aber glücklichen Gesichtern.

„Na, da hat wohl noch jemand den Quidditchladen entdeckt und sich einen Rennbesen gekauft", meinte Fred grinsend.

„Das glaubst du doch selber nicht, woher sollten die zwei Tunichtgute denn das Geld herhaben?", wandte sein Bruder George ein.

„Wenn ihr's genau wissen wollt, wir haben uns die Besen ausgeliehen und wollten sie testen."

„Wer sind hier die Tunichtgute?", fügte Harry lachend an.

„Sind das eure Besen?"

„Aber-"

„-sicher!", vollendete George den angefangen Satz seines Zwillingsbruders.

„Habt ihr die neu gekauft?"

„Jepp!", antworteten sie einstimmig. Dann führten sie stolz ihre neuen „Schätzchen" vor.

„Ein Sondermodel der _Nimbus-_Reihe, der _Nimbus Millennium_."

„Was ist, habt ihr Lust auf ein Duell der Extraklasse? Wir beiden gegen euch zwei", schlug Fred vor.

„Eigentlich wollte ich meinen Schnatz mal ausprobieren."

„Du hast dir einen Schnatz gekauft? Cool, zeig her!" Harry holte die Schatulle heraus und zeigte den Schnatz den Zwillingen.

„Ein guter Kauf, Harry", lobten sie ihn.

„Gut, dann machen wir es anders. Harry du lässt deinen Schnatz frei, so viel ich weiß, kommt er zurück, sobald du die Schatulle wieder öffnest, und wir drei Weasleys bombadieren dich mit Klatschern."

„Und wozu hab ich mir dann extra einen Rennbesen für Hüter ausgeliehen?", fragte Ron.

„Schön, dann bombadieren wir halt unseren kleinen Bruder mit Quaffeln. Harry du bist schon groß genug, um allein zu fliegen, oder? Dann kannst du ja währenddessen deinen Schnatz austesten." Harry nickte grinsend, nur Ron hatte eine etwas säuerliche Miene. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn ihn seine Brüder immer wieder aufzogen. (Schlimm genug, dass sich das Laura schon angewöhnt hatte. Und sie kannte er ja erst seit kurzem...)

Ein paar Sticheleien später waren alle vier in der Luft. Harry hatte seinen silbernen Schnatz mit etwas Bedenken freigelassen und hatte nur Millisekunden Zeit ihm hinterherzuschauen, dann war er weg. Die Zwillinge waren schon eifrig dabei, Rons Hüterkünste zu testen. Dabei stellte Ron sich längst nicht so ungeschickt an, wie Fred und George es erwartet hatten.

Der Besen, den Harry flog, hatte wirklich gute Flugeigenschaften. Vorallem die Geschwindigkeit fand Harry berauschend. Zum warm werden flog er das kleine Quidditchstadion ein paar Mal auf und ab. Dann zog er immer schnellere Runden, bis er sich daran wagte, ein paar Loopings und Schrauben zu drehen.

Hier merkte Harry zum ersten mal den Unterschied zu seinem Feuerblitz. Dieser Besen hatte eine viel längere Reaktionszeit und steuerte sich somit nicht so haargenau, wie der Feuerblitz. Den Schnatz hatte Harry unterdessen nur ein kurzes Mal aufblitzen sehen, bevor er wieder im Nichts verschwand.

Der Wind rauschte in seinen Ohren, während Harry wieder Geschwindigkeit aufnahm. Er entschloss sich nun etwas höher zu gehen. Ein schon so lang vermisstes Glücksgefühl, welches er nur beim Fliegen empfand, drängte sich durch seinen Körper, schob alle Gedanken an Ginny beiseite. Ein paar Meter stieg er noch, dann stoppte er in der Luft. Die Aussicht, die sich ihm bei diesem wolkenlosen Himmel bot, war atemberaubend. Auf dem Meer glitzerte die Sonne, überall waren Menschen und Palmen.

Harry richtete seinen Blick wieder nach unten.

Da sah er ihn: Sein silberner Schnatz flog gemächlich, etwa sieben Meter, über dem Gras. Harry stürzte sich in die Tiefe. Das Rauschen des Windes verstärkte sich nochmals, durch Harrys Venen schoss das Adrenalin. Es war einfach unbeschreiblich. Mit dem festen Ziel, diesmal den Schnatz auch zu kriegen, beschleunigte Harry weiter. Die Zwillinge und Ron bemerkten nun auch Harrys Sturzflug und hielten gebannt den Atem an.

Wie ein Bussard schoss Harry von oben herab. Seine Augen fingen langsam an zu tränen, doch er ignorierte es. Der Boden kam immer näher, aber Harry dachte überhaupt nicht daran, langsamer zu werden. Sein Schnatz flog immer noch erstaunlich langsam am Boden herum. Harry schoss auf ihn zu.

Noch fünfundzwanzig Meter über dem Boden.

Noch fünzehn Meter.

Plötzlich kam Wind auf.

Eine starke Böe von links brachte Harry ins Schlingern. Der Schnatz wurde wieder schneller. Dann wechselte er abrupt die Richtung und schoss nach oben. Harry, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte und obendrein noch mit dem Schlingern seines Besens kämpfte, streckte reflexartig die Hand nach dem Schnatz aus.

Seine Finger schlossen sich um das kalte Silber. Das Letzte, was Harry mitbekam, war sein kurzer Jubelschrei und verzweifeltes Schlagen der kleinen, silbernen Flügel des Schnatzes. Dann spürte er nur noch einen mächtigen Schmerz, bevor es dunkel wurde.

-#-#-

Leise Stimmen flüsterten etwas. Irgendetwas, doch es war nicht zu verstehen, zu dumpf klang das alles.

„Wie konnte das bloß passieren?! Ihr hättet besser auf ihn achten sollen!"

„Mum, was glaubst du hätten wir da noch machen können?"

„Ihr hättet garnicht erst auf so eine verrückte Idee kommen sollen."

Die Stimmen wurden nur sehr langsam deutlicher.

Das kleine Zimmer, welches in einem hellen Weiß erstrahlte, war mit sieben Personen beinahe überfüllt. Um das ziemlich große Krankenbett waren Stühle verteilt, auf denen jeweils eine Person saß und besorgt auf den Patienten schaute.

„Meine Damen, meine Herren, ich muss Sie bitten. In diesem Zimmer sind nur vier Besucher gestattet."

„Ist gut, Heiler Cuidado. Kinder, ich werde Professer Dumbledore und den Anderen Bescheid geben, wie es ihm geht."

Molly Weasley verließ das Krankenzimmer gemeinsam mit dem Heiler, der allerdings nochmal stoppte. Aber Molly hielt ihn zurück.

„Lassen Sie sie bitte, er wird sich freuen, wenn er wieder aufwacht."

Ob nun vier oder sechs Personen um Harrys Krankenbett verteilt waren, war wirklich nicht wichtig, und so verließen die zwei Erwachsenen das Krankenzimmer endgültig.

„Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, Ginny! Ich weiß nicht, was mir da in den Sinn kam", entschuldigte Laura sich nun schon zum sechsten Mal. Ginny schwieg aber weiterhin, während sie die Hand von Harry sanft streichelte.

„Weißt du Laura, ich habe in diesem Moment wirklich daran geglaubt, dass ihr euch küssen werdet", flüsterte Ginny leise, aber jeder konnte es hören. Die Zwillinge, Hermine und Ron verhielten sich still.

„Zum Glück habt ihr es nicht getan. Trotzdem kann ich dir nicht wirklich vertrauen, dass zwischen euch beiden doch nicht noch irgendwann etwas passieren wird. Ich bin von euch beiden enttäuscht." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Aber leider kann ich dich viel zu gut als Mensch leiden." Lauras Miene erhellte sich. Ginny ließ Harrys Hand los und dann umarmten sich die zwei Mädchen.

„Nochmal Glück gehabt, was? Ich hatte schon erwartet, dass jetzt die Fetzen fliegen", krächze es vom Bett aus.

„HARRY! Du bist wach!" Ginny und Laura lösten ihre Umarmung blitzartig und dann wurde Harry stürmisch umarmt. (Von Ginny...)

„Tut uns leid, Alter. Wir hätten besser auf dich aufpassen sollen", sprachen ihn die drei Weasley-Jungen einstimmig an.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Hermine Harry besorgt.

Nachdem Ginny von ihm abgelassen hatte, antwortete er: „Mir tut alles verdammt doll weh. Vorallem meine Rippen."

„Kein Wunder, du bist mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit auf dem Boden aufgeprallt, ein Glück, dass der Besen von allein abgebremst hat. Der Heiler sagt, du hast zwei gebrochene Rippen und deine Schulter war ausgekugelt", erklärte Ron. „Keine Angst, der Besen hat es überlebt", fügte Ron noch hinzu, als er Harrys Blick entschlüsselte.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass Harry sich jetzt Gedanken über den Zustand eines dummen Besens macht?", fuhr ihn Hermine unwirsch an.

„Eigentlich hat Harry genau das gerade gemacht", sagte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Harry, du musst übrigens dieses Zeugs hier trinken", kam es schüchtern von Laura. Kurz sahen sich beide in die Augen.

„Ginny, ich-ähm...", stotterte Harry. „Also du hast ja gesehen, das da nichts- ich meine, das da nichts passiert ist. Es tut mir leid!" Harry empfand seit langem mal wieder tiefste Peinlichkeit. Vorallem, weil die Zwillinge, Ron und Hermine auch noch dabei waren.

„Wir verschwinden dann mal. Achso, hier ist übrigens dein Schnatz, immer noch wie neu." George legte die Schatulle mit dem silbernen Schnatz auf den Nachttisch neben Harrys Krankenbett.

„Gute Besserung!", wünschte ihm Fred noch, dann verließen auch die Zwillinge das Zimmer.

Nachdem die Tür ins Schloss fiel, wartete Harry auf eine Reaktion von Ginny.

„Ich mag euch zwei einfach viel zu gern, als dass ich euch hassen könnte. Es sei euch verziehen", seufzte Ginny leicht schmunzelnd. „Aber absofort steht ihr unter meiner Beobachtung. Das nächste Mal, und ich hoffe es wird keins geben, liegt ihr dann wohl _beide_ wegen _mir_ hier", fügte sie böse drohend noch hinzu.(Molly ließ grüßen...)

Die zwei schluckten. Sie wussten, das in dieser Aussage mehr als ein Kern Wahrheit steckte.

„Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?", wollte Harry, nachdem er kurz Ginnys und Lauras Mienenspiel beobachtet hatte, wissen.

„Wir befinden uns in der hoteleigenen Krankenstation. Du bist übrigens der einzige Patient zur Zeit." Hermine war wie immer am besten informiert.

„Das, ähm, mit dem Trank, Harry, war kein Scherz." Laura hielt ihm einen Becher mit lauwarmer, roter Flüssigkeit hin." Harry trank ihn in einem Zug leer. Es schmeckte angenehm nach Kirsche. In seinem Körper spürte er eine Hitze, die seinen gesamten Körper heimsuchte. So plötzlich wie die Hitze kam, so verschwand sie aber auch wieder.

Harry fühlte nun nur noch einen pochenden Schmerz an der Schulter.

„Das Rezept sollten sie Madam Pomfrey mal geben. Schmeckt überhaupt nicht so grausig wie ihr Zeug." Die Hogwartshasen schmunzelten.

„Mal ganz ehrlich, du hast uns einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt, Harry." Lauras Schüchternheit verflog von Minute zu Minute, scheinbar auch deswegen, weil Ginny ihre Entschuldigung angenommen hatte beziehungsweise wieder mit ihr redete.

„Irgendwie war es ja auch ganz gut, dass du dir die Knochen gebrochen hast, oder? Du bist dem Ärger mit meiner kleinen Schwester ja nochmal entkommen", flüsterte Ron Harry so leise wie möglich zu, er nickte.

„Was tuschelt ihr da?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Nichts, garnichts!", antworteten beide wie aus einem Munde. Hermines Augenbrauen kamen dem Haaransatz ein Stückchen näher.

„Selbst im Urlaub bekommst du es fertig, dich zu verletzen", meinte Ginny, nun grinsend, und streichelte ihm liebevoll über den Arm.

„Eigentlich ist das für unseren Harry etwas völlig Normales. Man könnte sogar soweit gehen und sagen, **_das ist typisch Harry_!**", sagte Hermine, und alle (bis auf Harry) lachten.

* * *

Nur wenn wir glücklich sind, sind wir gut.  
So viele Schwarzleser haben keinen Mut.  
Es ist doch so einfach, mir was zu schreiben,  
ich verlang ja nicht viel, ihr müsst euch nicht aufreiben.  
Nur wie´s war, mehr braucht ihr nicht sagen,  
ich geh euch nicht an den Kragen!  
Von mir aus auch, was euch für Sorgen plagen.  
Ich antworte jedem, bei dem ich´s kann,  
seid ihr nicht eingeloggt, so hängt ne Email-Adresse dran.  
Es motiviert mich jedes Review, ich freu mich drüber,  
es sei euch gesagt, ich bekomm das nicht über!:-)  
Also schreibt mir was kleines, habt nun den Mut,  
denn nur wenn wir glücklich sind, sind wir gut.

**GO!**

* * *

mein bestes Gedicht...ich staune derweil über mich, während ihr mir kritik um die ohren schmeißt, ja!? ;-) Büdde! 


	20. Darf´s ein bisschen Konfetti sein?

Hey, einen fröhlichen, frühlingshaften Januar-Tag wünsch ich euch allen!;-) Ich bin echt platt! 7 Reviews für das letzte Kapitel, ihr habt mich sau glücklich gemacht!:-))Danke an **erde**, **NegativeLight**, **Dragonsoldier**, **goldentree**: eure Replys sind hoffentlich bei euch angekommen!

**Colt:** Ich nehm das jetzt mal als Lob auf, ja?;-)  
**Flame: **Danke! Fragen machen mir garnix aus, im Gegenteil! also zu _1_. das hier ist das vorletzte zu _2._sag ich am Ende des Kaps-) zu _3_. das weiß ich selbst nich, um ehrlich zu sein..ich mag den Charakter der Ginny einfach viel zu gern, als das ich ihr was fieses antun  
könnte. Aber mal sehen;-)  
**Zauberstab: **Danke!! Jaaah, du hast Recht, aber ich wollt die Pairings nich zerstören, weil dauernd Streit versaut die Story irgendwie...Mit dem Geschenk, da hast du wieder Recht, das hab ich voll vergessen _mir auf die Stirn hau_ könn ma uns drauf einigen, dass Harry sich bedankt hat, aber ich das einfach nich geschrieben habe?büdde;)  
Die Story is eh bald zuende und im nächsten(und letzten) gibts auch noch mal Action:-)

**So und jetzt hoffentlich ein bisschen Spaß;-)  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 20. Darf's ein bisschen Konfetti sein?**

Es war schon nach neunzehn Uhr als Harry, immer noch auf der Hotel eigenen Krankenstation, allein das fade Krankenhausabendbrot versuchte zu zerkauen. Der Arzt hatte schließlich Harrys Besuch rausgeworfen, wahrscheinlich war das eine Art Virus von Ärzten, dass diese genauestens auf die Besuchszeiten achteten. Aber Harrys Freunde hatten Einsicht gezeigt, denn Harry sollte sich unbedingt noch schonen, denn trotz Heiltränken und Magie musste ein gewisser Teil selbst heilen.

Und für Harry waren noch mindestens zwei Tage Krankenzimmer vorgesehen.

Die erste Nacht war für ihn ziemlich unbequem, denn mit ihr kamen auch die Schmerzen wieder. Am darauf folgenden Tag waren diese aber wieder vergessen, denn durch einen kleinen Besucher, welcher ihm ein selbstgemaltes Bild schenkte, auf dem ein schwarzhaariger Junge auf einem Besen am Himmel entlang schoss, konnte er einfach nicht anders.

Der kleine Darius hatte sich auch wirklich Mühe gegeben, wahrscheinlich steckte in dem Kleinen ein richtiges Kunsttalent.

Fred und George dagegen sorgten den ganzen Nachmittag für Unterhaltung, egal ob es Witze waren oder einfach nur ein paar kuriose Erfindungen, wie zum Beispiel den sprechenden Rückenkratzer _Kalle_, mit diesem konnte man sich ausgesprochen gut unterhalten.

Allerdings war dieser wohl noch nicht ganz ausgereift, denn nach über zwei Stunden fing er damit an, alle in seiner näheren Umgebung zu beleidigen. Zum Schluss endete Kalle damit, dass er aus dem Fenster segelte. Ron mochte es überhaupt nicht, die ganze Zeit mit gehässigen „Wiesel, Wiesel"- Rufen betitelt zu werden. Danach brach erst einmal ein handfester Streit zwischen den Zwillingen und Ron aus, weil dieser ihre Erfindung einfach aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte.

Hermine musste den Schlichter spielen, denn sowohl Vivi als auch Ginny scheiterten. Die einzigen die das zum Brüllen fanden, waren der vierjährige Darius, Harry und Laura.

Nun saß Harry etwas gelangweilt, an einem Stück Paprika herumkauend, in seinem Bett. Die Besuchszeit war schon vorbei, also hieß es nun für ihn, einfach nur dasitzen und vor sich hinstieren. Da er der einzige Patient war, herrschte in der Krankenstation eine einsame Stille.

Ein paar Minuten später klopfte der Heiler und kam dann ins Zimmer.

„Sie haben aufgegessen, sehr schön Mr Potter." Er ging zu Harry ans Bett und nahm ihm, das nun leere Tablett aus der Hand. „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Langweilig!", stieß Harry lustlos aus.

Der Heiler schmunzelte.

„So leid es mir tut, aber ich muss Sie mindestens noch einen Tag hier behalten, denn zu viel Bewegung täte Ihnen garnicht gut. Sie hatten sowieso schon sehr viel Glück, Mr Potter."

„Haben Sie keinen Fernseher oder sowas?"

„Bitte?", fragte der Heiler verwirrt.

„Schon gut...", nuschelte Harry.

„Ich lass Sie dann mal wieder allein, am besten Sie schlafen ein wenig." Und schon verschwand Heiler Cuidado wieder.

„Das tue ich schon seit zwei Stunden", gab Harry genervt von sich, doch leider konnte selbst bei Zauberern die Tür nicht antworten.

‚Warum trifft es immer mich? Schlimm genug, dass ich in Hogwarts Dauergast bei Pomfrey bin, aber jetzt auch noch im Urlaub…' grübelte Harry in Gedanken. Dabei merkte er nicht, wie sich plötzlich das Fenster wie von Geisterhand öffnete.

Ein roter Haarschopf erschien. Der Besitzer dieses Haarschopfes kletterte vor sich hingrinsend zum Fenster herein, ein weiterer roter Haarschopf folgte.

Harry unterdessen hatte sich seinen Zauberstab gegriffen und vor lauter Langeweile versucht, dem Becher auf seinem Nachtschrank Leben einzuhauchen. Diesem wuchsen kleine Stummelbeine. Der Becher stand wacklig auf, lief kurz im Kreis und brach dann erschöpft zusammen.

„Na Harry, das solltest du aber noch etwas üben!", kam es belustigt von Fred.

Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Seine Schulter strafte es mit einem heftigen Stechen.

„FRED, GEORGE! Habt ihr mich erschreckt! Wie kommt ihr hier rein?", fragte Harry mit rasendem Puls und stechender Schulter.

„Betriebsgeheimnis. Aber keine Sorge, wir haben dir auch was mitgebracht." Fred grinste verschwörerisch und George beugte sich aus dem Fenster.

„Ihr könnt hochklettern, die Luft ist rein."

Nacheinander kletterten Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Vivien und zum Schluss Laura zum Fenster in Harrys Krankenzimmer hinein. Dabei hatte jeder etwas anderes in der Hand. Ron schleppte ein paar Flaschen Butterbier, Ginny und Laura hielten jeweils vier Tüten Knabberzeugs in der Hand und Hermine und Vivi trugen beide einen Beutel voller Süßigkeiten. Auf den zwei Beuteln prangte ein leuchtendes Logo mit einem geschwungenen „W" und zwei großen „_Z_".

Ein leises Stühlescharren, Abstellen der Tüten und des Butterbieres später, saßen Fred, George, Laura, Hermine, Ron, Vivien und Ginny grinsend verteilt um Harrys Bett.

„Ihr seid Klasse!", freute sich Harry über den überraschenden Besuch.

„Wissen wir!", kam es einstimmig als Antwort. Alle lachten.

Dann stand Hermine plötzlich auf, zog ihren Zauberstab und stellte sich vor die Tür. Sie sprach irgendeine Formel und es machte ein glucksendes Geräusch. Sie drehte sich wieder um und wurde von allen, bis auf Vivien, neugierig angeschaut.

„Verschlusszauber, kombiniert mit Stillezauber. So hört uns keiner und niemand kann rein. Ach ja, und vor der Tür hängt jetzt ein Schild „_Bitte nicht stören_", erklärte sie wie selbstverständlich. Fred und George pfiffen anerkennend. Sie wurde kurz rot.

„Na aber, so eine tolle Hexe und dann ist ihr das auch noch peinlich", meinte Laura grinsend.

„Was habt ihr da alles mitgebracht?," wollte Harry nun wissen und rettete Hermine somit aus ihrer Verlegenheit.

„Da wir ja heute unseren letzten Abend hier haben und du dir ja _unbedingt_ die Knochen brechen musstest, dachten wir uns, wir feiern noch einmal eine richtige Party. Das Butterbier dürftest du ja schon gesehen haben." George grinste auf einmal verschmitzt. „Den hier heben wir uns für später auf." Er zog eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey aus seiner Tasche.

Nun war es Ron, der anerkennend pfiff.

„Gehst du davon aus, dass du auch was abbekommst?", meinte Fred. Rons Grinsen tröpfelte von seinem Gesicht. „War ein Scherz, natürlich bekommt unser kleiner Bruder auch die Chance, sich kräftig zu betrinken."

„Wetten, jetzt kommt gleich was von wegen ´_Aber unsere kleine Schwester kriegt keinen einzigen Tropfen' _?", flüsterte Ginny Harry zu.

„Aber bei dir, Ginny, müssen wir etwas aufpassen."

„Siehst du, da kam es." Sie seufzte genervt.

„Was habt ihr noch?", fragte Harry weiter, während er Ginny über die Wange streichelte und ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zuwarf, doch lang hielt dieser nicht. Er musste grinsen und Ginny streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Also... Ähm... Butterbier, Feuerwhiskey, dann eine Menge Chips und, das Beste von allem, ein paar unserer neuesten Scherzartikel", zählte George auf.

„Ich dachte wenigstens du verstehst mich", meinte Ginny scherzhaft traurig an ihren Freund gewandt.

„Tu ich doch. Fred, George, hört auf, meine Freundin als klein abzustempeln, so klein ist sie garnicht, nur ein bisschen." Harry fing sich einen spielerischen Hieb auf den Arm ein.

„Sorry, aber hier geht es immerhin um unsere Schwester. Wir müssen auf sie Acht geben, nachher versuchst du noch, sie mit dem Feuerwhiskey abzufüllen", sagte George beinahe ernst.

„Das hat er doch nicht nötig", antwortete Ginny grinsend an ihren Bruder gewandt und gab Harry demonstrativ einen langen Kuss.

„Genau, das hab ich garnicht nötig, sie liegt mir sowieso schon zu Füßen", fügte Harry lachend hinzu, als sie sich wieder lösten.

„Du bist heute schon wieder ganz schön frech, mein Lieber!" Ginny machte ein Gesicht, wie es sonst nur eine Mutter zu ihrem kleinen, frechen Kind machen würde, doch Harry grinste unentwegt weiter.

Er machte einen Kussmund und schloss erwartend die Augen. Als wäre es abgesprochen gewesen, zauberte Vivien einen Plastikkarpfen herbei und gab diesen Ginny. Sie hielt ihn Harry an die Lippen. Laura und Hermine brachen in lautes Gelächter aus, als Harry dem Karpfen einen liebevollen Schmatzer gab.

„Und das, obwohl er noch nicht mal einen Tropfen von dem Feuerwhiskey hatte!", lachte Laura laut, ihr liefen die Tränen vor lachen.

Harry machte eine eingeschnappte Miene, vorallem bei dem verräterischen Grinsen von Ron und dem der Zwillinge. Nun war es Ginny, die ihn mitleidig ansah und ihm über die Wange streichelte.

„Möchte jemand Chips?", fragte George, während er schon eine Tüte halbleer gefuttert hatte.

„Wisst ihr, was wir vergessen haben?"

„Nein Laura, aber du wirst es uns bestimmt gleich sagen", sagte Ron schwungvoll.

„Worauf du ein- nee, lieber nich...Worauf du wetten kannst!" Sie sammelte sich kurz. „Es fehlt zu einer guten Party Musik."

„Na da kennst du uns aber noch nicht wirklich gut. Natürlich haben wir auch daran gedacht. George, wenn du bitte mal in den Beutel schauen würdest", wies Fred seinen Zwilling an.

Dieser tat wie ihm geheißen. Er stand auf und durchwühlte eine von den Taschen, die Hermine und Vivien getragen hatten. Nach kurzem Stöbern schien er fündig geworden zu sein. In seinen Händen hielt er ein orangefarbenes, kleines Radio. Komischerweise war dieses Radio noch in Folie eingewickelt und sah ziemlich gummiartig aus.

„Voilá, darf ich euch das erste essbare Radio der Welt vorstellen? Dieses hier schmeckt nach Orange. Wenn euch das Gedudel auf den Keks geht, dann esst ihr es einfach auf und es macht noch eine Weile in eurem Bauch Musik, ehe es still ist." Mit Stolz in der Stimme entpackte George das ‚Kunstwerk' und stellte es auf den Nachttisch von Harry.

„Und wie kommt da Musik raus? Man kann doch nicht einfach Plastikteile mitessen", wandte Vivien zurecht ein.

„Ganz einfach. Du nimmst deinen Zauberstab und sagst schwungvoll _ludere musica! _und schon geht der Spaß los, ganz ohne Ekeltrizität („Elektrizität", belehrte ihn Hermine sofort) und Plastik." Während Fred erklärte, schwang er gleichzeit den Zauberstab und das Gummiradio erwachte zum Leben, auch wenn es erstmal nur ein klägliches Rauschen von sich gab.

„Genial!"

„Wissen wir, kleiner Bruder", winkte George grinsend ab. Er drehte an dem kleinen, schwarzfarbenen Rädchen und suchte einen Sender. Nach kurzem Drehen fand er schwungvolles, spanisches Gitarrenspiel.

Laura sprang auf, schnappte sich die Hand von Hermine und tanzte wild im Rhythmus. Hermine sah man deutlich an, dass das nicht ihre Welt war. Vor lauter Hüftwackeln bekam Laura garnicht mit, wie die Blicke der männlichen ‚Zuschauer' an ihr klebten. Harry war der erste, der einen Seitenhieb bekam.

„AU!"

„Stier sie nicht so an", rechtfertigte Ginny ihren Schlag auf seinen Oberarm. „Außerdem kann ich das auch." Fred drehte das Radio lauter. Vivien nahm Ron bei der Hand und wenige Augenblicke später tanzten alle ausgelassen zu spanischen Latin-Rhythmen, nur Harry saß in seinem Bett und beobachtete das Schauspiel. Allerdings ohne Trübsinn sondern einfach nur gutgelaunt.

Eines musste man Laura wirklich lassen, bewegen konnte sie sich einfach nur grandios. Ginny stand ihr fast in nichts nach, aber Laura hatte einfach ein etwas besseres Rhythmusgefühl. Hermine bemerkte Harrys Blick und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Ist bestimmt etwas öde für dich, hier herumzuliegen, während wir unsern Spaß haben", sagte sie.

„Ach Quatsch, ist doch lustig, ich werde wohl nicht so oft meinen besten Freund tanzen sehen", antwortete Harry ihr lächelnd.

„Sicher, dass du nur Ron beobachtest?"

„Hermine! Was denkst du bloß von mir?", empörte Harry sich – zumindest versuchte er es.

„Ich meine ja nur." Ein ungewohnt schelmisches Grinsen trat auf Hermines Gesicht.

Die Musik wurde mit jeder Minute wilder und feuriger. Doch selbst das ausgelassenste Tanzen musste einmal ein Ende haben, aber gegen Erschöpfung half immer wieder ein leckeres Butterbier.

Die acht Jugendlichen alberten den ganzen Abend ausgelassen herum, spielten sogar einmal kurz Flaschendrehen (sehr kurz, nachdem Ron von Laura dazu aufgefordert worden war, ein Weihnachtslied laut gröhlend zum Fenster hinaus zu singen, hörten sie genervt und mit Höhrschaden auf). Kurz nach Mitternacht war es dann schließlich soweit, der rrste war eingenickt oder vielmehr die erste – es war Hermine.

Seelenruhig schlief sie mit dem Kopf auf Harrys Kissen.

„So ist sie am niedlichsten, wenn sie schläft, was meint ihr?", grinste Laura.

„Du musst es ja wissen." Harrys Augen funkelten belustigt. Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Ich finde es wird Zeit, unseren Besten aufzumachen. Fred, bitte gib mir den Feuerwhiskey und sieben Gläser."

„Was denn, nur sieben? Ich hoffe doch ich bekomme auch etwas von dem edlen Tropfen."

Die sieben fuhren herum. Vor dem Fenster stand Albus Dumbledore, mit lilanem Zaubererhut und einem Gesicht voller Heiterkeit.

„Mein zweiter Herzinfarkt heute", stieß Harry aus und fasste sich mit der rechten Hand auf die Brust.

„Falsch, den ersten hattest du gestern, es ist schon nach null Uhr", bemerkte Fred.

„Ihr hättet mir ruhig etwas sagen können von eurer kleinen Privatparty."

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes hatte sich Dumbledore einen gepolsterten Stuhl herbeigezaubert und setzte sich zu den Jugendlichen, die wieder um Harrys Krankenbett verteilt saßen.

„Alles okay bei dir, Harry?", erkundigte sich der Schulleiter.

„Natürlich, Professor. Die Schmerzen sind fast weg", antwortete Harry perplex und machte sich auf eine Standpauke gefasst. Doch die blieb aus.

„Was ist nun, gibt es jetzt Feuerwhiskey oder nicht?!", wandte sich Albus an Fred und George.

„Also dann acht Gläser..."

„Auf diesen wunderbaren Urlaub!", kam es einstimmig aus jedem Munde. Ginny verzog angewidert das Gesicht, Laura strahlte in die Runde und Ron verschluckte sich jämmerlich.

Das Erscheinen Dumbledores tat der guten Stimmung keinesfalls Abbruch, nur waren die sieben Jugendlichen noch verblüfft über das so plötzliche Dasein ihres, in Lauras Fall zukünftigen, Schulleiters. Nie hätte sich einer von ihnen ausgemahlt, mit Dumbledore Whiskey zu trinken oder den Abend herumzuwitzeln. Aber wahrscheinlich war das nur die Krönung des ganzen Urlaubs.

Er schwor, vorallem den Weasleys, nichts von der Party in der Krankenstation zu erzählen.

„Es war übrigens sehr schlau von euch, die Tür mit einem Zauber zu belegen, so laut wie ihr es hier habt. Ich denke das ist das Werk unserer, inzwischen selig träumenden, Miss Granger", sagte Dumbledore anerkennend und dabei amüsiert schmunzelnd. Die Anderen nickten ihm zu.

„George, was habt ihr noch in dem Beutel?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen, schließlich war dessen Inhalt immer noch weitestgehend ungeklärt.

„Die Neugier in Person... Tss, tss... Weil du es bist. Professor, Sie dürften unsere neue Auswahl schon kennen. Und du im übrigen auch, kleiner Bruder." Ein diebisches Grinsen zierte Georges Gesicht. Dann zog er den Beutel zu sich heran und holte ein schlichtes, weißes Kopfkissen heraus.

„Ich wusste es!", stieß Ron aus. Die Anderen schauten ihn nur verwirrt an. „Dieses Kissen hat mir vor zwei Tagen den Schlaf geraubt. Da bin ich endlich eingeschlafen und um Punkt zwei Uhr Nachts fängt dieses, dieses Ding an, nach mir zu schnappen."

„Es hat also funktioniert?", fragte Fred Ron begeistert.

„Wenn du damit meinst, das es mich halb erwürgt hat, dann ja!", antwortete Ron giftig. „Ich wette, Sie hatten da auch wieder ihre Finger mit im Spiel, Professor?", wandte er sich an Dumbledore. Der machte ein entschuldigendes Gesicht.

Laura fing laut an zu lachen.

„Sehen Sie es als Gegenstreich für Ihren Durchfallzauber, Mr Weasley. Der war auch nicht von schlechten Eltern." Der Schalk blitzte in den blauen Augen auf.

„Dann ist die Zahnbürste, die einem kleine Stromschläge gibt, wohl auch eine neue Erfindung." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, die Ron da an seine Brüder richtete.

Fred, der gerade in dem Beutel etwas zutage gefördert hatte, das einer Zahnbürste zum verwechseln ähnlich sah, machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.

„George, warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du sie schon an Ron ausprobiert hast?"

„Sorry, hab ich vergessen", entschuldigte George sich.

„Na wenigstens ist Harry nicht mehr euer Versuchskaninchen", lachte Ginny und Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Wenn du dich da mal nicht irrst, Schwesterherz."

„Professor Dumbledore, Fred, George und Ron, ich mach euch einen Vorschlag. Unter dem Segen von Laura, Ginny, Harry, Hermine und mir, schließt ihr Frieden und hört auf, euch gegenseitig Streiche zu spielen", schlug Vivien vor. „Es macht keinen Spaß bei seinem Freund zu übernachten und Duschbad zu benutzen, welches einem die Haut rosa färbt", fügte sie mit einem giftigen Blick, der dem Rons in nichts nachstand, noch hinzu.

„Hach, das Schaumbad. Das war eine wahrhaft gute Idee, Albus!", sagte Fred träumerisch, Laura kicherte und auch Harry musste grinsen.

„Ich freu mich so auf Hogwarts!", meinte Laura träumerisch.

„Miss Hopkin, Sie bekommen einen völlig falschen Eindruck von mir." Dumbledores Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Okay, Vivi, nur für dich. Frieden Ron?" George und sein Zwilling hielten ihm die Hand hin. Skeptisch besiegelte Ron das Angebot mit einem Handschlag. Und die Skepsis war natürlich berechtigt, denn als er Georges Hand ergriff, durchfuhr ihn ein saftiger Stromschlag.

„Das war der letzte, versprochen. Haben wir uns übrigens bei den Muggeln abgeschaut", schwor George.

„Und Sie, Professor?", forderte Vivi den Schulleiter dazu auf, ebenfalls den ‚Frieden' zu besiegeln.

„Hiermit entschuldige ich mich für alle Streiche, an denen ich beteiligt gewesen bin und verspreche in Zukunft Besserung zu geloben." Ron nahm die Entschuldigung an.

„Seit wann geht dieses Spielchen eigentlich schon?", wollte Ginny belustigt von ihren Brüdern und Dumbledore wissen.

„Wehe!", drohte Ron, denn die Zwillinge hatten schon angefangen zu grinsen. Ron wollte seine „Bettnässergeschichte" weiterhin für sich behalten.

„Schon etwas länger, wir haben, zu unserer Schande, damit angefangen", erklärte Fred theatralisch seiner Schwester, und George nickte scheinheilig.

Nachdem das geklärt war, drehte Laura noch einmal an dem kleinen Rädchen des Gummiradios. Nun durfte Harry belustigt beobachten, wie Laura mit Dumbledore durch das weniger geräumige Krankenzimmer tanzte. Hermine bekam von alledem nichts mit, sie schlief tief und fest. Bis fast drei Uhr morgens feierte die spaßige Runde, bis bei Albus wieder die Autorität einsetzte und er dazu aufforderte, sich langsam in Richtung Bett zu begeben.

„Meine Lieben, _irgendwann muss halt Schluss sein!_ Ich bedanke mich auf's Herzlichste für diesen schönen Abend, ihr seid die ersten Schüler, mit denen ich Feuerwhiskey getrunken habe. Wer begleitet mich?" Er zwinkerte allen vergnügt zu und Vivien machte den ersten Schritt, indem sie sich zuerst von Harry und dann von Ron und den Anderen verabschiedete.

Die Zwillinge taten es ihr nach und verschwanden dann einzeln wieder durch das Fenster von Harrys Krankenzimmer. Doch die beiden wären nicht sie selbst gewesen, wären sie nicht eine halbe Minute später wieder keuchend durch das Fenster hineingeklettert. Die vier noch wachen Jugendlichen schauten die Zwillinge fragend an.

„Hätten wir doch glatt-"

„-das Beste vergessen!"

„Oh, oh. Leute in Deckung, dieses Grinsen kann nichts gutes verheißen." Ginny suchte Deckung hinter Harrys Rücken. George holte ein kleines, quadratisches Päckchen aus seinem Beutel. Fred zückte den Zauberstab und hielt ihn auf das Päckchen. Ein paar Funken entzündeten die kurze Zündschnur und George stellte das Päckchen ab, dann verschwanden beide mit den Worten:

"Viel Spaß noch-"

„-mit der Konfettibombe!". Das Fenster wurde geschlossen und bevor Harry oder Ron überhaupt reagieren konnten explodierte das kleine, unschuldig aussehende Quadrat mit einem erstaunlich leisen Ploppen.

Aber der Inhalt machte das wieder wett. Im ganzen Krankenzimmer verteilten sich abermillionen Konfettischnipsel in allen möglichen Farben. Man sah seine eigene Hand vor Augen nicht mehr, vor einem tanzten die Schnipselchen und rieselten langsam zu Boden und bedeckten alles und jeden mit bunten Farben. Wie bei so vielen Dingen von den Zwillingen hatte auch dieses Konfetti nicht nur eine Eigenschaft, denn nur wenige Sekunden später kam eine Windhose auf und Harry, Ron, Laura und Ginny fühlten sich wie in einem bunten Schneesturm.

So schnell wie der Wirbel entfacht wurde, so verschwand er auch wieder, mit dem Ergebnis, das vier ungläubig dreinschauende Jugendliche über und über mit Konfetti überschüttet waren.

In jedem Winkel, jeder Ritze des Krankenzimmers hatte sich ein Schnipselchen niedergelassen. Hermine war nicht mehr zu sehen, wobei es überhaupt ein Wunder war, dass sie noch schlief und Ron versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Ginny, Ron, eure Brüder haben erstens einen kräftig an der Klatsche, zweitens sind sie einfach nur genial und drittens, meinst du deine Mutter würde mich adoptieren?", wandte sich Laura dermaßen grinsend an die zwei verblüfften Weasleys, während sie vereinzelte Schnipsel aus ihrem blonden Haar befreite.

Harry brach in Gelächter aus, Ginny zeigte ihr grinsend den Vogel und Ron schaute sich im Zimmer um

„Was machen wir jetzt mir ihr?", fragte Ron unsicher und nickte dann der schlummernden Hermine zu, die vor lauter Konfetti kaum noch zu sehen war...

„Ich würde sagen, du trägst sie heim", schlug Laura vor, aber Ron schüttelte wild den Kopf.

„Ja klar, durch's Fenster", meinte er spöttisch.

„Dann bleibt sie hier. Es wäre sowieso gemein, sie jetzt zu wecken. Sie sieht so friedlich aus."

„Ginny hat Recht, nur weiß ich nicht, wie Heiler Cuidado morgen reagiert, wenn neben mir plötzlich noch jemand liegt", grübelte Harry laut. „Und wenn er das Chaos hier sieht", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

„Ich bleibe auch hier, dann kann ich ein Auge auf dich werfen, nachher weckst du Hermine noch und dann geht hier die Post ab. Der Heiler soll sich nicht so haben. Gute Nacht ihr beiden." Ginny stand fröhlich auf und legte sich zu Harry ins Bett. Nun wurde es eng, denn so breit das Krankenbett auch war, für drei Personen und vier Tonnen Konfetti war es einfach nicht gedacht.

„Dann werde ich diese Nacht wohl zauberhaft schlafen", grinste Harry.

„Wieso?", fragte ihn Ron.

„Na mit zwei hübschen Mädels..." Er zwinkerte Ron zu. Doch Ginny hatte ihm schon einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gegeben.

„Denk nicht mal dran!", drohte sie ihm.

„Gut, deine Schwester hat ihn im Griff, ich glaube wir können auch verschwinden, Ron", wandte Laura sich lächelnd an ihn und wünschte den zweien eine gute Nacht, Ron folgte.

Als Laura kurz davor war aus dem Fenster zu klettern, machte sie noch einmal kehrt und ging zu Harrys Nachttisch.

„Das braucht ihr ja jetzt nicht mehr, oder?" Und schon hatte sie sich das Gummiradio geschnappt und einmal reingebissen. „Hmmm, das schmeckt lecker! Also dann, schlaft gut!"

Ron und Laura verschwanden nun endgültig.

„Sie ist schon einmalig, was?", seufzte Ginny, schmunzelte aber dabei. Harry wusste nicht so recht, was er antworten sollte und so entschied er sich dafür, einfach zu schweigen.

„Es wird ganz schön eng, oder?"

„Noch geht es, ich bin gespannt, wer morgen als erstes auf dem Boden liegt."

„Ich freu mich eher auf Hermines Reaktion", kicherte Ginny.

„Sag mal, wollen wir nicht diesem Chaos ein Ende setzen?", fragte Harry sie.

„Wieso? Ist doch gemütlich", meinte Ginny lachend, dabei schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und murmelte „_Ratzeputz!_" aber es passierte rein garnichts. Beide seufzen. Doch dann wirbelten die Konfettihaufen auf und mit einem ausbreitenden Knistern vermehrte es sich um das Doppelte. Ginny und Harry seufzen erneut.

„Also dann, gute Nacht Ginny; süße Träume." Das inzwischen verdoppelte Chaos war ihm nun völlig egal und er löschte das Licht.

„Was denn, keinen Gutenachtkuss?", fragte Ginny enttäuscht, wurde aber sofort besänftigt.

Eng aneinandergekuschelt und glücklich schliefen die beiden wenig später nacheinander ein, wobei Harry etwas länger brauchte. Die Schmerzen in seiner Schulter meldeten sich mal wieder. Es war schon ein lustiges Bild, wie die drei da lagen.

Morgen würden alle drei ziemliche Verspannungen haben oder aber wirklich auf dem Fußboden aufwachen...

* * *

SO, jetzt zu einer Frage, die ihr mir gestellt habt: Gibt es eine Fortsetzung? Ich hab lange mit dem Gedanken gespielt und bin froh, dass ihr von euch aus gefragt habt. Also antworte ich JA. :-) Ich hab schon den ungefähren Titel im Kopf und ein paar Ideen, hoffe aber auf ein paar Vorschläge von euch!Schließlich is so ein Schuljahr ganz schön lang;-) Und jetzt warte ich gespannt, ob ihr **wieder** so fleißig sein könnt und  
so **viele** Reviews hinterlasst?!;-) Bis zu meinem Reply bzw. dem nächsten Kap!:-))

* * *

Erneut fang ich an herumzulabern,  
doch ich hab einen Grund schon wieder zu palabern.  
Betteln möchte ich zwar nicht,  
doch dazu nutzen, euch ein Review abzuknöpfen,  
möchte ich dieses Gedicht.  
Seid keine Angsthasen, ich werd euch nicht köpfen!  
Für Kritik bin ich offen,  
mit jedem Kapitel tue ich hoffen,  
dass ihr mir nur sagt, ob´s euch gefallen hat,  
ob´s schön war, oder halt einfach nur matt.  
Beruhigt euer Gewissen,  
denn ohne Reviews wein ich in mein Kissen...  
Ich hör nun auf, mit meinem Bla, Bla, Bla  
Drückt das **GO** Knöpfchen, denn dazu ist es da! 


	21. Meister des Duells

Hallöchen meine lieben Leser!;-) Es ist so weit, ich habe das letzte Kapitel für euch!Ich habe mich über die Reviews zum vorherigen Kap wirklich gefreut!:-)  
Dickes Dankeschön an euch:

**Dragonsoldier:**Reply haste ja schon:-)  
**Flame:**Reply is ja angekommen, aber meine Mail wohl nich;-( wollt doch deine Ideen so gerne hören, hoffe ich hör sie noch!:-)  
**KathrynRiker-Black**, **NegativeLight**, eure Replys sind hoffe ich au angekommen;-)  
**Larinja**: Huhu:-) Also wenn ich dir das jetzt schon verrate, wo is denn dann die Spannung?;-) Ich kann dir ja die ersten 4Worte des Titels verraten Harry Potter und die . . . mehr sag'sch nüch :P Hoffe ich les nochmal was von dir;-) Wenn du aufmerksam gelesen hast(ich geh davon aus) dann sind schon paar Sachen erwähnt worden, die 'ne Rolle spielen werden...

Und jetzt ein letztes Mal **viel** Spaß!**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 21. Meister des Duells**

In der hoteleigenen Krankenstation herrschte immer noch einsame Stille wie am Vortag. Es war schon fast elf, doch der Heiler dachte sich, dass er seinem einzigen Patienten ruhig mal einen Gefallen tun könnte, indem er ihn länger als bis neun Uhr schlafen ließ. Aber das Heiler Cuidado damit nicht nur einer Person einen Gefallen tat, wusste er (bisher) nicht. Mit leisen Schritten näherte er sich dem Krankenzimmer des Patienten Potter.

In den Händen ein Tablett mit Croissants, Toast, Marmelade, einer Tasse Orangensaft und als Extrazugabe einen Becher Medizin.

Doch unergründlicherweise ließ sich die Zimmertür nicht öffnen. Der Heiler stellte das Tablett mit dem Frühstück vorsichtig auf der Fensterbank ab und zog seinen Zauberstab. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue murmelte er ein _Alohomora _und es machte leise klick. Sich nun sicher, das die Tür sich öffnen ließe, drückte Cuidado behände die Türklinke nach unten, doch die Tür blieb weiterhin verschlossen.

'Was hat dieser Potter gemacht?', ging es ihm durch den Kopf, während er an der Klinke rüttelte.

„_Desvelar!_", sagte Cuidado laut und deutlich und richtete ein weiteres Mal seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür. Ein feines, graues Flimmern umgab nun die Tür und dem Heiler ging ein Licht auf. Er murmelte eine weitere Formel und drückte die Türklinke selbstsicher nach unten, die Tür ließ sich öffnen.

Zufrieden, aber immer noch verwundert, nahm er das Tablett mit Harrys Frühstück und betrat das Krankenzimmer. Als er den Blick auf das Bett seines Patienten richtete, kannte seine Verwunderung keine Grenzen mehr.

Da lag Harry Potter, den linken Arm um ein rothaariges Mädchen gelegt, in seinem Bett und neben ihm lag ein weiteres Mädchen, mit braunen, leicht buschigen Haaren, in unbequemer Haltung. Aber die absolute Krönung waren die Massen an Konfetti, die das Zimmer ungewohnt bunt schmückten. Kopfschüttelnd zog er die Vorhänge beiseite, ihm fiel dabei allerdings nicht auf, das bei einem der Fenster die Vorhänge garnicht erst zugezogen waren.

„Chrm, chrm, Mr Potter, es wird, glaube ich, Zeit für Sie aufzustehen", sagte der Heiler dann laut und wartete darauf, das Harry wach wurde. Gleichzeitig war er sehr gespannt, was der Junge Mister Potter zu seiner Verteidigung vorzubringen hatte.

„Hmm?", kam es sehr verschlafen von Harry, der sich nichtmal die Mühe machte, die Augen zu öffnen.

Cuidado nahm sich einen Stuhl, klopfte Konfetti ab, und setzte sich in beobachtender Position an das Ende des Bettes. Das Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und streckte sich dann. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah sich verwundert um, bis sie in die beinahe schwarzen Augen des Chefheilers schaute.

„OH! Wo bin ich? Ach ja..."

„Guten Morgen, Miss?"

„Granger, Hermine Granger", stellte sie sich gähnend vor. „Auuuu...", stöhnte sie als nächstes, denn Hermine wollte sich vorsichtig aus dem Bett erheben, hatte aber das Gefühl, einen kräftigen Muskelkater zu haben; der ganze Nacken, inklusive Rücken, tat ihr weg.

„Wären Sie so freundlich, Ihren jungen Freund und Ihre Freundin zu wecken? Sie können Mr. Potter ausrichten, dass er in Ruhe frühstücken, ein letztes Mal seinen Heiltrank einnehmen muss und dann gehen kann. Ach ja, vorher sollte er mir aber Rede und Antwort stehen, vorallem wie er es geschafft hat, die Tür so zu verriegeln und das Zimmer so außergewöhnlich zu schmücken." Mit unergründlicher Miene verließ der Heiler das Zimmer.

Hermine, mit leichter Röte im Gesicht, versuchte nun Harry und Ginny zu wecken.

„Hey! Aufstehn ihr zwei!"

„Was is'n los... Is' doch noch garnich richtig hell draußn...", nuschelte Ginny und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Harry und Hermine. Es gab einen lauten, dumpfen Knall und dann lag sie auf dem Fußboden. Hermine kicherte.

Durch das Plumpsen wurde nun auch Harry langsam wach. Das erste was er sah, waren braune Augen.

„Morgen, Hermine", begrüßte er sie lächelnd. „Wo ist- Achso, der Knall..." Die Frage wo Ginny abgeblieben war, erübrigte sich von allein.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mir hilfst aufzustehen anstatt Hermine schöne Augen zu machen?", kam es gedämpft vom Fußboden.

Hermine sprang von Harrys Bett auf und umrundete dieses. Ginny lag mit dem Bauch auf dem Boden, hatte die Augen aber immer noch geschlossen. Sie half ihr aufzustehen. Belustigt sah Harry seine Freundin an, die Haare standen in alle erdenklichen Richtungen ab und sie rieb sich gähnend den Schlafsand aus den Augen.

„Hermine, du hast schon Frühstück bes-" Harry vollendete seinen Satz nicht. „Der Heiler war schon hier, richtig?", fragte er stattdessen an Hermine gewandt.

„Ja, ich soll dir ausrichten, dass du in Ruhe frühstücken und deine Medizin nehmen sollst. Dann kannst du gehen, vorher musst du ihm aber noch erklären, warum die Tür so verriegelt war und wie du es geschafft hast, dass Zimmer so zu schmücken", beantwortete Hermine seine Frage in fast der selben Stimmlage wie der Heiler vorhin.

„Na dann, frühstücken wir doch erstmal", meinte Ginny und holte das Tablett, welches auf dem kleinen (sonst weißen, nun mit Schnipseln übersäten) Tisch stand.

Die drei saßen wieder auf Harrys Bett und teilten sich das Frühstück. Das war allerdings garnicht so schwer, denn der Teller mit Croissants füllte sich von selbst immer wieder auf, ebenso der Orangensaft, nachdem Hermine zwei weitere Gläser herbeigezaubert hatte. Harry und Ginny fütterten sich gegenseitig, bis der erste Toast auf dem Bettlaken landete. Natürlich mit der Marmeladenseite vorneweg.

„Ihr seid zwei richtige, kleine Ferkel", stellte Hermine fest.

„Wir mögen es halt-"

„Versaut, ich weiß", vollendete Hermine Ginnys angefangen Satz.

„Falsch, wir mögen es ferklig", stellte Harry grinsend klar. Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und trank ihr Glas Orangensaft in einem Zug leer. Dann forderte sie Harry dazu auf, seinen Heiltrank zu nehmen. Diesmal schmeckte es nicht so angenehm und Harry verzog das Gesicht angeekelt.

„Bäh! Schmeckt das widerlich."

„Hier, spül doch nach." Ginny hielt ihm ihr Glas Orangensaft hin und klimperte mit den Wimpern. Harry lehnte aber ab, dieses verdächtige Glitzern in ihren Augen kam ihm sehr bekannt vor.

„Spielverderber", murmelte sie gespielt enttäuscht. „Da lassen mir Fred und George mal etwas von ihren neuen Haarfärbetropfen da und du springst nicht drauf an."

Sie alberten noch eine Weile herum. Nach einem _Ratzeputz! _war auch das Bettlaken wieder marmeladenfrei. Nachdem Harry feststellte, dass ihm kein einziger Muskel oder Knochen mehr wehtat, machten sie sich auf nach unten zum Empfang, das Konfetti hatten alle drei vollkommen vergessen. Am Empfangstresen saß Heiler Cuidado Kaffee trinkend und mit einer Tageszeitung beschäftigt.

„Guten Morgen", machten die drei sich schüchtern bemerkbar. Der Heiler sah von seiner Zeitung auf.

„Ähm… Was sag ich denn jetzt?", flüsterte Harry fragend zu den zwei Mädchen.

„Wie ich sehe, geht es meinem Patienten wieder blendend. Haben Sie Ihre Medizin genommen?" Dder Heiler ließ sich nichts anmerken. Harry nickte ihm zu. „Na dann, worauf warten Sie noch, genießen Sie Ihren letzten Tag und kommen Sie mit keinem Besen mehr in Berührung." Ciudado lächelte freundlich.

„Ja-ähm... Danke", stammelte Harry. Ginny nickte zustimmend und Hermine machte eine nachdenkliche Miene.

Die drei standen immer noch wie festgeklebt vor dem Empfangstresen. Der Heiler fing an zu lachen.

„Ich glaube, das mit der Tür habe ich jetzt einfach mal vergessen, Mr. Potter. Allerdings frage ich mich, was Sie mit dem Krankenzimmer angestellt haben, die Besuchszeit war meines Wissens schon längst vorbei." Während er das sagte, warf er den zwei Mädchen einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

Hermine gab Harry einen kleinen Schubs, damit er endlich etwas sagte.

„Jaaaah. Also... Das mit dem Zimmer... ", brabbelte Harry los.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich bestehe aber darauf, dass Sie das Zimmer wieder so herrichten, wie es vor Ihrem Besuch war." Sein Ton wurde streng.

Also schleppten die drei sich nochmal hinauf in Harrys (ab heute wieder ehemaliges) Krankenzimmer und versuchten eine geschlagene Stunde lang, das Konfetti wieder zum Verschwinden zu bringen. Völlig genervt gaben die drei auf, nur um dann langsam festzustellen, dass sich das Konfetti von allein entfernte. Scheinbar hatten Fred und George doch ein wenig Mitleid und die bunten Papierschnipselchen lösten sich nach einiger Zeit schier in Luft auf.

Sie verabschiedeten sich noch einmal von dem Heiler und dann war zum einen Harry endlich entlassen und zum anderen der letzte Urlaubstag richtig angebrochen.

Die drei gingen den Sandweg schweigend entlang.

„Eigentlich schade, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen ist, oder?", fragte Ginny nach einiger Zeit.

„Hmm."

„Was passiert heute noch großartig?"

„So wie ich das verstanden habe, geht unser Rückflug erst um einundzwanzig Uhr, wir fliegen also über Nacht", erzählte Hermine.

Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten Spaziergang waren Hermine, Ginny und Harry bei Dumbledores Ferienhäuschen angekommen, schon von weitem hörte man Gelächter, die Anderen frühstückten wohl gerade. Sie setzten sich mit an den Terrassentisch.

„Sehr schön, dann sind wir ja nun komplett." Dumbledore strahlte in die Runde. „Heute ist unser letzter Urlaubstag in diesem kleinen Paradies. Es hat mich gefreut zu sehen, dass ihr euch amüsiert habt, denn ich für meinen Teil habe es mehr als das. Unser Rückflug geht um einundzwanzig Uhr, was heißt, dass wir bis etwa um sieben noch einmal die Chance haben, kräftig Spaß zu haben. Heute nochmal etwas, wie sagt die Jugend heute, _Action, _wie es gewünscht wurde." Er zwinkerte auffallend Harry und den Zwillingen zu. (**A/N**: un ich Zwinker meinem Reviewer **Zauberstab** mal zu ;-) )

„Aber vorher packen wir am besten unsere restlichen Sachen. Treffen wir uns in einer Stunde wieder hier, dann habe ich noch eine Überraschung für euch." Das Frühstück wurde mit dieser kleinen Rede eingestellt und elffaches Stühlescharren später zerstreute sich die Gruppe in die unterschiedlichen Himmelsrichtungen.

Anscheinend waren die Frauen allesamt schon etwas weiter wie die Herren, denn bis auf Ginny und Hermine hatten alle anderen schon längst am gestrigen Abend gepackt. Doch bei den Zwillingen, Ron, Harry und auch Arthur herrschte heiteres Durcheinander.

Es war erstaunlich wie viele Habseligkeiten sich von Harry und Ron in dem Bungalow verteilt hatten.

Gegen halb zwei Uhr Mittags hatten es dann auch die männlichen Mitreisenden geschafft, ihr Hab und Gut wieder in ihrem magischen Koffer zu verstauen und alle saßen erwartungsvoll am Tisch bei Albus. Dieser hatte außerdem noch Vivien und Laura eingeladen, ließ sich aber immer noch nicht blicken.

„Mensch wo bleibt der denn?", fragte Ginny etwas lauter als sie es vorhatte und wurde von ihrer Mutter gleich zurechtgewiesen, nicht in diesem Ton über den Schulleiter zu sprechen. Als sich Molly wieder von ihrer Tochter abwandte, rollte diese mit den Augen und machte stillschweigend ihre Mutter nach, das Gesicht dazu war einfach köstlich.

Ein paar Minuten später hatte es Dumbledore wohl vollbracht, was auch immer es war, denn er kam mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu der Gruppe an den Tisch.

„Meine Lieben, bitte folgt mir", forderte er die Anderen freundlich dazu auf, sich zu erheben. Selbst die Weasleyeltern machten ein unwissendes Gesicht und Harry grübelte in Gedanken, was Dumbledore sich da wieder ausgedacht hatte, denn Harry sollte das Porträt von Sirius mitnehmen, welches im Moment noch auf dem Tisch samt Bewohner stand.

Sie gingen den Weg entlang und entfernten sich immer mehr von den Ferienhäuschen, ein kleines Wäldchen kam langsam aber sicher in Sichtweite. Wobei man nicht wirklich von einem Wald sprechen konnte, denn die Palmen die sich unter die anderen Bäumchen gemischt hatten, machten einen ganz anderen Eindruck.

Dumbledore hielt zielstrebig auf das Wäldchen zu und verschwand allen voran hinter einer dichten Baumgruppe. Die Weasleys und ihre Begleiter stoppten skeptisch und folgten dann mit gespannten Mienen. Harry und Ron kämpften sich als erste durch das erstaunlich üppige Gestrüpp, nur um dann wenige Augenblicke später auf einer moosgrünen Wiese zu stehen, auf die nur vereinzelt Sonnenstrahlen ihren Weg fanden. Von Albus war keine Spur zu sehen. Die Anderen stießen ebenfalls zu Harry und Ron, nur um dann genauso ratlos auszusehen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Laura ratlos in die Runde. Die Zwillinge ließen sich in den Schneidersitz fallen und Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenigstens iest es 'ier nisch su warm", kam es von Fleur und sie ließ sich neben die Zwillinge fallen und atmete erschöpft aus. Harry hatte ein seltsames Gefühl bekommen, er fühlte sich beobachtet. Er schaute sich um, es war sehr merkwürdig, dass Dumbledore einfach verschwunden war und das es hier nichts gab, außer Sträuchern und dichtem Gestrüpp.

„Harry, was ist los?", fragte Bill ihn interessiert musternd.

„Keine Ahnung, nur so ein komisches Gefü-" weiter kam Harry nicht, denn von links hörte man ein auffälliges Rascheln und dann schoss auch schon ein roter Blitz auf ihn zu. Ohne zu zögern riss Harry seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe und blockte den Schocker mit einem _Protego._

Hermine quiekte erschrocken auf, nur um sich dann nach rechts zu werfen und ebenfalls einem Schocker auszuweichen. Dann war es wieder still. Harry fühlte sich vollkommen überrumpelt und bewunderte Rons Freundin, dass sie, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen, eine kleine Mauer erschaffen hatte und sich dahinter mit gezücktem Zauberstab versteckte.

„Was jetzt?", fragte Ginny schon fast panisch. Die Zwillinge erschufen ebenfalls eine etwa einen halben Meter hohe Mauer aus roten Ziegeln und ließen ein kleines, Gnomartiges Wesen frei, welches seltsam glänzte. Arthur warf seinen beiden Söhnen einen fragenden Blick zu, bekam aber keine Antwort, denn schon sauste der nächste Schocker auf die Gruppe zu. Und dieser verfehlte sein Ziel nicht – Molly Weasley wurde getroffen und fiel erschrocken zu Boden, wurde aber durch ein schnelles _Enervate _von Fleur zurückgeholt.

Harry schaute konzentriert in alle Richtungen, ausschauhaltend nach der kleinsten Bewegung. Mit einem lauten _Tarantallegra_ – Schrei wurde die kurze stille unterbrochen, ein _Reducio_ folgte. Und nun ging Harry ein Licht auf und er musste grinsen, bereute es aber nach dem nächsten Schocker in seine Richtung. Mit einem weiteren Protego blockte er diesen und wandte sich immer noch grinsend den Anderen zu.

„Leute, ich glaube, unser Schulleiter möchte unsere Duellkünste testen." Und ohne weiter zu zögern schoss Harry wahllos eine Auswahl an (harmlosen) Flüchen in alle erdenklichen Richtungen. Die zwei ältesten Weasleys schienen aus ihrer Starre erwacht zu sein und folgten Harrys Beispiel, nahmen aber rennend Kurs auf das Gebüsch. Mit einem PLOPP war Vivi verschwunden und eine Sekunde später konnte man einen leuchtend gelben Blitz im Dickicht erkennen, ein weiterer heller folgte und dann hörte man Vivien laut lachen – scheinbar hatte Dumbledore sie mit einem Kitzelfluch getroffen.

„Das schaffen Sie niemals, Professor, wir sind zu zehnt und Sie allein, geben Sie schon auf", rief Laura lachend, nur um dann plötzlich keine Stimme mehr zu haben und gefesselt am Boden zu sitzen. Sie machte ein überraschtes und gleichzeitig auch eingeschnapptes Gesicht.

„Unterschätzen Sie niemals die Kraft eines einzelnen!", ertönte es mit magisch verstärkter Stimme scheinbar aus allen Richtungen. Wie zur Bestätigung traf der nächste Schocker die arme Hermine, Harry konnte sie gerade noch auffangen, bevor sie auf dem relativ weichen Boden aufkam. Er erweckte sie und riet ihr, Deckung zu nehmen.

Ein weiteres lautes Lachen ertönte von weit hinten und ein Augenblinzeln später saßen Bill und Arthur gefesselt, aber mit grinsenden Gesichtern auf der Wiese, Molly Weasley folgte, ihr Gesicht sprach aber eine ganz andere Sprache, als die ihres Mannes.

„Nun, Miss Hopkin, jetzt sind Sie nur noch zu siebt", kam es wieder laut aus allen Richtungen, diesmal aber mit einem vergnügten Glucksen. Es waren nur noch die Zwillinge, Fleur, Hermine, Ron, Harry und Ginny übrig. Wobei Hermine nicht mehr wirklich zählte, denn sie schwenkte entschuldigend lächelnd ein weißes Taschentuch.

„Miss Granger, Sie enttäuschen mich aber, von Ihnen hätte ich noch ein paar schöne Flüche erwartet", schallte es weiterhin vergnügt unortbar.

„Ginny, pass auf!", rief Harry gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn diese hatte ihre Deckung völlig aufgeben und lieber der belustigten Stimme Dumbledores gelauscht.

„Jetzt haben wir es aber lang genug mit ihm gut gemeint, was meinst du, Harry?" Harry nickte grinsend Ron zu.

„Geht in Deckung, isch glaube, da 'inten ist er", flüsterte es mit französischen Akzent leise an Harrys rechten Ohr. Fleur hatte sich wohl desillusioniert. Harry versuchte sich daran, ebenfalls eine Mauer herbeizuzaubern. Nachdem das geschafft war, fiel ihm ein, warum auch immer, dass er Idiot das Porträt von Sirius auf dem Terrassentisch stehen gelassen hatte. Tief in Gedanken versunken hörte er nicht einmal wie sich mit einem surrenden Geräusch seine Freundin damit abfinden musste, nun auch zu den Geschlagenen zugehören.

„Harry!", holte ihn Rons Stimme aus seiner Gedankenwelt.

„Was? Oh, ja." Ron schmiss sich schwungvoll hinter Harrys Mäuerchen.

„Wir sind jetzt alleine, Fleur ist verschwunden und Fred und George sind auch weg." Harry bemerkte, dass sein bester Kumpel total außer Puste war.

„Okay, und nun? Ich glaube Dumbledore hat sich unsichtbar gemacht."

„Was haben Fred und George eigentlich da für komische Wichtel losgelassen?"

„Keine Ahnung, scheint aber nicht funktioniert zu haben." Beide schwiegen. Dann hörten sie leise Trittgeräusche. Ron bekam große Augen und Harry wusste, dass es Dumbledore war. Keiner von beiden traute sich über die Mauer zu linsen.

„Bei drei, ja?", flüsterte Harry so leise wie möglich, dann zählte er mit den Fingern runter. Zugleich lugten die zwei Jugendlichen hervor und schossen einen Entwaffnungszauber auf ihren Professor. Der Stand gemächlich, etwa vier Meter vor Harrys erzauberter Mauer. Der Expelliarmus schoss auf Albus zu, doch dieser verschwand im Nichts, nur um dann einen Meter weiter links wieder aufzutauchen.

Ron und Harry versuchten es ein weiteres Mal mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck.

Mit einem lautlosen Zauber schloss Ron die Augen, scheinbar war es ein Schlafzauber. Harry dachte fieberhaft nach, nun standen sich der alte, weißbärtige Mann und Harry gegenüber. Dumbledores Augen funkelten unablässig vergnügt, er sprach aber keinen Zauber.

Harry stöberte in seinem Gedächtnis nach einem starken Schutzschildzauber, dann machte es klick. Sirius hatte ihm von seiner Schulzeit erzählt und mit einem lässigen Grinsen öfter von einem Zauber erzählt, der ein goldenes Schild erschuf. Mit aller Kraft stellte er sich dieses vor. Es war ziemlich schwer, denn das grinsende Gesicht Sirius' wollte seiner Vorstellung einfach nicht entfliehen.

Etwas weniger überzeugt, sprach er die Formel: „_Aureus Titulus!_", seinem Zauberstab entfloh ein blendendes Leuchten, der goldene Strahl schoss aus der Spitze und legte sich um Harrys gesamten Körper, es war zwar kein goldenes Schild entstanden, aber zumindest ein wirksamerer Schutz als der Protego. Dumbledore lächelte zufrieden, aber dann wurde er schlagartig ernst.

Harry griff ohne zu zögern an. Er versuchte es erst garnicht mit dem Expelliarmus, aber Dumbledore blockte alle seine Versuche mit einer schieren Leichtigkeit, dass Harrys Ehrgeiz immer weiter stieg. Nach etwas mehr als fünf Minuten kam aus dem Duell immer noch kein Sieger hervor, wobei Harry vermutete, dass Dumbledore sich arg zurückhielt, um ihn so richtig anzustacheln.

Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und schoss mit aller Kraft einen weiteren Stupor in die Richtung Dumbledores. Dann legte Harry so richtig los und Dumbledore musste über seinen eigentlich noch so jungen Schützling stolz lächeln. Albus standen nun auch die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn.

„Du bist wirklich gut, Harry", meinte Albus zufrieden, „Aber jetzt ist Schluss damit, was meinst du?", fügte er glucksend hinzu. Harry schickte weiter verbissen Flüche auf die Reise. Und diesmal traf ein Zauber den Schulleiter. Die Beine fingen an zu tanzen und Harry traute seinen Augen nicht. Dumbledore legte einen wilden Stepptanz auf das grüne, moosige „Parkett".

Harry lachte und versuchte es gleich weiter, aber dann war das Spiel aus - Dumbledore schoss, bevor er der Länge nach auf die Nase fiel, einen Fesselfluch auf Harry, gepaart mit einem Stupor. Das Letzte, was Harry grinsend sah war, wie Dumbledore alle Viere von sich gestreckt auf dem Boden lag, aber mit einem Siegessicheren Lächeln.

Als Harry wieder erwachte grinsten ihn vier rothaarige, sommersprossige Gesichter entgegen, ein paar rehbraune Augen und ein Mann mit halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern. Die Zwillinge grinsten von Ohr zu Ohr, Ron und Hermine halfen ihm auf die Beine. Harry klopfte sich den Dreck von seiner Hose und rieb sich den Ellebogen.

„Er ‚at miesch einfach versteinert!" Fleur tauchte gerade neben Harry auf.

„Du solltest mal das Gesicht meiner Mutter sehn, ich glaub sie fand das Ganze überhaupt nicht lustig", flüsterte Ginny grinsend Harry ins Ohr und Harry schaute sich nach Molly um. Sie hatte eine ziemlich säuerliche Miene aufgesetzt und schoss immer wieder böse Blicke auf Dumbledore. Der aber ignorierte das völlig und schaute fröhlich lächelnd auf Harry.

„Keine Sorge Harry, du bekommst noch früh genug die Chance für eine Revanche. So, und jetzt hab ich Durst!" Er zwinkerte Harry noch einmal zu, dann klatschte er in die Hände und verschwand im Gebüsch. Laura und Vivien folgten ihm schmunzelnd und auch der Rest der Gruppe schloss sich an.

Die Zeit schien während des Ausfluges in das Kanarische Dickicht fortgerast zu sein. Als Harry einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr warf, bekam er große Augen. Es war schon kurz nach siebzehn Uhr dreißig. Er nahm Ginnys Hand und genoss noch einmal so richtig die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen, es war schon erstaunlich, dass er in diesem Urlaub keinen Sonnenbrand bekommen hatte. Das lag aber am wahrscheinlichsten an Vivi, die jeden, den sie erblickte, sofort ans Eincremen erinnerte

Als sie wieder bei Dumbledores Ferienhäuschen angekommen waren und jeder mindestens einen halben Liter gekühlte Zitronenlimonade vernichtet hatte, hieß es wohl oder Übel langsam Abschied nehmen.

Den Anfang machte Laura.

„Ähm... Also, ich müsste dann mal los, ich denke wir sehn uns im Flugzeug. Vielen Dank Professor Dumbledore und auch Mrs Weasley und- ach, dankeschön an euch alle! Bis heute Abend, meine Eltern warten jetzt glaub ich schon. Tschüss!" Laura verdrückte sich ziemlich überhastet, Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie noch nicht wirklich gepackt hatte und musste bei dem Gedanken daran grinsen.

Auch Vivien schloss sich Lauras „Auf Wiedersehen!" an, dabei betonte sie das letzte Wort mehr als überdeutlich und die Zwillinge lächelten schelmisch in die Runde. Sie umarmte Molly und auch Hermine und Ginny, gab Mr Weasley freudig die Hand und staubte sogar noch einen Handkuss von Bill ab. Fleur ließ diesen großzügig wie sie war durchgehen. Nachdem sie jedem einmal die Hand geschüttelt oder ihn umarmt hatte (sie erwischte Ginny gleich zweimal) zog sie Ron mit sich und beide verschwanden.

Ron versicherte seiner Mum vorher noch, Punkt neunzehn Uhr wieder da zu sein und Molly gab dann nach, schließlich würden die zwei sich eine unbestimmt lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen.

Übrig blieben nun nur noch Albus, Mr und Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Hermine, Bill und Fleur und Harry (und Sirius). Und die unterhielten sich inzwischen darüber, dass Harry, nachdem sie wieder in England angekommen wären, sofort mit in den Fuchsbau reisen sollte, schließlich waren seine Sachen auch schon dort und Harry war froh, den Dursleys diesen Sommer nicht noch einen Besuch abstatten zu müssen.

Allerdings machte Dumbledore mit dem nächsten Satz einen gewaltigen Fehler, denn er fragte erst Molly und Hermine, ob Hermine auch gleich mit in den Fuchsbau reisen könnte und dann ließ er die Bemerkung fallen, dass so alle Hogwartsbriefe und somit auch die ZAG Ergebnisse an einen Ort geschickt werden könnten.

Hermine machte ein undefinierbares Geräusch und war den restlichen Nachmittag total hibbelig und redete ständig wirres Zeug, dass sie bestimmt durch alle Prüfungen durchgefallen sei und das fünfte Jahr noch einmal wiederholen müsste, bis Ginny dem ein Ende bereitete.

„Mensch Hermine! Du bist die beste Hexe im ganzen Jahrgang, warum solltest du durchgefallen sein?! Und wenn schon, hey, dann sind wir halt im nächsten Jahr zusammen in einer Klasse!" Harry musste lachen und auf Hermines Wangen breitete sich ein leichter Rotschimmer aus, aber anscheinend hatten Ginnys Worte Wirkung gezeigt, denn die gute Hermine murmelte nun nichts mehr vor sich hin.

Der Nachmittag verging ohne besondere Vorkommnisse, man unterhielt sich ganz entspannt über dies und das, und ab und zu erzählten Bill oder Mr Weasley etwas aus ihrer Schulzeit, wobei Ginny richtig heiß darauf war, zu erfahren, was der junge Dumbledore so alles erlebt hatte. Sirius hatte am Anfang etwas eingeschnappt geschwiegen, schließlich hatte Harry das Porträt seines Paten einfach auf dem Tisch stehen gelassen, aber irgendwann musste auch er etwas von seiner Schulzeit erzählen.

Gegen kurz vor sieben warteten eigentlich alle auf Ron. Gegen viertel nach sieben warteten sie immer noch.

„Wenn der Junge nicht gleich kommt, dann...", fing Molly, deren Geduldsfaden nun fast schon gerissen war, an, aber Arthur legte ihr beruhigend den Arm auf die Schulter.

Nach zwanzig Minuten Verspätung trudelte Ron mit trübseliger Miene am Bungalow ein und Molly verkniff sich eine Standpauke, sie nahm ihren Jüngsten in die Arme und er ließ es ohne Widerwillen zu.

Und dann ging es los.

Die Gruppe machte sich auf zur Rezeption, diesmal würde Fleur mit nach England reisen und der Fuchsbau wäre seit langem mal wieder richtig bevölkert. Mit einem genehmigten Portschlüssel stellten sie sich im Kreis auf, warfen noch einen letzten Blick auf die ganzen Urlauber und dann zog sie ein festes Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel auf den Flughafen von Las Palmas (oder besser gesagt, eine kleine, unscheinbare Gasse davor).

Es war jetzt fast halb neun, doch da so gut wie garnichts los war, konnten sie ziemlich schnell einchecken und dann hieß es: Warten!

Zur Freude aller hatte ihr Flieger auch noch eine Stunde Verspätung und so hieß es statt einundzwanzig, zweinundzwanzig Uhr Start. In der Wartehalle trafen sie Laura und stellten fest, dass sie im hinteren Teil des Flugzeuges gemeinsam in einer Reihe sitzen würden.

Harry versuchte alles, seinen besten Kumpel etwas aufzuheitern, selbst Laura oder die Zwillinge zogen ihn nicht auf. Aber es half nicht viel.

Eine halbe Stunde später schaute Harry, der diesmal am Fenster saß, das letztes Mal raus aus dem Flugzeug und konnte in der Ferne den Mond schon auf dem Meer spiegeln sehen. Er seufzte und dann legte er den Kopf ans Fenster und schloss die Augen. Der Flieger setzte sich in Bewegung und dann hob er ab in Richtung London, _Heathrow Airport_.

**ENDE**

* * *

Ich bedanke mich bei allen lieben Leutchens, die mir ein Review hinterlassen haben!!!  
Vorallem **DANKE** an die, die mir regelmäßig was geschrieben haben!  
An all diejenigen, die irgendwann diese Story mal gelesen haben werden: Ich hoffe  
sie hat euch gefallen, ihr könnt´s mir ja mitteilen;-)  
So und jetzt sag ich tschüssi:-)

* * *

Ein letztes Mal für diese Geschicht´,  
ein um Reviews bittendes TyBmaN-Gedicht.  
Ich hab es geschafft,  
die Story ist vollbracht!  
Nur noch einmal möchte ich´s wissen:  
Wie fandet ihr es? Hat´s euch gefallen?  
Fandet ihr´s gut oder so schlecht  
und ihr könntet mir eine knallen?;-)  
Schreibt mir doch, wenigstens zum letzten Mal,  
ich würde mich freuen, ich schwör´s euch:  
ihr werdet´s nicht bereuen!  
Eigentlich kennt ihr ihn mittlerweile,  
den niedlichen, kleinen; der super Geile. :-)  
Ihr fragt euch, wen meint der? Es ist ganz leicht,  
den **GO**Knopf; drückt ihn nun,  
egal ob dolle oder seicht! 


End file.
